Unexpected Hurdles
by Elle Werner
Summary: A sequel to 'Unexpected Love'. Someone from Wolfram's past claims as his fiancé. Yuuri starts to doubt Wolfram's love for him and he's hurting from unexpected betrayal. Kevin comes back, offering love. A curtain is open where misunderstanding, betrayal and love unfolding themselves. WolfYuu, Mpreg, OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to those who were reading Unexpected Love. For those reviewing the last chapter of **Unexpected Love**, I also thank you.**

Summary: Someone from Wolfram's past claims as his fiancé. Yuuri is starting to doubt Wolfram's love for him and he is hurting from unexpected betrayal. Kevin comes back, offering love. A curtain is open where misunderstanding, betrayal and love unfolding themselves.

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Disclaimer: KKM is not my property.

Warning: unbeta'd/OOC

**Enjoy, sequel to the **Unexpected Love**! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Banquet<strong>

The Royal Couple had back to the castle after spending a week at chalet. Their life had improved romantically, the entire castle's occupants could see that the Royal Couple was now becoming closer each day, and always exchanging looks and smiles while glancing at each other.

Gwendal smiled in secret when he saw his youngest brother was contented with his life, at present. They seemed happy with each other and never left each other's side. His wrinkles had decrease a great amount of them and recently, his headache hadn't come. While, Conrad was smiling more as he saw his younger brother lived happily with his husband that he had loved since they met for the first time – before they even married.

Yuuri was signing paperwork while his husband, Wolfram, was helping him signing some documents by his side. There was a loud wail coming from the outside of the room before the door to the office forcedly opened and revealing the lavender haired advisor.

"Heika~! I'm glad you'd come back. I missed you~!" Gunter said loudly and flung himself towards the double black. Wolfram stood from his chair, annoyed and trying to separate the clingy advisor from his now choking husband.

"Gunter! Release my husband!" Wolfram said in annoyance. While trying to separate the two. However, Gunter just ignored him and flung himself towards His Cuteness.

An attack from the lavender haired advisor made Yuuri choked. His face was almost turning into blue color. "Gunter… I can't… breathe" the Maou said in a choking voice.

"Ah~! Heika! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to choke you!" Gunter said and released the poor Maou.

Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms in irritation. "So, Gunter! What is it? Didn't you've something to tell Yuuri?" he said while raising one of his perfectly manicured eyebrows.

Gunter gasped dramatically and clasped both of his hands together, while his eyes were sparkling and there was a dream look on his face. Yuuri looked at Gunter in confusion. He sighed and told Gunter to speak. "Gunter, what is it?" he said while smiling.

"We're going to hold a party for Heika and Wolfram."

"A party? For what? When is it?" a curious black eyes scanned the tall figure in front of him. Meanwhile, Wolfram just stood next to him – arms crossed together and eyes stared at the lavender haired advisor in irritation for not informing him about the plan earlier.

"Tomorrow night to commemorate your wedding. Since, it is a tradition in Shin Makoku that the wedding party should be hold for at least two times. This time, almost all the diplomats from Shin Makoku's alliance will attend. Also, nobles from Shin Makoku itself will come."

Yuuri just nodded his head and let Gunter speak the rest of it. He bit his lips in worried – worried if he would make a mistake in the party – and Wolfram looked at him, noticing Yuuri's shoulders were slightly tense. He massaged the tense shoulders and could feel that Yuuri relaxed into his touch.

Wolfram smiled.

He was glad that their relationship had been much better after they got back from their honeymoon.

He made a mental note to thanked his mother, later.

* * *

><p>Night at Royal Chamber.<p>

Wolfram was sitting on the bed while looking at his husband changing his clothes into his blue pyjama. Yuuri was way too silent after the announcement about a party. Wolfram was worried what could make his wimp worried like that. He waited until Yuuri finished changing and got on the bed.

"Yuuri" he started slowly.

Yuuri turned his head at his husband. "Umm?"

Wolfram eyed him warily before he spoke his mind. "What is it? Do you still worry about tomorrow banquet?"

Yuuri looked at him and smiled weakly. "I… hmm… you're right. I'm worried since tomorrow there will be many nobles coming and what if they're questioning our marriage." He said softly, almost inaudible.

Wolfram looked at him and smiled reassure. He hauled him into his arms and said softly. "Well, it can't be help. Since, our marriage was forced and there are still many questions about our marriage. But… did you regret marrying me?" Wolfram asked him – emerald eyes watching in bewilderment. Heart was pounding in anxious beat, waiting for the answer.

Yuuri looked up at his husband from Wolfram's chest and shook his head. "No. I'm never regret marrying you. It's just… they're always making assumptions and like to dig into our private life. I don't like it." he said and bit his lips – hard – once again. A trickle of blood dripped onto his chin. Wolfram saw that and kissed it away. Yuuri looked at him in shocked and embarrassment. The blond demon just smiled tenderly.

"Well, it couldn't be help. You are the King and it's big news to whatever happen to the King. Everything you do will be judge. Sometimes, the judgements are cruel and you'll have to be patient with it, while ignoring the vulgar comments."

Yuuri sighed and turned his body so he faced his husband before he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist affectionately. "You're right, Wolf. People just can't stop interfering with my life. I guess this is the price and risk of becoming a King."

Wolfram smiled lovingly and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead. "There's no need to mess your head with that. If they're making bad comments on you, I'll help you." Wolfram stopped to kiss Yuuri on his lips before he broke it and added. "…Don't worry. I'm going to be on your side the whole time on tomorrow banquet."

"Thanks, Wolf… I appreciate that."

"Well, there is no need to thank me. Let's just go to sleep. It's been a busy day for you." Wolfram said stopping his husband from worrying too much on the problem and hugged him tighter. Securing him safely in his arms.

"Hmm…" was Yuuri only answer.

Wolfram looked down on his chest and saw Yuuri was already fast sleeping. He smiled and carefully positioned Yuuri's head on the pillow before adjusting himself, so, he would be comfortable; while wrapping his arms around the double black – Wolfram's eyes starting to drop itself.

"Good night, Yuuri…"

"Night Wolf…" Yuuri murmured in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Well, do you like it? I'd closed the poll and the winner of the stories are 'Prince and The Beast' and 'Unexpected Hurdle'! Well, I'll post Prince and The Beast later after Modern Cinderella Story is finished.<p>

Review. I want to know what's your thinking.

p/s: update for After Death, Comes Life and A Story of High School Boys will be late. I need to find the ideas. I'd leave it for too long and all the ideas is gone. Sorry *Bowing in shame*


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Nickesha:** Thank you! Nah, this story will not be beta'd and grammar errors are to be expected. I'm so sorry. Hope you can tolerate with my bad grammar. Say thanks to your friends for reading this. I'm glad you like it. Kevin will shows up in later chapter.

Warning: **unbeta'd/OOCness**

On with the story :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Former Fiancé<strong>

"Ah! Your majesty! Where are you going?" Gunter frantically holding the Maou's hand, suspended him from escaping to the other place.

"Gunter… do I have to?" Yuuri whined in protest.

Gunter nodded his head and said firmly. "Well, you need a new attire. Don't worry, it'll be ready by this evening before the party starts."

Yuuri rolled his eyes in annoyance and let his advisor dragged him to the awaiting seamstress. When they arrived at the room, there, Wolfram was standing straight getting his body measured.

"Wolf?" Yuuri raised his eyebrow.

Wolfram turned his head towards Yuuri and smiled. "Yuuri." Before he changed to an annoyed look. "Where did you go? You're suppose to measure for your attire."

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry. I don't like it when they prick me with the needles."

Wolfram just rolled his eyes and muttered a "Wimp!". However, Yuuri heard him and began to retort automatically. "Hey, I'm not a wimp!"

All of the seamstresses looked at their King and Prince's argument and they smiled in content. Even though, they were arguing, they knew that both of the royal couple were deeply in love. It just like a normal lovers' quarrel.

"Ah, Your Majesty and Wolfram. I'll get you two after you finish with the measurement." And with that, Gunter left the room and leaving the two annoyed people inside the room.

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I don't like this attire!" Yuuri groaned in frustration. Meanwhile, Wolfram eyed him and smiled. He walked closer to his husband before he wrapped his arms around the double black's slim waist.<p>

Yuuri stopped his ranting and turned his head to look at his husband. "Wolfram?" he asked as Wolfram suddenly hugging him. Wolfram just leaned closer and placed a kiss on the back of Yuuri's head. He inhaled the shampoo that Yuuri used and it smelled like sunflower.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said seductively and added more. "And smell nice too." He tightened his embrace and made Yuuri blushed.

"W-Well, you look beautiful too. But, my attire is too tight. It clung like a second skin to me." he whined, forgetting Wolfram's advances. Too engulfed in his trouble.

Wolfram released him from the hug and turned Yuuri so he would face him. He eyed his husband attentively from head to toe before he went back from toe to head. He then smirked and raised his eyebrow while placing his hands on his hips. "Well, I don't think it's horrible. It looks sexy on you."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri whined in embarrassment.

The blonde Prince ignored him and leaned forward so his lips were near his husband's ear. "But, I prefer if you wearing that just in front of me. In our room."

His hot breath tickled Yuuri's ear and made the double black flustered more. Wolfram saw Yuuri's red face, chuckled. "Well, it's true. I wouldn't want other people fall for my husband's beauty and sexiness."

The King's eyes widened and he blurted out in embarrassment. "Wolfram! I'm not sexy! If you say sexy, it's you!" and he added more. "Why is it just my attire and why your attire looks normal? It must be Gunter that asked the seamstress to make me this apparel." He pouted in annoyance and looked at his attire like it had done something wrong to him.

Wolfram chuckled again at Yuuri's childish attitude and held his hand before he dragged the reluctant King out from their bedroom and to the party where it was held. "Okay. Maybe it was Gunter's fault. Since, he's a big pervert! Well, partially though. Maybe the seamstresses were fell for your beauty. I can't help it, my husband is too beautiful and cute. I will have to protect you from the others' hands."

"Really, Wolf. You always said that I'm beautiful but I think you're the beautiful one here." Yuuri said and sighed. He let Wolfram dragged him to the party.

"No. You're the one who is beautiful Yuuri. Didn't you realized when those people from other kingdoms came, they stared at you and practically undressing you with their eyes!" Wolfram scoffed and it angered him remembering those moments when Yuuri met with other diplomats – the young men were eyeing his husband like they wanted to eat him alive and of course Yuuri didn't notice that.

Yuuri looked at his husband and sighed again. "Wolf… they didn't do that what you called… umm…" he said as he tried to remembering what his husband said. "Ah! They didn't undressing me with their eyes. They just looked because it's polite to look people in their eyes when they're talking."

Wolfram looked at Yuuri's face and sighed. Long gone his anger. His husband was just too nice and naïve that he didn't realized others' bad intentions towards him. He needed to protect him. He tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand unconsciously.

"Wolf?" Yuuri took glance at Wolfram. Well, it was quite unusual when his husband was quiet.

"We've arrive." Wolfram said. Interrupting Yuuri's question.

Yuuri then looked in front of him and saw the door to the hall. Two soldiers were guarding and they bowed in respect when they saw their King and Prince Consort. They then opened the door, letting the royal couple entered the banquet hall.

When Yuuri and Wolfram entered the room, Gunter announced to the guests the arrival of the Shin Makoku's King and his Prince Consort. All guests applauded and there were some whispers on how stunning the royal couple looked. The King with his new attire that fitted perfectly on his body made some young noblemen and noblewomen looked at him with lust in their eyes. Wolfram realized that as he stared down at some of the nobles and they averted their eyes from the piercing gazes. However, Wolfram also gained many spectators' attentions with his new attire. He looked even more stunning and the apparel showed off his golden blond hair and emerald green eyes.

Yuuri looked at his husband and felt proud of him. Wolfram was just too beautiful and it never ceased to amaze him, as many people were looking at his husband but sometimes, Yuuri also felt jealous. But, he never showed his jealousy in front of his husband as he knew that Wolfram would surely tease him to no end.

Both of them spoke to the guest and Wolfram tried his best to speak politely even though there were still some shameless noblemen and noblewomen trying to flirt with his husband – some were flirting with himself but he ignored them completely. Like usual, Yuuri was just too oblivious to everything and it somehow made Wolfram mad and become over-protective. He worried if there was a person that would stealing Yuuri from him. He surely couldn't accept that. Therefore, he stayed beside Yuuri to protect him from those people.

While, Yuuri and Wolfram greeted the guests, a blond haired lady come and greeted both of them – sweetly. "Heika, Brother Wolfram." She said and curtsied.

Wolfram smiled seeing the blond Lady. "Elizabeth." He then hugged her and Yuuri looked at them with a mixed of jealousy and confusion.

"Wolfram? Who's this?" Yuuri asked – eyebrow twitched in annoyance – though, he covered it well.

The Prince Consort then released the Lady from his embrace and smiled. "This is Elizabeth. She's like a sister to me." he said, introducing her to Yuuri.

Yuuri smiled and bowed to the Lady. "Hello, Lady Elizabeth. I'm Shibuya Yuuri. Just call me Yuuri. Nice to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Yuuri, nice to meet you too." She then looked at Wolfram and smiled more. "Brother Wolfram, Lord Waltorana is here and he would like you to greet him."

"Uncle is here already? But, Yuuri… Ah! we should greet my uncle together."

"I–" Yuuri was cut off as Elizabeth smiled sickly sweet and ushered the blond to see his uncle.

"It's fine. I'll entertain your _dear_ husband." She said and made both Yuuri and Wolfram blushed.

"Well, then. I'll leave my husband to you. Don't let other people flirt with him. And Yuuri, I'll be going first." Wolfram then excused himself to greet his uncle, Waltorana. Leaving Yuuri with Elizabeth alone.

"So, _Yuuri Heika_." she said resentfully and made Yuuri stared in confusion at her 180 degree turnover attitude. Elizabeth changed her sweet demeanor and glared at Yuuri, making him winced. She actually held a grudge against the Maou for stealing her Wolfram.

"So, the almighty King here is actually made my fiancé leaving me and married him." Elizabeth said with venom.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yuuri stared in confusion and disbelief.

"Well, for my dear King information. Wolfram was actually my fiancé. He slapped me in the garden when we were still children. However, you managed to make him married you."

Elizabeth smirked in delight as she saw Yuuri's face paled. She then added more. "Wolfram loves me not you. He just married you because he is too passionate with his job as your bodyguard and to save you from the embarrassment of your failed engagement.

Yuuri stared at the blond Lady in shocked. His face paled and there was sadness painted on it. He then remembered Wolfram's words when he proposed to him that day.

"_You're my King and my most important person"_

_My King._

"No. you're lying. Wolfram loves me. He told me." Yuuri encountered by saying that Wolfram loved him. He didn't want to believe it even if his heart was swaying by her words.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth just smirked further. "Well, if you don't believe me then come to Wolfram's old room later this night. When, the clock strike 11 pm." She said as she planned all the things in her wicked mind.

'No. Wolfram would not cheat on me. She's lying.' His thought was interrupted when his husband came and smiled at them. "Yuuri. Elizabeth."

Elizabeth changed her whole behavior and acted sweetly again. "Brother Wolfram." She said cheerfully and leaned closer to him while whispering something into his ear. Wolfram just frowned and nodded absent-mindedly.

"Okay. Later I'll meet with you." Wolfram said and Elizabeth smiled seductively before she turned her head towards Yuuri and smirked victoriously.

Yuuri was starting to get worried and his trust for Wolfram crumbled a bit. "What is Elizabeth saying?" he asked – hoping that Wolfram would deny his suspicion.

Wolfram just shrugged it off and smiled. "Nothing… just a little business." he said before wrapping one of his arm around Yuuri's waist. It didn't help reduce the double black's suspicion.

Yuuri still felt insecure and he thought about what Elizabeth told his husband. While, he was thinking hard, the time was passing fast and the clock struck 11 pm. He looked at the clock and feeling dreadful. 'No, Wolfram. Please… don't leave me. No.' he thought. However, Wolfram turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri. I'd some little business to attend to."

Wolfram excused himself for a while as Yuuri's eyes trailed onto Wolfram's retreating back. After a while, the King followed his consort and saw him heading towards his old bedroom. 'No! This is not true! Wolfram would not lie to me! He loves me!' he thought frantically. Heart pounding loudly.

Yuuri followed him quietly and saw Wolfram entered the room before he closed it. Yuuri walked to the door, trying to hear any words but nothing could be heard. 'This door is sound-proof.' He sighed in frustration. After pondered for a few minutes he decided to open the door quietly.

There, what he saw was shocking him. His body froze while his eyes widened. Elizabeth was kissing Wolfram in his old room. Wolfram's back was facing him – so, he didn't see the door opened a little. Yuuri's world crumbled into pieces when he saw his husband was kissing another person – a Lady. He could feel his heart was stomped repeatedly and left on the floor broken.

'She's right. Wolfram didn't love me. He's lying to me.' He thought as he clenched his shirt on his chest. A drop of tear fell from his eyes and he ran away from the place that had ripping his heart to pieces as he dashed to the direction of the garden.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the room, Elizabeth was waiting for Yuuri to come. When, she saw the Maou opened the door quietly, Elizabeth smiling evilly as she was ready to execute her plan. She then grabbed Wolfram's neck and aim for his lips to forcefully kissing him. She smirked as she saw the double black was shocked, frustrated, and sad. She saw Yuuri ran away with tears on his face and a feeling of betrayal painted on his face.<p>

Her plan was succeed and now, she would be able to try to claim Wolfram once again. Wolfram would be her. She would definitely make sure that to happen.

* * *

><p>Okay, that's it for this chapter. I never like Elizabeth even in anime. Nah, sorry Elizabeth's fans.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who were reading and reviewing last chapter.**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**On with Chapter 3! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: False Betrayal<strong>

Wolfram was too shocked that Elizabeth was kissing him. He stood rigid on his place and after a few seconds then he realized and shoved Elizabeth – harshly. The dirty blond-haired Lady stumbled a bit before she regained her stood. She bit her lips hard and looked at Wolfram's flustered face.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, face was red from anger. There was none of embarrassment as his mind only thought about 'Why Elizabeth kissed him?'.

Elizabeth stared at Wolfram, scared. Though the feelings of satisfaction still stayed deep in her wicked heart. She took one-step back and looked down. Wolfram never yelled at her and that made her really shock. She lifted her head up to look at Wolfram as she stuttered. "I-I… love you, Brother Wolfram."

The Prince Consort looked at his childhood friend with narrowed eyes. "Elizabeth! How many times do I need to tell you that I don't love you! And, I just think of you as my sister. No more than that!" he spat angrily.

Elizabeth ashamedly looked down again. She fisted on her dress and fidgeting on her feet. She was hurt from Wolfram's harsh words but she would never show that. She already knew that Wolfram didn't – never – love her but… she just couldn't allow Wolfram with another man or woman.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly. Voice almost inaudible.

Wolfram took a deep breathe to calm down. He looked at his childhood friend and sighed. "It's okay. As long as you understand." He said and stopped before he added more. "Don't do this again and I'm already married to Yuuri. I don't want any scandal or problem causes our marriage trouble."

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. Eyes were still locking on the floor.

The blond Prince sighed again before he left the broken-hearted – irate – Lady alone in his old bedroom.

Elizabeth gradually lifted her head and looked at the closed door with hurt and rage in her eyes. Her mouth twitched in annoying lopsided-smile as she cursed quietly. "Damn that double black! He made Brother Wolfram hates me and leaves me!"

"I'll make sure that he and Brother Wolfram will break up and I'll claim Brother again as my fiancé!" she said with full hatred and narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Wolfram was heading to the hall where the party was held. He wiped his mouth repeatedly as he didn't like the feel of someone's else lips on his – excluding his husband of course. He was glad that no one sees when Elizabeth kissed him. If there was even a person see him, there would be a huge scandal and of course, it would cost his marriage. Maybe, the Ten Nobles would try to interrupting with Yuuri and his marriage.<p>

The blond Prince walked to the hall – slightly running – as he couldn't wait to see his beloved husband. 'Yuuri.' he thought and opened the door to the banquet. He looked all over the hall and found none of his husband's existence.

There was no figure of black haired King.

He was going to find the said King in their bedroom but one of the Ten Nobles came to see him and he had to cease his wish to find his dear husband.

'Yuuri.' was his only thought as he was speaking with the head of Rochenfort's family.

* * *

><p>After he encountered the unexpected betrayal from his husband, Yuuri ran aimlessly as his feet brought him. His tears fell non-stop as he was crying. He let his tears trailed down his cheeks seeing that he didn't have any concern to wipe it away.<p>

While, he was running to the garden, Kevin was strolling in the garden. The dark green haired demon didn't want to enter the banquet because his ex-fiancé was there and he still couldn't face Yuuri. He still loved the King and it hurt him when he saw from far that Yuuri was happy with his new husband.

When Kevin saw his ex-fiancé's happiness, he couldn't help but pitied and cursed himself for his stupidity.

If he were given a chance, he would relieve the day before he hurt Yuuri.

When, Yuuri was still in loved with him.

So, imagined his shock when he saw Yuuri was crying and running without seeing in front of him to the garden – towards the pavilion. Where the roses were bloomed beautifully from Gunter's care.

He followed after the double black into the pavilion silently.

Yuuri entered the pavilion and sat on the bench at there. He let his tears running down as he was crying loudly – since he thought he was alone.

"Wol-Wolfr…am" he sobbed and hiccupping. Voice was choked due to his sobbing. He couldn't accept rejection for the second time as Kevin had broke their engagement and made him afraid of refusal.

He scared. If Wolfram was going to leave him for Elizabeth.

The double black couldn't believe his husband would cheat on him after an enormous declaration of loves. Wolfram had always told him that he loves Yuuri and always showered him with deep love. But, he never expected Wolfram would deceive him – with another woman. He believed Wolfram – he trusted him. However, Wolfram broke his trust with the most dreadful crime a married man or woman would do.

Cheating.

Lying.

It was even worse than when Kevin broke their engagement because of jealousy.

He continued to cry and lifted both his legs to the bench. He hugged his knees together and placed his head on it.

"Wof-rumph…" his voice was muffled as he continued to say his husband's name with broken voice.

"Yuuri." a soft voice was calling for him and made the double black jolted. He lifted his head to look at the person in front of him.

Kevin.

He was still crying but made no move to run from his ex-fiancé – for finding him. Yuuri silently let his tears fell and he was hugging his knees tighter. He stared at the dark haired demon and let his tears fell freely.

"Yuuri, what's happen?" Kevin tried again with a softer voice. His heart was hurt seeing the double black in pain. However, Yuuri just kept quiet and shook his head. Indicating he was not going to tell him anything.

But, Kevin knew. He had heard Yuuri muttered his husband's name with that broken voice of him.

Slowly and carefully, Kevin sat next to the double black. He wrapped his arms around the shaking body and felt it shook more. Kevin softly caressed the soft black hair and felt his heart broke when Yuuri was sobbing and rested his head on the young demon's shoulder. Crying silently.

"Yuuri…" he said sadly.

At the same time as he was hugging the fragile double black; Kevin tried to remember the time when he had hurt Yuuri. During that day, when he left his ex-fiancé crying on the ground. He not even spared him a glance or a look. Yuuri must be hurting, a lot. Just like now.

He hugged his ex-fiancé tighter as he felt guilty for his previous deeds. 'I'm so stupid.' He thought miserably.

Now, he knew how the double black's feelings when he didn't believe him – breaking their engagement. He had made the poor boy King cried.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Hugging his ex-fiancé in tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Yuuri stiffened when Kevin hugged him but his clouded mind couldn't form another thinking as he was too sad in his own misery. He just accepted any kind of comfort the dark-haired demon could give him. He rested his head on Kevin's shoulder and crying more.<p>

Then, Yuuri heard Kevin muttering a soft 'Sorry'. But, it wasn't Kevin that hurt him this time. It was Wolfram and it worse than when Kevin left him. At least Kevin didn't cheat on him and Wolfram… Wolfram kissed Elizabeth.

Loving another when the blond prince said he loved him.

His Prince Consort lied to him by saying he'd little business to attend to while he went to his room just to see his childhood friend. Maybe even his secret lover.

The double black shook his head and let his tears dampened Kevin's uniform. He couldn't care and he just wanted the console given by his ex-fiancé. Even if it wasn't proper but Yuuri didn't care. He just wanted someone… someone to lend his or her shoulder.

Kevin held him tighter and securely in his arms and honestly, that made Yuuri calmed down a little. They stayed that way for a while.

His crying was ceased to small sobbing and he disentangled Kevin's arms from him. He looked at the dark green haired demon and smiled sadly.

"Thank you..." Yuuri said with broken voice. A slight sobs followed afterwards.

His ex-fiancé just shook his head and smiled. But, Yuuri could see that his smile was too miserable. Was Kevin sad for him?

It couldn't be. After all, Kevin had left him not another way. There was no way, he was sad for him. 'Impossible.' Yuuri thought silently.

Slowly, the broken-hearted King stood and left the pavilion with Kevin was staring at his back with eyes full of love and melancholy.

"Yuuri…"

* * *

><p>Yuuri walked back to the hall where the banquet was held. He wiped his tears away and took deep breathe to release the lump that residing in his heart and throat. Slowly, the King entered the hall and the guests greeted him – asking where he had been. Yuuri just faked a smile and answered them.<p>

"I'm taking a stroll in the garden. To take a fresh air." Was his only answer while smiling.

Looking to the whole hall, Yuuri couldn't find his husband's figure. He felt his heart broke again. 'Maybe he's still with Elizabeth.' He thought forlornly. Walking towards his godfather's direction, Yuuri contemplated was had happened just about an hour ago. His smile twisted and he could feel his eyes were starting to watered all over again. Taking a deep breathe once more, Yuuri forced a smile.

"Conrad…" he called to the brunet soldier.

Conrad saw his King – smiled. "Your Majesty." He said and walked to the double black King.

"Conrad, I'm going to retired to my room." Yuuri said and smiled. A very awkward smile he ever made.

The King's soldier watched the double black's peculiar act with keen eyes. Seeing that Yuuri wasn't going to tell him anything, he smiled warmly. "Is that so? Then, I'll tell the guests and say that you're not feeling well." He patted Yuuri's head softly.

Yuuri smiled despite his recently broken heart. "Thank you." He said and left the worried brunet looking at him. The heartbroken King went to his bedroom with slow steps after he apologized for leaving early. He walked down the empty hallway to the Royal Chamber. Later, he arrived at his room and opened the door before he closed it behind him.

The said King changed his new attire to his blue pyjama and went into the bed. Slowly as not to make so much sound – though, there was no one there –, he slid into the bed covers and closed his eyes. He was tired after a cry and his head ached from his over thinking. Gradually, an image of Wolfram kissed Elizabeth came back into his mind's eyes. Yuuri closed his eyes tightly, trying to shoo the image away.

_"I love her. You're just my King. No more than that." Wolfram's cold voice said in his head._

No.

_"Yes, it is. Just face the truth, Yuuri. I married you because I wanted to save you from your failed engagement as your loyal servant, your bodyguard." Wolfram said again and slight chuckles followed afterwards._

Stop.

_"Why, Yuuri? You can't face the truth?"_

"Stop! Just stop! You're not Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted to no one as his head was speaking itself. He clutched his head in an attempt to block the mental voice from mirroring his husband's voice. Failed to do so, Yuuri cried again and let his tears wetted the pillow. He sobbed quietly and muffled his cries into the pillow.

A creak sound from the door indicated that someone was entering the room. Yuuri held his breathe, as he knew that the person was none other than Wolfram. He feigned sleeping and relaxed his body to deceive his husband into believing he was indeed asleep.

Wolfram entered the room since he couldn't find Yuuri anywhere. After he got free from Lord Rochenfort's talk, he quickly went to everywhere in the castle to find Yuuri. He even went to the garden – thinking that the double black was taking a fresh air. But, he found no one there. Except the dark-haired demon, Lord Kevin von Weisberg. Yuuri's ex-fiancé. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the man and the said man looking at him as if he wanted to kill him. He just wanted to go away from there and find Yuuri but Kevin stopped him.

_*flashback*_

_"You." He said._

_Wolfram looked at him with impatience and irritation. "What do you want?"_

_"What's wrong?" he asked – with irate._

_Wolfram looked at him in confusion. 'What does he mean?'_

_"What's wrong? What are you talking about?"_

_Kevin scrutinized the Prince Consort's face before he left without any words. _

_The blond Prince stood at his place – looking at Kevin's retreating back. Confused and angry._

_"What the hell is wrong with him?" he said and left in hurry to find Yuuri._

_*end of flashback*_

Wolfram shook his head and went to their bed. There, he saw Yuuri was already sleeping. He smiled in content and let out a relief sigh. "There you are. I was worried if you got abducted by strange people." He smiled and stroke Yuuri's silky jet hair lovingly – softly, so he wouldn't wake up his husband. The Prince Consort went to their wardrobe to change his attire to his nightclothes. After finished changing, he went to the bed and slipped carefully.

He faced his husband's back before he let out a yawn and wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist. Holding him close to his chest.

"Good night, Yuuri."

* * *

><p>Yuuri waited as Wolfram was deep in sleep before he carefully untangled Wolfram's protective arm from him. Quietly, he got out from the bed and went to the door. He opened the door silently and went out before he closed it with the same manner. The double black walked alone as he was heading to the garden.<p>

The double black loved strolling at the garden. There, Yuuri could feel he was free and calm. Though now he was far from calm as his mind and feelings were chaotic and miserable. Yuuri went to the garden where Celi's flowers where planted. Squatting on the ground, Yuuri closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Beautiful Wolfram.

Such a sweet smell.

Smelt it and the sweet smell would stay lingering in your mind.

It was intoxicated just like when you fell in love with the real person of this flower was named after.

Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Small choking sounds could be heard from the garden as Yuuri felt his heart ached again. He loved Wolfram. Loved him too much. Maybe even deeper in love with him rather than when he was still loved Kevin. He cried again as his tears didn't want to stop. He took a deep breathe – inhaled and exhaled for a few times – and it helped him to ceased his cries. He smiled sadly and stood up from his place. Glancing at the golden colored flower.

"I'm going back to earth tomorrow." He made up his mind as he wiping the remnant of his tears away.

* * *

><p>Yeah! I update again. I finished writing it this morning and read it for a few times for checking.<p>

Kevin has back and Elizabeth interferes with their relationship. What'll happen to Wolfram and Yuuri? Will their relationship break or can they save it? With Yuuri is experiencing the second broken-heart, he just couldn't accept it. His fragile heart will do anything to saves him from breaking-down again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who were reading and reviewing last chapter. Also, I'm so sorry for the late update D:**

**Anonymous reviews reply:**

**Nickesha: **Yeah, Kevin will trying to win over Yuuri back. He'll not back up after he knows that Wolfram caused Yuuri to cried. It'll take sometimes before Wolf and Yuuri can manage it.

**moniqe007:** Yay~! Hope you'll like it.

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Back to Earth<strong>

Yuuri opened his tired eyes. He looked at the window and it still early morning. The sun still not up and even Bad Omen birds were still sleeping somewhere in the kingdom.

The black haired King looked at his left side and saw his husband cuddled onto the fluffy pillow. Some times that night, after he got back from garden, he tried to sleep and his husband on his reflex was wrapping his arms on him.

Not feeling comfortable, Yuuri untangled those hands that he loved. But after what had happened tonight during party, Yuuri couldn't. He just couldn't let that warm hands wrapped itself on him. Even if he still loved them.

He felt betrayed.

His husband betrayed him to be with that woman.

Wolfram betrayed him to be with Elizabeth.

Taking a glance on Wolfram's sleeping form, Yuuri couldn't help but to kissed him on the lips lightly. One last kiss before him went back to earth.

"Maybe this will be my last kiss. I shouldn't be with Wolfram. I'm just a burden to him. He didn't love me."

Quietly, he got up from the bed and headed to their wardrobe. He took a bag from the wardrobe and got some of his clothes into the bag. It just two t-shirts and one sweatpants. He didn't need many clothes, since, he still had an amount of his own in his room at earth.

After finished packing his belonging, Yuuri changed his sleepwear onto his peasant wear not his usual black uniform. He took the bag and silently walking towards the door.

Taking a last glance on Wolfram's figure, Yuuri opened the door and walked out from their chamber. Walking quietly, Yuuri headed to his godfather's room. While he was strolling on the hallway, he met with some guards and they bowed on their King, respectably. Though, it was weird for their King to wear his peasant clothes in the castle and holding his bag.

'Maybe His Majesty was going somewhere. But, why he's alone?' was their thought.

Soon enough, Yuuri reached his godfather's room. He knocked on the door and there was an answer from inside. Indicating, Conrad already woke up and doing his own jobs.

Turning the knob, Yuuri greeted the young man in his brown uniform. "Good morning, Conrad."

Conrad saw his godson entered his room, smiled. "Yuuri, what is it?" he asked. It was rare for Yuuri to go to his room.

Smiling awkwardly, Yuuri closed the door. He walked closer to Conrad. "Conrad." he said tiredly. He couldn't help it. From all those crying and lack of sleep, he was tired when he woke up this morning.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" brown eyes looked worried.

"I'm okay." He smiled. "I just want to tell you that I'm going to Earth for one week."

Seeing Yuuri's tired red and puffy eyes and his pale face, made Conrad worried. He wanted to ask him what was wrong but judging from Yuuri's tone and his act, looked like he didn't want him to ask anything.

"Okay." Thus, that was the only answer he could give him.

Nodded in satisfaction, Yuuri smiled and thanked him. "Thanks, Conrad. I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Bad Omen!" the Bad Omen's birds were flocking outside the Royal Chamber. The morning sunlight was peeking through window. Wolfram clutched the pillow in his arms and realizing that was not his husband.<p>

Still closing his eyes, Wolfram turned over and searched for Yuuri. Failed to do so, the blond Prince Consort opened his eyes. "Yuuri?" he called.

He then looked at his husband's side. There was no Yuuri's figure.

"Weird. Yuuri always wait for me to wake up." He said and sat down on the bed.

Looking through the whole room, he was sure that his husband was not in the room. Forcing the remnants of the sleep away from his eyes and mind, Wolfram got up from the bed and went to change to his uniform.

He didn't feel like taking bath today. Not, when Yuuri was not with him.

After confirmed that he was presentable to the others, Wolfram walked out from his and Yuuri's bedroom. With Yuuri in his mind, the blond consort walked to the Maou's office, to find his husband.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Conrad was walking towards the opposite direction from him. "Conrad!" he called.

The brunet smile and greeted his little brother. "Wolfram, good morning." He said, smiling warmly.

Wolfram nodded. "Morning, Conrad."

"Why are you here? It's time for breakfast. Dining hall is not this way." Conrad asked.

Wolfram shook his head. "Conrad, did you see Yuuri?" he asked worriedly.

Conrad just looked at him in shocked. He then nodded his head. "Yes. This morning. He told me that he would be going for his home at Earth for one week. Didn't he tell you about this?" brown eyes looked, questioning.

"No. He didn't." Wolfram said and his heart hurt from the news. Yuuri left without telling him anything. He rather told Conrad than his husband. Didn't Yuuri said he love him?

"Hmm… something is wrong." Conrad said quietly and interrupted Wolfram's thoughts.

Curious and worried emerald green eyes looked at the tall soldier. "Why did you say that?"

"Well, Yuuri looked like he'd cried and his face was pale like he didn't have any sleep last night." Conrad said and he placed his hand on his chin. Thinking deeply.

Wolfram looked surprised and he thought deeply. 'What? Yuuri was crying. But… he was okay last time I checked on him.'

"Yuuri was crying? But, why? How?"

"I didn't know. That's why I asking you."

"Well, when I back to the room last night, he'd slept." Wolfram said and he couldn't help feeling that something bad was happening to Yuuri.

He was not sure but… there was this feeling like bad omen. Talking about bad omen, those birds were acting a bit peculiar this morning, when he woke up. They were flocking outside the window of his and Yuuri's room. Like the early premonition of bad things would happen.

Shaking his head, Wolfram tried to think something good. Like when Yuuri would come back and they were together again.

Conrad saw his brother's expression changed from sad to happy. He also worried and wondered what had happened to his King. Realizing that thinking would not help them, Conrad thought that they should waiting for Yuuri's return and his explanation, if he wanted to speak it out.

"Wolfram." He called.

Wolfram looked up at his little big brother. "Yes?"

"We should head to breakfast. Everyone is waiting for us and mother had come back this morning."

Reluctantly, Wolfram nodded and with Conrad, they walked side by side to the dining hall.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! So sorry, my laptop had a problem and now, I hope it's okay. I'll try to update soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here's the next chapter.**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**Nickesha: Here's it! New chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Family times<strong>

It was night at Shibuya's household. Yuuri never leave his room even for a lunch, though, his stomach was growling loudly. Signalling that he was hungry. However, Yuuri had lost all his hunger as he was crying to his sleep.

When he was back, his mother was very happy since it had been long since Yuuri came back to earth. Shouri was happy too but he was annoyed when Yuuri appeared suddenly when he was taking a bath. Yuuri had apologized though before he locked himself in his room. Both mother and son looked at each other, worried over Yuuri's peculiar act. It was unusual when the usually cheerful teen looked so solemn.

They knocked the door but got no response. Thus, they thinking of leaving him alone until he himself tell them what had happened in Shin Makoku.

Yuuri stirred up when again, his stomach made a loud growl. He woke up despite his dizziness after crying the whole day. He changed his clothes and washed his face so he would look presentable in front of his family. He didn't want to worried them, though, he had made them worried with all his earlier acts.

Smiling in front of the mirror, Yuuri could saw the smile was strained and his eyes were red and puffy from all his crying. He ignored it and went downstairs. It was already dinnertime and he could smell the curry from dining room.

The slow steps from the upstairs, made the three people looked at each other before they prepared themselves not to show their worried faces.

"Mom, Dad, Shouri… sorry, I was asleep and just woke up." He smiled sheepishly and sat on the chair.

The three family members just stared at Yuuri's red eyes and strained smile. However, they just smiled and greeted him like usual.

"Well, you're so lucky Yuu-chan! Mama just finished cook a dinner!" Miko Shibuya said cheerfully and began to prepare for a dinner.

"So…" Shouri began carefully, knowing that something was off with his little brother. "How's your life there?"

Yuuri winced, hearing the question and looked down. His bangs covered his eyes. "Okay. Nothing unusual happen."

"Hmm…" was Shouri only reply as he looked at his younger brother with concern.

Yuuri tried to ignored that look and instead looked down on his hands – while, playing with his fingers. "Well, How's your training as an Earth's Maou?" he asked, trying to avert his older brother from his first question.

Shouri realized that too, so, he changed the subject. "Bob had me taking over some of his duty and now I'm learning to interact with other diplomats." He said and adjusted his glasses.

The little brother looked at him and smiled. "Really? That's good. You'll be a good Maou."

"I'll. I'm heading for that." Shouri said calmly.

Both father and mother looked at their sons and relieve washed over them. Yuuri looked okay now. Though, maybe it just his outer mask. But, that was okay at the moment.

They enjoyed their dinner with some chatting over some trivial things. Yuuri sighed in relief as his family had managed to comfort him. He smiled sadly when he remembered what he had thought before, after Wolfram and he were back from their honeymoon.

He had planned to bring Wolfram to earth and introduced him to his family as his husband. But, looked like it would not happen. Wolfram loved Elizabeth. Not him. The thought of Wolfram was kissing Elizabeth made his heart felt like being shredded into tiny pieces. Wolfram said he loved him. He showered him with love but… it was faked. He just followed his duty – as a loyal servant to his King.

Unconsciously, Yuuri's eyes were watering again.

Shouri saw him and panic attacked him. "Yuu-chan? What's happen?" he asked worriedly.

Worried voice from their older son made both parents looked over their youngest. "Yuu-chan?" both Miko and Shouma said worriedly.

Yuuri was startled and looked at his families' worried face. "What?" he asked. Not realizing his own tears.

"You're crying." Shouri stated with concern.

The youngest looked shocked. He placed his hands on his cheeks and felt it wet. He then, blinked the tears away and wiped it using both of his hands. "N-Nothing… I'm okay. There is something in my eyes. That's all." He said and stood up from his chair.

"Thank you Mom. I'm full and I'll go to sleep, now." Yuuri said and left the table before his families making a ruckus.

Three pair of eyes followed the movement of the youngest Shibuya. They looked at each other in worried.

"What's happen to him?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Shin Makoku – at the same time.<p>

It had been three days since Yuuri left for earth. Wolfram was worried as to why Yuuri was leaving him suddenly, though he was a little angry with him for not informed him and told Conrad, his little big brother.

But, when he recalled back what Conrad had said during the day Yuuri left, it made him really worried. Yuuri was crying and he didn't sleep. That night after party, he came to their room and found Yuuri was already slept. He thought there was nothing wrong and Yuuri was only tired.

However, he never knew that there was something wrong with his husband. But why? Why Yuuri didn't tell him? Wasn't their relationship has been okay? Didn't Yuuri love him? He thought and slumped into his chair.

Now, he was helping doing Yuuri's Maou's duty. He signed all the paperwork and helped Gwendal with the taxes and requests from their people.

"Gwendal, is there any paperwork left?" he asked and eyed his big brother.

Gwendal gave a glance towards Yuuri's table and shook his head. "No. you can take a rest." He said.

Wolfram stretched his hands and stood up from the chair. When he was about to left the room, Gwendal's voice stopped him. "What did Heika said when he left for earth? Why he suddenly left for his world?"

Wolfram stopped at his track and turned his head towards his big brother. "Nothing. He didn't even tell me when he left for earth." Wolfram said bitterly and shook his head before he walked out from the room with dejected look on his face.

Gwendal looked at the closed door and sighed. His wrinkles multiplied and he stopped his task to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Now, what happen to them? Just recently they looked deeply in love and at a sudden another problem arose again."

* * *

><p>Wolfram walked to the garden and sat on the bench. He took a deep breathe before he released it. He eyed the flowers that his mother planted. There, all of the flowers were blooming beautifully. Celi's Red Sigh, Secretive Gwendal, Conrad's Standing Tall, Beautiful Wolfram and Yuuri's Naivety. A new breed of flower that his mother planted the day Yuuri was back to earth and it had bloom in just three days. The flower was beautiful; it matched with its name, Yuuri's Naivety.<p>

Just like Yuuri.

Naïve and innocence.

The Prince Consort wanted to show the King his flower. He could already imagine how happy Yuuri was to know a flower was named after him. His huge black eyes would be sparkling and maybe he would jump in joy. Wolfram smiled lovingly at the thought of his childish husband.

However, his thought trailed back to Conrad and his conversation that day – when Yuuri left for Earth.

_*flashback*_

"_Conrad, did you see Yuuri?" he asked worriedly._

_Conrad just looked at him in shocked. He then nodded his head. "Yes. This morning. He told me that he would be going for his home in earth for one week. Didn't he tell you about this?" brown eyes looked, questioning._

"_No. He didn't." Wolfram said and his heart was hurt from the news. Yuuri left without telling him anything. He rather told Conrad than his husband. Didn't Yuuri said he love him?_

"_Hmm… something is wrong." Conrad said and interrupted Wolfram's thoughts._

_Curious and worried emerald green eyes were looking at the tall soldier. "Why did you say that?"_

"_Well, Yuuri looked like he'd cried and his face was pale like he didn't have any sleep last night." Conrad said and he placed his hand on his chin. Thinking deeply._

_Wolfram looked shocked and he pondered. "Yuuri was crying? But, why?"_

"_I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."_

_*flashback end*_

Wolfram shook his head. He had frowned while thinking. He sighed again and slumped onto the bench.

"Yuuri, what's happened? Why didn't you tell me if there's something wrong." he said to himself before he walked to the direction of Yuuri's Naivety. He caressed the petals softly just like when he caressed Yuuri's soft cheek.

"I miss you. Come back faster, you wimp."

* * *

><p>That's it.. see you all soon in next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter. **

**Nickesha: **Well, after Yuuri is back to Shin Makoku, Wolfram would try to clear up things - though, he'd no ideas what is it - and Kevin will makes his appearance on chapter , he knew that Yuuri was hurt because of Wolfram, he'll tries to take Yuuri back.

**Icz:** Well, for that explanation. Yuuri was too shocked that he didn't think to encounter Wolfram about that. He's scared if Wolfram does really love Elizabeth, then, their marriage will break. He doesn't want that, but they will talk about it in later chapters. Also, before this Yuuri had been hurt by Kevin, he trusted him but still Kevin broke their engagement for silly reason*in Unexpected Love if you'd read that one.*. So, his trust on love been broken since then.

**Warning:** **unbeta'd/OOC**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Back to Shin Makoku<strong>

Earth – morning.

"Ding! Dong!" the house bell of Shibuya's household rang for three times. A black haired teen with rounded glasses was standing in front of the door waiting for its occupant to open the door for him.

"Coming!" a cheerful voice was heard from the other side of the door.

The door then opened, revealing Murata Ken, bestfriend of Yuuri. He smiled sheepishly and greeted the woman. "Good morning, Mama!"

Miko smiled and replied him. "Ara! Ken-chan! Good morning! Come inside!" she said cheerfully.

Murata just smiled and thanked her. "Thank you, Mama. I felt a presence of Shibuya last night. So, is he here now?" he asked while his brown black eyes were roaming around the house.

At the mentioned of his son's name, the woman looked sad. She then nodded her head. "Ah, Yuu-chan came yesterday's morning."

The glasses teen looked at her peculiar act. Mind was already forming assumptions. "Is something wrong? Did anything happen to Shibuya?" he asked worriedly.

Miko shook her head. "I don't know. None of us knows. He just came yesterday and locked himself in his room. Then, he came down for dinner but his face told us he was crying the whole day. Also, Yuu-chan hadn't even realizes when he shed tears during dinner." She said sadly.

Murata contemplated and thought. 'What's happened? Is something wrong happen to Shin Makoku, again? But, I don't senses anything is wrong.' he then looked at the middle aged woman and smiled. "I'll go look for him and ask him what's wrong. He's in his room right?"

Miko's eyes lit with hope and she nodded. "Yes! Please help him, Ken-chan. Yuu-chan wouldn't tells us his problems." With that said, she headed to the kitchen and Murata went upstairs.

Murata walked to the direction of his bestfriend's room. He tried to knock the door but there was no answer. Instead, there was a faint sound of sobs. Murata turned the knob over and it didn't lock. He welcomed himself and entered the room.

"Shibuya?" he called softly.

"M-Murata?" a small whimper was heard from the bed. There, his friend was curled in a ball while hugging a pillow and covered his face. Murata walked slowly and sat next to Yuuri.

"Shibuya, are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Yuuri still held a pillow to cover his face. His sobs increased and he was hiccuping. He shook his head and answered Murata with some unintelligible words. "…I-Im o…feh…"

Murata sighed and took the pillow away from his friend's clutch. When, the pillow was gone, it revealed Yuuri's puffy red eyes and ashen face. His hair was messy with trail of tears on both of his cheeks. There were still some tears on the brink of his eyes.

Yuuri's condition made the glasses teen more worried. Yuuri averted his eyes and looked away. With soft and concern voice, Murata asked him. "Shibuya, what's wrong?"

Yuuri just shook his head. He tried again to talk. "Is it about Lord von Weisberg?" he said and saw Yuuri stiffened. "It's about him, right?"

The crying teen shook his head. "No… it's not about him."

"Then, who? Who'll make you crying like this?" he asked with a stern voice. His mind was already forming some possible names that bullied his bestfriend.

Yuuri's watery huge black eyes looked at him. Yuuri closed his eyes and muttered words that made Murata shocked.

"I'm married to Wolfram."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Shin Makoku – night.<p>

It had been four days since Yuuri's departure to earth. Wolfram was sitting on their bed with his sleepwear. He looked at the bed in disdain and let out a sigh. The bed felt cold without Yuuri with him.

"Yuuri…" he said the name with a sad voice.

He then laid on the bed before he blew off the candle light with flicker of his hand. He was laying on his husband's side and hugging Yuuri's pillow. The pillow smelt like him and it made Wolfram missed him more.

He closed his eyes, imagining his husband was there with him, and he was hugging him in his arms. Wolfram let out a content sigh and opened his eyes only to make his imagination gone.

He groaned and sat up from the bed.

"What happened? Why you needed to go to the earth?" he said and eyed the window. The moon was up on the dark sky and its light illuminated his room in a pale white light. Wolfram stood up from his bed and walked to the window. He then stood on the balcony – staring on the full moon.

"I missed you."

* * *

><p>Murata looked at his bestfriend in disbelief. He shook his head and closed his opened mouth. "Why? I remembered you said that you love Lord von Weisberg?" he asked. Browny black eyes looked at his friend.<p>

"Kevin broke the engagement and something happen… I'd married to Wolfram." Yuuri said almost inaudible.

"Did your family know you have married?" he asked again. Avoiding the topic on Kevin and the broken engagement.

Yuuri shook his head, saying a silent 'no'. Murata sighed and tried to smile. "You should tell them about this. They are your family and when you got married?"

"I know but I don't know how to tell them." He stopped and fell into silence before he continued. "In Shin Makoku. It's been five months since you left there. In those five months, I'd been married for one month."

"Hmm…" was Murata only reply. His glasses glinted and made his face unreadable.

Yuuri felt his heart lightened a bit after he poured his problem to his bestfriend. He didn't know why but he felt it much more easier to tell Murata his problem rather than his family. Maybe he just didn't want his family to worry over him. His sobs stopped and he had sat up from his laying position.

"So, now the problem lies with Lord von Bielefeld. So, you're crying because of the forced marriage?"

Yuuri looked down on his lap. He shook his head. "No. It's not because of that... I-I love Wolfram." He said weakly.

'Okay… this is surprisingly odd news. Shibuya said before this, he loved Lord von Weisberg and now he's in love with Lord von Bielefeld. Maybe I shouldn't left Shin Makoku for too long.' Murata let out a silent sigh.

"Hmm… so you're saying you love Wolfram and then, why are you crying?" Murata asked carefully.

Yuuri fell into silence – his eyes starting to watered again. He bit his lower lips hard and Murata could see the blood trickling down. "Shibuya?" he asked worriedly. He let his thumb wiped the blood away and it made Yuuri looked at him – surprised.

Yuuri then licked his bloodied lip. "Wo-Wolfram… he." Yuuri said and stopped. He took a deep breathe. "He cheated on me." He said quietly. There was a hint of incoming cry from him. Just waiting for a right moment before it burst out.

"With who?" Murata asked. He didn't believe the news but his bestfriend never lie. Nevertheless, even before Yuuri married to Wolfram, Murata knew that the blond soldier loved his bestfriend secretly. It was obvious, only Yuuri was so oblivious enough, not to notice the heated and loving stares from Wolfram.

That was it. The question was like dropping a bomb to Yuuri's uncontrollable emotions. "Elizabeth. His childhood friend." Yuuri said and cried again.

Murata promptly wrapped his arms around Yuuri's torso and patted his back softly. They stayed that way until Yuuri's cries were stopped and he fell into sleep once more. Carefully, Murata placed Yuuri's head on the pillow and walked out from the room. He closed the door quietly and let out a long sigh.

"How is it? Did Yuu-chan tell you his problem? How is he?" Miko said and made Murata startled. Miko was standing in front of her youngest son's room the whole time and her worried face was looking at Murata waiting for the answer.

Murata smiled reassure and nodded. "Yeah, he told me and he's sleeping now. Let's go to the living room first, Mama." Murata said calmly and Miko nodded her head. Eager to know what the matter with her little boy was.

Both of them walked downstairs in silence. Miko sat first and then Murata followed.

"What's actually happen?" Impatiently, Miko started the conversation.

Murata looked at the brown haired woman and tried to speak as calm as he could. "First of all I want to tell you something and please don't get shock." Murata said. He had came to term, to tell his bestfriend's mother even though he felt guilty for opening the story without his bestfriend's concern. However, the look on the kind-hearted mother ushered him to tell her the news about her own son.

Miko looked at Murata worriedly. From the sounds of it, it was not good. She quietly nodded.

"Shibuya… he'd married." He said and Miko's face turned into happy before he added. "A forced marriage."

"Forced? Yuu-chan was forced to married. Why didn't he tell us? What had actually happened?" Miko's happy face turned to angry.

Murata straightened his back. "Well, actually… before I back to finish my study here. Shibuya was in love with Lord Kevin von Weisberg." He said and he could see Miko's face lit up. "Kevin? He's a man?"

"Yeah." Murata answered.

"Then, what happened. Did they force him to married someone else?"

"Hmm… actually Shibuya gotten engaged to Lord Kevin and they were happy until one day Lord Kevin broke the engagement. Reason, I don't know. Shibuya didn't tell me." Murata said before Miko could ask him.

"Then?" a hint of anger on her voice.

"Under certain circumstances, Shibuya was forced to marry Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld." He said and stopped to look at Miko's face.

Miko Shibuya gasped. Her eyes turned livid. No one was going to force her baby son to married someone he didn't like. That was what her thought since she didn't know Yuuri loved Wolfram.

"But." Murata continued. "Even if it was a forced marriage. Shibuya had come to loves Lord von Bielefeld."

Miko tried to think the logic of her son's problem and it failed her. She was confused. If her baby son was in loved with this Wolfram, why did he cried?

"So, what exactly is the problem?"

Murata took a deep breathe because he knew the next words would make the brown haired woman got very angry. "Shibuya said, Lord von Bielefeld is cheating on him."

"What?" she shouted and stood from her chair. She fisted her hands and looked at Murata. "Bring me to that world right now! I'm going to let my Yuu-chan's husband knows that no one is ever trying to cheat on my son!"

Murata sweatdropped and tried to calm the enrage woman. "Mama, I don't think that's a good idea. Shibuya wouldn't like it and we still didn't have any proof that Lord von Bielefeld really cheating on Shibuya." He said hurriedly before Miko dragged him to the bathroom and forced him to open the portal.

That caught Miko's attention. She then looked at Murata's face. "Ken-chan, how would you know that?"

Murata shifted on his chair. "Well, from what I know. Lord von Bielefeld is really in love with Shibuya. He'd come to loves Shibuya since three years ago before Shibuya fell in love with him. Maybe, there is some misunderstanding happen."

Miko then thought and she nodded her head. Long gone her rage. "Hmm… so, you're saying Wolfram loves my son and probably there are some misunderstanding happened."

"Yes, that's it. Well, we're going back to Shin Makoku tomorrow and don't worry Mama. I'll make sure to take care of Shibuya."

* * *

><p>Tomorrow morning in Shibuya's household.<p>

"Mom, Shouri… I'll be going now." Yuuri said and smiled.

Shouri eyed his baby brother and hugged him tightly. "Take care. If anything troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me. Though, I prefer to go with you but Bob had scheduled my task for this whole week." Shouri said and grumbled in annoyance.

Yuuri smiled. He thanked his older brother for taking care of him.

"I'll. Murata lets go. Good bye Mom, Shouri." He said and Murata stood next to him. "Say good bye to Dad after he got back from work."

Miko smiled. "I'll! Good bye, Yuu-chan! Take care! Ken-chan, please take care of Yuu-chan." she said secretly and Murata just nodded. Yuuri looked at his mother and friend in confusion before he shrugged it off.

Then, Yuuri and Murata jumped into the bathtub and travelled through the water portal. It never ceased to amaze Yuuri how he could hold his breathe in this dizzying transportation. A moment later, they'd arrived at Blood Pledge Castle's fountain.

Yuuri got up from the fountain followed by Murata. When, he looked in front of him, a certain someone had been waiting for him with a towel and smile plastered on his face.

A person who he didn't want to see at the moment.

* * *

><p>That's it, another depressing chapter. I knew all of you wonder when will Kevin appears again and Elizabeth, what is her another plan to ruins Yuuri and Wolfram's marriage. Well, Kevin will appears in chapter 8. And Elizabeth, maybe chapter after that. I'm not sure yet.<p>

It's Valentine in my place. Happy Valentine's Day my readers! *Sorry, for the depress valentine's gift*


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter. I'm glad you like this story, though, it's kinda depressing D:**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCness**

**Nickesha: **Heh.. next chapter is here.. sorry, it's late.

**Icz:** *laughs nervously* Blame it on Yuuri! *Yuuri: Hey! Why me?* Well, just try to think in Yuuri POV. Maybe, Wolfram had shown him, his love but when he caught/saw Wolfram, his husband kissing the girl and the said girl had poisoned his mind on his husband didn't love him, maybe... just, maybe, he'll lose the confidence. Well, I guess.. Hehehe.. I hope you'll still interested in this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Silent Treatment<strong>

Yuuri saw Wolfram was waiting for him in front of the fountain with a towel on his hand. Meanwhile, Gunter already wrapped the towel for Murata since no one was readying for him. He had stopped his task to bring the towel to His Majesty since Yuuri had married to Wolfram.

"Yuuri, welcome back." Wolfram said and smiled in relief. He walked closer to his husband and placed the towel around his shoulders.

Yuuri flinched and that didn't go unnoticed to Wolfram. He raised his eyebrow in confusion.

The double black accepted the dry towel silently and smiled weakly. "I'm back, Wolfram." Yuuri said softly and walked without waiting for Wolfram's reply.

Wolfram stood dumbfounded on his place and cast a glance at Murata. Murata just kept silent and it irked the blond Prince Consort. Gunter eyed His Majesty and worried what made him acted cold towards his beloved husband.

"Lord von Bielefeld, you should tend to your husband first." Murata said firmly while his glasses glinted. The double black made a mental note to talk to the blond Prince Consort later.

Seeing he wouldn't get an answer from these people, Wolfram followed his husband to their bedroom. He opened the door just in time Yuuri was buttoning his top uniform. Yuuri ignored him and brushed his hair quietly.

Wolfram waited Yuuri to speak to him but not even one word was out from his mouth. "Yuuri, what's wrong?" he asked. Worried and frustrated.

Yuuri placed the brush into its place and looked at Wolfram with no emotion. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." he said while walking to get out from the room.

However, Wolfram stopped him by placing his hand on the door's frame. "No. It's not nothing. You're lying. What's wrong?"

Yuuri looked down on the floor and said quietly. "It's nothing."

"Stop with that!" Wolfram said angrily and made Yuuri shocked – scared. Yuuri looked at his husband's face and Wolfram looked very angry and… worried.

Seeing Yuuri scared and shocked face, Wolfram tried to calm himself. He took a deep breathe before he continued. "Don't say it's nothing. I heard from Conrad, you were crying before you went to earth and why didn't you tell me anything about it?"

Yuuri looked away and he could feel his tears were already on the edge of his eyes. "I-I… there was nothing happen. I just wanted to see my parents, that's all." He said with a hint of broken voice. 'You ask me what happened? Why you couldn't just think of it by yourself?' he thought sadly, as he clenched his hands.

Wolfram looked at his husband's peculiar act. He wanted to know more but he knew that Yuuri wasn't going to tell him, now. He let out a sigh and tried to smile despite his worries and anger. "I knew that wasn't it. But, I'll wait till you're going to tell me about it. I want you to know that I'm always waiting to hear from you, Yuuri."

Yuuri lowered his head. He nodded hesitantly before he walked passed Wolfram and into the hallway. Wolfram watched Yuuri left the room, and then, he sat on the bed – both hands clenched together. "What's happening?"

Emerald green eyes were full with worries.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was diligently doing his duty as the Maou. He was signing the paperwork when the door opened and someone called him for dinner. Yuuri looked up from his table. It was Wolfram.<p>

"Yuuri, it's already evening and it's dinner now. Stop your work and come with me to dining hall." Wolfram said while walking to his husband's table. Yuuri nodded and tidied up his paperwork and quill.

Gwendal eyed the strange behavior of his Maou. Yuuri didn't smile when Wolfram greeted him and there was no loving look from his eyes. Only sadness and deep hurt. 'What had happened between these two?' Gwendal frowned and he could felt his headache was coming. Just when he thought, he could lessen his wrinkles and frowns.

Yuuri followed Wolfram silently and Wolfram eyed his husband from his side. Yuuri just looked in front of him and didn't pay any attention to him. Wolfram sighed and tried to hold Yuuri's hand.

The King moved his hand from Wolfram's advance. Wolfram stopped and looked at Yuuri. Clearly confused. He grabbed Yuuri's thin wrist and stopped him. "Yuuri." He said while Yuuri just looked down. Silence. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said firmly.

Reluctantly, Yuuri lifted his head to look at Wolfram. Emerald green eyes were locking with his black ones. Yuuri looked away when Wolfram's look was too tense.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong? You refused to look at me." he asked softly.

Yuuri winced from the question and shook his head. "It's nothing. You shouldn't worry about it. After all, I'm… I'm not important..." He said bitterly and trailed off on his last words.

"How many times do I need to tell you? It's not nothing and you're important to me, Yuuri. What made you think you're not important?" Wolfram said with gritted teeth. Sometimes, he just didn't understand Yuuri. Then, something came into his head.

"Wait! From what Conrad said, you started acting weird after the party. Did someone tell something to you?" he spat angrily from the thought of people poisoned his husband's naïve mind.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with hurt etched on his face. Wolfram winced from the look that Yuuri gave him. He had seen that look, when Yuuri was hurt by his ex-fiancé, Lord Kevin von Weisberg. But, now… it was directed to him. What was wrong with Yuuri? What actually happened?

"Yuuri…" he said softly – trying to embrace the double black into his arms.

Despite Wolfram's advance, Yuuri silently took one-step back and turned his body towards dining hall, leaving Wolfram dumbfounded on his place.

"What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Both of the royal couple entered the dining hall silently. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri's slender figure from time to time to find any hint that indicating his problems. Meanwhile, Yuuri just ignored the attention and proceeded as if Wolfram was not beside him.<p>

Their silence caught the attention of the room's occupants. Conrad looked over at his little brother and King's peculiar acts. Both of them were excessively silent. Worried of what might happen, Conrad tried to smile to cheer up the gloom atmosphere.

"Yuuri, Wolfram… good evening."

Wolfram just nodded in acknowledgement since he was still worried on Yuuri's behavior. Meanwhile, Yuuri smiled at Conrad weakly and greeted him. "Good evening, Conrad."

The Prince Consort could feel his heart clenched in painful twist as Yuuri smiled at Conrad and not him. He looked at the two with jealousy and sadness. He sat silently on his seat and Yuuri took his usual seat beside Wolfram. Gunter didn't make his usual ranting since His Majesty was acted different from his normal cheerful self. He eyed Conrad and Conrad just shook his head, since he didn't know what exactly happened.

Later, the door opened and Gwendal entered the room with a grumpy face. Gunter looked at him and innocently asked. "Gwendal, why are you late?"

Gwendal shot a glare at the lavender haired man and made Gunter gulped down. The ponytail demon then sighed loudly and sat on his seat. Conrad chuckled – trying to lighten the tense atmosphere because of Wolfram and Yuuri – and looked at his older brother. "It's Anissina…" he said.

Gunter just nodded and an unwelcomed shiver covered his body. "Ugh! Her! What's her invention this time? She had been quiet for days and it's scary than her usual rant."

Gwendal just shrugged his shoulder and began eating his meals. It just Wolfram, Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter presented at dinner; since, Lady Celi once again went to her free-love journey while Anissina was busy in her lab, doing whatever experiment it was. For sure, it would not benefits its occupants and bring more money for the renovation after the explosion.

They ate in silence since the usual cheerful King had become so quiet. Wolfram glanced at Yuuri and Yuuri was playing with his food – not eating it. Suddenly, Yuuri grew quiet and he looked lost. His body was there but his mind was on the night at the party.

A vivid picture of Wolfram kissing Elizabeth was back to his mind's eyes and he started to felt miserable again. He stopped playing with his food as he was too occupied in his own misery. Again, without he realized it tears were streaming down his soft cheeks.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri in shocked. He stopped eating and stared at Yuuri's lost look. Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter also stopped eating and paid their full attention at the King's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram softly called the double black. He placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulder and he winced. Moving away from the blonde Prince. Wolfram cringed at Yuuri's act towards him but held it down. He needed to be calm since Yuuri was not himself. "What's wrong?" he asked - trying.

Yuuri looked at him. Shaking his head like a poor puppy was drenched in rain and shaking its body to throw the excess water.

Wolfram gripped Yuuri's shoulders in firm grip. Rendering him from winching away from the blonde soldier. Yuuri lowered his head. Eyes on the plate.

"What's wrong? You're crying…" Wolfram tried again. Voice much softer. Emerald eyes watching in concern and worried. Loosening his grip on his husband's shoulders.

Yuuri looked shocked by himself and he touched his face. Wet. Tears. He had cried again without him realize it. He stood abruptly, letting the others watched him in bewilderment.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me first." He said and bowed before he ran to the door.

Wolfram gained his sense, followed Yuuri out from the dining hall, leaving the confused spectators.

* * *

><p>That's it! Another depressing chapter DX Next, Kevin will comes back..Ohoh!<p>

**Chapter 8: Ex-Fiancé**

Wolfram waited in the bedroom for Yuuri to come to their room but it had been more than 2 hours and he was still in the office. Remembering Kevin's face during dinner irritated him. Went to the office. Opened it and saw Yuuri was in Kevin's arms.

That's it! It's only the plot. I still don't start writing it, yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing last chapter.**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC**

**Reply to anonymous readers:  
><strong>

**Icz:  
><strong>Yeah, it still here. Well... you'll see it in this chapter.

**ADeezygirl:  
><strong>Thank you. I'm happy you love it XD Yeah... I'm also so sad that I made Yuuri so sad in this fic. I hope tey'll work their relationship together.

**Nickesha:  
><strong>Nah, you're right.. everything will move slow but it'll get more intense in this chapter. They really need to work it out! *shakes head*

**Enjoy the next chapter! Don't kill me if it depress you. *hides under the bed***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Ex-Fiancé<strong>

Yuuri ran through the castle hallway towards Royal Chamber. He was too miserable to hear Wolfram was calling for him, behind him. He then turned to the left-side corner and then run again, almost collided with a soldier. Apologizing profusely, he ran back in the direction of his and Wolfram's bedroom. The stunned soldier only able to stare at his King. A moment later, the blond Prince Consort passed through the soldier and the clueless soldier wondered what had happened between the King and his husband.

Calling for Yuuri, Wolfram ran faster. "Yuuri, wait!"

The blond Prince Consort saw his husband entered their room and slammed it behind him. Reaching the door, Wolfram heard Yuuri locked the room from inside. Turning over the doorknob, the blond soldier and consort growled in mixed of worried and annoyed.

"Yuuri! Open this door!" He shouted from outside.

Hearing no response, Wolfram again knocked heatedly on the door. "Yuuri! Open this door this instant!"

"…"

"Yuuri! What's the matter?"

"…"

"Yuuri! What's wrong with you? Tell me! I'm your husband!"

"…"

"Yuuri… please…" Wolfram's voice turned softer and his knock on the door slowing down. However, his grip on the knob didn't falter and he gripped it tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"Go… away…" a soft voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Surprised from hearing Yuuri's voice, Wolfram's ears perked. He knocked on the door eagerly. "Yuuri…" voice was soft as ever. Afraid if he raised his voice, Yuuri wouldn't answer him.

A stifle sobs laced with broken voice spoke. "Please… go away… I wanted to be alone…"

Wolfram's knocks on the door gradually stopped. He stared at the door worriedly and full with concern. He wanted to hold his husband and comfort him, saying nice words with a soft voice.

Shaking his head, he stared onto the door, as if he was looking at his husband. "Okay, don't do anything reckless. Remember, I'm here if you want to tell me anything."

Hearing no response, the blond Prince Consort walked away with a heavy heart towards his old bedroom.

* * *

><p>Morning in the office, Yuuri was signing his paperwork while Wolfram had to go to the border to help solving the bandit group problem – a common problem in Shin Makoku. The bandit couldn't just sit still and always caused a ruckus for the military to take action despite their other schedule and it always ended with the bandits were captured or they were running away.<p>

The double black King was in a deep thought when the door to his office was opened, revealing the double black Sage.

"Shibuya."

The Maou looked towards the voice. His face was expressionless. "Murata, you're here."

"Yeah, I'm here."

Looking at the whole office, Murata nodded at Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter. There was no shadow of Lord von Bielefeld. "Shibuya, where is Lord von Bielefeld?"

The Maou shook his head. "He's not here. He's gone to the border." He said and continued with his signing.

Murata nodded and glanced at the three demons. Gwendal and Gunter both were shaking their head. Meanwhile, Conrad looked worried. Looking back to his friend, Murata smiled. "Are you okay, Shibuya?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see you. That's all." Murata said and walked to sit in the vacant seat. He eyed Yuuri did the work and reached a book to read. "When will Lord von Bielefeld back from the border?" He asked again.

Yuuri's face contorted into pain expression. He lifted his head from the document he was signing to look at his friend. "Murata… don't mention him in front of me."

Those words caught the others' attentions. Conrad looked at the King worriedly, Gunter was eyeing his King while pretending to read a book, and Gwendal's frown had gone deeper and his wrinkles multiplied.

"I'm sorry, Shibuya. But, I need to talk with you." He said and stood. The Sage walked to his friend's table and grabbed Yuuri's hand. "Lord Weller, Lord von Christ, Lord von Voltaire… I'll borrow Shibuya for a while." He said and pulled a reluctant King towards the door. Out from the room – from the concern's ears.

"Murata? What are you doing?"

Standing on the hallway, Murata let go of his friend's hand. He turned to look at the King. "Shibuya." He said with all the seriousness.

Taken aback with Murata's sudden seriousness, Yuuri faltered. "Y-Yes?"

"Did the two of you discussing about your problem?"

Yuuri looked away; the hallway was empty except for the two. "No. There's nothing to discuss." The double black King said sadly.

"Shibuya…" Murata sighed. He looked at Yuuri and grasped his shoulders firmly. "Both of you need to discuss about it. Does Lord von Bielefeld know what he did wrong?" he spoke softly. From what he saw during them arrived at this world, Wolfram didn't know anything and he seemed confused with Yuuri's peculiar act.

Yuuri avoided his friend's keen eyes. "What is there to discuss? I saw it with my own eyes, Murata. Wolfram cheated on me. He should know what he did wrong. Maybe he just feigning innocent." His eyes were red from holding the tears that well up in his eyes.

Tightening his grip on his friend, Murata leaned closer – his eyes were locking on his friend's huge black eyes. "No, he didn't, Shibuya. If you didn't tell him anything, Lord von Bielefeld wouldn't know. You two need to talk, Shibuya." He said softly, trying to persuade his friend.

Looking down on the floor, Yuuri shook his head. "No."

"Shibuya-" Murata's words were cut off when he heard footsteps.

"Your Majesty." It was Darcascos.

The two double black's turned their heads with Murata's hands still on his friend's shoulders.

"Yes, Darcascos?" Yuuri asked.

"Your Majesty, Lord Kevin is here. He wants to see you. He's waiting for you at your office."

Yuuri nodded his head. "Thank you, Darcascos. You may go now." He said and looked at Murata. "Murata, I need to see Kevin. Let go of your hands. We'll not talk about this again."

Murata sighed and took his hands from the King's shoulders. "Remember, Shibuya. Speak out your problem with Lord von Bielefeld. Don't make your relationship break because of thoughtless thinking and untrustworthy."

The King just looked at the Sage's face once and left for his office without any word. Murata watched his friend go and sighed. "This is going to be hard. I really need to talk with Lord von Bielefeld." With that said, Murata walked away, heading for the Shinou Temple.

* * *

><p>Lord Kevin von Weisberg was waiting for the King inside the office. Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad that just finished training his troops accompanied him.<p>

"So, Lord von Weisberg. What is your business here?" Gwendal asked. His voice was void of friendliness. Gwendal didn't like the Lord after Kevin broke his engagement with the King because of his jealousy. Though, he was happy that his little brother got married to his love.

The dark-green haired Lord looked at the three, demons and half-demon that were looking at him guardedly before he looked at the most stern looking demon.

"Lord von Voltaire, I came here to speak with His Majesty Yuuri. I believe this is none of your business." He said and sat straight on his chair.

Conrad and Gunter gave a hard stare, while Gwendal grumbled in annoyance. They knew the Lord was trying to get the King's attention again. Maybe he heard about the problem between the Royal Couple and came here to claim the King's love – again.

Conrad cleared his throat. "I know that this is not our business but as the King's advisors, we at least should know about it for the King's safety." His eyes were hard.

The door opened and all the talk ceased. Yuuri entered the room and saw his ex-fiancé.

"Kevin." Yuuri said.

After that night where Yuuri saw Wolfram kissed Elizabeth, he had running into his ex-fiancé and the said man had comforted him. Since, that night, Yuuri had always thought that his fiancé not really a bad person. As for Kevin, he was suspicious with the King relationship with his husband. He had saw and heard the King's broken face and voice when he was crying in the pavilion that night, during the party to commemorate the Royal Couple's wedding. Then, the dark-green haired demon had seen the blond demon, the King's husband as if he was worried about something.

But, still… he was hurt.

He hurt when he saw the pained expression on his ex-fiancé's face.

And… he wouldn't want to see it again etched on his beloved face.

His Yuuri.

His love.

"Your Majesty Yuuri." Kevin stood and bowed formally. He smiled when he saw Yuuri.

The King smiled weakly and motioned for the Lord to sit. He then walked to his chair and sat on it. "Kevin, what is it? Why you want to see me?" He asked tiredly. Honestly, he hadn't had good sleep last night after he had run from the dinner.

All the room's occupants watched the King worriedly. Kevin walked closer to his ex-fiancé and placed his hand on the King's forehead. Yuuri flinched but didn't make a move. He stared wide-eyed at the demon.

"Are you okay, Yuuri? You doesn't seem like you've a fever." He asked with a tender voice.

Nodding his head, Yuuri spoke. "I'm okay. I'm just tired." He said and gently removed Kevin's hand. "So, what do you want to speak to me?"

The dark-haired demon walked back to his chair. He stood next to it and faced the King. "I come here to discuss about the matter of my land. Weisberg's land."

"What is it?"

"I needed a support from the kingdom."

Yuuri raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What kind of support?"

"It's your support, Your Majesty." Kevin said. "And… I suppose that this matter can't be notified to other people. It's a private matter for Weisberg's land." He said as he looked at the other presences. The others looked at each other before they bowed and left the King with the Weisberg's Lord.

People know that Weisberg's territory had always been enclosed the information about their land. They never involve to the outside world as the noble family but people knew about the land's existence. It was only a certain people that could go in and out of the land. And they needed certain pass to entered the fortress.

Furthermore, Weisberg's land was the oldest land in Shin Makoku that existed even before Shinou's reign. It was here in Shin Makoku but it wasn't written in map as people could see nowadays. The Weisberg's land held a strong influence over the kingdom – more than the Ten Nobles' authority. That was why none of the Ten Nobles could do anything if the Lord from the land itself, annulled the engagement – though, they were angry for that reason – and accepted Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's proposal for the Maou. As Lord Wolfram was the only competent candidate apart from Lord Kevin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the border of Shin Makoku, Wolfram was still in the village at the border of Shin Makoku. His men accompanied him and they were just finished their jobs. Unfortunate for Wolfram the bandits were able to run off before they manage to capture them. After they made sure that the village's people safety was secure and safe, then they left them. Now, the horses were galloping towards the Blood Pledge Castle.<p>

The sun had down when Bielefeld's squad arrived at the castle. Dismounting from his white stallion, Wolfram's emerald eyes were searching. There was no figure of his husband. Usually, when the blond soldier was back from his patrol, his husband would wait for him with a big smile and a hug. The smile was reserved only for him and Yuuri never showed that smile even for his godfather, Conrad.

Remembering this made Wolfram's heart hurt. He knew he was hurting the double black but he also didn't know what he did wrong. All were good until Yuuri came back from his home in Earth. After that, Yuuri had acted weird and he had been cold towards him. Wolfram had tried to talk with Yuuri but the double black boy never heard him.

The blond soldier sighed.

Once handing his stallion to one of the soldiers, Wolfram walked to the office before he realized that it almost dinner. Maybe he could report after the dinner since he was quite hungry. He changed his direction to the Maou's bathroom. After taking a quick shower, Wolfram went to the Royal Chamber with his white robe with his sword on his hand. Opening the door there was none. The room was empty.

"Yuuri is not here." He said. "Maybe he'd go to the dining hall."

Changing into his clean informal uniform, Wolfram eyed his appearance in the mirror. There were dark bags under his eyes and his skin was pale. He didn't get enough sleep last night. After Yuuri wanted to be alone, Wolfram had gone to his old bedroom. However, because he was worried over his husband, Wolfram went back to their room and standing guarded outside the room.

Let out a silent sigh, Wolfram walked out from the room and strolled down the hallway to the dining hall. He was in deep thought when he reached his destination. He didn't even realize when he had arrive. Shaking his head, Wolfram opened the door. Instantly, his eyes stared at his husband's seat. There, Yuuri was sitting on his usual seat. The blond soldier went to his seat at the right side of the King but stopped when he saw the very familiar demon was sitting next to his husband's left.

Mentally growled, Wolfram glared at the dark-haired demon. Kevin saw the blond demon and took a second chance when Yuuri looked at his husband to smirk at the King's consort. The Prince Consort gritted his teeth in irritation but stopped when Yuuri greeted him.

"Wolfram, you're back." He said though it was void any feelings.

Leaning towards the King, Wolfram kissed Yuuri on the cheek, which made Yuuri winced. "I'm back, Yuuri." He said lovingly.

None of that went unnoticed to Kevin's eyes and it made him sure that there was something happened between his ex-fiancé and his husband. Mind made up, Kevin would make Yuuri pour his problem and it would be his chance to take the King back.

Nodding at the others, Wolfram took his rightful seat next to the King – burying deep inside his heart the pain that cut through his heart when Yuuri winced from his kiss.

They all ate in silence and once in times there were small chatters that discussing about the kingdom's problems. The three; Wolfram, Yuuri and Kelvin were eating silently with Kevin trying to start a conversation with the King.

"Yuuri…" Kevin called. Wolfram perked and gave his attention.

The black haired King looked at his ex-fiancé. "Yes, Kevin?"

"I think we should discuss the matter after the dinner. Are you okay with that?" he asked. Then, he eyed the King's husband. "Or do you want to spend the time with your husband?"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. "Wolf, I'll be discussing about the Weisberg's land with Lord Kevin after the dinner."

It was a statement and not a request nor question. Wolfram smiled and nodded his head. "I understand, Yuuri. I'll accompany you."

"Thank you but it can't be done with the others. This subject is confidential and only the Lord of the Weisberg's land and the person he had approved can come and hear."

The blond Prince Consort looked at the Lord. "Lord Kevin, with your permission, can I join the meeting?"

Kevin smiled but shaking his head. "I'm very sorry, Lord von Bielefeld. This is the matter that could only be discussed between me and the King."

Reluctantly, Wolfram nodded his head in understanding. However, he didn't feel save leaving Yuuri with that ex-fiancé of him. The way the green-haired demon smiled made him wary and suspicious.

Yuuri once loved this demon, he was sure from the way the demon looked and talked to his husband, he was trying to gain the King's special attention. It made Wolfram worried, he knew that Yuuri loved him but… his husband had acted so distant from him that made him concerned about their relationship. About their marriage.

* * *

><p>After the dinner, Kevin and Yuuri went to office to work together. Wolfram waited in the bedroom for Yuuri to come to their room but it had been more than two hours and he was still in the office.<p>

"What's so secret about the matter? I'm sure he just wanted to be with Yuuri!" Wolfram impatiently paced from right to left.

He stopped in the middle of the vast bedroom when he remembered Kevin's face during the dinner and it irritated him.

"He was sure knows how to act and that smirk... How dare him!" He balled his right hand. The room's temperature increased from the reaction of Wolfram's fire maryoku.

"Yuuri is too late. I'll go find him and I don't care if it's a secret or not."

With that said, Wolfram marched out from the bedroom and walked towards the direction of the King's office. In just a few minutes, Wolfram arrived at his destination.

Eagerly, he opened the door only to saw Yuuri, his husband was enclosed in his ex-fiancé's arms.

* * *

><p>Uh... oh! No! What'll Wolfram's reaction be? Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC**

**Nichkesha:  
><strong>He is but.. everything is in the way now..

**Enjoy! And - again - don't kill me if it make you depressed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Declaration<strong>

Yuuri was discussing with Kevin about the matter on the Weisberg's land. Yuuri also promised to help Kevin with the issue. He would give his whole support to Kevin as the Maou of Shin Makoku. They almost finished the meeting when Kevin changed the topic of discussion.

"Yuuri." Kevin said.

Yuuri looked up from the parchment and his black eyes locked with dark-green orbs. "Yes?"

Looking into the King's eyes, Kevin wasn't sure if he wanted to ask the question. But, he needed to know and it had been bothering him for a long time. Deciding that asking would be the best options, Kevin made up his mind.

"Are your marriage okay? I mean, did Wolfram do anything that hurt you?"

Yuuri looked at Kevin. His eyes showed hurt and betrayal as he shook his head. "It's nothing. Nothing happened with us."

But, Kevin knew. He knew that Yuuri lied to him. He gritted his teeth in frustration as his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Stop that bullshit! I know something is wrong and I know that blond demon had hurt you!"

Taken aback by Kevin's harsh voice, Yuuri cowered into his chair. His eyes wide with fear.

The King's scared face made Kevin realized he had increased his volume. He shook his head and took a deep breath to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. It's just… I can't stand seeing you're just not like yourself."

Using softer voice, Kevin asked. "It's okay, Yuuri. You can tell me the problem. I'll not blame you. It's not your fault."

The half-demon looked at the older demon – eyes glazed with misery. "It's really nothing Kevin. Wolfram… he… No." He took a deep breath. "We've finished discussing. I need to go back to my room. Wolfram is waiting for me…" he trailed onto his last words. Shaking his head, he spoke."And I'd asked servants to prepare your room for tonight. It's your old room."

The King stood from his chair and attempt to walk away but Kevin was faster. The dark-green haired demon wrapped his arms around the King's torso – stopped him from walking away.

"Kevin…" Yuuri's voice was full with surprise.

Tightening his embrace, Kevin spoke softly. "It's okay, Yuuri. It's okay. You can cry if you want, I'll not tell anyone. You've been holding your feelings to yourself."

Yuuri felt the tenderness of Kevin's sincere voice, looked down and felt his hands clenched painfully – his heart was hurting. Letting his misery out, the young King broke into a small sob.

"It's okay… you're okay. I'll not let anyone hurting you." Kevin said as he let his ex-fiancé cried into his chest and let his shirt wet from Yuuri's tears.

Both of them were busy, with Yuuri was crying and Kevin trying to calm the younger half-demon – whispering comfort words, when the door opened and…

"Yuuri!"

An infuriated shout was heard in the office and took the attention of the room's occupants. Both men were shocked as they looked at the door. Yuuri's eyes widened as he saw Wolfram was here and from his face, it wasn't good – the blond Prince was clearly pissed off. He quickly escaped from Kevin's arms. Standing a good three feet from his ex-fiancé.

"W-Wolfram… what're you doing here?" He asked nervously and… guiltily – though, Kevin just hugged him for comfort. His huge black eyes darted fretfully from the blond Prince to the dark-green haired demon. Seeing the piercing glare from his husband, Yuuri stuttered, trying to find a reason for his seemingly unfaithful deed. "I-I… it's not what you think."

But, Wolfram didn't want to answer or hear Yuuri's reason, he merely took a grip of his wrist and dragged him out of the room. Before Wolfram could step out, Kevin managed to hold Yuuri's other arm, rendering him from Wolfram.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the other demon. "What are you doing?" He hissed in anger.

However, Kevin just calmly said. "Yuuri is hurt. Can't you see that?" Though, his eyes were also narrowed in the silent glaring contest.

Wolfram glanced at Yuuri. There were trails of tears on his face, before he looked back at Kevin – emerald eyes hard. "He is my husband. I know Yuuri well. Please release your hand."

Kevin stubbornly tightened his grip on the younger half-demon. Yuuri winced and that made him loosen the grip. "Sorry." Kevin apologized.

Shaking his head, Yuuri said quietly. "Kevin, let my hand go."

Kevin looked at Yuuri. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The dark-green eyed demon was searching for any hint so as to tell him that Yuuri wasn't willing before he nodded uncertainly. "If you're hurting, come and talk with me."

Yuuri nodded. Which made Wolfram gritted his teeth in frustration. He dragged his unwilling husband to their bedroom. The double black just let his husband dragged him along the castle hallway. Despite the fact that, Wolfram's grip on his wrist was hurting him, Yuuri didn't say any word. He merely pursed his lips in a straight line, trying to hold the pain.

A moment later, they arrived at the Royal Chamber. Wolfram opened the door, entered – with Yuuri still in his grasp – before he slammed it harshly. At the same time, harshly push Yuuri's hand out from his steel-liked grip. Yuuri jolted in surprise but he just kept his mouth silent. His wrist was hurting – a lot – but it didn't matter. Now, all that matter was… Wolfram's anger. The blond demon never got this angry.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said. His voice was thick with anger.

The double black half-demon couldn't look at his husband's face. He just stared at the floor with traces of tears were still on his face. Remained unwiped.

"Why did _he_ hug you?" Wolfram asked. He sounded jealous. The blond demon didn't want his husband with _any_ man especially that ex-fiancé of him. Since, he knew that Kevin was still in love with Yuuri. He hated that demon! And he wanted Yuuri all to himself.

Despite Wolfram's lash out, Yuuri just kept quiet. He lowered his head more to looked at anywhere – apart from Wolfram's face.

Getting impatient, the blond Prince clenched his fist. "I asked, why did _your ex-fiancé_ hug you?" Wolfram said – nearly shouted at his husband, but, he didn't. Although, his patience almost wears off and his anger intensified at Yuuri's unresponsiveness.

On the other hand, Yuuri stayed his best to keep silent and in spite of his impassive face, he was afraid of Wolfram. He knew that Wolfram tried his best not to lash out his anger at him. The evidence was the room temperature had increased several degrees.

"Yuuri." Wolfram gritted his teeth. "Tell me the truth, what happened?" Not knowing, he grabbed Yuuri's hurt wrist.

Yuuri winced from the force grip. Wolfram looked confused and let Yuuri's wrist go. He saw the younger half-demon cradled his hand. As he realizing it, he stared at the teen's wrist. It was red and swollen – with fingers' imprint.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram's voice said quietly as he realized he had hurt Yuuri. His fiery eyes grew softer from his glares while he letting his arms cradled Yuuri's hurt hand gently.

Hearing his husband's soft voice, Yuuri couldn't hold back his misery. His whole body shook due to holding back his sobs.

As soon as the blond Prince looked at Yuuri's shaking figure, he had lost all his temper and jealousy. He just couldn't see Yuuri was hurt like that. Even though, he didn't know the exact reason why his husband was hurt emotionally – not his wrist. And the King wasn't helping him with not going to tell him the problem.

Trying to forget the previous scene in his head, he moved his hands from Yuuri's hand to embrace the double black firmly in his arms. Yuuri's cries was intensified and hesitantly, he cried in the blond's arms.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>It was already late night and Wolfram still couldn't close his eyes. Beside him was Yuuri, sleeping with his eyes were still red and puffy from his recent cries. Slowly, he stroked his husband's soft black hair. He watched as Yuuri's eyelids fluttered with every stroke. His eyes then darted to Yuuri's wrist. He had healed it with healing magic and the swollen had gone – only a glaring red left on his husband's delicate skin.<p>

"Yuuri…" He said softly. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

His emerald eyes glanced over his husband's face. Sadly, he sat up from their bed and hovering at the top of his husband's figure. Leaning closer, Wolfram closed his eyes, softly and gently, he kissed the double black's red lips. Through his slumber, Yuuri responded to Wolfram's kiss. Wolfram broke the kiss and smiled. Even if Yuuri acted distant towards him, he still reacted to his kiss even in his sleep.

Still hovering on the top, Wolfram's eyes fixed on Yuuri's pained expression. The double black mumbled quietly and Wolfram had to strain his ears to hear the words.

"Wolf… don't leave me…" Yuuri said in his sleep. A drop of tears fell from the brink of his eye accompanied by a soft sob.

The blond Prince Consort winced. Yuuri was thinking that he would leave him. But, why? Why did Yuuri think like that? What made Yuuri thought that he would leave him?

"Yuuri…" He said quietly. "I'll never leave you. No matter what happen."

He stared into Yuuri's face and moved away from the top. He sat down next to Yuuri and using his thumb, he wiped the tears that stained his spouse's beautiful face.

Once again, he leaned down and kissed Yuuri's tears streaked cheeks. Touching the soft cheek gently, Wolfram decided to take a walk in the garden – to think the things thoroughly. He was mystified as to why his husband acted like that with him. He didn't remember doing anything that would upset Yuuri. Never once. If his memories served him right.

The Prince Consort moved out from the bed and walked to the door with his blue informal uniform. He didn't have time to change his clothing into his nightclothes. After he dragged his husband out from his office – and from his ex-fiancé – Yuuri was crying in his arms until he slept and they were still standing in the middle of their room with Wolfram's hand wrapping around Yuuri's slender body. Carefully, Wolfram carried his sleeping husband bridal styled and laid him in the bed. After that, he changed Yuuri's black uniform into his blue pyjamas and lying on the bed, next to Yuuri – accompanied his husband. Though, he couldn't sleep.

After making sure that Yuuri was indeed in deep sleep, Wolfram left the room quietly. He ordered the two soldiers to guard the room. After that, he walked down the empty, long hallway that leading to the palace garden. The blond Prince Consort strode over the garden to where his mother's flowers were planted. He crouched to admire the flower. Even though, it was already in the middle of the night, the flowers were still blooming beautifully. At many flowers that decorated the place, emerald eyes were looking at the pale-yellow colored flower that shaped like a sunflower – the type of flower on Earth – from the book that Yuuri had brought from his world.

"I still didn't have the chance to show you your flower, Yuuri." Wolfram mused. His eyebrows creased together, thinking the possibility. "Why did you act like that?"

Caressing a Yuuri's Naivety, Wolfram's mind wandered to the whole things that happened these past days.

Starting from when Elizabeth kissed him. That was the started of his bad days. It still brought a bad tasted on his lips. After that, he tried to find Yuuri but the King was nowhere during the party and lastly, he'd found the double black in their room, sleeping – though from Conrad said, on tomorrow morning, that Yuuri looked bad… bad enough that his face was pale with red eyes. He had been wondering about this for days while he was waiting to Yuuri's return from his Earth. He also confused as to why Kevin looked mad at him that night, during the party when he was searching for Yuuri. But, the other demon didn't say anything and walked away from him with ire. Maybe Kevin was still angry at him for his broken engagement.

Then, Yuuri returned but… his return was not as Wolfram had imagined; where his husband would hug him happily and told him about his days on Earth and he would bring Wolfram with him in next visit to see his in laws. It didn't happen like his imagination and what happened was… his worst nightmare that he never expected it.

Yuuri was distancing himself from him.

The double black didn't even look him in the eyes. He almost lost his temper from Yuuri's acts. Though, he managed to control it. Then, things became even worse that night when Yuuri was crying during the dinner. His husband didn't know he was crying until he said it. From there, things went downhill and then today, his spouse's ex-fiancé came, trying to claim Yuuri's love again – by using his land as the reason to come here.

Which, made things worse was when Wolfram found Yuuri wrapped in Kevin's arms. And, the double black was… crying.

What triggered it… Wolfram didn't know. And he had hurt Yuuri because of his anger.

His thought was interrupted by someone's steps. "Who's there?" He asked. Eyes darted to the source of steps. Hand was on his sword.

A shadow formed a man shaped. Slowly, the person walked towards Wolfram and made him aware of it. The moonlight illuminated the shape and from his eyes, Wolfram could identify the handsome and tall figure that belonged to no one but Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

'That man! What's he doing here?' He thought. Eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Lord Kevin von Weisberg. Why are you here? Shouldn't you long asleep by this time?"

Kevin walked slowly but steadily towards Wolfram. He stopped when it was four feet from the Prince Consort. "Prince Consort Wolfram." He said and smiled. "I should ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be asleep at this time and…" his dark-green orbs wandered around, "Where's Yuuri?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth. 'He had the nerve to ask my husband's whereabouts!'

"Yuuri is sleeping in _our _room. I'm just taking a late-night stroll."

Kevin eyed Wolfram suspiciously. "Is that so…" before he asked again, this time with worried face, "Is he okay? He looked pretty sad when I held him." There was pure concern at his tone of voice, which made Wolfram winched.

"Yuuri's okay. It's not your problem. You shouldn't stick your nose in our marriage." Though, Wolfram wasn't sure what the problem was.

The dark-green haired demon scoffed and Wolfram narrowed his eyes. "You're right, Your Highness. I shouldn't stick my nose to you and Yuuri's marriage but… if I didn't know better, the problem lies with you, Lord Wolfram or should I call you Prince Wolfram?"

Those words made Wolfram whipped his head to the other demon. "What do you mean by _that_?" He hissed in anger.

"I meant every word that I said, Prince Wolfram. You hurt Yuuri. You didn't deserve him." Kevin said and there was slight anger in his voice.

"What?" Wolfram blinked in confusion. He thought about what just Kevin's said, 'I hurt Yuuri?' Then, it clicked into his mind. "I didn't hurt Yuuri. If anything, it was you, Lord Kevin. You broke the engagement and accused Yuuri of unfaithfulness."

The dark green haired demon looked down. What Wolfram had said really had gotten into him. Slowly he spoke.

"I was a failure and I know that. I was jealous of you." He stopped to look at Wolfram's enrage face. "But, I'll not repeat that." He said firmly. "I come here to tell you that I'll be claiming Yuuri again and this time I won't fail him. I love him and so do him. I had hurt Yuuri but from now on, I'll make him happy. I'll take him from you."

"Yuuri didn't love you." Wolfram said sternly. "And he has been married to me."

However, Kevin just smiled as he spoke confidently. "Yuuri would fall in love with me again. I'll do anything to get him back." He then left the garden with the infuriated Prince Consort cursed silently at the dark-green haired demon.

* * *

><p>Uh.. oh! Kevin will starts his move. And I'm sorry... I promised that I'll made the two - Wolf and Yuuri - confront each other in this chapter but yeah... I changed the plot. So, please be patient my dear readers, they'll be together again.<p>

For my other stories.. I'll update this weekend - Sunday. I'll try my best to update After Death,Comes Life. It's been long, isn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

**As always thank you for reading and reviewing. All your review help me to continue this story. I got soo depressed by my own story.**

**Pikeebo: **Ahhh... sorry, if I made Yuuri is so girly here =_=" uh, oh! I'll try to make Yuuri not so girly - looks like I have to plot something new so Yuuri could show us his Maou's power. I'll try my best to balance this story. Glad you think it's good.**  
><strong>

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC/some touching and kissing here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Spill the ProblemConfession **

Yuuri woke up that morning with a slight headache. He still had his eyes closed when he remembered about his last night dream, where, he and Wolfram had kissed, he also told Wolfram not to leave him and his husband told him that he would never leave Yuuri – no matter what happen. Yuuri sighed. The dream was sweet but the reality was not. He shook his head – wanting to get the mental image goes away from his head since it made him much more miserable. Slowly, he opened his eyes, the first thing that come into his sight was… Wolfram.

The blond Prince looked at him with a loving and concerned face. "Morning, Yuuri." He smiled. "Are you feeling okay?"

The double black nodded his head hesitantly. "Morning, Wolf. I…" he trailed off. He was supposed to say, 'I don't think so' but he didn't want Wolfram questioned him. He got out of the bed without waiting for the blond. "I'm okay."

The Prince Consort eyed as his King headed to their wardrobe. He stared with sad eyes.

Yuuri tried his best to ignore his husband's stares but failed as he stiffly walked to the dresser. Just when he wanted to take a change of clothes, he realized that he was wearing his pyjamas instead of his formal uniform from last night.

'Wolfram changed my clothes.' Yuuri thought grimly.

It was not as if he didn't feel comfortable but it was more like… he missed him. He missed how Wolfram had held him last night – the feeling was warm. It was just like when they were still in their honeymoon and the days afterwards – how loving Wolfram was and how contented he was after discovering his new feeling for Wolfram.

'Elizabeth.' A sudden thought invaded him.

"I'm going to take a bath." Yuuri said. Pushing the happy thoughts away – reminding himself on the harsh reality.

"I'm coming with you." Wolfram said and left the bed. "I'll help wash your back, Yuuri."

Shaking his head in disagreement, Yuuri said. "There's no need. I can do it by myself."

But, Wolfram wouldn't take 'No' as an answer. This time, he wouldn't take Yuuri's reasoning to act so distant from him. He would make sure to stick close to Yuuri despite his protest. Stubbornly, he followed Yuuri out of their room while thinking about what Kevin had said last night – in the garden. He had thought about it since he got back to the Royal Chamber – about Kevin wanted to take Yuuri away from him. He gritted his teeth in exasperation. 'No. I'll not let him get near Yuuri or take Yuuri away from me.' He thought as he walked side-by-side with Yuuri.

Shortly, they arrived at the Maou Bathroom. Yuuri opened the door and entered with Wolfram trailing behind him. Both of them took off their clothes and wearing only a white towel on their waist. Quietly, Yuuri went into the lukewarm water, away from his husband.

Wolfram slipped into the water at the opposite side of the pool from Yuuri. He watched Yuuri as he contemplated to help washing Yuuri's back. His emerald eyes stared at his husband's soft tan skin. It was tempting. He hadn't touched Yuuri for more than a week since Yuuri went back to his home on Earth. The time difference between here and there were different, Wolfram had to wait Yuuri for one week while Yuuri was only back for three days at his Earth.

Meanwhile, after he was sure that his body was thoroughly wet, Yuuri moved to the end of the pool – away from the water – unaware of the heated stares. He carefully slipped out of the water and sat on the stool with a washcloth in his hand.

Watching Yuuri attempted to wash his back, Wolfram moved closer to where his husband was. Silently, he walked out of the water. "Yuuri…" he said from behind the young King. His warm breath ghosted over Yuuri's ear, causing an unwanted shiver down the double black's spine. "Let me help you." He said with a low voice and took the washcloth in Yuuri's hand. He smirked when he felt Yuuri's shiver just from his breath.

Yuuri tried his best to hold his feeling of wanting his husband. He had been away from Wolfram since that night of the party and it had been five days – for Yuuri – since they had been together. Torn between his desire and misery, Yuuri chose to let his husband wash his back. Besides, the double black knew that his husband was very stubborn, no matter how many times he had said, 'No', Wolfram wouldn't hear him. It was just the blond was confused with his peculiar act – that was why Wolfram gave him time to clear his head.

Letting the stubborn blond wash his back, Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed – just for a moment, he wanted to bask in this brief moment – and to forget the unhappiness.

He loved his husband.

Even if Wolfram didn't love him, Yuuri still loved him, his touch, his kiss – his whole being. Maybe the double black had hardened his heart but he knew… if there was one person that could break into his fort… that person would be Wolfram.

At the same time, Wolfram smiled when Yuuri didn't say anything when he offered to wash his back. Still smiling, he started scrubbing Yuuri's back from top to bottom, left to right – from time to time, letting his fingers grazed softly on Yuuri's back. He felt that slender body shivering under his touch. Smiling softly, Wolfram leaned forward to kiss the nape of his husband's neck tenderly and eliciting a soft moan from Yuuri.

Even though, Yuuri tried to remind himself that Wolfram had cheated on him, his mind was blinded by Wolfram's warm kiss onto his cold body. "Wolf… no…" Yuuri managed to say but the blond demon disregarded him. His whole body responded into Wolfram's touches and kisses on his back. He moaned again, when he felt that hot mouth latched onto the area between his neck and shoulder blade – where his sensitive spot was – creating a nice bruise.

Couldn't get enough of his husband's delicious skin, Wolfram turned the double black to face him. Taking a moment to admire those luscious lips, Wolfram closed the distance and the moment their lips touched, he closed his eyes in pure bliss. Yuuri's lips had been always so sweet. Sweeter than any sugar.

Meanwhile, Yuuri's mind was clouded. He wanted to push Wolfram away but he couldn't. His desire won over him and took control of his body. He let Wolfram deepened the kiss and easily, the blond Prince was dominating the young King. Yuuri broke the kiss when he needed the air. His huge black eyes were glazed with desire and he could see Wolfram's emerald eyes darkened than his usual bright color.

Despite they were in the bathroom, Wolfram pushed his husband on his back on the tiles. Hovering on the top, Wolfram's emerald orbs were tracing over Yuuri's body. This beautiful body of his Yuuri belonged to him. No one else. Not Yuuri's ex-fiancé. Blocking his mind on that particular thought, Wolfram traced Yuuri's fine jaw line – letting his finger traced Yuuri's full, soft red lips.

How he had missed this.

Touching his Yuuri. Making that body trembled under his expert hands. Again, he leaned forward, brushing his lips ever softly against Yuuri's. Making the double black sighed softly. The blond forced himself to pull away from that enticing red kissable lips, to look over Yuuri's flushing face.

"Tell me Yuuri…" Wolfram said with a husky voice.

"Hmm…" was only Yuuri's answer. His huge black eyes were half-opened, staring hazily into those darkened emerald orbs.

"Why do you act so distant to me?" His white, long finger was tracing Yuuri's rib cage. While, his other hand softly caressed Yuuri's heated cheek.

Yuuri's mind was trying to think beneath those words as his body shivered more from Wolfram's touch. "I…I…"

"Mmm…what is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram said with a low seductive voice as he trailed little kisses along his husband's jaw line to his neck.

Yuuri shook his head, failed to form correct words into his mouth. He tried to remember what the thing was – which was hard with Wolfram was teasing him – that made him act so indifferent towards his husband. He squeezed his fuzzy mind when in that split second, a flash of memory forming a mental image in his head.

The kissing incident.

Instantly, he pushed Wolfram away from him. The sudden push made the blond Prince landed on his rear on the floor – looking at Yuuri with confusion. "Yu-Yuuri?"

Shakily, Yuuri stood from the floor. He looked at his husband, sitting on the floor, emerald eyes widened in shock. "I can't…" Yuuri said almost inaudible but the blond Prince heard him as he bolted out from the Maou's Bathroom, leaving a stupefied Wolfram.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his chair in his office, Yuuri was thinking deeply. He had stopped signing and was looking through the window in blank gaze. His black eyes seemed unfocused and his mind flying on the thoughts that had been taunting him for these past days and just recently.<p>

Images from the bathroom came into his mind.

He couldn't stop it. He just couldn't. Wolfram's touches and kisses were distracting. He wanted to push that lips, fingers, hands and body away… but, his mind was clouded and he couldn't think straight.

However… when Wolfram asked him that question, his mind involuntarily formed the mental image of that bitter memory. Where, his husband… Wolfram was kissing his childhood friend, Elizabeth. At that moment, his mind was clear as he pushed his husband's body from him and escaped from the bathroom.

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" Gwendal's voice interrupted him.

The young sovereign looked at his grumpy advisor and nodded his head. "I'm okay. Just thinking about something." He said as he continued with his signing.

Gwendal's keen icy blue eyes looked at the King and sighed silently. He frowned as he watched over the starting of crack in his youngest brother's marriage with the King. He wanted to know the reason but he didn't know where or who he could ask for the information. He wanted to ask his little brother but Wolfram seemed clueless about the whole thing and Yuuri… he didn't know how to confront the King. Conrad… well, in the meantime, he was away at the border and Gunter… never a good choice. The grumpy demon sighed when he knew that he would never be able to dig out the problem out of Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri was signing absent-mindedly as his mind – again – drifted to Wolfram and their relationship. He knew the blond was confused with his distant act but he just couldn't say it out loud. What if… what if he asked it and Wolfram's answer was exactly what he expected – his husband was in love with Lady Elizabeth.

Then, their marriage would be broken. Their happiness would shatter into nothingness. He couldn't accept that. He was much willing if he shut the problem inside the deepest corner of his heart. That way, they could still be together, despite, the reason for Wolfram be together with him was only completing his duty as a loyal servant – personal bodyguard of the Maou.

And he didn't want the Ten Nobles – again – involved in their relationship if they knew about that incident. It would be a big scandal ever and Yuuri would be forced to end his marriage with Wolfram. No. It would never happen. Yuuri would make sure that didn't happen. He loved Wolfram too much to release him go. Even if the blond didn't love him.

A knock on the door broke the King's thought. He looked at the door and answered. "Enter!"

The door opened revealing the dark-green haired demon. Kevin was wearing Weisberg's formal dark purple colored uniform – contradicting with his fair skin. His shoulder long hair was tied into a ponytail. His handsome face smiled, showing a straight line of white teeth.

"Your Majesty." He bowed and looked over Gwendal. "Lord von Voltaire."

The tall advisor nodded while the young King sighed. He stood from his chair, walking to the side of his table. "Kevin… don't call me that. It's Yuuri." Yuuri said – after that night in the garden, Yuuri had considered Kevin as his friend.

Smiling softly, Kevin walked towards the King. "Yuuri… sorry, it's just you're _my_ King."

Gwendal frowned when he heard the tone of voice the Weisberg's Lord used to talk with the King. He wasn't sure if Yuuri realized but it was full of affection. He groaned and continued signing the parchment while his eyes were watching warily for the young demon's movement.

"What is it, Kevin?" Yuuri asked.

Kevin stopped in front of Yuuri and loomed over him. The young King blinked his eyes in confusion. "Kevin? What are you doing?"

His dark-green eyes watched Yuuri's face keenly to find any hint of depression. His ex-fiancé had cried last night and that husband of him had him dragged without his consent. "Are you okay?" He asked with tender voice. His hand caressed the double black's soft cheek.

Taken aback, Yuuri stepped back until he hit the wall. "Ke-Kevin…" he stuttered. Huge black eyes wide opened.

Walking closer to the younger half-demon, Kevin trapped Yuuri in between the wall and his body. The young teen looked up at the taller demon. Clearly astounded. Kevin placed his hands on both sides of Yuuri's head and leaned forward. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri looked into Kevin's dark green eyes and those eyes were giving him so much force that his throat was dry and unable to move…

"Ahem!"

A cough brought the two back to the office, Yuuri pushed Kevin and walked far away from him. The Lord looked at Gwendal and frowned.

"I believe that you come here for the matter of Weisberg land." Gwendal firmly said. His eyes were hard and directed towards Kevin.

The young demon nodded. "Yes. However, I prefer if I can talk alone with Yuuri." He said, giving a challenging stare at the Chief Advisor. On the other hand, Gwendal didn't even twitch or budge from Kevin's stare.

"S-So… is the matter about your land okay? Is there anything else that I could help with?" Yuuri asked as he sat on the vacant seat at the table in the middle of the office. Kevin looked from Gwendal to Yuuri and sighed, keeping his smile; he marched to the vacant chair in front of Yuuri and sat down.

"For now… that's it." Kevin said.

Yuuri nodded his head. He watched as Kevin was staring into his face. "Kevin? What is it?"

The dark-green haired demon smiled. "I'll need your help again but maybe sometime later and…" he trailed off and looked into those enticing black orbs. "Yuuri…"

This took Yuuri's attention. "Yes?"

"Can I talk with you _alone_ – outside of this office?"

Uncertainly, Yuuri looked at Gwendal and the tall demon grumbled under his breath. He then looked back at the dark-purple clad demon and nodded. Silently, Yuuri followed his ex-fiancé out of the office. They walked down the hallway to the west wing of the Blood Pledge Castle with Yuuri trailing behind Kevin. Kevin knew from his time in the castle that this hallway usually empty and even soldier didn't always strolling here. It was perfect for what he had in mind.

He stopped in the midway and causing Yuuri to stop walking as well.

The dark haired demon turned his body to look at Yuuri. His handsome face was serious as he stared into those black abysses. Kevin kept silent while he watched Yuuri's confused face.

The young half-demon was getting uncomfortable by seconds as Kevin stayed silent and kept staring at his face. Deliberately, Yuuri looked away and trying to start the conversation. "Umm… Kevin." He said. "Why are we here?" He asked as his huge innocent eyes looking into the empty and long hallway. There was no one here.

They were alone.

Kevin walked closer to where Yuuri was. His sharp dark green eyes never left Yuuri's face – making the teen uncomfortable – as he walked forward while Yuuri walked backward.

"Ke-Kevin?"

Yuuri stepped back until he felt that his back hit the stone wall. Trapping between Kevin and the wall, the double black panicked.

Kevin smirked when he saw that Yuuri had nowhere to move as he placed both of his hands on the wall at both sides of Yuuri's head. He leaned down to the shorter half-demon, locking eyes with him.

"Yuuri…" He said.

Yuuri looked at his ex-fiancé's face. They were too close – with their nose almost touching. "Yes?" He answered uncomfortably.

"What is it? What's actually happening?" The young demon asked.

Yuuri blinked his eyes but then he realized what Kevin meant by his question. Shaking his head as a negative response, he answered. "There's nothing happens, really." He said as calmly as he could.

Of course, Kevin didn't believe what Yuuri just said. He had seen the younger half-demon cried and he was muttering his husband's name when he cried, it was obvious that Wolfram had hurt Yuuri!

"Stop lying to me Yuuri. If you're okay… then, why? Why were you crying last night and the night in the garden?" He asked with a firm tone. "And why did you flinch when he kissed you?"

Yuuri was shocked that Kevin saw him at the dinner. He never meant for anyone to realize that there was something wrong with him and Wolfram but… maybe he was too oblivious, he just didn't realize it himself.

The dark haired demon watched as Yuuri's eyes widened when he asked him. He was sure – _very sure_ – that it was Wolfram that made his ex-fiancé cried.

"It's _him_."

Yuuri looked at Kevin's face. Baffled.

"It's Wolfram who hurt you. The one who made you cry." He said again. This time with a firm voice and his face was hard. Eyes filled with revulsion as he spoke of that name. The name that had hurt Yuuri.

The double black looked down on the floor. He couldn't stare into Kevin's dark green eyes. He felt that if he were looking into those eyes, Kevin would definitely see through his mask. The mask that he used to cover his fake tough face.

Kevin stared onto Yuuri's black hair. He lifted Yuuri's head to look at him using his right hand. Those huge black eyes were looking at him cautiously. "Tell me Yuuri. What did he do to you?" Kevin said. "What he did to make you cry?" He asked, this time more certain.

Unable to look away, Yuuri closed his eyes. "Wolfram, he…" he stopped, incapable to continue as his word stuck in his throat. That misery came again. Threatening to make him cry.

Kevin waited Yuuri to continue his talk but it didn't happen as the double black fell into silence. Kevin sighed as he moved his hand from the wall and released Yuuri's chin to embrace the younger half-demon. Hugging his ex-fiancé, the Weisberg's Lord rested his head on Yuuri's.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was too stunned that he didn't move. When Kevin hugged him, his body froze as well as his mind. This hug was different from the last night hug. It was more obsessive and more loving – like the dark-haired demon poured all his love into this one particular embrace. Thus, made him forgotten that dejected feelings.

"I love you." Kevin suddenly said as he tightened his hug.

Dumbfounded, Yuuri managed to say unintelligible, "Eh?"

"_I love you, Yuuri_." This time it was firmer and loving.

Yuuri was too surprised that he didn't say anything – though, his heart was beating loudly. 'No. I must hear wrong. It's impossible. Kevin didn't love me.' He thought as he was squirming in the older demon's arms.

However, Kevin didn't seem to realize as Yuuri was struggling to get out of his arms. He was missing this. He missed having Yuuri's body in his arms, wrapped – securely and tightly. Just like when they were still fiancés. "I missed you, Yuuri." He said, again.

Realizing that he was unable to escape from those strong arms, Yuuri stopped struggling. "Ke-Kevin… let me go." Yuuri said uncomfortably.

The older demon shook his head. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I can't let you go. Not when that husband of yours is hurting you." He said.

"I love Wolfram." Yuuri said, didn't reply exactly to what Kevin had said.

Loosening his tight hug, Kevin stared into those huge round black orbs – his arms gripped Yuuri's upper arms. "Yuuri… he hurt you." He said firmly.

The teen just shook his head. "I love him, Kevin. I didn't care if he hurt me or not… and please… release me."

"I can't see you like this!" Kevin increased his voice.

Nevertheless, Yuuri just said desolately and with a soft voice, "Thank you, Kevin but… no. I still love Wolfram."

A pang of jealousy hit the dark-green haired demon. Yuuri loved Wolfram. He could see it from the double black's eyes that he sincerely loved the other demon. Once, that look in his ex-fiancé's black eyes was solely reserved for him. But now… that look had been given to someone else.

Yuuri's husband.

It reminded Kevin that Yuuri wasn't his fiancé anymore. He didn't have the right to this beautiful cute teen as his mind reminded him. However… Kevin didn't want. He didn't want to give up on this naïve looking half-demon. Not when he knew that Yuuri's husband was hurting him.

"Yuuri…" Kevin said – lowering his voice. "I know. I had hurt you. I broke our engagement but… it's because of my stupid jealousy. I never meant to hurt you in the first place. I always love you since the first time I saw you, Yuuri. It never stops. Until now." He stopped to cup Yuuri's face into his hands. "Yuuri… could you accept me back?"

The younger half-demon stunned as he heard the older demon's confession. His heart was beating faster than before as Kevin once again confessed his love for him. He shook his head. No. He still loved Wolfram and would always love the blond Prince. He couldn't accept Kevin.

"I-I could–"

Yuuri didn't manage to finish his sentence as a pair of lips fastened on his own. His black eyes wide opened as his mind frozen. What just happened? His perplexed mind thought. Yuuri's head was a blank mess until Kevin broke the kiss.

Kevin smiled after he broke the kiss. Staring into Yuuri's still wide eyes, he stroked that soft cheek affectionately. "I don't care." He said. "I just want to hear that you love me."

"Ke-Kevin…" Yuuri stammered. His face was red from that kiss. He was so shocked and embarrassed. Kevin never kissed him – when they were still fiancés. Kevin had promised him that until their marriage he would not touch Yuuri except for little hugging and, small kisses on his cheeks and forehead. He was happy to know that his fiancé was keeping his promise and he thought that his first kiss would be during their marriage pledge. But, all of that was an illusion when Kevin broke the engagement and he had been forced to married Wolfram. The man who took his first kiss and the one he came to love. Yuuri's mind was back to reality when he felt Kevin's calloused fingers touched his cheek lovingly and gently.

"I'll come again when it's the time to sign the agreement. At that time…" he stared into those innocent face and said seriously, "I want you to give me your answer."

* * *

><p>That's it... sorry, I just had to write that bathroom scene since Yuuri and Wolf have been married and I think it's kinda weird if there's nothing happens between them. But, not to worry... I'll not write more than that *I mean, kissing n touching things*. I think I've become a pervert XD LOL!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter. I'm happy with it.**

**Kaede: **Aww~ Don't cry~ I'll cry too T_T They will patch things up in this chapter :)

**Nickesha: **Haha! heh! Is that a compliment? Well, it's my first time writing something like that and since you had read most of my stories you know it XD Is the scene ok *not weird or something?*? And the talk! It finally happens in this chapter :D

**Warning: unbeta/OOC  
><strong>

I'd finished this chapter yesterday but I didn't post it since I'd to reread it for umpteenth times to make sure it's okay. I hope all your depresses are lift by this chapter. Enjoy!

p/s: I abandoned my other stories since I want to patch things up between Wolf and Yuuri~ So, for other stories.. I'll update it late... maybe, very *very* late...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Reconciliation<strong>

Wolfram had finished training his troops when he felt the need to find his husband. He didn't know what it was but… he had felt this urge to see Yuuri. Like something bad was happening. After giving his last order to his troops, the blond soldier and Prince Consort walked down the hallway to the Maou's office, hoping to catch a look of his spouse.

The fire demon was walking in the direction of the Maou's office when someone called his name.

"Lord von Bielefeld."

He stopped abruptly and turned his head to look at the empty hallway. His emerald eyes were searching for the person that called him. Failing to do so, Wolfram almost continued with his mission to see Yuuri when he caught a glimpse of a person's shadow behind the pillar.

Hand readied on his sword, Wolfram spoke. "Who's there?"

The person that was hiding behind the pillar walked and showed his self as he was none other than the Great Sage himself, Murata Ken.

"Your Eminence!" Wolfram exclaimed.

The double black Sage's glasses glinted and he smiled mysteriously. "Lord von Bielefeld. I need to talk with you." He said rather seriously.

Hearing the serious tone the Sage always used when there was big trouble made Wolfram stopped and walked closer to the Sage.

"What is it? I need to find Yuuri."

Murata smiled again much to Wolfram's dismay. The Sage walked in the direction of the Maou's office slowly as he waited for the blond Prince Consort to follow him. Understanding the Sage's intent, Wolfram walked behind the Sage. He waited the glasses teen to speak but he kept silent.

"What is it, your eminence? I don't have time if you just want to walk."

The Sage kept walking silently.

"If there is nothing wrong, I'll go find Yuuri." Wolfram said impatiently as he attempted to walk away but stopped when Murata spoke.

"I came to see you to talk about Shibuya." Murata finally said. He turned back to see the blond Prince.

At the same time, Wolfram stopped and looked at the Sage's serious face. Something not good was going to be discussing here, he thought. "What about Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

Murata sighed before he spoke. "I heard from Shibuya that there are problem with you two." He started.

The blond soldier looked at the Sage, gritting his teeth. 'Yuuri told him but not me.' "And I believe that is none of your concern."

"Calm down, Lord von Bielefeld. I came here to help you two." Murata said as he could see Wolfram was starting to get jealous.

"How?"

"By asking you question."

"Huh? What do you mean by question?"

"I want to hear from your mouth, what were you doing the night before Shibuya went back to Earth?" He said with all seriousness.

Getting confused, Wolfram answered earnestly. "We were having the second's party to celebrate me and Yuuri's wedding."

The Sage shook his head. "Not that."

"Then, what? Explain it clearly so I can understand." Wolfram demanded. Eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Taking a deep breath, Murata spoke again. This time clear and without any façade. "I heard from Shibuya." He stopped to look at Wolfram's impatient face. "You were cheating on him with Lady Elizabeth."

The double black Sage watched as Wolfram's expression changing from impatient to confused to shocked.

"What! What are you talking about?" Wolfram asked loudly.

"Shibuya told me when I came to see him at his house." He said.

"Yuuri? Yuuri said that? But, why?" Emerald eyes looked at Sage's glasses covered eyes. He looked very confused.

"I don't know the details. He cried the whole time as he told me." Murata said softly. He then looked at Wolfram's perplexed expression. "You sure you don't know what had you done, Lord von Bielefeld?" He asked. "Are you sure that you don't cheat behind Shibuya's back?"

Hearing the words of the great Sage made Wolfram fumed. What made the Sage said he cheated on his husband? He never cheated on Yuuri. Never. And that would not happen.

"I don't know why Yuuri thinks that but I never once cheated on him." Wolfram said firmly.

Murata stared into those deep emerald green eyes to find any hint of a lie. But, he found none and all that were written in that lake colored eyes was sincerity. Murata nodded his head in understanding. "I believe you, Lord von Bielefeld. However, Shibuya doesn't and he still doubts your love for him." He said. "Please think hard again about what had happened that night that caused this misunderstanding." He said and left the Prince Consort alone in the middle of the castle hallway.

Wolfram watched the double black Sage walked and turned to the left corner of the hallway. Disappearing behind that wall. The blond Prince stood rigid in his place, thinking deeply about what the Sage had said.

His memories went back to the night at the party.

That night, he still remembered Elizabeth came to greet him and he had greeted her. It was a usual greeting and he was sure that Yuuri wouldn't be jealous because of that, right? Since, at that time, Yuuri still looked okay… there was no trouble on his face.

After that, he had to meet with his uncle Waltorana, leaving Yuuri alone with Elizabeth. He didn't know if Elizabeth had said anything to poison his husband's naïve mind. But… when he came back, Yuuri looked all right… but, it seemed he was a little anxious when he said he had to go somewhere. He didn't tell Yuuri that he had to meet with Elizabeth in his old room.

He left Yuuri alone. Then, he met with Elizabeth and she forced a kiss upon him, which made him mad at the Lady. After that, him out of the room and went to find his husband…

Wolfram stopped his thoughts in there. There was something important missing there that he needed to remember. His emerald eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth in frustration to force that piece of memory out.

He walked slowly as he tried to recall back the things that possibly made Yuuri thought that he cheated on him. He passed the kitchen when the door opened and Sangria was out holding a basket of fruits.

"Sangria! Close the door!" Doria yelled from the inside.

Wolfram watched as Sangria attempted to close the door with her full hands. He sighed and walked to the girl to help her.

"There, let me help." He said and made the girl blushed.

"Thank you, Your Highness Wolfram." She said and bowed while blushing.

Wolfram nodded and walked in the direction of the Maou's office. He sighed again as he shook his head. "It's just a door. There's no need to thank me for that."

The door.

It then occurred to Wolfram. That night when he entered the room, he had closed the door but… when he left… the door was slightly ajar. A horror struck him. Was it possible that Yuuri had followed him and saw Elizabeth kissed him?

Wolfram's eyes wide opened as the realization beats him. That was what happened. Yuuri saw him and assumed that he cheated on him. Then, ran to somewhere since he couldn't find him. Next morning, Conrad had said that Yuuri's face was pale and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had cried the whole night. It all made sense. The reason Kevin was mad at him that night because Yuuri had cried and maybe… that demon had seen Yuuri and comforted his husband. His emerald eyes narrowed at the possibility the other demon hugging his Yuuri.

The blond Prince shook his head. He needed to find Yuuri and clear this misunderstanding.

Wolfram walked hurriedly to Yuuri's office to see the Maou. He was half running and sooner, he arrived at the big mahogany door. He opened the door without knock on it first.

"Yuuri!"

His eyes immediately darted to Yuuri's table. However, the said person was not there as the chair was empty.

"Wolfram." A grumpy voice was heard from the other side of the office.

Wolfram whipped his head in the direction. "Gwendal."

The tall demon rubbed his temple while he was frowning at his youngest brother. "Wolfram, where's your manner?" He said firmly.

The youngest brother marched to his big brother's table. "Gwendal, I need to see Yuuri. Where is he?" He asked, ignoring Gwendal was scolding him.

Gwendal's frown grew deeper as he looked at his little half-brother. He sighed and spoke with distressed. "Lord Kevin came here about half an hour ago. He said he wanted to speak alone with His Majesty."

Emerald eyes turned livid with flames as he heard that demon's name. "Where is he? Where did he bring Yuuri?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Gwendal said. "Wolfram, you better find Yuuri. I sense that Lord Kevin still loves His Majesty and I don't want any trouble in your marriage."

"You don't have to tell me, Gwendal. I know Yuuri's ex-fiancé still loves him and I'll not let that demon steal my husband!" Wolfram said and marched out of the office. Leaving a satisfied looking Gwendal.

* * *

><p>At the west wing of the castle, two people, half-demon and demon walked together in silence. Yuuri walked side-by-side Kevin. The younger half-demon was stealth glances at his ex-fiancé, from time to time. He still couldn't believe what Kevin had said.<p>

"_I love you, Yuuri."_

Kevin said he loved him.

"_Yuuri… could you accept me back?" _

Kevin wanted him back.

The younger half-demon could feel his heartbeat increased when he was remembering that. He shook his head as he tried to push those thoughts away. He didn't love Kevin, he shouldn't be like this; his heart shouldn't beating faster for this man. His heart was solely for Wolfram, his husband. 'But… Wolfram cheated on you' The small voice in his heart told him.

'Wolfram didn't love me.' He thought dejectedly.

"Yuuri." Kevin called.

"…"

"Yuuri." Kevin called again.

Still, Yuuri didn't answer him. The dark-green haired demon looked at the younger half-demon beside him. He saw Yuuri's face turned from dejected to complete sadness. He clenched his fists, as he knew Yuuri must have been thinking about his husband again. Kevin smiled and looked at Yuuri as he knew how to distract the young King. Gently, he gave a peck on the teen's cheek.

Surprised, Yuuri's black eyes widened and his hand instantly flew to his right cheek. "Ke-Kevin… wh-what are you doing?" He stammered, looking at the taller demon.

The older demon smiled as he spoke. "I called you but you didn't hear me."

"B-But… That k-kiss…" Yuuri said, blushing.

Kevin smiled as he saw Yuuri's face flushed a nice shade of red. "It's just a peck. We always did it when we were still fiancés, right?"

Blushing even more, Yuuri looked away. "You shouldn't do that…" He said quietly. 'We are not engaged.' He thought.

"Yuuri…" Kevin called.

The said teen looked at the demon. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked worriedly.

Nodding his head, Yuuri smiled. "I'm okay… thank you, Kevin."

The dark haired demon nodded in satisfaction. "Well, then… I'll go back to my land. If you have any problem, you could just write a letter to me. I'll come to see you. Immediately." He said as they walked downstairs – where the castle front gate was in view.

Kevin called a soldier to bring his stallion. While, they were waiting for the horse, Wolfram arrived at the stairs.

"Yuuri!" He called.

Yuuri turned his head to see his husband was panting. It seemed that Wolfram had just run from where ever he was. "Wolfram... Why are you here?" He asked using his formal tone.

Wolfram flinched but smiled at the double black. "I was looking for you." He said while glaring at the demon beside his husband.

"Lord Kevin, nice to see you. Are you going back already?" Wolfram asked.

The Lord smiled and nodded. "Nice to see you too, Prince Wolfram. Yes, Yuuri is going to send me back."

His jealousy struck him as he heard that. His jealous mind made its own assumption that Yuuri was going to send Kevin personally back to his land. "Yuuri, are you going to Weisberg with Lord Kevin?"

The young King shook his head. "No. I'm just sending Kevin until here." His eyes were anywhere but Wolfram's face.

Wolfram sighed in relieved. Meanwhile, Kevin smirked which made the blond Prince's anger increased. But, he smiled on the outside. "Then, I'll accompany my husband to send you back." He said and walked closer to where Yuuri was. He slipped his arm around the King's waist and smirked when Kevin's left eye twitched.

At the same time, Yuuri was getting uncomfortable. "Wolf…" He called.

"Yes, Yuuri?" Wolfram said sweetly and tightening his hold. He gave a peck on Yuuri's lips and made the double black squeaked in surprised.

"Wo-Wolfram!" Yuuri exclaimed while blushing.

"What?"

The younger half-demon looked away. He turned to look at his ex-fiancé. Kevin was smiling but behind that smile, Yuuri could see jealousy. Meanwhile, Wolfram was satisfied as he saw Kevin was trying his best not to look jealous but he also envious when Yuuri didn't look at him but that ex-fiancé of him.

The sound of horse was heard and interrupting their 'conversation'.

"Lord von Weisberg." A soldier called.

The three half-demon and demons turned their head. The soldier bowed at the King and his husband before he bowed to Weisberg's Lord.

"Your Highness Kevin, your steed is ready."

Kevin nodded in understanding. He gave a signal to wait for a minute and turned to Yuuri. He wanted to give a hug to the King but seeing that Yuuri was still in his husband's arm, Kevin ceased that particular thought. Smiling, he said. "Well then, Prince Wolfram. _I'll be back_." He said and smirked when Wolfram gritted his teeth. He turned to look at Yuuri. Smiling softly, he said. "Yuuri, I'll come again. Remember what I_ said_ back then. If you'd anything to say, you can send me mail."

As Yuuri realized what Kevin had said, he couldn't help to blush and felt guilty at the same time. He peeked at Wolfram for a second before he looked at Kevin. "I'll. Bye, Kevin. Take care." Yuuri said casually as he could muster.

The dark-green haired demon gave a last smile at the King and mounted his stallion. The brown steed galloped through the castle front gate and disappeared behind those tough looking doors.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said.

Turning to look at his husband, Yuuri said quietly, "Wolf, please let go of your hand."

However, Wolfram deafened his ears on that plea. "We need to talk." He said in a serious voice that made Yuuri stared into those deep emerald eyes.

"There's nothing to talk." Yuuri insisted and tried to pry Wolfram's firm grip – but failed.

"Yes, we are. There are many things that we need to talk." The blond Prince Consort said and dragged the averse black haired King in the direction of their room.

* * *

><p>In the Royal Chamber.<p>

Wolfram was sitting in the study table's chair while Yuuri was standing in the middle of the vast room, fidgeting on his feet. The blond Prince Consort stared at the young King as he waited the suitable moment to speak.

An uncomfortable silence hung around the room as both the Royal Couple kept quiet.

"Yuuri." Wolfram said and walked slowly towards the standing King.

The younger half-demon flinched and looked away. "W-What?"

He stopped to stand in front of his husband to look at the black haired King that was looking intently at his foot, trying to avert Wolfram's pierce gaze. "Yuuri, look at me."

However, the double black kept staring at the floor, despite Wolfram's firm order.

The blond Prince Consort sighed. He reached out and lifted Yuuri's chin to look at his face. Those huge black eyes were looking at him, sadly. Wolfram kept his gaze firmly as he held Yuuri's face in his hand.

"Do you think I cheated on with Elizabeth?" Wolfram said.

Yuuri's eyes wide opened. 'How did Wolfram know?' He thought. He looked away as Wolfram's gaze was so intense that it burnt a hole in his head. "What makes you think like that?" Yuuri asked back.

The Prince Consort held Yuuri's chin in place so he could not look away – again. "You."

"What?" Yuuri blinked his eyes repeatedly – confused.

"I heard from someone that you thought I was cheating on you with someone that I think as my own sister."

'No. Wolfram shouldn't know about this.' The black haired teen thought dreadfully. 'I can't let him know. If he realized that I know he loved Elizabeth, he'll end our marriage.'

"I-I don't know what are you talking about." Yuuri denied.

"Yes, you are. You know what I'm talking about, Yuuri." Wolfram countered.

Yuuri however closed his eyes. "I don't know."

"Enough! I'd enough of this!" Wolfram yelled – losing his patience.

The double black widened his eyes. "Wo-Wolfram…" He stuttered. 'He didn't want to be with me.' He thought. At that thought, Yuuri couldn't contain his sob as he wept uncontrollably.

As soon as the younger half-demon began sobbing, Wolfram lost his anger. He watched as Yuuri cried and his body shook violently. "Yuuri…" his voice turned soft.

"I don't… want… you to… leave me…" The teen said.

Hugging the black haired teen, Wolfram softly caressed his silky black hair. "I'll never leave you, Yuuri. No matter what and I'm not going to let you leave me."

The young King shook his head. "B-But… you love her…" He said while crying. His tears flow heavily.

The blond Prince released Yuuri from his hug, he let his arms grasped Yuuri's upper arms. His emerald green eyes shone honesty while he spoke earnestly. "I never love her. I love only you."

Again, Yuuri shook his head. He pushed Wolfram from him. Standing, two feet away from his husband. "You lie! You lie to me! I saw you two!" He cried. His huge black eyes were damp with tears; however, inside those black eyes there was no accusation, only deep sadness.

"I swear Yuuri! I swear to Shinou! I never love her! She's the one that forced that kiss!" Wolfram said and again embraced his husband in his arms.

The young teen struggled to get out from Wolfram's firm hug. "Let me go! Now, you know that I know you love Elizabeth! You can file a divorce!" Yuuri yelled.

The blond Prince Consort was too shocked when he heard Yuuri said to divorce him. He let go of his husband, as he stared him straight in the eyes. His piercing emerald eyes held anger and disbelief. "What did you say, Yuuri?"

Thinking that the emerald green Prince was going to divorce him, Yuuri sobbed more and screamed. "You can divorce me and married Elizabeth!"

_SLAP!_

A loud sound of the slap echoed through the whole room. The Prince Consort had his right hand in the air while Yuuri's eyes were wide opened with his hand on his left cheek.

"Wol-Wolfram?" Yuuri said as he stopped his hysterical.

Wolfram held Yuuri's hands firmly in his own. His fierce eyes stared into those deep abysses. "Have you calmed down Yuuri?" He said softly but steadily.

The teen blinked his eyes. He had calmed down but there were still some of his cries left.

"Listen, Yuuri. I know, you saw Elizabeth and me. But, I swear. I never want to kiss her. She's _forced_ me." Wolfram said.

"You lie…" Yuuri's voice was quiet.

Wolfram shook his head. "I never lie, Yuuri. Have you seen I lie to you? I've said before this, 'I love only you. You and no one else.' Don't you get it?"

"But…" Yuuri said almost inaudibly. "She said you don't love me... You love her."

The Prince Consort's eyes livid with fury as he heard what Yuuri had said. "She told you that?" He asked, infuriated.

Yuuri nodded his head. "She said you were her fiancé."

Wolfram growled with anger as Yuuri told him that. "I never am her fiancé! If she thinks about the incident that I slapped her during our childhood in the garden, she was wrong!"

"So, she's true. You slapped her..." Yuuri's voice grew softer as his tears starting to fall down again.

The blond groaned with anger and frustration. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Listen, Yuuri. I slapped her but that wasn't a proposal. I _accidentally_ slapped her because there was a butterfly that I wanted to catch."

The black haired teen's eyes grew big. The tears stopped to threaten down from his eyes. He stared at Wolfram with doubt. "You're not lying?"

"I'm not."

"Then, why did she think like that?"

"I don't know. Maybe that's her delusion." Wolfram said. "So, do you believe me now?"

Yuuri still held his hesitation but he pushed it far away as he slowly nodded his head.

Wolfram sighed in relief and smiled. He wiped the last remnants of his husband's tears away. After that, he wrapped his arms around the younger half-demon and held him tight. "Yuuri… _Never_. Never again you think that I'm cheating on you." He said firmly.

The black haired teen nodded his head. "…I love you, Wolf."

The older demon smiled lovingly. "I love you too." He said and released the black haired teen to look at him. His emerald eyes held mischief as he spoke. "So, shall we continue?"

The younger half-demon blinked his eyes in confusion. "What?"

"This." Wolfram said and lifted Yuuri up bridal styled to their bed.

The black haired teen yelped in surprised. "Wolfram! Let me down!"

"No." was Wolfram only reply. He continued to walk towards their bed as Yuuri's was struggling in his arms.

The blond Prince Consort lay his husband down on the bed as he was hovering on the top. "I never get a chance when we were in the bathroom." He stopped speaking and traced those soft lips slowly.

Yuuri blushed and tried in a weak attempt to stop the blond Prince. "Wolf… I still have paperwork–"

Wolfram held his finger to Yuuri's lips to shut his mouth.

"And it's been more than one week last I had you." He said as he leaned down to capture those delectable lips.

* * *

><p>Okay~! That's it! At last... phew~! It has been a long 10 chapters to let them talk with each other. Ahh~! Now, I can focus on my other stories. Let the depress be gone! XD<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, thank you for R&R!**

**Kaede:  
><strong>Heh! You understand me well :D Well, this will be their first hurdle and many will come. Nah, I always wanted to read an ending after reading a new story XD You're welcome and this is your update! :3

**Nickesha:** Hey, I'm glad you like it! XD Nah, this is not the end.. Kevin will make his third appearance later after Elizabeth. He'll have some chance with Yuuri, later *Heh! I'm bad!*.

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOCS**

Enjoy the story! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Aftermath<strong>

Wolfram woke up early that morning. It was still early where the Bad Omen birds were not making noises. He smiled as he watched his sleeping husband. Softly, he let his hand caress Yuuri's cheek. The double black smiled as he unconsciously leaned into Wolfram's touch – made the blond Prince smiled lovingly.

The Prince Consort stared into Yuuri's face as he remembered the events that happened these past days. How the misunderstanding happened. What was the seed to this utter disaster in their relationship.

Elizabeth.

His childhood friend's name came into his mind and instantly, made him frown. He reminded himself to talk with Elizabeth and maybe give her some warning to stay away from Yuuri. He would let Elizabeth know that he didn't love her – this time he would make it clear enough that even a person at her level would understand.

Also, he made a mental note to thank the Great Sage. If not because of what the Sage told him about this misunderstanding, Wolfram wouldn't know until now and he would still be in the dark about everything. And that ex-fiancé of Yuuri would try to get his husband's attention.

Frowning even deeper, Wolfram gritted his teeth. He didn't like the Lord. Clearly, Kevin tried to win Yuuri back and he could see from his husband uncertainty, if he didn't do anything… Yuuri would succumb to that man's affection. He could see how Yuuri was blushing when the Lord said something about giving the answer. Wolfram clenched his fist while he reminded himself to ask Yuuri on what was Kevin meant by his words.

He sighed when he realized he had his knuckles turned white. Relaxing his mind and body, Wolfram pushed those unhappy thoughts away. He needed to focus on the things at present. Neither Elizabeth nor Lord Kevin.

Wolfram sighed again and continued to caress Yuuri's cheek. Finally, they had cleared their misunderstanding and their relationship was back to normal. He felt that it had been long since they were together and all those troubles were lifted when he has Yuuri back in his arms.

Changing to stroke Yuuri's soft black hair, Wolfram couldn't help to smile more as he remembered the yesterday event. They didn't even go to dinner as Wolfram couldn't let his husband leave. He had said to the double black that it was his punishment for doubting him and the younger half-demon obediently let Wolfram 'punished' him. They were in it for seeming like hours before they retired.

Wolfram loved when Yuuri was compliant and always let him have a way with him when they were together – just the two of them in the bedroom. He loved it more when he was the only one that could make the young King responded like that. The powerful King that always been afraid of his people and the neighbor countries, was his husband and he just loved how the King was lax with him.

But… he didn't like it when Yuuri was too soft to his ex-fiancé. He knew that Yuuri was a gentle person in nature but to a man that had broken his heart… it was unforgivable. He still couldn't forgive Kevin for hurting Yuuri. Maybe the demon said that he had changed but… Wolfram still didn't believe him. If Kevin were likely to hurt Yuuri just from his stupid jealousy then Wolfram was sure he would hurt Yuuri if it one of his jealousies struck him again. However, it wasn't as if Wolfram was going to give Yuuri to the dark green haired demon.

It would take Gwendal to wear a Bearbee costume and parade in front of the soldiers for that to happen.

The blond Prince chuckled on that particular thought. He shook his head to shoo the disturbing image go away.

Sighing, he continued with his last thought before Gwendal's image with Bearbee costume pop again.

Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

That demon… just remembering his name made him mad. He disliked it when Yuuri let that man comforted him, hugging him. Wolfram knew that he was a second person in Yuuri's heart since Yuuri had let Kevin entered his heart first. However, now, he was the only one for Yuuri and he would make sure that no one, not even that man, Kevin, would steal Yuuri away from him.

Yuuri was his. Forever and alone.

A small whimper was heard and interrupting Wolfram's long thoughts. The blond Prince smiled as he watched Yuuri cuddled into him. He let his husband sleep more as he couldn't get enough look of that innocent child like face. Even though, he wanted to let Yuuri sleep more… the Bad Omen birds weren't going to. They were making noises and made Yuuri stirred in his sleep.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes as he still had them closed. He wanted to sleep and cuddled into Wolfram but that birds were making so much noise that seemed like they were in high spirits or something. He groaned in frustration and forced open his eyes. As he opened his eyes… black met with emerald.

"Wolfram?"

The blond Prince smiled as he leaned closer and placed a good morning kiss on his husband's lips. "Good morning, my King." He said lovingly.

The said King smiled as he returned the favor by kissing him back. "Good morning, my Prince."

After the morning kiss, Wolfram sat up and helped Yuuri to get up. Holding up the black haired teen, both of them sat on the bed for a while. Exchanging a few glances, Yuuri broke the silence. "Wolfram…" he said quietly.

The soft voice of his husband took Wolfram's full attention. "Yes? What is it, Yuuri?"

Shifting slightly in the bed, Yuuri looked at the bedpost – away from Wolfram's keen gaze. "… I'm sorry." He muttered softly.

Wolfram kept quiet, waiting for Yuuri to say another word. "I'm sorry for all of this. For doubting you." Yuuri said with full regret.

The blond Prince Consort smiled softly as he tilted his King's head to look at him. "I forgive you. It's not your fault." He said.

Yuuri shook his head. Not wanting to let the Prince forgave him just like that. He needed the blond to accuse him of something – then, he would feel better. He also still felt guilty for letting Kevin kissed him and Wolfram still didn't know about it. He wanted to tell his husband but Yuuri scared of what Wolfram's reaction would be.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice was warm and loving. He sounded worried. "What is it?"

Yuuri smiled weakly. "I'm still sorry, Wolf. It's my fault. I should talk with you first but I didn't. I shouldn't act like that. It's a shame." He verbalized his mind. Those huge black eyes filled with sincerity accompanied by guilt as he said that.

Emerald eyes scrutinized those huge black orbs. In those innocent looking eyes, Wolfram could see love, sincere, honest, compassionate and guilt. He shook his head. "It's okay, Yuuri. You didn't do anything wrong."

"No. I was wrong. I'm the unfaithful one here." Yuuri muttered almost inaudibly that Wolfram barely heard it.

Despite the soft voice of his husband, that one word seemed very clear in his ears. 'Unfaithful.' The word rang in the Prince Consort's ears that made him instantly got jealous. 'Kevin.' His mind told him. "What he did to you?" Wolfram asked as calmly as he could get but was failing.

Hearing Wolfram's tone of voice changed drastically, Yuuri watched in fear and shame. He stared down at the bed, not able to look at the face of his husband. "I..."

"What Yuuri?" The fire demon gritted his teeth.

Clutching the bed sheet tightly, Yuuri could feel guilt ate his heart. "Kevin kis-kissed me." He stuttered.

Instantly, the room temperature increased. Yuuri could feel a high maryoku came from Wolfram's body next to him. The temperature was increasing rapidly until Yuuri could feel his body was sweating. "Wolfram!" He exclaimed as his head shot up to see his husband already in a trance where it was hard to reach out to him.

At the same time, the fire demon had both of his fists clenched. He already had gotten out of their bed as he was marching furiously towards the door – with full intention to kill the man in question. Panicked, Yuuri jumped out of the bed. He ran towards his husband that was ready to open the door. "Stop, Wolf!" Yuuri cried as he hugged Wolfram – tightly.

Since, Wolfram's maryoku was under his control, the young King winced in pain as he could feel that the blond fire demon's body was burning. Yuuri held back his pain as he tried his best to calm his husband's fury. "Wait, Wolf! Please!" He yelled.

The maryoku kept intensifying that Yuuri barely managed to hold Wolfram. "Wolf! Please… listen to me…" Yuuri said softly as yelling and shouting was failing to get the blond's attention.

As if it was a spell to break the enchantment, Wolfram could feel his consciousness slowly came back to him – though, he was still furious. He looked at Yuuri that was still holding him despite his high body heat. Narrowing his eyes down at the double black, he almost snapped at the teen when he saw Yuuri's arms and some of his face was burned from his high maryoku. Immediately, he lowered down his maryoku level as well as his body's temperature.

Feeling the blazing was not there and gradually decreasing, Yuuri looked up to see Wolfram's guilty face. "Wolf…" He called softly. "Thank Shinou, you worried me." Yuuri sighed in relief.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said in the same manner filled with guilt. He saw Yuuri smiled at him and he looked away in shame. "I'm sorry."

'I'm no better than that man. I hurt Yuuri because of my jealousy.' He thought dejectedly. There was a shadow loomed behind those usually bright emerald orbs.

But, Yuuri just shook his head. "It's not your fault. If anything it's mine." He said and released his arms from Wolfram's torso. Wolfram flinched when he saw Yuuri's pajama top burnt from his flames and Yuuri's skin was charred. The young King winced when he wanted to reach out to touch Wolfram's cheek.

Hastily, the blond fire wielder reached and cradled Yuuri's injured arms into his owns. "Yuuri, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" He said quietly as he let his healing magic poured into those burning red skins. The young King could feel Wolfram's cold healing magic mended his burnt skins. It felt so nice.

After finishing with the arms, Wolfram moved his palm to his husband's cheek. He stared sadly and sorry at the burnt skin. Those soft skins that he loved to caress, again, he had let his anger take control of him and again, he had hurt Yuuri. His tears fell down from his eyes as he healed Yuuri's cheek. Done with the face… Wolfram continued to heal Yuuri's torso and his abdomen. The burn at there was severe and the blond Prince could see it starting to form blisters.

He winced and knew it must be painful for Yuuri to hold him when his body heat was too high. His husband's nature was water and water didn't go along with the fire.

The younger half-demon stared at Wolfram's tears filled eyes. He was the one at fault and he had let Wolfram felt guilty for none of his wrongdoings – this is all nothing compared to what happened these past days – how he treated Wolfram. "Wolf…" Yuuri called. "It's not your fault." He said as he tried to gain the fire wielder's attention. "… If anything, it's mine." He said it quietly and smiled as he tried to cheer his husband. "Look! This is nothing! You've healed it." He said cheerfully.

However, Wolfram shook his head. "I hurt you, Yuuri. Again, I let my anger get the best of me and hurt you!" He touched Yuuri's face carefully as he caressed the skin that he just healed. "I'm really sorry."

The double black placed his hands on top of Wolfram's. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You never mean to hurt me. It's never your intention to hurt me, Wolf." He said as he opened his eyes. "You love me and now I could feel it more." He stated and used one of his hands to wipe the tears away from Wolfram's face.

Wolfram smiled softly, as he took Yuuri's hand into his and kissed it tenderly. "I love you, Yuuri." He said lovingly. "Never _ever_ let that man touch you or kiss you." He said as he cupped Yuuri's face and kissed him passionately as if he wanted to clean those red lips from Kevin's touch. He kissed Yuuri thoroughly and didn't let any of the corners of his mouth untouched.

The double black complied as he let his husband to kiss him; to let him wiped the memory of Elizabeth and Kevin away from his mind – from their minds. He needed this. He needed Wolfram only. And… he knew the answer that he would tell his ex-fiancé.

He loved Wolfram.

The blond Prince broke the kiss as he continued to kiss the skin that he had burnt. He paid a special attention to Yuuri's cheek as he soothed the pain that he had caused there. He trailed down little kisses along Yuuri's neck before he lifted his head back to Yuuri's mouth and kissed those delectable lips. Then, he moved to kiss Yuuri's arms, where the glaring red was still there. Done with the arms, he removed the remaining tattered shirt – from the result of his wild fire maryoku – that covered Yuuri's top. He bent down to his knees as he kissed and licked the skin that he just healed and felt Yuuri trembled and moaned softly.

"Wolf… stops…" Yuuri begged as he felt he was slowly melting into the blond's touch.

"Not until I'm done with you." Wolfram said.

Using all his strength that almost left him when Wolfram kissed him, Yuuri pushed his husband gently. "Not now, Wolf… I've paperwork to sign…" He said and smiled gently. "Yesterday, I'd left the paperwork in the middle of signing…" He cupped Wolfram's face tenderly – to stop him from whatever he does. "And I'm pretty sure that Gwendal wouldn't be pleased with it."

Wolfram stood straight as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Wimp!" He said albeit affectionately.

The double black King chuckled as he kissed Wolfram's cheek lightly. "It's been long since you call me that."

"What? Do you like it when I called you wimp?" Wolfram said in confusion. He raised one of his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side cutely.

Yuuri smiled and he knew he wouldn't get tired looking at his husband's angelic face. He shook his head. "Not that. I feel like it's becoming a pet name you use to call me."

The blond Prince Consort smirked. "Uh oh… So, you do like it when I call you a wimp." He stopped and tapped his forefinger to his chin lightly. "Since, you _love_ it so much. I'll start calling you Wimp – every day, day till night." He said and finished with, "Wimp." Wolfram laughed when he saw Yuuri's funny face.

Yuuri's eyes were wide as his mouth hung up. He shook his head and closed his mouth. "Wolfram! Don't call me that!"

"That's it." Was Wolfram only reply.

"What?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

The blond shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door and began walking out. "Your usual retort." He turned back and smiled as he watched Yuuri smiled back to him.

The young King was going to walk out of their room when Wolfram suddenly pushed him back to the room. "What?" Yuuri said, confused.

"Your shirt." Wolfram said. "I don't want anyone to ogle my husband's body." He said and rummaged through the dresser to find a white bathrobe. "There, use this."

The young teen smiled and took the white bathrobe from his husband. "Thanks, Wolf." He muttered and wore it much to Wolfram's ease. Yuuri then took his spouse's hand into his and together they walked to the Maou's Bathroom.

* * *

><p>Hoh! That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the late update. I hope you will like this chapter. I'll make the next chapter full with Wolfyuu moments.<p>

Reminder, their first hurdle just ended and there will another to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Kaede: **You're welcome! The two (I guess) next chapters will full with Wolfyuu moments. Ahh... about that I can't be sure but what I'll tell you a hint, it'll involve Ten Nobles for the next hurdle. I'm glad you like my ideas and the way I bring out the stories. I'll try my best and here is your update.

**Nickesha: **Nah, I'll give my readers about two or three chapters full with Wolfyuu moments before the next hurdle. I'm glad you like the hurdle I gave you and I used your word, 'the troublemaker' for Kevin~

** Warning: unbeta'd/OOC/slight AU**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: A Peaceful Day<strong>

Just like everyday occurrences, today, Shibuya Yuuri was sitting in his office, signing a document after document with his husband sat next to him, helped arranging the types of document.

"Yuuri, this one is very important." Wolfram said as he placed the parchment on Yuuri's study table. "Make sure you sign it first."

The King nodded his head. "Okay. Thanks, Wolf."

Their every movement watched by two pair of eyes. Gwendal smiled secretly when he saw the royal couple was getting together – again – after a few days of trouble. He was relieved that Lord Kevin went back to his land.

'Gone the troublemaker.' He thought and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Gunter was sitting in the vacant chair at the meeting table – in the middle of the room. He also sighed in relief as he watched His Majesty was back to his normal self. Dreamily, he arranged the paperwork as he lost in one of his me-and-His Majesty moments.

Adding to the happy moments, Conrad was scheduled to be back by today. Early this morning, Gwendal received a letter from Conrad, stated that the problem with those village people was almost settled.

The four high-ranking worked out the requests, taxes, grants etc. Gwendal, Wolfram and Gunter helped signing the documents that don't need the King's signature.

A sudden knock on the door startled everyone inside the room. All eyes stared at the door until Yuuri's voice broke the silence. "Enter!"

The door opened and the brunet soldier with brown-colored uniform entered. Instantly, Yuuri's eyes beamed. "Conrad!" He exclaimed happily – standing from his chair.

The brunet smiled warmly. "Your Majesty."

Yuuri frowned. "It's Yuuri, Conrad. How many times do I need to remind you?"

Conrad chuckled and smiled. "Yuuri…" He said it playfully.

"Yuuri!" The blond yelled and dragged the King back to his chair by his ear. "You still have much paperwork to sign and you're not allowed to flirt with my little big brother." He said in jealousy.

Yuuri whined in pain. "Wolf, it's hurt."

The blond instantly let go of his husband's ear. He couldn't let his jealousy hurt Yuuri – again. Leaning closer, Wolfram softly kissed Yuuri's ear that recently in his hand.

"There you go. I'm sorry." He said softly.

Yuuri smiled and blushed.

The three spectators just smiled as they saw the loving scene in front of them. Gwendal coughed and ended Yuuri and Wolfram's little moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But, you still have an amount of paperwork to sign and since you'd left your paperwork yesterday... I'll have you sign all of these." Gwendal said sternly and pointed to the three stacks of paperwork on his table.

Yuuri sighed and mumbled a, "Sorry."

The blond Prince just shrugged his shoulders. "Since, it's me that made Yuuri left all these paperwork… I'll help sign some of these."

"Huh?" Gwendal raised his eyebrow.

"I punished Yuuri to-" His word was cut off as Yuuri's hand was on his mouth.

"It's nothing." The young King said and smiled. A blush crept onto his face.

The blond Prince Consort removed the hand. "Why you did that?" He asked, annoyed.

Yuuri frowned at him. "Wolf, it's our bedroom story. You don't have to tell everybody." He said, as he didn't realize that he just gave a hint of their story to the observers.

"So, what? It's not like I tell them how I made love to you." Wolfram huffed.

"Wolfram!" The young King exclaimed in embarrassment.

"What?" The blond asked in confusion.

Meanwhile, the three spectators' faces turned crimson red as they heard the discussion between the married couple. They let the two argued and continued with their duties while from time to time inadvertently hearing some of the improper words from the Royal Couple.

* * *

><p>"Wolfram, you are really! Ugh!" Yuuri complained as they were heading to the garden to have a lunch together.<p>

Wolfram looked at his husband in annoyance. "Now, what?"

"You shouldn't talk about us in the office." Yuuri said and crossed his arms. "Even the demon with less feeling was blushing while you said all those things you did to me."

Wolfram just shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Well, they should've expected that since we're married and all." He said and smiled mischievously. "What's more…" He then slid his arm around Yuuri's waist. "I still don't get enough of you."

"You pervert!" The King said timidly but still letting his husband embraced him. "Wolf… if you're going with this behavior of yours, I'm sure we wouldn't get to eat lunch and Gwendal will get frustrated again."

The Prince Consort sighed and placed his forehead on Yuuri's shoulder. "Hmm… you're right, Yuuri. But, I missed you. It's been long, you know." He said while they were walking in the direction of the garden.

Yuuri shook his head. "Sorry, but we just had_ that_ almost the whole half-day, yesterday and I'm sorry for making this hard for you." He said softly. "I'm sorry for all those troubles."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said. "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't blame you for what happened." He stood straight and released his arm from Yuuri's waist. "I love you. So… just forget about it, okay?"

The young King nodded his head. "Hmm… if you said so." He said unsurely.

"Then…" Wolfram said and softly kissed Yuuri. "There, forget about it, okay?" He smiled.

The smile went back to Yuuri's face. "Hm… okay."

"We should head to the garden." Wolfram said. "I'd servants prepared the lunch just for the two of us." He said and held Yuuri's hand into his.

The King smiled brightly. "Then, let's go!"

They walked hand-by-hand to the garden while chattering some little talk. The husbands smiled and occasionally Wolfram would sneakily give little kisses on Yuuri's cheek.

The loving couple didn't realize as some soldiers and servants were whispering and smiling while looking at the two. They were happy that the married royal couple back to normal.

Soon, Yuuri and Wolfram arrived at the garden. Under the tree, a checker blanket spread out evenly with a variety of simple foods was on it. There were two rolls of breads, meat cooked with various spices, mushroom soup, chocolate cake with chocolate mousse, tea and some utensils prepared for the two people.

Wolfram took a hold of Yuuri's hand and led him to the blanket under the tree. He let his husband sit first before he settled himself on the blanket. He took the plates and began preparing some bread and meat into it when Yuuri was trying to help.

"Here, let me help." Yuuri said as he went to cut the meat.

Wolfram stopped Yuuri. "Yuuri, you don't have to help me. This is from me and I want you to enjoy it fully."

Nodding in understanding, Yuuri smiled and went to sit back in his place. "Then, I'll let you spoil me today."

The blond Prince smiled. "It's not just today. I intend to spoil you everyday, every second, as long as this heart is still beating."

Yuuri shook his head in disagreement. "No, Wolf. Don't say that." He said sadly. "Don't say you'll die and leave me." He stared sadly.

Wolfram looked at his husband and placed the plate on the blanket for a moment. "Yuuri, even though I'm your Prince Consort, I'm still a soldier and Commander of my troops." He said and caressed Yuuri's cheek. "It'll happen to me and to all that pledge loyalty to you that we're bound to die protecting the King's lives."

"Wolf… that's-"

The blond soldier shushed his husband by placing his finger to the young King's lips. "Accept it, Yuuri." Wolfram said. "I know that your nature never to let someone die under your reign but it'll happen sooner or later, Yuuri. This world is not always peaceful."

Yuuri stared down on the floor. "I know that but as long as I'm still alive, I'll protect you and all people." He looked up to see Wolfram's face. "I'll never let harm done to you and my people."

Wolfram smiled and kissed his husband's eyebrow affectionately. "Thanks, Yuuri. I love you."

"I love you too, Wolf." Yuuri smiled softly.

The blond Prince pulled his lips and sat back to prepare the food. "We should eat. These foods are starting to get cold." Wolfram said as he began to cut the meat – placed it on the two plates that readied with bread. He then poured the mushroom soup into two bowls. Lastly, Wolfram poured the tea into two cups. After finishing preparing, the Prince Consort handed Yuuri a plate full with bread and cut-meat with spork and a knife, a bowl of mushroom soup and a cup of tea. He himself had his own portions.

"Thanks, Wolf." Yuuri said as he received the food.

"You're welcome."

They ate in comfortable silence and occasionally having their little conversation.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the married couple was strolling around the castle. They just finished their bath and Wolfram decided to show Yuuri something.<p>

"Wolf… where you are bringing me?" Yuuri asked as his eyes covered by a piece of black silk cloth. Courtesy of his husband.

The blond Prince Consort just smiled and led Yuuri by placing his arm around the double black's waist. "It's a secret."

"Wolf––" Yuuri's whine stopped when a pair of lips fastened on his own.

Wolfram broke the kiss and smiled at the flushed King. "Just wait and see. I've a surprise for you." He smiled and continued leading his beloved cute husband to where the supposed secret was.

Yuuri smiled and nodded his head quietly.

The two strolled down the hallway and from time to time, they would meet with servants or soldiers that bowed down to them and greeting the Royal Couple. Yuuri would greet them back politely while Wolfram would have to wait for Yuuri as he couldn't wait to show the surprise. The blond Prince would groan in annoyance at the interruptions and Yuuri would scold Wolfram for being impolite.

"Yuuri, Wolfram… where are you going?" And… this time it was Conrad.

"Conrad, good evening!" Yuuri greeted cheerfully as he heard Conrad's voice.

The brunet looked at the couple and saw Yuuri's eyes covered with a piece of cloth while Wolfram had his arm around Yuuri's waist. "Wolfram?" He questioned.

Wolfram glared at the brunet. He tightened his arm on Yuuri. "Conrad, can't you see that we're busy?" He said firmly – with a don't-disturb-me-and-Yuuri tone.

"Wolf! Don't be rude!" Yuuri scolded.

The fire demon just rolled his eyes. "Yuuri… if all people are greeting you and you take every chance to greet them… Then, when is the time for me to give you your surprise?"

"But… it's not good if I just walk without greeting them back."

"Then, just nod your head." Wolfram said annoyed. "You don't have to stop and greet them personally."

The half brother to Wolfram raised his eyebrow before he smiled knowingly. "Oh… it's that thing."

"What?" Yuuri and Wolfram chorused.

Conrad chuckled and said. "Oh… it's nothing." He said. "Then, I'll be going first." He looked at Yuuri. "Yuuri, I hope you'll like your surprise." After that, he left the two and strolled into the castle.

Wolfram sighed in relief. "There, gone another interruption." He said. "Come on, Yuuri. Let's go." Wolfram said and began dragging the confused King to where ever it was.

Soon, they arrived at the garden while Yuuri still had his eyes covered. Wolfram turned the young King to the placed where his mother's flowers were. After that he made sure that the first thing Yuuri would see when he opened his eyes was Yuuri's Naivety.

"Wolf?" Yuuri questioned.

The blond smiled. Slowly, he untied the cover from his husband's eyes.

Yuuri clenched his eyes and slowly opened it. His blurry sight becoming clearer as he adjusted the amount of light into his eyes. As his sight cleared, in front of him, there were flowers with round center, and small petals around its center. Its color was pale yellow. "Wolf, this is…"

The blond embraced Yuuri from behind. "It's your flower." He said lovingly. "Mother named it after you. Yuuri's Naivety."

The young King's eyes sparkled. He looked at the flower with admiration. "It's looks just like sunflower."

"Hmm… Mother saw it in the book that you brought back from Earth." Wolfram leaned forward and placed his chin on Yuuri's shoulder. "She said the flower matched you and decided to make the breed of this sunflower and she came up with Yuuri's Naivety for its name."

"Why Yuuri's Naivety?" Yuuri asked curiously.

Wolfram smiled. "Because, it suits you." He said. "Do you like it?"

Yuuri nodded his head - smiling. "I love it, Wolf." He said and turned his head to meet with Wolfram's lips. "I love you." He said and kissed the blond on his lips as a thank you.

The Prince Consort smiled after Yuuri pulled his lips. He freed Yuuri from his hug and faced the King. "Yuuri…" He said. "When are we going to see your parents? We've gotten married for more than a month and I still didn't meet with your parents."

Yuuri smiled and held Wolfram's hands into his. "What about we go the day after tomorrow? Though, we have to get Gwendal's permission."

The blond groaned. "Hmm… Gwendal. I'll definitely make sure he allowed us." He whispered the last part quietly.

"Wolf?" Yuuri looked at his spouse.

The blond demon shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm sure Gwendal would let us go to Earth." He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would make me signing one week worth of paperwork." Yuuri sweatdropped as he imagined the amount of paperwork he had to sign.

"I'll help you." Wolfram said and embraced the younger half-demon.

"Thanks. I'll need your help." Yuuri said and the two stood in the garden, wrapped in each other's arms.

From behind one of the castle pillars, a pair of brown eyes watched the married couple. The man smiled warmly and continued to watch the safety of the two love birds.

* * *

><p>Yay, finished! And next chapter, they will go to Earth. What will Shibuya's reactions will be when they know that Yuuri had married - except Miko?<p>

She already knows about it from Murata and what'll Miko thinks of Wolf? Since she knows about the reason Yuuri was crying and hurting.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for R&R!  
><strong>

**Warning: grammar ERROR, MAJOR OOCness, AU, pervert Wolfram.  
><strong>

**Nickesha:  
><strong>Haha! You'll find it out on next chapter! XD

**Yumi-chan Hamano:  
><strong>I don't remember if I'd reply your review but yeah, I'll just reply here since I'm very lazy. They're so sweet! I hope you'll still like this chappie!

**Rizuvel:  
><strong>Yup! That was intense!

Enough with that and enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Home to Earth<strong>

"We're ready to go." Wolfram said to the three people as he grabbed Yuuri's hand.

The double black smiled and tightened the grip. "Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad, please take care of the kingdom for me."

The grumpy demon frowned. "As if we didn't do it everyday."

The teenage King laughed nervously and looked at Wolfram. The older boy just rolled his eyes. "Wimp!"

"Not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted. He then looked around. "Where's Murata?"

Said teen then came running around with a waterproof bag full with books and documents. He panted after he stopped in front of his bestfriend. He placed the sack near his foot.

"Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld." He said and smiled.

The two smiled back.

"Murata, you're here."

"Your Eminence." Wolfram bowed slightly.

"Um… what's that?" Yuuri asked and pointed his index finger at the plastic bag full with papers and books.

Murata just smiled widely. "It's all the documents and books that I need to sorted for the library in Shinou Temple."

Yuuri sweatdropped. He always tried to avoid paperwork and here, Murata, his bestfriend was bringing all those things to Earth – while they were on vacation, though it barely a vacation at all.

Ignoring his bestfriend's trouble face, Murata hauled the bag to his back. "What are you two waiting for? Let's go!" The glasses teen said cheerfully as his glasses also glinted with sunlight.

The three walked into the water in Maou's Bathroom. They waved goodbye to the three, demons and half-demon, as the water swirled on their feet.

Conrad smiled warmly as the three sucked into the water. "I'm glad they're back together."

Gwendal just frowned and grumbled under his breath. "They sure made a huge trouble these past days."

Even though, Gwendal always complained about the two boys, the brunet could see concern filled in those stormy blue eyes. "Hmm…" He smiled and looked over his shoulder to a crying Gunter.

The lavender-haired demon sniffed. "Your Majesty…" He cried as he draped the silk handkerchief over the edge of his eyes. "Oh, how I wish I could visit your birth place."

Conrad just smiled as he thought. 'The usual Gunter.'

* * *

><p>When the three arrived at the Shibuya's bath, Wolfram was holding onto Yuuri's waist tightly while closing his eyes. He never experienced the water transportation but it didn't make him dizzy like when he experienced ships or any vehicle that float on the water.<p>

"Wolf, we've arrived." Yuuri said and smiled when he saw his husband had his eyes closed tightly while both of his arms on Yuuri's waist – holding him for dear life.

Slowly, opening his eyes, those emerald hues colored eyes blinking repeatedly as he tried to adjust the amount of light that come into his sight. After he was sure that his eyes could see clearly, Wolfram looked around his new surroundings, taking note of the new place.

From his emerald orbs, they landed in the bathroom. A very small bathroom compared to the bathroom in the Blood Pledge Castle. His eyes then looked at the drawer and some bottles with the label were standing there quietly.

'Hah! As if the inanimate things can move.' He thought sarcastically.

"Wolf." Yuuri's voice interrupted his thought. Looking at his husband's beautiful black eyes, Wolfram smiled. "Yuuri, where are we?"

"We're in my house." Yuuri said and Wolfram nodded in understanding.

The younger teen smiled and nudged Wolfram to release his waist. Reluctantly, the Prince Consort freed his husband's slender waist. Taking Wolfram's hands into his, the double black King helped his husband to get out of the bathtub.

"So, how's your first water portal transporting?" Murata asked with a hidden amusement in his voice. He had been studying the Fire Prince when they first arrived and judging from his expression, the Prince Consort was some how intrigued by the water portal.

Turning his head to the great Sage, Wolfram nodded his head once as a gesture of respect. "Your Eminence, it's actually a very peculiar experience if I have to say."

Murata nodded his head in understanding before they engulfed in a silence. Yuuri then broke the silence by asking questions that he was sure no one knows the answer. "Well, don't you think it's weird?"

Murata and Wolfram both cocked their eyebrows. "What's weird?"

"Well… usually, when I'm coming home, mom would always welcome me. But…" He trailed off. "It's seems very quiet here."

Murata then nodded his head. "You're right, Shibuya. Hmm… maybe Mama, Shibuya-san and Shouri were out. That's the only reason why the house is empty." He thought and smiled. "Well, in any case. We better dry ourselves or we'll get cold."

The house host, namely, Shibuya Yuuri apologized for his thoughtless, walking to the drawer and brought out three white fluffy towels. He gave one to Murata and one to Wolfram and one for himself. Quietly, the three of them dried themselves.

"Hey, guys. We can change our clothes in my room. You can use my clothes." Yuuri said and Murata whistled in agreement. Without waiting for any instruction, the glasses boy headed for Yuuri's bedroom, as he already knows well the way to his bestfriend's room. "I'll change first and then, the two of you can change together." He winked and chuckled when both of the Royal Couple blushing red from head to toe.

When Murata closed the door, Wolfram turned to his husband that was still drying himself and in the process of peeling off his top uniform. He waited until Yuuri finished with his top before he leaned in and embraced the double black from behind. The sudden hug made Yuuri jumped in surprise.

"W-Wolf?" He exclaimed and turned his head to see his husband grinning.

The blond Prince nuzzled his face into Yuuri's neck and inhaled the unique smell of Yuuri. It smelt like sunflower and fresh water. Tightening his grip, the older boy placed butterfly kisses along the way from Yuuri's neck to his spine.

"Wolf… not here…" Yuuri said softly and tried to pry his husband's possessive hands.

"Hmm… but I want you." Wolfram said and bit hard on Yuuri's side. The double black yelped in pain and glared at the blond. "Wolfram, please… not now." He begged and gave his best puppy eyes to the blond Prince. He knew this was the only way to get out from the blond's ministration and he knew Wolfram wouldn't be able to resist – which meant, a 1 for him and 0 for his husband.

Sighing, Wolfram reluctantly let go of his husband and stood up before he too discarding his uniform top. Seeing his consort well-toned body made Yuuri blushed in embarrassment. He turned his head away and began working on his pants. Slowly letting the pants fell on the floor, Yuuri wrapped a white towel on his slim waist.

Unbeknownst to the teen, Wolfram was eyeing his every movement with his sharp eyes. He smirked when he saw the last piece of clothes on his husband's body fell down on the floor but soon his smirk turned to scowl when Yuuri wrapped a white towel around his waist – covering what should be covered. He was about to reach out to the younger teen when there was a knock on the door, interrupting him.

He groaned in annoyance.

"Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld! I'll be going to my house! And enjoy your honeymoon! Ah, and don't make too much noise!" Murata yelled from the outside of the door and chuckling when he heard Yuuri spluttered incoherent words because of embarrassment. He then walked downstairs and headed for the front door, while carrying his baggage full with books and papers.

A sound of the door opened and closed resounded to the completely empty house. Meanwhile, at the bathroom, "Ho-Honey-mo-on… Noi-Noise… Wha-What? Murata!" Yuuri cried and covered his red face.

Wolfram just chuckled at his husband's antics and held the teen's hand. "Come on, let's go to your room. I don't want to get cold or maybe you want to help warm me up?" The Prince said and slid his arm slyly around Yuuri's waist.

"Sorry, but I can't." The King laughed lightly. "But, maybe this night, I'll let you've your way with me." Yuuri said shyly and blushed when Wolfram gave him a meaningful look. Letting his husband's hand lingered on his waist, Yuuri led the both of them to his room – while one of his hands holding his towel. He used his free hand to push the door open. "This is my room. Sorry, it's a bit smaller than our room in the castle."

Wolfram released his arm from Yuuri and looked at his surroundings, Yuuri was right, the room _a lot_ smaller than their room in Shin Makoku. Walking around the room, the blond soldier stopped at the bed and sat on it. He motioned the double black to sit next to him. Confused, Yuuri just complied with his consort's antic, walking slowly towards the bed, Yuuri sat quietly next to Wolfram. The both of them stayed silent and Yuuri was about to stand when Wolfram pushed him to the bed.

"W-Wolf? Wha—"

The rest of his words cut off as the blond Prince planted his lips on the King's full lips. Surprised, Yuuri gasped and Wolfram took that chance to deepen the kiss. Forgetting that his family might be back anytime soon, slowly and shyly, Yuuri responded to the hot searing kiss and let out a soft moan. Wolfram smirked into the kiss when his husband finally forgot about all his earlier protests.

Hovering on the top, Wolfram pulled away when he felt Yuuri's need of air. He grinned. His Yuuri still not able to kiss that long and for him, it was cute. The King always seemed cute and innocent in Wolfram's eyes mind and he loved it. He would do anything to help maintain the naivety in his husband mind and action. His emerald eyes had darkened considerably and he knew that he desired this teen below him. Everything about the young King made him crazy and possessive.

To the point that he would kill anyone that tries to take his Yuuri away from him.

"Wolf?"

Yuuri's soft and worried voice called the Prince back. He glanced down and saw Yuuri's concern face.

"Are you okay?"

Smiling, Wolfram replied. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit distracted." He said and shut his thought on those distracting thoughts. He knew that there were many outside there wanted his Yuuri – not counting Yuuri's ex-fiancé – and most of them, the nobles and other kings only wanted his power and money. He wouldn't let this young naïve man fell to those hands. He would protect Yuuri, sacrificing his life if it were necessary.

"Wolf?" A soft hand touched his face.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I'm having a diversion." He let out a small smile and leaned down as he placed small kisses on Yuuri's neck to his collarbone but was interrupted when Yuuri pushed him by his chest. Those black orbs stared into his emerald eyes – searching for any lies and secret that was untold.

"Wolf, you're not telling me the truth." Yuuri said and sat up, causing the blond Prince Consort to move away and sit next to his husband. Seeing that beautiful face marred by worries, made Yuuri concerned. He inclined closer to the blond's face and cupped it in his hands. "Wolf, what's wrong?"

Wolfram kept silent and faked a smile. "I'm okay. Nothing is wrong."

"Wolf…" Yuuri insisted.

Letting out a small sigh, Wolfram stared into Yuuri's eyes. "I'm just worried that if there's anyone that trying to court you."

"Eh? But, I'm already married to you." Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise. How could Wolf think about that?

The Prince Consort sighed again. "But, there are still wouldn't let you go." He said and saw Yuuri flinched. 'Looks like I hit the sore spot.' He thought. "I'm sorry, Yuuri. It's not like I want to accuse you of cheating. It's just that, I can't never believe that man. He loves you and that worried me, a lot." He gritted his teeth in frustration. "He'll find a way to separate me from you. Not forgetting Elizabeth. I still didn't talk to her."

Said person kept quiet as he looked down on the bed. His clutch on the bed cover tightened with every word his husband spoke. "I'm sorry. It's all because of me, Kevin and Elizabeth too." His voice was quiet and almost inaudible to person's ears but Wolfram heard him.

"As I said, it's not your fault, Yuuri. I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about this." He said and hugged the teen. "I'm sorry. We should forget about it while we're in your world." He tightened the hug when he felt his shoulder wet.

Yuuri was crying.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." He whispered into his husband's ear. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that. It was all my fault, if I don't leave you with Elizabeth that night, all of this wouldn't happen. So… please, forgive me." He pulled back and stared into Yuuri's teary eyes. Closing the short distance, the Prince Consort let his lips lingered on Yuuri's moist ones. He felt Yuuri's lips quivered and slowly, ever slowly, he moved his lips and pressed harder.

Feeling the other's lips, Yuuri parted his own, a silent plea for his husband to deepen the kiss. Accepting the offer, Wolfram slowly deepened the kiss and savored the other's taste. Yuuri tasted sweet and the unique flavor of him. He felt Yuuri sighed in content, smiling into the kiss, Wolfram felt relief – at least his husband forgetting their recent conversations.

Pulling away, Wolfram stared into those midnight colored orbs. Moving his hands, the blond Prince pinned both of his husband's hands to the bed, rendered him from moving. He smirked when he heard his name came out from Yuuri's sweet mouth.

"Wolf… please…" A plea.

He grinned. Leaning down, Wolfram was about to…

When the door slammed open, "Yuu-chan! You're home!"

* * *

><p>Sorry, about the angst part. This chapter supposed to be happy and joy but it didn't end as I want. Blame it on the sad song I was listening in when I wrote this chapter!<p>

And, guess... Who's that person that opened the door? Miko or Shouri?

Again, I may have wrote this on my other story but I got hooked in another fandom and yeah, I kind of lost interest in KKM. But, don't worry, I'll still update my stories, just not regularly as before. The lack of response *review* made me lazy to update and write.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading last chapter. Enjoy the new chapter!  
><strong>

**Nickesha:  
><strong>Hmm... yay! The reactions is here and the person is... scroll down and read XD

**Warning:** Grammar errors and OOCness

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Meeting the Shibuya's<strong>

"Yuu-chan! You're home!" Miko shouted and opened the door. She stopped when she saw the unexpected scene in front of her. At the same time, her eyes sparkled and she clapped both her hands together.

"Opps! I'm sorry, Yuu-chan! I didn't know you're busy!" She giggled and closed the door before she skidded downstairs.

In the living room, Shouma and Shouri were sitting on the couches. Shouri raised his eyebrow when he watched his mother, singing happily. "Mom, what's it? Where's Yuu-chan?"

Still giggling, the middle-aged woman smiled cheerfully. "It's Mama, Shou-chan." She complained half-heartedly. "And Yuu-chan is _busy _with some foreigner boy." She winked at the two who looked at her in complete bewilderment.

"What do you mean by busy?" Shouma asked, clueless.

"Oh, well… you know when two young people together." She hinted.

Shouri creased his eyebrow together as his mind made a connection between his mother's cryptic words. His eyes widened considerably when he got the meaning. Immediately, he dashed upstairs. Taking two steps at once, Shouri reached his younger brother's room.

"Yuu-chan!"

* * *

><p>Yuuri and Wolfram both froze on their spot when the brunette with brown eyes opened the door. They stayed that way; with Wolfram on the top, pinning his husband on the bed, while Yuuri stared blankly at his mother.<p>

The double black teen was unable to process the things that happened as his mother closed the door and went downstairs. He stared at the door blankly while his husband still frozen in his place.

"Yuu-chan!"

They stayed in the same spot when the door opened for the second time by Shouri. Looking at the door, Yuuri could feel his face heated as blush started to creep onto his face.

Shouri stared at the scene in front of him. Both males were in a _very_ compromising position with his baby brother on the bottom, pinning by a blond foreigner and both of them were stripped of all their clothes – the towels had discarded somewhere in the process.

"Ugh…" Was all Yuuri said when Shouri shrieked in terror.

Lunged forward, the older brother shoved the blond teen away from his baby brother and hugged the boy protectively. His over-protective instinct kicked wildly when he saw tears in Yuuri's eyes. "Yuu-chan, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, right?"

Without waiting for a reply, he whipped his head at the end of the bed, where Wolfram sat there, unmoving. Still, hugging the – undressed – boy, Shouri narrowed his eyes at the foreigner. "You! Who're you? What were you doing to my Yuu-chan?" He hissed as his hug tightened.

Wolfram was surprised as the tall double black man pushed him harshly from the bed and from _his_ Yuuri. He watched all the commotion when the tall man hugged his still naked husband. He seethed when that man had the nerve to touch what was his. Taking the blanket, Wolfram wrapped it on his exposed body as he tried to control his anger and jealousy.

When the unknown man narrowed his eyes at him, the blond couldn't help but glared back. His emerald eyes narrowed; as he saw his spouse was crushed in an over-protective hug and in another man's arms – mind you.

"Don't touch Yuuri with your dirty hands." He said as he gritted his teeth.

Shouri heard the rude comments, retorted back. "What did you say?" He stood and took a bed sheet to cover his baby brother. "You're the one that should go from here, you molester!"

The rude words seemed to ring in the Prince Consort's ears. "He's my spouse and don't call me molester!" He was about to throw the fireball when there was nothing out of his palm.

He made a 'tsk' sound and gritted his teeth. "Looks like I can't use my magic in here." He mumbled silently. He then stared back at the unknown man. "Who're you? Why do you have black hair and eyes?" He asked cautiously as he stood from the bed and readied in a fight stance.

Shouri narrowed his eyes. "Like I would tell you." He snarled. "Yuu-chan, I'm going to protect you. Don't scare, this person is nothing compared to my strength." He said as he also stood with his practiced judo standing.

Finally, broke up from his long stupor, Yuuri shouted when the two men lunged forward and readied to hurt the other.

"Wait, Shouri! Wolfram is my husband! And Wolf, Shouri is my big brother!" He shouted and hugged his big brother from behind. Startled, Shouri stopped but Wolfram who had moved first didn't manage to stop as his fist made a connection with Shouri's face.

Not expecting the hit, Shouri staggered backward from the punch impact. He didn't know that this slender looking teen had such strength that he was pushed back. He tried to lessen the impact by turning around but made it worse when he came face to face with his little brother.

Surprised, Yuuri cried. "Shouri!" Before he was toppled by his brother in a very _awkward_ pose.

Wolfram and Shouri's eyes widened. The blond Prince Consort's eyes wide opened when he saw his husband lay on his back on the floor with his big brother lay on top of him, one of his knees in between of Yuuri's leg – near his _forbidden area_. Meanwhile, Shouri gulped down as he realized his face was a mere centimeters from his little brother.

'This is really dangerous.' Shouri thought to himself. He knew he had a brother-complex but seeing Yuuri, his cute adorable baby brother's face in a close proximity, rang an alarm in his head.

Quickly, he placed his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. Beet red, Shouri mumbled apologize while helping Yuuri stand on his feet. The teen groaned in pain as he opened his eyes slowly. "That's hurt." He complained but changed as he checked his big brother's face for any injury.

"Are you okay? Is it hurt?" Yuuri said and caressed the bruised cheek.

Shouri smiled despite his recently 'dangerous' situation. "I'm okay, it's not hurting at all. I just lost my balance." He then glared at the blond.

Wolfram stood there, looking absolutely mad and jealous. He had watched when that older Shibuya stared at his husband. Even though, they were related by blood, the fire wielder couldn't believe this man. He for sure had some feelings for Yuuri. He was tempted to attack the man but held it since this was Yuuri's big brother. No matter how pervert he was.

"Yuuri, you didn't tell me you have big brother." Wolfram broke the moments between Yuuri and Shouri.

Shouri scowled at the rude blond but kept silent. Yuuri tightened the almost fall bed sheet around his waist and glanced at his husband. Giving an apologetic look, Yuuri walked to Wolfram's direction. He hugged the blond and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, many things happened last days and I forgot."

The kiss on his cheek made the blond smiled and lost all his anger. He slid his arms around Yuuri's waist. "Hmm… it's okay. But, don't forget something important like this again."

"Okay." Was his only answer.

"Ahem!" A cough interrupted the married couple's moments. Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked at the noise source. Yuuri's face turned a nice shade of cherry red when he realized that his older brother was still with them. He hastily untangled his arms from Wolfram and stood rigid.

Wolfram scoffed and looked at his husband in frustration before he frowned at the taller man.

Shouri sent a glare. "Yuu-chan, I believe I deserve some explanation about this." He said. "Mom and Dad too. Did they know you're already married, to a _boy_ nonetheless?"

Yuuri gulped down in fear. He almost forgot. He didn't tell his family that he had gotten married to a man. He looked at Wolfram for a second before he turned to his big brother. "Ah, about this…"

"You and _your husband_ better explained it later after you've _dressed_ properly." Shouri said and walked out of the room, giving the two some privacy.

A silence hung around the room.

"Well, we better dress and tell this news to your parents and big brother." Wolfram broke the silence and headed for the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>"What happened upstairs? I heard some commotion up there." Shouma raised his eyebrow when he saw his older son walking into the living room and flopped on the couch next to him.<p>

The older boy had both his hands on his face. He could still remember and smell his little brother. Taking a deep breath, Shouri removed his hands and slumped against the couch. "We'd some misunderstanding."

The older man again raised his eyebrow. "Misunderstanding? What?"

"I think it's better when Yuuri explained it by himself." Shouri said and removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Shouma just watched his older son's peculiar act and shrugged it off as nothing. 'Maybe it's another sibling's argument.' He sighed and read his paper while Miko was busy in the kitchen, cooking a dinner.

A moment later, footsteps were heard walking downstairs. Shouri's ears perked up and he immediately looked at the stairs. There, his younger brother was walking with the blond teen – Wolfram's arm sneakily snaked around Yuuri's waist while Yuuri tried to remove his husband's arm as they talked in hush voices.

"Wolf, my parents is going to be here!"

"So, what? We're married, therefore, it's okay."

"B-But! My mom and dad still didn't know I'm married."

"We can just tell them."

"Wolf!"

Their hush talk was interrupted when Shouri walked to them. Yuuri still trying to free himself from his husband while Wolfram tightening the hold.

"Yuuri, you'll explain all of these at dining table." Shouri said as he glared at the blond.

Wolfram ignored him – which resulting, Shouri seethed – as he hauled Yuuri with him to the kitchen, where Miko and Shouma already seated. Miko squealed in excitement when she saw how cute the two boys were. While, Shouma sweatdropped when he saw his younger son was intimate with another _boy_. He never knew Yuuri interested in boys.

Releasing Yuuri's waist, Wolfram took a seat next to his husband. He calmly sat while Yuuri was squirming in his chair. Shouri walked and sat across of the blond teen.

He glared at the teen and was about to say something when Miko chirped cheerfully. "Ah, Yuu-chan! Who's this? Why don't you introduce us?"

The youngest Shibuya squirmed in his seat and looked up to his husband's face worriedly. The blond Prince Consort held the younger boy's hand and squeezed it lightly, giving some encouragement. He mouthed a, 'It's going to be okay.'

Standing up from his chair, Yuuri looked at his family member's faces one by one. Stopping at his big brother's face, Yuuri cleared his throat. "Um… let me introduce, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld." He stopped short.

Miko interrupted. "Oh! So it's Wolfie-chan!" She said. "What's him to you, Yuu-chan?"

"Wolfram is my husband." He answered.

The reaction on each person was varying. Shouri just sat calmly in his seat even if there was a glare sent to the blond demon, Shouma was shocked that he dropped his chopsticks and Miko looked exceptionally happy.

"Ara! So, you two are married!" Miko squealed. She then looked at her son, pouting. "Mou, Yuu-chan! Why didn't you tell Mama? I want to go to your wedding."

"Your Mom is right, Yuu-chan. You shouldn't leave us in the dark about these kind of things." Shouma interrupted.

Yuuri guiltily looked down at the table. Shadow formed behind those long bangs. Wolfram saw this happened and stood from his chair. Giving a gentle squeeze of his husband's hand, he bowed to the table occupants.

"I'm sorry for not inviting Mother and Father also Shouri to our wedding but something happened that we were quite troubling." He explained to Yuuri's family. Not wanting to tell them about the forced marriage.

But, Shouri who was still wasn't satisfied with the answer, questioned. "What was this problem?"

The younger brother shifted uncomfortably. Wolfram looked at Yuuri for permission to tell their marriage situation. However, Yuuri smiled weakly at Wolfram and shook his head. He was going to tell his family by himself.

Looking at his family's faces, Yuuri spoke. "Actually, our marriage wasn't planned and it was unexpected." He said and looking at Wolfram lovingly. "B-But, I fall in love with Wolfram even if the marriage was planned by the Ten Nobles."

The mother and father smiled warmly as their younger son spoke his mind out. They were glad that their son found happiness after that last visit. And that sparked something in Shouri's mind.

"How long you two have gotten married?" Shouri asked.

"About one month." Yuuri answered innocently.

"Then, was it him that made you cry last week?" Shouri asked. A week has passed since the last time Yuuri went back to his world.

Yuuri flinched and Wolfram's eyes filled with guilt. All of that didn't go unnoticed to the older brother. His eyes narrowed at the two; especially, the blond.

"So, my guess was correct?"

"It was misunderstanding." Yuuri answered quietly. "It wasn't Wolfram's fault. It was all mine."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram's eyes softened. He then glared at the bespectacled young man. "Enough with this. Even if you're Yuuri's big brother, I'll not tolerate if you're hurting him."

Not understanding the situation, Shouri looked with confused eyes. 'What did Yuu-chan said? It was his entire fault?' He thought.

Shouma interrupted the trio. "It's enough." He said and sent a warned look at his older son. "Shouri, you shouldn't interfere with Yuu-chan and his husband's private life."

"Uma-kun is right. We should eat now. The curry is getting cold." Miko agreed. She had been quiet for the past few minutes, thinking about something.

The two married young couple sat down in their chairs. A trickle of tears threatened to fall down Yuuri's eyes. Turning back, he wiped his eyes – hiding from the other's eyes.

Wolfram however saw this since he sat next to his husband. Feeling guilty, he eyed his husband's depressing face before he looked at Miko and Shouma. "Mother, Father," He called. "I'm so sorry but I think Yuuri needs a rest and we'll retire early."

"Wolf…!" Yuuri however protested.

The blond Prince stared at his husband. "Yuuri, you're not well. I think you should get some sleep. Furthermore, you had finished those mountains of paperwork from Gwendal without any rest." He said.

Shouma sighed and nodded with Wolfram's suggestion. He eyed his wife and Miko gave her permission. "Then, you two can rest in Yuuri's room. If you're hungry, the food is in the kitchen." Shouma said.

Wolfram nodded in gratitude. He then stood up and dragged Yuuri with him. "Thank you, Mother, Father." He bowed. "Then, we'll be in our room. Good night." He greeted though it was still early evening.

Holding the younger boy's waist, the blond demon hauled the half-demon with him toward the stairs. Softly and quietly, he whispered comforting words to his spouse's ear. Yuuri sniffed slightly and rested his head on the blond.

The three watched as the two walked upstairs. Then, Shouma turned his attention to his older son. "Shouri." He called.

Shouri instantly flinched. The tone his father used, worried him. It was rare for the oldest Shibuya got angry and now was the rare moment.

"Yes, Dad?"

"How could you ask those questions? You know that Yuuri doesn't want to talk about it but you still forced him answered it." His voice was hidden with silent anger.

Miko sat still in her chair. She rarely saw her Uma-kun gets mad and when he was angry, even she was reduced to a silent audience.

"I-I just worried about Yuu-chan." Shouri encountered.

Shouma sighed in exasperation. "I know you're worried but it's their life. And if Yuu-chan didn't want to tell us, we shouldn't force him."

Looking down at the table, Shouri spoke a soft apologize. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Don't apologize to me." Shouma said. "Apologize to Yuuri and Wolfram first thing tomorrow morning."

The older boy nodded his head.

Miko saw that the conversation has over, smiled. "Then, we should forget about all problems and eat the curry." She chirped and pouted. "Mou, the curry has gotten cold. I'll heat it for a while on the stove."

She then brought the pot back to the kitchen and heated the curry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the bedroom.<p>

Wolfram closed the door and sat Yuuri on the bed. After that, he went to the dresser and found one set of pajamas for his husband. He didn't need pajamas for himself since Yuuri had accepted him and he went back to his usual sleeping attire, where he just sleep naked or just wearing his underwear – occasionally, he would wear his pajamas but he preferred those former options.

Walking to the bed, Wolfram wordlessly helped Yuuri changed into his night attires. The double black just complied with his spouse's act and let the older boy dressing him.

After that, Wolfram stripped off all his clothes, leaving his only black thong. Carefully he slipped into the bed and covered both his and Yuuri's bodies with a comforter. Then, he faced his husband's side.

"Yuuri," he called softly.

Black orbs stared at him. "Yes, Wolf?"

"I'm sorry about the things happened during dinner."

The younger one shook his head. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm…" Yuuri nodded his head and cuddled into Wolfram's chest.

Wrapping his arm around the cuddling boy, Wolfram sighed in relief. 'Yuuri looks fine. In a moment, I was worried if he falls into depression again.' He thought and tightened his hold while his free hand caressing the boy's hair.

"Good night, Yuuri."

"Night, Wolf."

* * *

><p>That's it. I always think that Shouri is over-protective of Yuuri. More than brotherly love, I meant, yeah, that's the word!<p>

And before I forget... **I want to make this fic into MPREG**. Are you readers okay with this? If it's not tell me in your review.

**The one who is pregnant of course is Yuuri**. Since, he's an Uke here! I'd enough of Wolfram pregnant and I want Yuuri. In my opinion he's the most adorable thing ever! Yeah, I'm WolfYuu supporter!

So, yeah.. readers please leave me some reviews. I need your feedback. If not, I just deem that everyone okay, and proceed with my plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks all. Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy the new chapter!  
><strong>

**Unsigned review:  
><strong>

**Kaede:  
><strong>Thanks for the compliment, Kaede :) You made my day. Ahh, I'm sorry for made you cry and also, maybe you don't believe me but whenever I wrote a scene or situation I would immerse my self into it and sometimes, I also hurt when they hurt and cry when they cries. That's how I wrote a story.

Yeay~! Thanks and this is going to have Mpreg. It's Yuuri! About the hurdles, I can't promise you since I'd plan to make it angst - maybe a little more angst than before. I'm glad the grammar is improve and I'll try my best to keep up the good job.

About, Hints, my beta is busy and she hadn't msg me for a while but not to worry, all chapters is finished and it's complete now in my possession. Just waiting for the beta :) Sequel for Ghostly Friend, I'm not sure if I may write it but I'll try to think about it. And for When I Fall For You, the epilogue has been posted :) And From Today On You're My Personal Knight, if I make it into series, I bet the story would be loong since I intended to make it into adventure but thinking back on my unfinished fics, I think I'll hold or maybe not even gonna write it.

Yeah, I tried read your review in Gunter's way. It sounded perfect! Lol! XD

**Irene:** Thanks Irene! XD Yay~! Another reader wanted to see Yuuri pregnant, I'm so happy! It's okay, my english is not really good, between I'm Asian - english is my second language.

**Warning:** Grammar Errors, OOCness, Mpreg

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: The Symptoms<strong>

Later at midnight, the long dark eyelashes fluttered and slowly, emerald eyes opened. Wolfram blinked his eyes as he tried to accustom his eyes to the dark surroundings. A moment later, he could see almost clearly and was about to sit up from the bed, when he felt something pressed on his chest.

Looking down, he saw a mop of black hair on his chest. He smiled lovingly and caressed the mop of hair that belonged to none other than his husband. The younger teen, snuggled closer to the blond Prince and tightened his hug on the older boy.

Chuckling, Wolfram sighed in content. Yuuri was just too cute for his own good. He knew from the first time that Yuuri had always been a cuddler. When the first time they became intimate, Yuuri always wanted to cuddle with him. The young double black had always snuggled closer when they were sleeping together.

The demon's eyes softened at the thought and adorable picture in front of him. Still caressing the boy's soft silky hair, Wolfram's mind went back to the moment when they were together and alone. It was a sweet and warm moments. He smiled and soon scowled when one particular thought invaded his mind's eyes.

"Damn it." He cursed silently.

A slight movement from the Prince Consort startled the sleeping King. "Hmm…" Yuuri whimpered. His eyes slowly opened and dazed black eyes looked confused before it finally landed on the blond Prince.

"Wolf…?" Yuuri rubbed his eyes sleepily. "… What're you doing?"

Wolfram sighed in frustration, looked like he had woken up his husband. Smiling down at the double black teen, he whispered two words. "Sleep, Yuuri."

Yuuri shook his head. "But you didn't sleep, how could I sleep?" He pushed his hands on Wolfram's chest and sat up. Huge black eyes gazed sleepily at the piercing emerald.

"What?" Wolfram asked confused when Yuuri just stared down at him. He wanted to sit up but the double black pushed him down. "Yuuri?"

A pair of soft lips fastened on his own, Wolfram's eyes widened in surprise before he closed his eyes in pleasure. His hands flew back to Yuuri's black hair and stayed there as he pulled the double black closer to him – to get more contact.

The King broke the kiss when he needed an air, with glassy eyes he stared down at his consort. Slowly, he smiled and straddling the older boy's hips. All the traces of his sleep had lost somewhere far. He watched as Wolfram's emerald orbs darkened and full with desire.

Diving again for another lock of lips, Yuuri's hands snaked to the blond's waist and held him tight. Pried open the lips, he inserted his tongue and together their tongues were dancing with their familiar dance. A moment of battle of dominance, Wolfram lets Yuuri win this one fight.

Gladly, the younger boy smiled into the kiss and explored the warm cavern that was his husband's mouth. In the back of his head, he smiled. It was rare for him to get this bold, usually, he would let Wolfram dominated him but tonight… he felt like being aggressive and for once he wanted to be at the top.

Smirking, the young King broke the kiss. Wolfram's lips were pink and swollen and silently, Yuuri proud of himself. Their eyes met and stared at each other. The blond Prince could see lust in his husband's eyes before Yuuri leaned down and began kissing and nipping at the demon's neck.

Trailing down the Prince neck to his juncture to his chest, Yuuri bit at the Prince's collarbone and eliciting a soft moan from said Prince. He grinned into the skin and could feel his act grew bolder. He was about to continue the ministration but…

Wolfram flipped them over, where Yuuri at the bottom and the Prince at the top. The double black teen whimpered in disagreement for his husband's choice of act but soon silent when Wolfram kissed him deeply on the lips – a long and passionate kiss.

The double black was panting when he, at last freed from Wolfram's mouth. His lips swollen and red, his hair dishevelled and his eyes glazed with tear – yet to fall. "Wolf…" He said breathlessly.

"Yuuri, my Yuuri…" Wolfram caressed the boy's hair tenderly. Leaning down, he planted dozen of butterfly kisses on the boy's face to his neck.

"W-Wolf…" Yuuri called again.

The blond demon stopped his ministration and lifted his head up, "What's it, love?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The sunlight from the opening of the baby blue curtain of the window made the double black teen stirred in his sleep. Opening his tired eyes, black orbs winced when the light hit him in the face. He groaned and sat down but laid back when he felt slightly dizzy.<p>

The younger boy's movement made the older one roused from his sleep. A pair of emerald opened and the demon smiled when he saw his husband had already woke up. "Good morning." He greeted.

Hearing the voice of his love, Yuuri turned to the side and met with a very beautiful sight. The blond Prince's hair was splayed all over the pillow, creating a very sexy look. His beautiful emerald orbs, was half opened and full with love. His pink lips curled up in a very sweet smile that Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. In every respect, the light from the opening of the curtain made the demon in front of him was the very picture of an angel.

An angel with the demon's behavior.

Yuuri chuckled in spite of his headache. Just then he felt, hands tickled him at his sensitive spots and he laughed more despite his want. "W-Wolf… fram…!" He managed to utter out.

"Yes?" A mischievous voice said.

"St… op! I… can't… Ahahahah!" A loud laugh erupted from the younger one.

"No. That's what you get for laughing at me first thing in the morning." The demon said playfully but evilly.

After a moment of teasing the young King, the Prince Consort stopped his morning entertainment. He watched amusedly as his King took a deep breath and was covered from his laughing session.

"Seriously, Wolf. You're demon." Yuuri pouted cutely.

The blond smirked. "For your information my dear husband," He playfully pinched his spouse's chubby cheek. "I am the demon."

"Wolf, that's hurt!" Yuuri complained and rubbed his red cheek. "You're so terrible."

"Hm…" Wolfram hummed and smirked again. "How terrible am I?"

"Very very terrible Wolfram." Yuuri complained. "You never give me a chance to top."

The Prince Consort's eyebrow rose, he chuckled light-heartedly. "But, Yuuri…" He purred. "I can't do that. You should know why."

"Why?" Huge black eyes stared straight at the emerald orbs, confused.

Wolfram grinned mischievously. "It's because you're a wimp."

"Wolfram!" Yuuri immediately hit the demon's face using his pillow. However, Wolfram easily covered his face and smiled at the half-demon. Pulling the pillow from his face, he got out of the bed.

"Come on, let's take a shower together and then have a breakfast." He extended his hand to the pouting King.

Reluctantly, Yuuri held the blond's hand. He was still mad for being called a wimp. 'How could he call me a wimp?' Yuuri sulked. "One time, you'll have to let me top."

"Okay, okay…" Wolfram chuckled. "When Yozak married Conrart then I'll let you top me."

"EEHHH? Conrad likes Yozak?" Yuuri asked, clueless.

Wolfram just flicked his forehead playfully. "Of course not, you wimp. Even if they look like that, they are best friends."

Blushing, Yuuri 'oh'ed and tightened his grip on Wolfram's hand. "Ne, Wolf—" The younger half-demon didn't manage to finish his words when he felt sudden nauseous and instantly, he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

The double black boy managed to arrive in the bathroom on time. Not even bothering to close the door, Yuuri crouched in front of the toilet bowl and puked out his yesterday afternoon lunch – given that he hadn't eaten dinner – at Shin Makoku before their departure.

Just then, Yuuri felt a gentle hand rubbed his back in comforting circles. He let the hand rubbed his back and threw up for another two times. He spat in the bowl to erase the bitter taste.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" The hand owner spoke with a caring voice.

The younger boy smiled and nodded his head. "I'm okay, Wolf." He said and walked to the sink to rinse clean the after taste. When he was about to walk, his body swayed a little and he almost fell if not for Wolfram's fast arms hugging him from behind.

"Yuuri!" The demon exclaimed. His arms tightened on the double black's body. "Are you really okay?"

Yuuri nodded his head tiredly. "I'm okay, Wolf. Just a slight dizzy." He said again. "Maybe I don't have enough sleep, last night."

"Hmm…" Wolfram mused. "Maybe I shouldn't keep you awake last night." He said softly.

The half-demon blushed despite his paled face. "Wolf…" He called in an attempt to change the subject. "Would you help me wash my back?"

The blond demon nodded. His voice was tender as he spoke to his adorable husband. "Of course I'll help you shower. Who knows what'll happen to you if your headache come again? I'll not risk my King fainted during one of bath sessions. It'll scar my pride as a Prince Consort."

"Thanks, Wolf." Yuuri said and leaned in his husband.

Wolfram gently planted a soft kiss on Yuuri's nape. "You're welcome. That's my duty as a husband."

* * *

><p>Both Royal Couple walked downstairs together hand by hand. Heading to the dining table, Yuuri spotted that the entire his family had seated down and was waiting for them to come and eat. Pulling on Wolfram's hand, he greeted his family.<p>

"Morning, Mom, Dad, Shouri."

"Good morning, Mother, Father and Shouri."

"Morning, Yuu-chan, Wolfram." Shouma greeted.

"Morning." Shouri said softly. He still felt guilty for his rash act last night.

"Morning, Yuu-chan, Wolfie-chan." Miko said cheerfully. She eyed the two boys took seats and settled on the chair before she began a conversation. "Breakfast today is toast with eggs and bacon. I'm not sure what kind of food you eat at Shin Makoku so I just made western styled breakfast."

Wolfram smiled in appreciation. "This is almost the same breakfast we've in Shin Makoku." He said. "Thank you, Mother. This is enough."

"Just called me, Mama." Miko chided. "Yuu-chan too, you should call me Mama." She pouted.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Well, then. Why don't we start eating? I'm hungry after all that throw ups." He said and immediately dived down the food.

The four people looked in awe at the shortest boy in the family. Miko, Shouri and Shouma watched in enthrallment. While, Wolfram watched worriedly. Yuuri sure had big appetite but never this… huge. His mind thought if anything was different with his King's act but nothing except for the slight dizzy, morning sickness and food craving.

It was as if Yuuri had just released from a prison and hadn't eaten for a week.

And… this was the first time.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the feedback and yeah, this fic is going to have Mpreg and it's Yuuri. Yay~! I'm so happy with the development and looks like their time in Earth will get longer about two more chapters before they go back to Shin Makoku.<p>

Review if you deem this fic pique your interest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading and special thanks for those who're reviewing! :D I'm glad there're still people who interested in this fic since I almost lost all my inspiration for this fandom.**

**Unsigned reviews:  
><strong>

**Kaede:  
><strong>Ahh... you're mean! lol! Can't you make it into compliment? XD Umm... Yuuri will faced more than just a heart break. For me 1st hurdle is still mild angst, uh.. is it too angst? Mah... then, maybe yeah, you should prepare tissue :) Hint is always sweet and humor, there'll be no hint of angst, it'll heal my poor Unexpected Hurdles readers' hearts. You bet! He'll make Wolfram gets a lot of headache! XD You're welcome and the update is here. Stories? :D

**Irene:  
><strong>You're welcome! I love you! XDD

**Warning: Grammar Errors, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: A Talk with Big Brother<strong>

The young married couple was sitting on the couch in the living room. Shouma had gone to work and Miko had gone to buy some groceries for tonight dinner. Watching the morning show, Wolfram draped his arm over Yuuri's shoulders. The demon watched with fascination as the anime aired.

Yuuri chuckled when Wolfram asked the childish question. Seriously, bringing the blond demon to the Earth were simply an interesting experience and observation. He patiently answered all those questions and from time to time, teasing the older boy.

Footsteps echoed from behind them. "Yuuri."

Immediately, Yuuri turned his head around and saw his older brother, Shouri. The bespectacled young man sat on the couch next to the couple. His dark violet eyes eyed the two boys and mentally cringed. He still couldn't believe his baby brother had gotten married and to a boy. Emphasize the word, boy.

His cute, adorable, innocent, naive baby brother had married. He had vowed to protect Yuuri from all the misery and trouble but looked like the task will be done by Yuuri's husband.

The demon; Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Truthfully speaking, he didn't like the demon. He never like demon, precisely. When he first knew that Yuuri was a King at another world, he had been worrying about the boy for days, weeks, day and night.

But, soon the Maou of Earth had given him the chance to be the Earth Maou. He of course took the offer. With an aim to become a great Maou and provide help to his dear brother.

Sighing, the young man in his early twenty removed his glasses. He then watched the couple that looked at him with a puzzle in their faces.

"Hey, Yuuri and." Shouri stopped to glance at the demon teen. "Wolfram."

"Yes, Shouri, why?" Even if he was a bit upset with his brother, Yuuri never keep a bad feeling. He loved the young man so dearly that he always tried to be just like his big brother, strong and confident; plus genius – which was hard for him since he was never good with academics.

Wolfram meanwhile just kept quiet as he dreaded what could the tall man wanted to say. 'He better didn't say anything that will upset Yuuri again.' He thought to himself.

"What I wanted to say to you two is," Shouri said, locking eyes with his baby brother. "I wanted to apologize for my last night words."

The shorter boy smiled warmly. He nodded his head and grasped Wolfram's hand into his. "I forgive you." Yuuri said. "And Wolf?"

"I forgive you too." Wolfram said a bit reluctant. He didn't like the way Shouri just looked into the Yuuri's eyes and not him when he apologized. It's as if he didn't sincere at all.

"Seriously, I was just being over-protective of Yuuri." Shouri said to Wolfram as if he heard what the blond was thinking. "I'm always worried about him. He's my only brother and being his husband, you must know how reckless and naïve he is. He is quick to believe what people say."

The demon Prince blushed as Shouri said that. He nodded his head. "I understand. And yes, this wimp here is just too trustful. No matter it was a stranger or enemy. He always makes me worried but worry not, I'll take care of him on behalf of you."

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!"

Shouri smiled in agreement. "Then, I'll leave my baby brother to you. Protect him and don't let him sad again."

Both boys kept quiet as Shouri touched the topic. Taking this opportunity, Shouri asked carefully. He needed to know what actually happened in the demon kingdom even if the two were reluctant to talk about it, even if his father warned him.

Because for him, Yuuri was above everything in his life.

"I want to ask something if it's okay." Shouri started slowly and carefully.

Yuuri nodded his head, giving silent permission.

"It's not like I want to interrupt your private life or what. But, what had actually happened? There must be something happened that you two were engaged in an unexpected marriage for both of you didn't really want this marriage. Well, it's before Yuuri came to love you." Shouri looked at Wolfram.

The blond boy looked at his husband. Yuuri was looking down at the floor while his hold on the demon, tightening. Slowly, ever slowly, Yuuri spoke with a soft voice.

"It's actually a forced marriage." Yuuri started.

Shouri opened his mouth in surprise. He was about to ask something but cancelled it. Motioning to the boy, he spoke gently. "Why? Who's the one force you? Is it Ten Nobles that you mentioned last night?"

The younger brother nodded his head. "Ten Nobles are like a cabinet in here."

"Hmm… so, what's the seed to this force marriage?"

Biting his bottom lips, Yuuri could taste blood in his mouth. This news, he never wanted to tell his family on Earth but they deserve the knowledge. A calloused finger touched his bleeding lip. Lifting up his head, he saw Wolfram's concern face.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He asked.

The younger boy nodded his head. "I'm okay, Wolf. Thanks." He then changed his direction back to his big brother.

"Actually, before I'd come to love Wolfram. I'd loved another man, Kevin von Weisberg. He is the Lord of Weisberg land. The oldest land in Shin Makoku. We were engaged after he proposed to me."

Okay, Shouri was speechless. He never knew his brother was gay. He thought the boy was too busy with his baseball that he didn't have time for a girlfriend but… hearing this fact from his dear brother's mouth, surprising him – a lot. However, he didn't comment on it.

"Then, what happened?"

"Kevin, he broke our engagement."

"What?" This one made Shouri mad. His violet eyes gleamed dangerously. His brother-complex kicked.

Wolfram held in Yuuri's hand. He sent a look at the bespectacled man – that's meant to shut his mouth and just hear what Yuuri was about to say. Reluctantly, Shouri sat. He didn't like to be ordered especially by the blond but this was his baby brother's delicate topic they were talking about.

"Just please, Shouri." Yuuri begged with teary eyes. "Let me finish first."

Shouri nodded his head and held his desire to hug the boy. He saw Yuuri's husband grasp of Yuuri's hands tightened and he was jealous of their closeness. Darting his eyes from the hands, he focused his eyes on his baby brother.

"Continue."

"Then, he… Kevin accused me of cheating on him." Yuuri left the names since he didn't want Shouri to hate the blond. "But, of course I would never cheat on him. I tried to beg and plead but he was just too hard-headed." Yuuri chuckled darkly full with misery, which bothered both men.

"Yuuri."

"I'm fine, Wolf." Yuuri smiled weakly to reassure the blond demon.

"It was one month before our wedding and he broke the engagement." Yuuri said quietly. "Then, the Ten Nobles decided to hold a meeting with me and questioned about the annulled engagement."

"They're all old fools except for Gwendal and Gunter of course!" Wolfram interrupted. "Even Uncle Waltorana was being too mean!"

"Wolf, it's okay." Yuuri smiled at the annoyed demon. "When I felt like I was cornered to the edge of the decision, Wolfram came and proposed to me to save me from the Ten Nobles' accusations. He also actually had fallen in love with me since three years ago." At this, the young teen's lips curled into a fond smile. "Then, I fell in love with Wolfram. His hard works to make me love him at last succeeds and now, I really am helplessly in love with him."

Shouri watched as his brother's face changed from misery to love. Looked like the youngest Shibuya does really love the blond demon. He sighed in relief. But, then what was the problem? They loved each other, right? Why did Yuuri cry? Shouri thought.

Yuuri understood the puzzled look on his big brother's face. He took a deep breath before he continued with his story. "After our honeymoon which was about two weeks ago. Gunter, my loyal advisor decided to hold another party to commemorate the wedding." Yuuri said. "It was that night."

"Night?" Shouri asked.

Looking down at the floor, his long bangs covered his face. "Elizabeth, Wolfram's childhood friend told me that Wolf loves her. She made me believe her that Wolfram loves her." Yuuri left the part where the Lady kissed his husband. "I was really heartbroken that night…" He stopped and sniffed. "I was heartbroken that I ran to the garden and my ex-fiancé found me there. I-I cried and Kevin, he comforted me."

A drop of tears fell on the floor. Wolfram looked worriedly at his husband. He hugged the boy. "Yuuri, it's enough. You don't have to force yourself."

Yuuri however shook his head. "Then without knowing it was Elizabeth's plan to separate me from Wolfram, I went back to home, last week." He said and continued in softer voice. "That's when you saw I cried."

Yuuri said and looked at his big brother's concern face.

"Yuuri…" Shouri said. His eyes held the love he kept for his adorable brother. "I didn't know that was what happened. You'd been enough." He said and added in bewilderment. "Then, how the two of you made up?"

"Actually, after I went back to Shin Makoku, I still misunderstood Wolfram." The boy said in a distressed voice. "Kevin came and tried to make up with me." He added quietly.

"How dare that demon tried get you after he'd throw you?" Shouri cried in anger. His eyes narrowed at the thoughts of strangling the demon for making his brother cried.

"I-I let him comforted me." Yuuri looked at his husband warily. "Kevin, he said he wants me back." His voice softened.

Wolfram's emerald eyes were livid with fire. His teeth gritted in irritation. 'I knew it!' Wolfram thought. 'That must be what he said to Yuuri that day before he went back to Weisberg.'

"B-But, Wolfram confronted me even if I tried to run from him. He held me in place and cleared the misunderstanding." Yuuri stopped to watch Shouri. "That's practically what happened last weeks."

"Hm… so, it was only a misunderstanding though I must warn you two." Shouri said and got the married couple's attention. "Beware with these two demons, Elizabeth and Kevin. I believe they will not stop until they got you two. In Yuuri's case, Kevin would try to win him and in your case, Wolfram. Elizabeth would try to find to a way to break your marriage again."

The blond demon released his husband from his embrace. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll protect Yuuri from that shameless man! And I'd already plan to explain this to Elizabeth. Both of them should know that they didn't stand a chance with me or Yuuri!"

"Wolf, it's okay." Yuuri said softly. "I'll not let the things happen again. I'll make sure of that."

"Hmph!" Wolfram snorted and glared at the TV remote as if the thing was Kevin.

"Well, Wolfram, you better take care of Yuuri or I myself would make sure that you didn't stand a chance with him. Even if I've to lock Yuuri in his room to prevent him from seeing you." Shouri threatened.

"Shouri!" Yuuri protested.

"I will not let that happened." Wolfram said firmly. "My love for Yuuri is firm and deep. There is no one will be able to split me from my husband."

But, oh how wrong was him. Because when they get back to Shin Makoku, another hurdle was waiting for them. And, it was more than just a misunderstanding.

It was a betrayal. The false and planned one.

* * *

><p>A boring chappie but has to be done. Oh well, next chappie they're going on one day date at amusement park XD Lots of bitter, sweet, angst, cute, blablabla moments with Yuuri and Wolfram! X3<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOC  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: A Date Part 1<strong>

"Ara! You two are still here. Where's Shouri?" Miko asked at the two people that were sitting together – with Yuuri lay on Wolfram's lap – on the couch in the living room. Placing the grocery bags on the dining table, Miko took a seat next to his son.

Quickly, Yuuri got up from his husband's lap. Flushing from head to toe, the double black stuttered out. "S-Shouri went to his university. He had to consult his supervisor about his final year project."

Miko nodded her head. Then, she looked at the two boys. Her eyes beamed with excitement. "Then, what are you two doing here? Yuu-chan, you should bring Wolfie-chan out. Sightseeing this whole town."

Wolfram hit Yuuri's head playfully. "Wimp, what's this? Mama is right. What's the point if you don't show me your world?"

The young teen laughed nervously and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, maybe I could bring you to the amusement park."

"Ah, maybe you two could have a date!" Miko squealed.

"Date?" Wolfram asked, confused.

"Ah… date is same like courting." Yuuri explained.

Wolfram 'oh'ed but then he looked confused again. "Yuuri, why should I court you when I already married to you?"

At this, Yuuri looked confused. He then rubbed his head. "Well, in here… even if the couple is married, they're still dating. It's actually mean, more like spending time together alone with the one you love."

"Hm… that's makes sense." The blond mused.

"Then, what're you waiting for? Go upstairs and change into better clothes!" Miko ushered the boys to the upstairs and smiled when he saw the blond teen held Yuuri's waist affectionately.

* * *

><p>"Mom, we're going!" Yuuri said.<p>

"We will be going, Mama." Wolfram said.

The mother waved to the boys and cheered. "Take care of Wolfie-chan, Yuu-chan! He's new in here! Between he's cute; there'll be many people who want him!"

Wolfram blushed. "Thank you, Mama…"

"And Wolfie-chan, take care of Yuu-chan! He's my cute son and don't let strangers kidnap him!"

It was Yuuri's turn to blush. "Mom!" He then turned towards Wolfram, grabbing the blond's hand, he walked faster to avoid his mother's embarrassing words. "Come on, Wolf!" The double black said.

The blond Prince just raised his eyebrow and let his husband dragged him to where ever he goes. After Yuuri was sure that they were far from his house, he stopped walking. He turned towards his husband and smiled.

"Hey, Wolf. Where do you want to go first?" He asked, a smile on his face.

But, the younger teen didn't get the answer and instead he got a smack on his head.

"Ow! What's that for?" The boy complained, rubbing his head.

"That's should be _your_ job." Wolfram said. "I know nothing about Earth and how do you expect me to plan our outing?"

"Ah… I'm sorry. I forget." Yuuri laughed nervously. "Well, it's still early and maybe we could go to an amusement park."

"Amusement park? What kind of park amuses people?" The demon asked, confused.

Yuuri chuckled kind heartedly. "Well, it's not really like that. The amusement park is where people can play and have fun. There are various games we could play."

"Mm… it's sounded like a festival to me." Wolfram mused.

"Ahahaha… well, it's not a festival. Hmm… well, we should go there and you'll see." The younger one said and towed the blond demon.

"Yuuri, stop it. I can walk by myself." Wolfram said and eyed his surroundings. "Besides, these people are so rude! Why are they staring at us?"

Stopping on his track, Yuuri watched their surroundings. He found that the people's stares were practically focussed on his husband. And to be honest, he was jealous when all these people checking his husband. "They're looking at you because you're beautiful."

"Hmph! It's rude! Besides, you're far cuter than me." The blond said and then eyed the double black boy beside him.

"I-I'm not that cute!" Yuuri stammered. "And… I don't like how they're looking at you like that." He said in a softer voice.

Wolfram's eyebrow rose before he smirked in amusement. "Hmm… are you jealous?"

Blushing, Yuuri looked away and stuttered. "I-I'm not jealous! It's just they're making me uncomfortable." He said. "Y-Yeah, uncomfortable."

The older boy grinned and leaned closer as he turned Yuuri to face him and gave him a deep kiss, shocking the audiences and Yuuri. The younger husband's eyes wide opened before he slowly closed it – enjoying the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Wolfram sent a glare at the shocked strangers and immediately, the crowd dispersed. He hated public display but these people just annoyed him and he hated it. He then glanced at his still dazed husband. Taking the smaller hand, Wolfram intertwined their fingers together.

"Wolf…"

"Let's go, Yuuri."

"Hmm…"

With that, both males walked to the station. Yuuri blushed when people looked at them and giving them weird stares. He tried – once – to take his hand from his spouse but Wolfram wouldn't let him. The blond demon would tighten their hands, preventing Yuuri from taking his hand.

* * *

><p>Inside the train, both the husbands had to stand up since it was the weekend and the whole station and trains were full with people. Standing at the corner, near the window, Wolfram placed both of his hands on each side of Yuuri's body. He deemed that his King and husband's safety was not safe in this weird vehicle without horses with so many humans.<p>

Without the blond realized it, a pervert was eyeing him like a hawk. Slowly approaching the blond beauty, the man stopped just behind the demon and reached out his hand to grope the blond.

Wolfram squeaked in surprise when he felt a hand groped his rear. Yuuri who was blushing also surprised when the blond suddenly squeaked. "Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, puzzled.

Angry and humiliated, Wolfram turned around and faced the man. It was the dirty old man with messy hair and mustache. Grabbing the man's collar, he immediately punched the man in his face.

"You! How dare you touch me with your dirty hand?" He snarled. "Who do think you're? Placing your dirty hand on the King's consort?" He seethed as the man watched in fear and confusion.

The crowd watched as a blond beauty shouted angrily at the pervert. They were confused by what the man said. They thought that the commotion was a part of the movie filming.

"What's with the King's consort?"

"Uh? Are they filming?"

"If the blond boy is a consort, so, who's the King?" One girl said and eyed the Japanese teen behind the blond man.

"Is he the King?"

"The Prince Consort looks stronger than the King."

Yuuri sweatdropped at the comments but he also mad with the pervert. Placing his hand on the blond's shoulder, he whispered. "Wolf, it's okay. Next is our station and we shouldn't make a commotion here. " As he sent his menacing glare at the dirty man.

As a cue, the train stopped and the door opened.

The man quickly walked away but before he could escape from train, Yuuri grabbed his shirt. The young Maou smiled but soon the man's face was merely an inch away from him, he hissed in a quiet voice. "How dare you touch my husband? Wolfram is mine and mine alone and no one should touch him apart from me. I was holding back myself there, you know. If I ever see you again, I'll castrate you and make sure that you won't have a chance to impregnate a woman. Do you understand?"

The pervert's face paled and he nodded his head in understanding. Smiling, Yuuri let go of the dirty man and took his husband's hand with him, towing him to the opened door. "Quick, Wolf! The door will be closing in another few seconds!"

Bewildered, Wolfram lets Yuuri dragged him. As soon as they stepped out, the door closed automatically and the pervert was still on the train, missed his destination. Wolfram eyed a very satisfied looking Yuuri. His eyebrow rose and he spoke out.

"Yuuri, what were you talking with the pervert?"

"Huh? Nothing. Just a small talk."

"Don't lie to me. Then, why you look very satisfied." Wolfram said suspiciously and leaned closer.

Yuuri back away, blushing. "Um… it's nothing really."

"Yuuri, I know when you're lying."

"Uh… well… you know, I kind of threatening that pervert for touching you." Yuuri answered quietly.

Hearing the answer, the Prince Consort smiled. He was happy that Yuuri actually stood up for him. At first, he thought the King didn't care but then, he was wrong. Of course, Yuuri cares about him – a lot. Then, a question entered his mind. He watched as the King fidgeted on his place.

"Yuuri." He called.

"Yes, Wolf?"

"I wonder… if you're jealous when that pervert touched me then why won't you does something like this when Elizabeth kissed me?"

Instantly, Yuuri went quiet. He looked down. "I… I thought you loved Elizabeth and it was you who kissed her. So, I was heartbroken and ran since I believed you never did love me."

"Hm… so, how about now? Do you think I still love her?" Wolfram teased the boy.

Yuuri shook his head swiftly. "Ah! No, no, no! I know you love me!"

Smiling gently, Wolfram gave a peck on Yuuri's cheek and made the double black blushing deep red when people were gawking at them. Taking the blond's hand into his, he quickly dragged the older boy from the crowd.

"Come on, Wolf! The amusement park is this way!"

* * *

><p>I feel like updating two chapters in one day. So yeah~<p>

Review, minna-san~!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading.  
><strong>

**Kaede: **Nah, I update again XD Heheh.. thanks, I'll take whatever you want it to be. Thanks, for being patient. Aww.. just early warning, they're both trap in the biggest trouble and both Kevin and Elizabeth will be there to claim both of Yuuri and Wolfram. I'm so sorry though since Yuuri is pregnant but, but... I'll admit it. I love torturing my favorite characters XD When I'm starting writing angst, I just can't stop.**  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Date Part 2<strong>

"Give us two tickets for adults." Yuuri handed the money to the amusement park officer. The Lady nodded as she eyed the two teens that looked intimate for friends.

'Must be a couple.' She thought as she handed the tickets. "Here, your tickets."

Yuuri smiled. "Thank you!" Then, he dragged Wolfram into the gate and gave their tickets to another officer in charge.

After that, they went inside and Wolfram eyed the surroundings like a deer in the highlights. Everything around him was strange and bizarre. The sound of people's laughs and machination assaulted his hearing. Then, there was a sound of people's shouting and he whipped his head at the sound. There was a kind of vehicle with long body and rail that rolling in many ways.

Just looking at the things made Wolfram dizzied.

"Hey, Wolf! What should we play first?" The younger boy said and eyed his husband.

Wolfram turned his attention to the double black boy. "I don't know. What's that?" He pointed at the spinning, rolling things with shouting people in it.

"Ah… that's roller coaster." Yuuri said. "Um… I don't think we should ride that. I'm not sure you can handle the moving sickness."

"Hmph! I was just asking! It's not like I want to ride it beside it's so weird. Why did those people shouting if they were the one willingly riding it?" The blond asked in confusion.

"Well… it's because the fear and thrill that made them chose to play it." Yuuri answered sheepishly.

"Weird people!" Wolfram complained. He then looked around and saw a stall with cotton like things. Curiosity perked up, Wolfram asked as he pointed to the stall. "What's that cotton like thing?"

Following his husband's finger, the younger boy's eyes landed on the cotton candy stall. He beamed when he saw that and dragged the demon with him. "Oh, that cotton candy! Come on, Wolf! I'll buy some for you!"

Shortly, the couple reached their destination. Yuuri still held onto his husband's hand, talked to the seller. "Oji-san, please give me one of this blue color candy."

The man smiled and handed the cotton candy. "Here, young man."

"Thank you." Yuuri let go of Wolfram's hand and reached for his wallet. "How much?"

"300 yen."

"Here, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Yuuri turned to the blond demon and handed him the candy. "Here, Wolf. Take a taste of this. I'm sure you'll like it."

Suspiciously, the Prince took the candy from his husband's hand. He looked at Yuuri warily.

"Come on, taste it!" Yuuri said and took some of it and showed it to the blond. "Eat."

Reluctantly, he ate from his spouse's finger. Instantly, the candy melted in his mouth and Wolfram's eyes beamed in delight. "It's tasty! What's it?" He asked as he smiled at the double black.

"It's called cotton candy. Made from sugar." Yuuri smiled and again shoved his finger to his husband's waiting lips.

Gingerly, Wolfram ate the candy.

"They're so cute!" Two girls squealed in delight at the show of affection from the two teens.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram whipped their heads at the girls.

"What's your name?" One girl asked Yuuri as she neared the boy. Wolfram's eyes twitched in annoyance and jealousy.

Blushing, Yuuri stuttered. "Y-Yuuri."

"Aww~ you're so cute! And, is this your boyfriend?" Another one asked, eyes sparkling at the look of Wolfram's beauty.

"Ah… Actually, he's m—"

"He's my husband. And don't get near him." Wolfram interrupted, as he couldn't stand the girls surrounding him and his husband. Furthermore, one of the girls was very close to his dear spouse.

Yuuri sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Ahahaha… um… he's right."

The two girls gaped in shock; they stared while the blond teen dragged the double black boy away from them.

"You cheater! How dare you flirt with girls in front of me?" Wolfram seethed as they were far from the girls. Yuuri who was in tow, stumbled along the way. He tried to talk to his husband but Wolfram wouldn't hear him. Sighing in defeat, he let the blond demon hauled him to where ever he goes.

Stopping in front of the haunted house, Wolfram tightened his grip on his husband. If they were in Shin Makoku, the fire wielder's body would already heat due to his uncontrolled fire maryoku. Glaring at the goofy boy, Wolfram snarled. "Wimp, don't you ever think to flirt with a woman!"

Yuuri winched in pain. He shook his head profusely. "I'm not flirting. They were just asking questions."

"Yuuri, you dare talk back to me." Wolfram growled in irritation.

"I'm not cheating and don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri retorted back. Annoyed.

Anger controlled him as his hard-headed spouse talked back to him. Growling, the blond demon crashed his lips on the boy's – silencing the young King. Surprise took the younger one and Yuuri gasped in response. Forcing his tongue entered the double black's mouth, the demon growled in anger and need. He retracted his tongue back and bit hard on Yuuri's lips – enough to draw blood.

The boy struggled to escape from Wolfram's harsh kiss. He tried to push the blond's chest but the older boy was just too strong for him. All his protests were swallowed by the demon.

"Wo—"

"Shut up, wimp!"

"Stop!" Yuuri pushed the older demon with all his might. Panting, he wiped his bruised and swollen lips. "Stop it! We're in the public!" He said with frustration.

There were crowd around them.

Wolfram growled in angry. "So, what? Like I care! And you people!" He pointed his angry look at the crowd, "What're you looking at?"

The mob of people whispered and slowly dispersed into small groups and singles. Wolfram huffed and turned his irritated look at his husband. Yuuri gave back the same angry look. He was still upset at the older boy.

"Yuuri." Wolfram called, feeling a bit guilty. Yuuri rarely got upset with him.

Ignoring the call, Yuuri walked to one of the benches and sat down. Sulking.

"Yuuri." Wolfram called again as he followed the boy and sat next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"…"

"Are you still angry?"

Turning around, Yuuri glared at the blond. "Of course, I am! What do you think you were doing? And, stop with that jealousy! I'm not cheating on you!"

Gaping at his husband's outburst, Wolfram blinked his eyes in confusion. The younger half-demon never got upset like this.

"I'm—"

"I'm what, Wolfram? Can't you believe me? I never cheat!" Yuuri cried in frustration. His hormones started to act up and now, he was very upset.

"Sorry, I just…" The demon sighed and slumped against the bench. "I guess I'm still feeling a little insecure about you."

Hearing the soft words from his hot-headed husband, Yuuri heaved a sigh. He took the blond's hands into his and grasped it lightly. "Wolf, just please believe in me. When did I cheat on you? I never fell for another after I married you."

"I know. Just, I love you so much that I'm being a bit possessive."

The Japanese teen chuckled and the older boy looked at him, confused. "A bit possessive?" He questioned, eyes lit with amusement. "Well... It's not _a bit_ for me. It's _over-possessive_."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram warned.

"Okay, okay… I'm sorry. Okay? So, are we even now?" Yuuri smiled.

Slowly, a small smile adorned Wolfram's face. He hugged the boy and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sorry, and yeah… where should we go next?"

"Hmm… I don't know." Yuuri said thoughtfully. "There is just so much we can play here."

The blond demon looked around them and his eyes landed on the horribly decorated some kind of a small building. "Yuuri, what is that?"

'Uh-oh!' Yuuri sweatdropped and smiled weakly. "Ah… that's haunted house."

"Haunted house?"

"Some kind like about the place to scare people. Hmm… they put some fake ghosts and scary things."

Wolfram fixed his eyes on the haunted house. Then, his eyes lit with glee. "Hmm… sounds interesting. Why don't we go in there? Yuuri, go buy tickets."

The younger boy sweatdropped. He never liked ghost or scary things and he never told the blond about his dislike. Smiling awkwardly, he said. "Wolf, why don't we go in another place? There are many interesting places."

Wolfram shook his head, pulling the reluctant boy with him to the ticket counter. "No. I want to see what's so scary about that little house."

Having no chance, Yuuri spoke to the ticket man. "Give me two tickets for adult." He then handed the money to the man after he got his tickets. Walking with Wolfram beside him, Yuuri could feel all his blood drew from his body. After he gave the tickets to the man, they entered.

"Come and check out this scary place." Wolfram said.

Yuuri nodded weakly. He never knew the blond interested with the horror things. Looking around within the darkness, Yuuri felt his knees gone weak. "Wolf…" He called softly.

However, Wolfram had already walked in the front. He didn't hear the soft call. His eyes beamed in amusement as he saw the fake ghosts. "This isn't scary at all. Only wimps are scared of places like this."

And said wimp was his dear lovely cute husband.

At a sudden, one of the 'ghost's jumped in front of the black haired teen. Yuuri cried in surprise. "AAHHHH! Ghost! Wolf, help me!" He cried and ran with his eyes close.

The blond was far in front when he heard his husband's shouting. Alarmed, he turned back and saw none of the slender figure of his King.

* * *

><p>Fear racked his body as he looked at his surroundings. There were many of those scary items. Grabbing his arms together in fear, Yuuri called, "Wolf…?"<p>

But, there was no reply and Yuuri panicked. His huge orbs glanced around warily. The dark and scary sounds with ghosts around just made him more panic.

"Um… Wolf. Where are you?" He called again, a little louder.

A cold hand touched his neck; Yuuri jumped in surprise and squeaked. "AHHHH!" Again, he ran in the opposite direction and bumped into someone. Closing his eyes, Yuuri shouted again.

"Go away! Go away from me!" He shouted. "I hate ghost!"

Unexpectedly, the warm arms embraced him tightly. "Shush… Yuuri, it's me."

Hearing the husky voice, Yuuri asked suspiciously. "W-Wolf?"

"Mm… it's me." The warm voice said and freed the boy from his arms – though, he was still holding the boy's upper arms.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and met with a pair of emerald eyes. "Wolf!" Yuuri cried as he jumped the older boy.

Not expecting, Wolfram stumbled back and held his feet as the slightly shorter teen jumped him. He smiled lovingly and embraced back. "Yuuri."

"Where were you? I was so scared. I never like ghost." He sniffed.

Wolfram watched his husband trembled with fear. He felt pity and a bit amuse. He leaned in and teased the younger teen. "Hey, I never knew you scared of ghost. Guess, you really are a wimp." He chuckled.

Yuuri shot the demon a sharp glare. "I never said I scared of ghost!"

"Well, then why were you shouting?"

"I-I… I just surprised. Yeah, I was surprised." Yuuri said and darted his eyes away from an amused emerald.

"Hmm…" Wolfram said and then walked away. "Then, you can walk alone. I still haven't rounded this entire place."

Panicked, Yuuri ran to the blond demon and grabbed him from behind. "W-Wait, Wolf! I…"

"'I' what Yuuri?" The Prince Consort said as he hid his smile.

"I…" Yuuri sweated. "Okay, I admit I am scared of ghost! Are you satisfied now?"

The blond nodded his head. "Very."

"You're not going to leave me alone?" Yuuri asked timidly as he gave his puppy eyes to his husband.

Wolfram shook his head and smiled tenderly. "No. I never left you. You were the one that got scared and left me."

"Wolf, enough with teasing!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, wimp."

"Not a wimp!"

"Eh? I thought you like it when I called you wimp?"

"Never like that!"

"Just joking. Get moving, we should get going. You don't like being here, right?" Wolfram said and held in the double black's hand.

Yuuri just nodded his head. "Don't leave me again. Who knows if this ghost would kidnap me." He shuddered at the thought.

Wolfram smacked the Japanese teen's head. "Don't talk like that! It's a bad omen."

"Uh… I'm sorry." Yuuri apologized and rubbed his sore head. "Sometimes, I wonder if you will ever stop from hitting my head."

"Not until you stop being a wimp."

"Not a wimp!"

"Yeah, yeah… hey, what's that?" Wolfram pointed beside Yuuri.

Slowly, Yuuri turned his head and saw a vampire was eating a human flesh. "WAHHHH!" He screamed and dashed forward.

Startled, Wolfram watched as Yuuri bolted from the place. "Wait, Yuuri! You're going to get lost again!"

* * *

><p>HAHA! I love it when Yuuri gets angry with Wolf! It's so nice to see a bit of change. Yup2~! His hormones already acts up XD<p>

And maybe some of you you'd already read my other story, Hint, know that I love made Yuuri scared of ghost XDD


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: **Grammar errors, OOC.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: A Date Part 3<strong>

"Wolf, you're terrible!" Yuuri pouted and glared at the blond haired demon.

Wolfram smiled apologetically and tried to hold onto Yuuri's hand but the double black keep resisting.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I just wanted to know what the things are."

"But, you keep making me scared when you already knew that I scared of ghost!"

"Ah, that, sorry. Though, I must say that your face was priceless." The blond snickered and smirked when he saw Yuuri's mouth hung open.

"Wolf! That's it! Tonight I'm not going to sleep with you!" Yuuri said and stomped off from the Prince Consort.

"Hey, Yuuri! Wait! I'm sorry! I was just teasing you! Hey! Wait!" Wolfram cried out.

'Seriously, did Yuuri have a mood swing?'

* * *

><p>"Hmph!" Yuuri crossed his arms over his chest, mirroring Wolfram's trademark. He sent an unsatisfied glare at the blond who was trying to win him a prize at one stall where the player needs to throw a hoop to all of the cones to win the prize.<p>

And currently, Wolfram was trying to win a huge teddy bear for his sulking husband.

"Two more left." Wolfram said as he successfully, throwing all the hoops at their aims.

"In! Okay, one more." He grinned as he aimed for the last piece. Gracefully, he threw the ring and it successfully entered the cone.

"Yes! I win!" He cheered and the vendor smiled at the blond.

"So, which one of these gifts would you like to have?" The old man asked politely.

"The biggest bear." Wolfram answered proudly.

The vendor had seen the whole time how the blond had come and said he wanted to win a prize for his husband. At first, he was shocked to see a young teen exclaimed he wanted a prize for his husband. And said husband was sulking at something the blond had done.

But, still… it was actually made the vendor smiled when the young couple argued but in a very sweet way indeed. He never mind about two men being together since the man's son also have a boyfriend.

"Here. Is it for your husband?" He asked.

Wolfram nodded his head and his eyes softened. "Yes since I'd make him mad."

"I'm sure he would forgive you after he got this."

"Thank you, mister." Wolfram said and went for sulking Yuuri.

At the same time, Yuuri was standing near the stall as he looked away. He had seen Wolfram won the game but refused to cheer for the blond. Among other things that made him mad was being left alone in the place with a ghost or being scared by a ghost or whatever had a connection with scary things.

He could handle everything came in his way but never good with scary things and ghosts.

'Wolf still did that when he knows I'm afraid of ghost!' He brooded.

"Yuuri." Wolfram called his stubborn husband.

"…"

"Yuuri, come on. Just let it go." The blond tried to reason with the hard-headed King.

Yuuri whipped his head at the demon. "Just let it go?" He gritted his teeth. "Wolf, what if those ghosts made me get a heart attack? Then you'll lose a husband and Shin Makoku will lose a King!"

Wolfram sighed at the exaggeration. He pulled his husband towards him. "When that happened, I would be the one that's going to kill all those ghosts before you could even scream."

"So much for letting me alone…" Yuuri muttered under his breath.

"Yuuri… you were the one that ran from me when you got scared." Wolfram said and crossed his arms though it was hard with a huge bear in his hands. "Besides, I've won this plushy for you. Aren't you going to forgive me?"

Yuuri eyed the huge bear that almost the same size of him. The bear only a bit smaller than him. Seeing how Wolfram had tried hard to make him forgive him, at last he sighed and turned at his spouse.

"Okay, I'll forgive you but don't do that again."

"Thanks, Yuuri." The Prince said and grinned mischievously that made Yuuri eyed him warily.

"What?" He asked.

The blond smirked. "I'm sorry but you're cute when you're angry. I never knew that you could get angry and sulking from these kinds of thing. Also, you never act like a child before this."

Yuuri instantly flushed. "Wha-What?"

"What I'm trying to say is you're bipolar."

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "What did you say? Me, bipolar?"

The Prince sweatdropped. "Ah, no! What I mean is cute!"

"Really?" Yuuri asked happily. Changing his mood swiftly.

"You're cute, Yuuri. Here, this is for you." The demon said and handed a huge teddy. 'This wimp is starting to scare me. I thought it's only me who has mood swings.'

Yuuri accepted the bear and hugged it against his chest. "Hm… it's childish. I'm not going to play with it." Though, his cheeks were dusted with nice pink.

"You're just a child yourself Yuuri."

"If I'm a child, then you're the child yourself." The Japanese teen countered.

However, Wolfram just showed a smug smile. His hands placed on his hips and one of his eyebrows rose. He had that superior look on him. "If you're forgetting, I'm an 85 years old mazoku. I've lived far longer than you, Yuuri and you're just 18 years old."

The younger teen only able to gape and cursed for his forgetfulness that his husband was much older than he was despite his looks. He winced when Wolfram raised his eyebrow higher, as if to say, 'See, wimp. I told you so.'

"Okay, I'm a child compared to you." Yuuri pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"All right." Wolfram smiled. "So, where are we going next?" He asked.

A loud growl from the young teen's stomach and made the owner flushed in embarrassment. Holding his stomach, he smiled nervously. "Hmm… looks like my belly wants food. It's already late afternoon and we didn't eat anything beside that cotton candy."

Wolfram looked thoughtful for a while before he dragged Yuuri. "So, where's the restaurant?"

Yuuri stopped and instead it was him that dragged Wolfram. Holding onto his husband's hand with his free hand while one his hand held the teddy bear, they headed for the café.

They stopped in front of the English styled café. The building was white with flowers bloomed around the small building. Yuuri smiled widely and hauled Wolfram inside the café. They chose a two-person table near the corner where it was isolated from other tables.

The waitress came with two menus. She handed one to Yuuri and one to Wolfram. Winking at the blond teen, she flirted shamelessly. "Hey, handsome. Coming here with your friend? If you want, I could give you a personal tour around here."

Yuuri's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Wolfram was about to reply the shameless girl but his husband was quick. Glaring at the girl, Yuuri held Wolfram's hand possessively on the table. "I'm not friend. I'm his husband and cease out your flirts and take our order."

Both the girl and Wolfram sweatdropped.

The girl quickly bowed apologetically. "Ah! I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't know you two are married! What's your order?"

Yuuri scanned the menu and threw it on the table – rather rudely and unlike him. "Give us two set A and banana split as a dessert. I want it after meal."

The girl quickly took the menu and Wolfram handed it to her warily. His husband was getting weirder. Glancing at the upset and angry boy, Wolfram spoke carefully. "Yuuri, are you okay?"

"I'm not okay!"

The older boy sighed. "Seriously. She was just asking. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Yuuri mocked. "Nothing wrong when she was shamelessly flirting with you?"

"I… ugh!" He rubbed his temple. "Yuuri, it's okay and she's already known we're married."

"Yeah, know. If she's flirting with you again... I'll make sure that she has to wash her hair for the banana split is going to be her hat."

Instantly, Wolfram sweatdropped. 'Uh… what happens to him? Why did Yuuri act this way? He's been acting weird since this morning.'

"Wolf…"

A sweet, cute voice called him. Wolfram looked up to see blushed red. He arched his eyebrow in confusion. 'What's it this time?'

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Um…"

"What's it? You can tell me."

The double black boy shook his head and looked shyly. "Kiss me?"

"Kiss you, now?"

"Yes, is there something wrong? Or you do want to kiss that hussy?" The young husband's mood darkened at the thought of that girl.

Wolfram shook his head and leaned in. Closing their gap, the blond Prince pressed his lips lightly on his husband. Yuuri smiled into the kissed and smiled shyly when Wolfram pulled back.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." Wolfram smiled lovingly and saw that Yuuri's eyes were not on him. Instead, the double black was looking at the kitchen door. He also watched as Yuuri smiled in victory. Following double black's eyes, he saw the waitress was flinching while holding a tray consisted of Yuuri and his order.

'Oh, he's made that woman jealous.' Wolfram thought and shook his head. "Where's my naïve, innocent, sweet, adorable, wimpy husband had gone?" He sighed and took Yuuri's attention.

"What Wolf?" The double black asked.

"Nothing. Our food is here." The demon changed the subject and thanked the girl out of courtesy.

Yuuri instead gave a glare and the poor Lady scurried from the over-jealous boy quickly. The boy went back to his husband and smiled angelically.

"Let's eat! I'm really hungry!"

The demon nodded his head and mentally cringed. 'Seriously, Yuuri's starting to act like me.'

* * *

><p>"Wolf, I want to eat crepe." Yuuri pointed to the parlor. He smiled at his husband and tugged his sleeve. "Hey, Wolf. I bet you'll like it."<p>

"It looks weird. Why should I like it?" The blond asked.

"Um… because I like it?" The younger one said and tilted his head to one side adorably. "And I'm still hungry."

Wolfram sighed for the umpteenth times. "Yuuri." He called. "You'd eat lunch and the dessert we shared with almost was eaten by you. Also, you just had your chocolate ice-cream and just a moment ago you'd your banana chocolate. Haven't you had enough?"

"But, I'm still hungry." He pouted and tugged on Wolfram's sleeve again. "I really want to eat the crepe. The crepe here is famous for being delicious. Besides, I like the vanilla chocolate flavor."

"Okay, okay… we're going there and stop your complaining. I'm getting headache." Wolfram at last gave up and Yuuri smiled happily.

Hugging the Prince, Yuuri gave a quick peck on the blond's cheek. "Thanks, Wolf." He smiled and ran happily towards the parlor.

"This is very weird. I'll have Gisela check on Yuuri after us getting home." The demon said and walked slowly at his childish, mood swing, food-craving husband.

"Here, Wolf! One is for you! I've vanilla choco for me and strawberry choco for you!" Yuuri said as he handed the crepe to his spouse.

Wolfram eyed the food warily before he cautiously bit and swallowed. At first taste, Wolfram beamed. "You're right, Yuuri. This thing is delicious."

"What have I told you? I didn't lie when I said it's delicious." Yuuri said and bit down his own crepe.

The view of his husband eating the crepe made him hungry for another reason. Slyly, he leaned closer and bit on Yuuri's crepe. The boy could only gape and stared at Wolfram.

"It's delicious. Vanilla and chocolate." He smirked.

"Wolfram! You'd your own crepe!" Yuuri protested and bit on the blond's one. "Mm… maybe I should buy strawberry choco next time." He said as his eyes closed, savoring the taste and licked his bottom lips.

"Yuuri, you look delicious." Wolfram said as he eyed Yuuri licked his fingers from the cream.

"Huh?" Yuuri tilted his head to one side cutely, clueless. There was some cream on his cheek.

The blond didn't explain as he leaned in and licked the younger teen's cheek. "It's delicious."

Blushing, Yuuri stuttered out. "Wha-What are you do-doing? We're outside for Shinou's sake!"

"What? It's not like there are many people here."

"But still—!"

"Let's go Yuuri. We should be riding one last ride and then going home." Wolfram dragged the boy, as he didn't give any chance for Yuuri to protest.

* * *

><p>That's it! I hope you enjoy their little date and I really can't wait to post chapter 22. Where all the angst part begin again. Yeah, I know I'm sadist. I love torturing Wolf and Yuu.<p>

Actually, I just can't wait to end this fic. That's all.

Review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, thanks for reading last chapter.  
><strong>

**Warning: Grammar errors and OOC  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: A Date Part 4<strong>

"You want to ride this?" Yuuri eyed the huge wheel and then his husband.

Wolfram nodded his head. "Mm… it's safer one than the rolling and up and down whatever things." While thinking, 'Beside, I can be alone with Yuuri.'

"Then, I'll go buy tickets and Wolf, you'll line up."

The Prince Consort watched as his King went to buy the tickets. He smiled. He really had a good time with his husband though they were arguing at some point – and unexpectedly Yuuri got jealous. Looking at the huge wheel, Wolfram thought on about what he wanted to say to the double black boy.

"Hey, Wolf! I got it! The tickets!" Yuuri cried from the enormous amount of visitors that also lined up to ride the Ferris Wheel.

The blond whipped his head to the voice and smiled when he saw the younger half-demon carried two tickets in his hand. He was about to reply when the boy tripped on someone's feet.

"Offftt!" Yuuri cried in surprise. He had almost fallen, but luckily, someone held him from behind, preventing him from falling face first. Turning around he saw a tall handsome dark haired man was holding him onto his waist. Blushing, Yuuri moved out of the man's arms and bowed low.

"Ah! I'm so sorry and thank you!"

The man eyed the small teen and smiled. Ruffling the boy's soft ebony locks, he said. "It's okay and you're welcome. Besides, I wouldn't mind to hold you if you fell again." He winked. "You've a slender and small waist for a boy. I almost think you are a girl."

Yuuri flushed and nodded his head before he scurried to where the demon was. When he arrived at the line, Wolfram was already seething with anger and jealousy. Wolfram watched while the man flirted with his husband but since he was lining, he couldn't step out and hit that tall man – while head-locking his husband.

"You cheater!" He growled low and caught several people's attentions.

Yuuri cringed and stayed back. He glanced at Wolfram with fear. "W-Wolf…?"

The demon pulled the double black's arm towards him and held him tight. His emerald orbs narrowed at the younger boy and his grip tightened. Yuuri winced in pain and stayed still.

"Wolf, it's hurt." Yuuri complained.

Wolfram however didn't release his hand, though he had lessened the pressure. His eyes were hard as they stared deep into his spouse's black ones. "Yuuri, did you realize that man was flirting with you?"

Yuuri nodded his head.

"And you allow him."

Yuuri shook his head.

"Yuuri, I watched and saw all of that. Don't you dare lie to me, wimp."

"I'm not lying and I'm not cheating." Yuuri answered softly. The crowd started to look at their direction. "Wolf, could we please stop this? People are looking."

"No. I'm not tolerating when I knew you're cheating."

"Wolf, I'm not…!" His voice started to crack as sniffle was out from his mouth. "I'm not lying." He sniffed.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram said and surprised when he saw the younger teen cried. It was so unlike him to cry over something like this. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

"…"

"Yuuri, I'm just jealous."

The shorter boy shook his head – sobbing.

"What's going on?" A suave voice interrupted.

Looking up, the demon could see the tall man that talked to his husband earlier. He scowled and fixed his piercing eyes at the man. "Don't put your nose on other's business."

The man arched his eyebrow and turned towards crying teen. He then changed his gaze at the blond foreigner. Calmly, he asked. "What happened to him?"

The Prince Consort growled in anger. 'The nerve this man had to ask about my husband's well being!'

"As I said, don't interrupt us!" Wolfram almost yelled.

The man however lifted both of his hands. "Chill, man! There's no need to get angry. I just want to know if you're hurting him since he's basically crying after he met you." The man's tone of voice however changed at his four last words.

"What're you implying at?" The Prince snarled irritated.

Leaning to Yuuri, the dark haired man hauled him into his arms. "What I was saying is I'm not tolerating if you're hurting him since he's my soon-to-be-partner."

Both teens surprised. Yuuri had widened his eyes and Wolfram's mouth hung open.

"WHAT?" Wolfram yelled. Stunned at his place.

"Let's go, boy. I'll treat you to something. There's no need to stay with this rude foreigner." He said as he towed the surprised Yuuri with him, leaving a very shocked and fumed Wolfram.

"Wait!" Yuuri said and the stranger stopped midway. "I can't go with you."

"Why?"

"Because Wolfram is not anyone. He's my husband."

"Your husband? You two are too young to get married!" The man's eyes widened considerably. His dark eyes fixed on the small teen.

"I know but I love him." Yuuri said, blushing.

"You were crying."

"I-I just over-emotional. It's normal for Wolf to get jealous."

The man sighed and ruffled Yuuri's hair. "Hmm… I'm so unlucky."

"E-Eh?"

"I thought I met my destined one but turned out you already have someone." He smiled softly.

Dumbstruck, Yuuri could only gape in response. "Wha-What?"

"Bye sweet boy. I hope to see you again." The man said and walked away, leaving a very stupefied Yuuri.

Shaking his head, Yuuri walked back to the line where Wolfram was. Slowly, he stopped right at the stunned look Wolfram. Tapping the demon's shoulder, Yuuri spoke softly. "…Wolf?"

The still demon slowly woke up from his stupor, his emerald orbs shone with such intensity that Yuuri stepped backward. "Yuuri."

"Um… Wolf?"

"Yuuri." Wolfram said eerily calm. "Where's he?"

"Oh, the man. He has gone."

"…" Wolfram went quiet. "Come on, Yuuri. We're almost here. Only two more until our turn." He said quietly which made the double black felt a bit uncomfortable with Wolfram's unusual behavior.

Yuuri nodded his head and went to line next to the blond demon. Standing next to the demon, Yuuri gave glances for every opportunity he got at the quiet man. A few minutes passed and at last, it was their time to ride the Ferris Wheel. Holding the double black's hand, the blond gave their tickets to the officer in charge. Both royal couple walked into the carriage in silence.

Sitting across the blond, Yuuri watched as Wolfram's eyes set on him. "Wolfram," he called softly and said in a quiet voice. "Are you mad?"

The blond demon merely shook his head, no words were out from his mouth. His lake colored eyes stared into the night colored orbs. Flinching in his seat, Yuuri looked anywhere but never the blond's eyes. Seriously, Wolfram was making him really uncomfortable. Another two minutes passed, still the demon wasn't making any hint to talk to the shorter boy and Yuuri was beginning to think that Wolfram was really mad.

'Wolf is mad at me.' He thought. 'He's never this quiet. Usually, when he's mad or jealous he would lash out at me. But… he…' He thought sadly. A trickle of tears threatened to drop from his huge obsidian orbs. Sniffing as he looked out the window, Yuuri's clutch on his pants tightened.

"Yuuri." A low husky voice called him.

Slowly turning his head to the blond in front of him, Yuuri's eyes glazed with water. "…Yes?"

The blond heaved out a sigh from his lips. His hand moved to Yuuri and on instinct, the double black's eyes closed. He stopped his movement. It was clear that the teen was scared of him. Again, letting out a silent sigh, he stood and moved to sit next to the raven-haired boy. Gently, he hugged the boy who flinched at his touch.

"Yuuri."

The boy's eyes stayed closed. His body went rigid when the blond demon embraced him in his arms. Waiting for the other to move, Yuuri still in the possessive arms.

"Yuuri." The blond called again.

"…"

"Open your eyes. I'm not going to hurt you."

The black haired teen just shook his head.

"I'm not mad."

After a few moments of silence, Yuuri spoke timidly. "Promise?"

"I promise."

Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes. His obsidian orbs stared right at the blond's shoulder. Sensing that his husband had his eyes opened, Wolfram freed the boy from his arms, giving a gap between the two of them while his hands still holding the younger boy.

"Yuuri, if you still think that I'm mad because of that man, I'm not." The demon reasoned. "Though, I must say that I was mad when he just swept you away from me. The nerve he had touched what's mine."

Yuuri cowered and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Wolfram apologized. Smiling, he spoke gently. "We should forget about that man. I just want to talk about us."

Looking up to his husband's face, Yuuri let out a smile graced his lips. His black eyes blinking in anticipation.

The blond unexpectedly laughed. Yuuri stared at him in confusion. "Wolf? What's it?"

Wolfram shook his head as he watched Yuuri's confused yet cute expression. "It's nothing. You must think I'm crazy, right?"

Unsurely, Yuuri nodded his head.

"Hey, I don't give you the permission to say I'm crazy!" Wolfram however protested. But, then he smiled. "Hmm… it just, I don't know but you're like a magnet to men." He chuckled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know what? I always realize that women rarely got interested in you, Yuuri. It's always been men." He said. "But, I understand what made them interested in you." Wolfram smiled lovingly as he caressed Yuuri's cheek. "It's because you're too nice and adorable. You're clumsy and wimpy yet that's what makes me want to protect you more."

"I'm not wimpy." Yuuri protested weakly.

"I know." Wolfram said and Yuuri lifted his eyebrow questioning. "You're wimp yet you're strong the way that is only you possess."

"Hm? I don't understand."

"You're strong, Yuuri. When you're determined doing something, you'll stick to it and never wavered from your decision. That's your strong point, Yuuri. And I love you for that."

"…Wolf."

"Hmm… that's so unlike me." He laughed softly. "Well, I feel like telling all of these to you. So, that's what happened."

The double black smiled and gave a quick peck on Wolfram's cheek. "Thank you, Wolf." He said. "But, do you know, why did I first fall in love with you?"

That perked Wolfram's interest. He shook his head. "Because I'm handsome?"

The double black laughed and hit the demon's shoulder playfully. "Well, it's one of the reasons. But the first reason is because you love me."

Wolfram raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, basically your unwavering and passionate love made me fell for you." Yuuri smiled. "At that time, I was really down because of Kevin." His voice trailed on his last word. "But, because of you. Because of Wolfram, I forgot about that and welcomed this new love. This unexpected love. And I'm glad for it."

He held in the blond's hands. "Thank you, Wolf, for loving me."

"I also want to thank you for accepting my love." Wolfram said and hugged the boy. "You don't know how happy I was when you accepted me in your life, in your heart."

"Me too."

"I hope there'll be no more trouble came into our life." Wolfram smiled.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was waiting for the blond at the park not far from their house. Hugging his huge bear closed to his chest, Yuuri sat on the swing while swinging from time to time. He smiled as he recalled back on their date at the amusement park. Though, there were some bittersweet moments.<p>

"Maybe we should visit Earth more." Yuuri mused, letting a small smile adorned his face.

Just then, a very loud and almost familiar voice interrupted him. "Well, well, well… isn't it, Shibuya Yuuri, Harajuku Fuuri."

Suddenly, Yuuri was surrounded by three thugs. The same thugs that always bullied him during school and the ones drown him into the toilet bowl and flushed him to the Demon World.

"It's you guys." His eyes narrowed in boring. The thugs never left him alone.

The thugs raised their eyebrows before the leader spat in annoyed face. "Shibuya Yuuri, you'd the nerve ea?"

"I'm sorry but I don't feel like playing with you people." Yuuri retorted.

Getting irritated, the leader with long, dirty blond hair gave a signal to his friends. Instantly, the two thugs grabbed Yuuri's arms, making his teddy bear fell on the ground and rendered him from moving.

"W-What are you doing?" He asked in panic, looking at the fallen stuffed bear.

The leader laughed. His voice boomed around the empty park. "Are you scared of me now, Shibuya Yuuri?" He asked in conceited.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "Release me now, Kawahira-san." He called the thug's real name.

"Ohh… you've some guts eh, Shibuya." He smirked and pointed to Yuuri's arms. Following the order, two thugs twisted the boy's arms and made Yuuri cried in pain.

"Stop it!" The voice yelled.

The four boys looked at the voice and saw a blond teen rushed forward with such speed that the thugs didn't see when punches and kicks coming in contact with their bodies. Giving a hard kick at the leader, Wolfram made he flew backward and hit the monument in the park. Kawahira then fell unconscious and the two others stared at their boss and attacked the blond demon.

"Wolf!" Yuuri cried and tackled one brute to the ground.

Swiftly, Wolfram evaded the punch to his face and instead gave the thug a hard kick to his stomach. The man staggered backward and fell in pain. Turning his attention to his husband, Wolfram saw as Yuuri was struggling with the hooligan. The boy didn't use his Maou power and merely using his bare strength. A particular hit on his stomach made the younger boy groaned in pain and clutched on his abdomen.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram shouted in worried and went to help. He pulled the bully's back shirt and gave him a solid punch on his face and another hit on his stomach. The bad person fell in pain and went unconscious. As the result of Wolfram's violence, three thugs were out cold.

Helping the younger teen, Wolfram said worriedly. "Yuuri, Yuuri… are you okay?"

Yuuri smiled weakly. "I'm okay. It's not hurt."

"Lie! You're clutching on your stomach." Wolfram cried in concerned and angry.

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm okay. He just hit my abdomen lightly."

Not believing the boy's words, Wolfram held the boy in his arms and lifted Yuuri's shirt up, revealing his leaned stomach. He sighed in relief when there was nothing like the dirty purple or worse bruises on his husband's abdomen – just a slight bruise.

"See, I told you."

"Still, that bastard had hit you and he deserved the beat from me. How dare they place their dirty hands on my husband?" He said, fuming, glaring holes at the out cold bullies. "I'll have Gisela check you when we get back to Shin Makoku."

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me that much. Besides," Yuuri said and stood up. He walked to the swing and picked the fallen teddy bear. "I'm sorry for dirtying your gift for me." Yuuri said as he cleaned the dirt from his bear. "If I'm stronger, maybe this wouldn't happen."

"You're strong, Yuuri."

"I'm not without the Maou's power." The double black countered. "Just then, I wanted to try with my own strength, without using the maryoku."

Slender but muscular arms hugged him from behind. "You're strong. Did you forget what I'd told you?" Wolfram said, reassured.

"No, I don't forget but I want to be stronger like you, Wolf. I meant physically. I want to be able to protect myself without the others' help." He said and held in Wolfram's hands that had rested on his stomach.

"You're strong, I assure you. You just need to hone your skills in swordsmanship." Wolfram said and tightened his hold. "I've been your teacher for three years and to be truth, your skills have been much better than when you first arrived in our world. Even if it was a slow progress."

Releasing the double black boy, Wolfram smiled and snaked his arm around Yuuri's waist. "Let's go home, it's already evening. Mama and Papa will get worried. That big brother of yours will get mad at me if he knows I let the bullies hit you."

Yuuri nodded his head and neatly holding his bear using both hands. "Don't tell them about what happened. I don't want them to get worried."

"Well, I can't promise. Besides, I hold a responsibility for letting you wait for me alone."

* * *

><p>Ah… I'm so sorry if this chapter is boring and doesn't make sense. I was so sleepy when I wrote this and ugh! This is the result.<p>

Well, I hope to hear some thoughts on this chap.

The next chapter, they're going back to Shin Makoku and Elizabeth makes her second appearance.


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOC  
><strong>

**Kaede:  
><strong>As always thanks for the review. Ahh, well... I'd finished it and now, I can't wait to finish this fic. The angst part is begin again. You're welcome~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Thorned Rose<strong>

"Then, we'll be going first." Yuuri said and held onto Wolfram's hand. Murata was standing beside him. The three royalties stood next to the small pool that Miko had prepared for them earlier. Miko or Jennifer Shibuya stood next to her son, smooching the boy with kisses, Shouma stood next to Murata and sweatdropped while Shouri just stood at the opposite side of the teens.

"Wolfie-chan." Miko called Wolfram.

The blond demon walked to the brunette. Miko smiled before she leaned in and whispered into his ears. "Take care of Yuu-chan for me. Don't let him cry again and don't let Kevin take him away. Yuu-chan loves you and never let his trust lose on you. Since, once he lost his trust, it'll be hard for him to trust the same person again until he willing to let it go."

Wolfram stiffened on his place as Miko stepped back.

"Remember, Wolfie-chan. Take care of Yuu-chan for us!" She said cheerfully. Though, her eyes fixed on Wolfram's emerald ones.

It was as if telling him that, 'Do as I said.'

He smiled and spoke. "I'll, Mama. I'll take care of Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled. "Then, if there's nothing, we're going."

"Wait!" Shouri cried. Running towards his little brother. "Wait, Yuuri!"

Stopping just before his foot touch the water, Yuuri watched his brother. "Shouri, what's it?"

The older brother smiled and hugged Yuuri tightly. "Yuuri, take care when you go back there. If there's anything going wrong, don't hesitate to come back here and tell me. I'll go there and punish whoever hurting you."

Yuuri smiled and nodded his head. "Wolfram is going to protect me and I'll take care of myself. Shouri, thank you."

The big brother sighed and watched as Wolfram held at Yuuri's waist. He gritted his teeth in jealousy. His baby brother had already had someone other than him to protect him and the blond demon just making it worse by being with his cute brother 24/7, not giving him a chance to cuddle with Yuuri.

Ah… how he wished, they'd gone back to their younger days when his cute Yuu-chan still called him Onii-chan. The boy was cute with his huge black eyes and cute chubby face. And when Miko dressed him in dresses and gowns, he was just too adorable!

'My cute baby brother.' Shouri thought dejectedly. 'How I wish I could be the only man in your life.'

He wanted to be the only one comforting when Yuuri when he was crying and holding his brother's lithe figure in his strong and muscular arms. To protect him from this cruel world. He sighed again at his wish and yearns. 'Yuu-chan wouldn't call me Onii-chan anymore.'

"We're going. Bye, everyone!"

With that said, the three were flushed inside the water and vanished from the sight. The Shibuya's smiled and went back into the house as they prayed for their little boy's safety and happiness.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty~!" A loud wail from a very familiar demon came first the moment Yuuri arrived at the fountain at the castle ground. A moment later, Wolfram and Murata merged from the water and Wolfram instantly glared at the lavender haired demon before hauled Yuuri into his over-possessive embrace.<p>

"Ah! Little Lord Brat!" Gunter chided. "How could you glomp after His Majesty by yourself? It should be me his loyal advisor, Gunter."

Wolfram tightened his hold on the young king, barked at the older demon. "You lonely bastard! Don't you dare call me that! And for your reminder, _I am Yuuri's husband!_"

He said as he dragged the dumbstruck King with him out of the bathroom. Murata followed behind the couple as they left a crying Gunter alone in the bathroom with Darcascos next to him, patting the Lord's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"HEIKAAA~~!"

A long and loud wail echoed through the whole castle hallways. Just in the mid way to their chamber – with Murata still with them since the way out was the same direction, the soft and high pitch voice called for Wolfram.

"Brother Wolfram!"

Instantly, Yuuri paled and Wolfram still. In front of them was a Lady with dirty blond hair and caramel orbs. Her pink dress adorned her perfectly shaped figure and a tiara decorated her forehead. One word matched the Lady. Beautiful.

The double black clutched on Wolfram's wet clothes tightened. Wolfram noticed this and smiled at the younger half-demon to reassure him that there was nothing was going to happen. Still holding onto Yuuri's waist, Wolfram brought the young Maou with him to see the Lady.

"Elizabeth." The demon called when he stopped right at the Lady.

"Brother Wolfram."

Elizabeth curtsied properly at the two royalties and smiled at Wolfram before she changed look at the double black. "Your Majesty. It's nice to see you again."

Yuuri forced a smile from his mouth. He nodded. "It's nice to see you too, Lady Elizabeth."

"Your Eminence." The Lady then bowed at the glasses Sage.

"Lady Elizabeth." Murata smiled his masked smile. He looked at the Lady with suspicion. He didn't believe her, not even once. He then looked at the royal couple and saw Yuuri was indeed doesn't feel comfortable with the Lady's presence.

"I would like to talk with you two but seeing that," She smiled and gestured to their wet clothes. "I'll wait after the two of you changing into the dry clothes."

"Hm… then, I'll be going to Shinou Temple, first." Murata said and patted his friend's shoulder. He smiled at the young King. "Take care, Shibuya. We don't know when the _enemy_ is going to strike again."

"Murata…"

"Then, if Your Eminence and Elizabeth excuse us, we'll be heading to our room."

Yuuri nodded in agreement and bowed to Elizabeth before Wolfram hauled him to the Royal Chamber – leaving the Sage and Lady on the empty hallway.

Murata watched as his bestfriend walked away with his husband. He then turned to the Lady. Smiling, he spoke. "Lady Elizabeth." He said. "May I know what your business here is?"

Elizabeth smiled and answered him. "Well, Your Eminence, I just want to see Brother Wolfram and that's all."

"Hmm… is that so?" Murata asked, his glasses glinted with light.

"Yes." The Lady answered firmly. She watched the Sage warily. She didn't believe this Daikenja. The way the double black was looking at her made her uncomfortable.

"Then, I welcome you here." Murata smiled and turned serious. "But, I must warn you,"

She flinched.

"Don't try to mess with Shibuya and Prince Consort von Bielefeld's relationship. _Else_…" He stopped and flashed his dangerous smile.

The rare warning from the Sage managed to make the Lady squirmed uneasily in her place but she covered it up with her innocent smile – which was far from innocent – and spoke confidently. "Of course, I'm not. Brother Wolfram is like an older brother for me."

Murata was silent for a second before he changed into his happy go lucky demeanor. "Well, that's good then! I welcome you with both hands here! And I'll be going first or Ulrike will get worried with me!"

Elizabeth smiled and bowed at the cheerful Sage. She watched as the Sage walked down the hallway and scowled. Her beautiful smile contorted into one of that hatred. Scoffing, she flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Tch! What was with him? Did he think I'll fall into his trap?" She smirked. "No can do, Daikenja. Brother Wolfram is mine. Sooner or later, he'll leave that pathetic excuse of Maou."

* * *

><p>In the Royal Chamber.<p>

Wolfram was rummaging through the wardrobe to find clothes for him and Yuuri. He found two towels and handed one to his husband.

"Here, dry your body first. I wouldn't want you to get cold."

Yuuri took the towel and thanked the blond demon. "Thank you, Wolf." He smiled and peeled off his dampened clothes and wrapped his body with the fluffy towel.

The blond smiled back and said tenderly. "You're welcome, Yuu-chan."

Yuuri pouted cutely and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't call me that! It's weird it's coming from you. It's feels like Mom and Shouri when you called me that."

"Shouri, eh? I don't really like him." Wolfram said while he rummaged through the wardrobe – ignoring the rest of Yuuri's protests.

"Eh? Why? Did he do something?"

Taking two uniforms from the dresser, Wolfram walked and placed the clothes on their bed. Changing his wet garments into a towel, he scowled and sat on the bed.

"Wolf?"

"I don't like the way he looks at you. It's creepy and pervert."

"Ehh? Pervert? Shouri?" Yuuri said and his eyes widened. Taking slow steps, he sat on the bed, next to his consort. "Why did you say that?" He eyed the blond soldier.

"He looks at you like he wanted to eat you alive." Wolfram scoffed and glared at the study table as if it was Shouri.

Yuuri unexpectedly laughed. "Are you jealous of Shouri? But, he's my big brother."

"But still I don't like him!" He grumbled. His flames flickered with his emotion and Yuuri sweatdropped.

"Wolf, it's okay. I will never like Shouri like that and he's just having his brother complex."

"What? Bro-ther com-plex?" Wolfram mused. "What's that mean?"

"Ah, sorry. It's in English. Meaning, a big brother who has an excessive love for his younger brother."

"It sounded indecent to me." The blond chided, eyebrows furrowed.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Ah, well… it's not like that."

Wolfram stared as Yuuri laughed nervously. Then, a sly smile made its way to his handsome face. Slowly, not to surprise his husband, Wolfram pounced on the double black. Startled, Yuuri let out a yelp.

"Wha-What?"

Wolfram smiled and hovered at the top of the young half-demon, pinning both Yuuri's hands at each side of his head. "Yuuri, why don't you play with me for a little while?"

The young King stared incredulously at his spouse. "Wolfram? What games?" He asked innocently.

Hearing the naïve question from his spouse made the blond's smile turned smug. He shook his head inwardly. His Yuuri was still so innocent. Even after they were together this whole time, his naivety still amazed him and he loved it. Smiling deviously, he leaned closer to his King's face. "Yuuri…" He purred near the King's ear, sending an unwanted shiver down Yuuri's spine.

"Umm…Wolf?"

"Hmm?" Wolfram ignored the double black as he nuzzled the boy's neck. Inhaling the sweet smell of his husband.

"Wolf." Yuuri called again. This time it sounded strained as if the boy was forcing the word out from his lips.

Stopping his advance, Wolfram looked up to see Yuuri's sick face. Instantly, his eyes widened in worried. Still hovering on the top, Wolfram leaned in and placed his hand on the King's forehead. He still for a while and shook his head negatively. "You don't have a cold."

"I feel sick." Yuuri said and his eyes widened suddenly. Pushing the blond away from him, he ran to the adjoined bathroom in their room. A loud vomiting sound echoed in the Royal Chamber.

Wolfram that landed on his bump on the huge bed just blinked his eyes repeatedly when Yuuri shoved him. But, when there was a loud sound of throw up from the bathroom, he quickly scrambled from the messy bed and ran to the bathroom with only a towel on him. It only took a few seconds when the blond arrived at the room and saw Yuuri crouched down in front of the toilet bowl. The double black was still throwing up and the blond walked closer as he bent down and rubbed Yuuri's back soothingly.

The sick husband sighed tiredly and slumped against Wolfram's chest. He had his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. "Wolf, I don't feel good." He said as his eyes slowly opened, revealing his bleary midnight colored orbs.

"I'll have Gisela check you." Wolfram said and hauled his husband with him. Standing from the tiles, Wolfram tightened his arms around the paled face King's waist.

Yuuri just nodded his head weakly. "Hm… thanks, Wolf." He said. "Could you please help me to the sink? I want to rinse the bad taste."

The Prince Consort went with his King's wish as he walked the teen to the marble sink. Still holding the King's slender waist, using one hand, he opened the tap and took the glass next to it, before he filled it with water and held it close to Yuuri's lips.

Accepting the water, Yuuri opened his mouth and Wolfram slowly and carefully gave the water to his husband's waiting mouth. After the double black had the water, he stopped and eyed as Yuuri rinsed his vomit-taste mouth.

Yuuri rinsed for another two times. He let out again another tired sigh. "I'm done. Thanks, Wolf."

"You're welcome." Wolfram smiled and placed the glass of water back to the shelf. The blond thought for a while before he came up with an idea. Slowly, he placed one of his arms behind Yuuri's knees and one stayed on his husband's waist. Lifting the younger boy from the floor, Wolfram held him bridal style.

Startled, Yuuri let out a squeak. His eyes wide and his mouth opened in surprise. "Wolf, what are you doing?"

"I'm lifting you up, Princess style." He smiled lovingly.

Blushing, Yuuri shook his head. "I'm okay, I'm okay! You don't have to! I can walk!"

"No. I'm going to carry you to our bed and you're not okay. It's far from okay." The Prince scolded with a firm voice.

Hearing the stubborn tone from his husband, Yuuri immediately kept quiet. Letting his consort does whatever he wants, Yuuri let his head rest on the blond soldier's chest.

Wolfram smiled as Yuuri kept silence and shyly rested his head on his chest. Smiling fondly, he carried his King's to their shared bed. Carefully, he let the King down on the mattress – pushing aside the clothes on the bed – and walked back to their wardrobe. Delving through the dresser, Wolfram found a pair of silk pajamas for Yuuri.

He went back to the bed and saw Yuuri's eyes closed. Smiling, he patted the half-demon's shoulder. "Yuuri, wear some clothes first. I don't want you to get a cold when you're already sick."

Groggily, Yuuri opened his eyes. "Wolf? I'm tired."

The Prince Consort smiled warmly, caressing the King's black tresses, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "It's okay, then. I'll help you with the pajamas."

Yuuri just agreed wordlessly as he felt Wolfram's hands working. His muddy minds couldn't comprehend what happened as he drifted to the dreamless sleep.

Finished with his task, Wolfram looked up to see his Yuuri had fallen asleep. The young King's face was serene and peaceful; he looked like he'd a nice dream. He smiled and inclined closer as he softly kissed the young King's lips. He pulled a comforter and tugged the younger boy in.

Taking supposedly the uniforms for him and Yuuri on the bed, Wolfram walked to the dresser and hung back the black uniform. He then wore his own blue uniform and brushed his blond locks. After he deemed he was presentable, he strolled to the huge bed and placed a light kiss on his spouse's head.

"Sleep, Yuuri. I'll call for Gisela now."

With that saying, the fire demon walked to the out of their room and headed to the east wing where the healer was residing. Walking alone in the empty hallways except for some soldiers and servants, Wolfram marched hurriedly but still managed to step gracefully. His mind solely focussed on what was wrong with his husband, Yuuri. The way the double acted up had made him trouble. Yes, the childish acts, throwing up and food craving Yuuri was definitely wasn't normal.

Furrowing his eyebrows, the Prince Consort tried to find a good reason that cause in his King's current state. His steps quickened as he made some very disturbing thoughts. He shook his head. No. Yuuri wasn't having a disease or illness. It would be disrupted the kingdom's stability and peace if their beloved Maou in any way was sick. Wolfram instantly shuddered in fear at his own thought.

Gods forbid.

His Yuuri didn't sick or whatsoever. Maybe he just had a slight sickness after using his own power to bring three people from his world. Yes, that's it. It was a very comforting thought than previous ones. He smiled reassuringly.

The single mahogany door soon entered his sight. Sighing in relief, Wolfram stopped in front of the door. He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to knock on the door. A small sound of, 'Enter!', assaulted his ears. He wasn't sure if that voice belonged to Gisela or not since it was so light that he barely heard it. Shrugging that light matter off, he opened the door and entered.

"Gisela, I need your help."

* * *

><p>Tehehe... chapter title is based on Elizabeth, since her magic is about rose or something from anime, so yeah, she a thorned rose :D<p>

Nah, review minna-san~


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: KKM is mine? Nah... just dreaming.  
><strong>

**Anyway, thank you for all those lovely review. You don't know how it bright my days.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Sweet Smell of Rose – Phase 1<strong>

"Gisela, I need your help."

Wolfram said when he entered the room. The infirmary smelt of medicines and ointments. He inhaled softly, as he called again for said demon. "Gisela, are you in here?"

However, it was not a green haired lady that welcomed him, it was rather a long haired man with glasses settled on the tip of his nose. The cheerful guy called out to him. "Wolfram, you're here? What do you need?"

Annoyed it wasn't the person he searched for, his lips curled downward. "Gunter, I'm looking for Gisela. I need her help."

Gunter raised his eyebrow. His beautiful face contorted in bewilderment. "Gisela is not in the kingdom for a moment. She'd just gone to the village at one town in Shin Makoku to find some herbs."

The blond demon groaned in frustration. He turned on his heel when Gunter called back to him.

"Wolfram, wait! What help do you need from my daughter? I could help if it is to my knowledge." Gunter said nicely, it was rare for him to offer the Little Lord Brat.

Wolfram sighed and thought, 'Maybe Gunter was right. He is after all is the most knowledgeable demon in the entire kingdom.' Giving to his only source of help for this moment, he halted his movement. Turning back, Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest. "Yuuri's not feeling well and he'd been throwing up since yesterday in Earth."

At the mention of his beloved Maou, Gunter started turning hysterical. Running around the room, he stumbled upon his own feet and fell face first. "HEIKAAA~~!" A loud wail came from him which made Wolfram's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

'I should've known what the result of telling this news to him.' The Prince Consort thought irately. He however placed his impatience and irritation down since Yuuri was on the top of his list right now.

"Heika, Heika! Ah, is he all right? What kind of sickness he might possess? Ah, I should find the medicine!" The lavender haired demon said frantically as a loud sound of crashes came from his hysteric act. Searching through the wooden shelves, Gunter took hold of every bottle and placed it down or just threw it back when he found it wasn't of any use.

"Ah, maybe I should make a potion for His Majesty to drink!" The man said as he rummaged through the wardrobe to find some herbs and ingredients.

The talk about Gunter's potion made the Prince Consort shuddered with terror.

Gunter's potion was famous for being poisonous, dangerous and unidentified. The smell of it could make any living things gone crazy. Noted, living things. Once, Gunter tried to make a potion and it ended up with both the tutor and Gwendal laughed the whole night because of a whiff of the smoke of Gunter's potion – poison was more suitable.

Quietly, Wolfram exited the room, leaving Gunter alone, frantically searching for His Majesty's remedy. Closing the door, the Prince Consort heaved a relief sigh. "Looks like I would have to wait for Gisela. I don't believe others enough to check on Yuuri." He frowned and headed back to the room to check on Yuuri.

Walking back to the Royal Chamber, the blond Prince remembered that he still hadn't reported to Gwendal. Sighing in distress, he marched down the opposite way of his shared bedroom with Yuuri. In a few minutes of walking, at last, Wolfram reached the office. Knocking on the mahogany door, he heard the soft but firm affirmative from his big brother.

The moment the door opened, Wolfram walked with grace and bowed respectably at his brother. "Gwendal, I have come to report to you; Geika, Yuuri and my arrival in Shin Makoku."

The ever-frowning demon nodded his head and grumbled in approval. "Where's Geika and Heika?"

"Well, Geika has gone to the Shinou Temple and Yuuri, well, he hadn't felt so good since we got to his world."

Frowning, Gwendal bored his eyes onto Wolfram's emerald ones. "His Majesty is sick? Did you have him checked?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No, Gisela is not here and I don't trust the other healers to attend to Yuuri. And yes, he's sick. He's been having morning sickness and food craving also some mood swings." He then said softly. "His mood swings are scaring me."

Gwendal eyed his brother and pondered before his wrinkles multiplied. "I think it's better if you just called whoever expert in medic. We wouldn't want him to stay sick."

Wolfram shook his head. "He's going to be okay. While Gisela is gone, I'll heal him using my healing majutsu." He said stubbornly.

"It's not like I doubt your majutsu but we need someone who's expert in healing." Gwendal encountered, forcing an idea into his hard-headed brother. "What if it's not something small? It'll be too late then."

Thinking about the other's idea, Wolfram mused. "Maybe you're right, Gwendal and could you please find someone who's good enough and trustful to treat Yuuri? I'm going to take care of him now."

The chief advisor nodded his approval and Wolfram left the office to head to his husband.

Meanwhile, behind the pillar, Elizabeth had been waiting for Wolfram to come. She saw Wolfram went out of the room alone without that no-good-Maou with him. Smiling to herself, she prepared her plan and her perfect opportunity to move her scheming.

"First, I need to make brother Wolfram believe me that I'm sorry for my previous actions." She smirked and leaned against the pillar leisurely. "And that sorry excuse of the Maou too. He should believe me for this to work. I'll prove to him that my intentions are 'good'."

Thinking that it was amusing to fool the Maou, Elizabeth let out a small chuckle; she still considered the manner even though she was an evil person at heart. Well, she was going to be a bad lady if it was involved a certain blond demon with beautiful emerald eyes.

A soft but firm footstep echoed from behind her, checking her appearance for the last time, Elizabeth walked out from behind the pillar naturally as if she had just come from the opposite side of the hallway. Smiling sweetly, she greeted the busied blond Prince Consort.

"Brother Wolfram."

Stopping, Wolfram raised his eyebrow, "Elizabeth?"

"Ah, what a coincidence meeting with you here." She smiled and pretended to try to find someone behind the blond demon. "Whereas His Majesty?" Mentally she thought in her mind. 'Well, I'm pretty sure that he's not here to interrupt us. He's better off away from us.'

"Yuuri is not well. He's sleeping." Wolfram answered before he looked as if he was remembering something.

"Brother Wolfram?"

"Elizabeth, are you free now? I have something to talk with you."

The blond Lady nodded her head and Wolfram smiled in satisfaction. Leading the way, Wolfram led Elizabeth to the garden near the fountain. Standing near the fountain, Wolfram watched while Elizabeth walked to him. He crossed his arms together and eyed with careful eyes.

Elizabeth realized that Wolfram was indeed wanted to speak of something; precisely about the problem that night during the party for the Royal Couple. She smiled earnestly while inside of her, she was smirking in completion. Her plan was going to success!

"Don't you have something to talk to me, Brother Wolfram?" She smiled, batting her long eyelashes.

The flirting attempt however failed when Wolfram just nodded his head and his eyes were hard, directed at the blond Lady. "Elizabeth." He called with such authority that made Elizabeth shudder in anxiety.

"Yes, Brother?" She however managed to compose herself. She wasn't going to show her weak self. Ah, well… except for the act – she didn't care if she had to act as a weak lady. Not for a lifetime chance where she could gain her childhood friend's love.

"I will go straight to the point since there's no point going in circle." He said seriously – looking slightly down since Elizabeth was shorter than him – almost Yuuri's height.

She nodded her head, still smiling sweetly.

"It's about the previous party." He stopped as he scanned his friend's face for any sign. But, there was nothing like what he had hoped, the Lady was calm as if she didn't guilty at all. "It was about what you told Yuuri. Did you tell him about that stuff during our childhood? About that accidental slap."

Faking a surprise, she looked down in guilt. Of course, it was a fake guilt. There was no way in hell she would let Wolfram get riled up and destroy her perfect plan. "I had." She said, looking up at Wolfram's emerald orbs. "B-But, it's because I truly love you."

The Prince Consort sighed in distress. He shook his head, staring right into Elizabeth's honey eyes. "I've told you this many times that I _don't_ and _never_ would love you. You're just like a younger sister to me."

Elizabeth again looked down as she fiddled with the lace of her dress. She nodded her head and glanced upward, her eyes shimmering with tears. An act. Shakily she said, "I knew that. B-But still… I still love you, Brother Wolfram." She moved forward and grabbed the front of the Prince's uniform. "I-I love you, brother. Please, I don't mind if I could be your secret lover."

The garden was empty except for the two of them. Wolfram slowly removed the hands from him and looked away. "I'm sorry, but I could never love you. You should know that. I love Yuuri."

"Is it really impossible for me?" She asked, her hands falling to her sides. Bangs covered her beautiful eyes. Body trembled in a violent shake.

Wolfram shook his head. "It's impossible. I could never love anyone beside Yuuri."

"…I understand." She answered softly. A silent sob followed suit. "I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for saying that to His Majesty. I'm really sorry…"

"It's fine as long as you understand." Wolfram replied, smiling faintly. "Just don't do that again. And you should find yourself a lovely husband befitting a beautiful Lady such as yourself."

Slowly, she nodded her head and lifted her face to show the trail of tears on both of her rosy, soft cheeks. Wolfram sighed and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Softly and carefully, he wiped the tears away.

"Thank you for understanding." He spoke. "Elizabeth, you should go to your room and wash your face. A Lady shouldn't have tears on her face. It'll hinder her beauty."

Again, she just nodded her head, wordlessly. Slowly, she walked from there, heading to her quarter.

"Wait, I should at least accompany you." Wolfram said and stopped Elizabeth's movement.

"It's okay. I'm going to be fine by myself." She just smiled brokenly.

"Are you sure?" Wolfram asked to make sure.

The answer he got was only a nod before she strolled out of the garden, heading for her chambers. The blond Prince let out a sigh and ran a hand in his hair. Straightening his uniform, he walked back to the Royal Chamber. "I guess, this solved our problem. Now, that leaves Lord Kevin."

* * *

><p>After she left the garden, the blond Lady couldn't contain her grin. She wiped the remnants of her tears away and walked leisurely toward her temporary chamber. A smirk came up to her glossy lips while her eyes twinkled in amusement and accomplishment.<p>

"Well, I guess my plan Phase 1 has worked out. After this I'll have to convince His Majesty, huh?" She chuckled silently, taking note of any possible eavesdropping. "Huh, His Majesty. He's just a weak half-demon without his Maou's power. It's just his lucky that the power comes with him. He doesn't even have any skills beside the magic."

She mused.

"That pathetic excuse of the Maou really doesn't deserve Brother Wolfram." She hissed in silent, irritating. "He's very different from Brother Wolfram. Brother Wolfram is certainly graceful, strong, and beautiful. He is indeed the perfect demon I have ever known."

"Well, I guess Phase 2 is to convince His Majesty that I am truly sorry and wouldn't try to win Brother Wolfram, again." She snickered and smiled sweetly when a soldier passed by.

Giving her innocent smile to the lone soldier, she walked passed him toward her chamber. Planning her next, 'coincidence meeting'.

This time with the Maou.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on next chapter:<p>

**Chapter 24: The Witch**

_But… what if he's cheating on you again?_

A small voice talked inside his head.

Yuuri clamped his head with both his head. No. Wolfram wouldn't cheat on him!

_Are you sure, Yuuri? _

The voice taunted again.

No. Just shut up! He believed in Wolfram.

...

The witch. Yes, the old witch just grinned, showing her yellow and crooked teeth. "It'll be alright. He would slowly forget about this person he loves and he would come to love you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews. Enjoy the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The Witch<strong>

Wolfram smiled in accomplishment. "Hm… I think that Elizabeth does understand now that I don't love her and I only love Yuuri. That's good to hear." he mused, marching down the hallway, back to the Royal Chamber.

Passing several servants and soldiers, corners and rooms, Wolfram finally arrived at the huge mahogany doors. He walked past the two guards and opened the doors slowly, so would not waking up his sleeping husband. Closing the door behind him, he strolled to the four-poster bed.

Looked like his Yuuri was still sleeping peacefully. The blond prince smiled in relief and sat on the edge of the bed, letting his hand caress Yuuri's soft midnight colored hair.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. Gisela is not here and I don't trust others to treat you," he paused to think back what Gwendal had said. "But, maybe Gwendal was right. I should just hire the expert on this matter."

Musing for a while, Wolfram let out a sigh. He stopped the hair caress and used both of his hands to inject his healing magic into his husband's body. Concentrating on the particular healing maryoku inside his body, the blond demon forced out the maryoku out of his body and connected it to his spouse's body. Wolfram's eyebrows creased together as he put all his concentration into his hands and he could feel that the maryoku was steadily entering Yuuri's body.

The tickle and warm feeling of maryoku entering his body made the sick King whimper in his sleep. Slowly, his eyes opened and he could see the mop of blond haired in front of his face.

"Wolf…" a tired voice spoke out.

Wolfram stopped his movement and looked down at the half-demon and smiled when onyx orbs looked at him wearily. "Yuuri, you woke up."

Yuuri just nodded his head and smiled back. "Um… yeah. What are you doing, Wolf?"

"Healing you," the Prince Consort said, not stopping his maryoku. "I'm sorry, Gisela is not in the castle at the moment. You'll have to comply with me before the new healer is coming."

The young husband smiled, shaking his head while speaking softly. "I'm okay. " Yuuri said. "And thank you, Wolf."

"You're welcome and just rest," Wolfram said. "I had told Gwendal about your condition right now and he promised me to find a capable healer."

Yuuri just nodded his head and closed his eyes; again, he was drifting into the land of darkness. The blond prince sighed in relief and continued with his healing. A few moments later, Wolfram could feel that his energy a bit deflated and deemed that it was enough for today.

Retracting his hand away from the King's chest, Wolfram smiled tiredly. Stroking the King's hair softly, he sighed. He shook his head and chuckled; he was going to end up old before Yuuri if he was going to sigh and frown like Gwendal. Well… it wasn't like he was young either. He was far too old for Yuuri if it was based on their ages alone.

Yuuri was now 18 year-old half-demon.

Meanwhile, he was 85 year-old demon.

"What? Well, our gap in age is…" he trailed off, trying to calculate in his head. "68 years."

He sighed for the umpteenth times.

"The gap is too big but luckily my face and body is still like that of a human teenager and since, Yuuri had chose to live as a demon, he's now starting to age like a full-blooded demon."

The Prince Consort smiled down at the sleeping teen and his hand went to stroke the boy's cheek. Yuuri smiled unconsciously from the touch, making Wolfram smile even wider.

"Wolf…" the spouse muttered in his sleep.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram smiled, leaning down and kissed his husband's forehead lovingly. "Get better faster, wimp. I missed the energetic you."

After that he got up from the bed and walked out of the royal chamber; but not before he reminded the guards outside of the room to take care of the King in his temporary absence.

Marching down the hallways, Wolfram headed back to the King's study. Carefully, he knocked on the door and received an affirmation to enter. "Gwendal," he greeted his half-brother and went to Yuuri's study. "I've came here to pick up the paperwork that needs Yuuri's signing. Since, he's sick today, I'll take over his duty for a while until he's healthy enough to do his job."

The grumpy demon just nodded his head silently and spoke. "I understand. Then, I believe until further notice about His Majesty's health, I'll hand the signing straight to you, Wolfram." Gwendal said and frowned. "About the healer, I heard from the soldier that there's one that is capable of healing rare illness. I've sent word to him and maybe he'll be coming to the castle two days from today."

Wolfram stopped from his task and stared at his big brother's steely blue eyes. "Did you just say that the healer is a man?" he narrowed his eyes. "Is he a young man?"

"Yes." Gwendal said and continued with his duty. "He's just a healer and don't worry about it, he won't steal your husband away from you."

"You said that but from what I could see in these three years, the most population that trying to _steal_ Yuuri were _males_. Yes, Gwendal. Most of them were males," the consort gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Before you send him to Yuuri, let me check this person's credibility first." he finalized and took the big pile of paperwork before he stomped off the room.

The King's advisor sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples. "He's still a jealous brat. Gunter was right about him being Little Lord Brat. Even if it's three years after Yuuri's reign, he hasn't changed."

Gwendal frowned. "Hn."

"Well… he certainly is a brat but he has changed and becomes more mature," the older demon smiled faintly. "This is all thanks to His Majesty."

* * *

><p>It was already midnight when Yuuri woke up from his deep slumber. He groaned lightly and forced his heavy eyelids opened even if he felt like it wouldn't open. Opening his tired eyes, Yuuri rubbed his eyes to shoo the bleariness away. After he satisfied that his sight had cleared, he glanced at his surrounding and noticed the darkness of the room – except for the lighting from one candle stick on the study table but Yuuri didn't notice about it.<p>

He then glanced at the other side of the bed, looking for someone. He frowned when he didn't see the man he was searching for. Looking at the dark room, Yuuri's eyes began searching for his husband that was nowhere to found. "Wolfram." he called. "Where's he? It's already night."

Standing up from his bed, Yuuri swayed a little but managed to grab a hold of the bedpost. He sighed in relief, he almost fell and he wouldn't hear the end of it from Wolfram even if he got a slight bruise from the fall.

Talking about the blond, where was he? He thought and again moved his eyes through the whole room, at that moment Yuuri realized that there was a faint light from study table.

"Is that you, Wolf?" he called softly.

No answer.

"Wolf, where are you?" Yuuri called, a bit fear clenched his heart. The image of Wolfram kissed Elizabeth that night went back into his head. He shook his head. Stupid. Why he was thinking about that again? He had vowed that he believed in his husband and now, why he was doubting him again?

_But… what if he's cheating on you again?_

A small voice talked inside his head.

Yuuri clamped his head with both his head. No. Wolfram wouldn't cheat on him!

_Are you sure, Yuuri? _

The voice taunted again.

Just shut up! He believed in Wolfram.

The voice chuckled. _Well… if you believe in him then why are you doubting him? I'm sure that he's with that tramp right now._

"Stop! I don't believe you!" He cried softly and felt the tears were threatening to escape from his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri ignored the rest of the voice. Wiping the tears away from the brink of his eyes.

"Wolf, where are you?" he called softly. Voice cracked down. His gaze fell onto the study table and his instinct told him to look at there. Following his instinct, Yuuri walked toward the study and saw the piles of paper stacked on the table.

"Who brought these here?" Yuuri mused and saw a mop of blond locks behind the huge piles of paper.

"Wolfram?"

Walking to the back of the table, Yuuri saw the person he was searching for. Sighing in content, the young King smiled and sniffed. There, his Prince Consort was sleeping peacefully with both of his arms acted as the cushion. In one of his hands was a quill. Yuuri smiled. Looked like the blond had fallen asleep during his session of signing the paperwork.

'Paperwork?' Yuuri frowned and took one of the documents. He was right, the blond demon had helped him signing all the papers and he had finished it. Yuuri sighed. Wolfram shouldn't do his entire job and exhausting himself to the point that he slept on the table.

But… it was so sweet of Wolfram. He was glad. Now, he could prove to the voice that Wolfram wasn't cheating on him. His husband was here with him and he was in a deep sleep.

"Wolf…" Yuuri shook the demon's shoulder lightly.

"Hn… wimp…" was the answer that he got.

The young husband chuckled. "Even in your dream I'm still a wimp." he smiled tenderly. "Hey, sleepy head, wakes up and comes sleep in the bed. It's cold here."

Wolfram stirred slightly and grunted in annoyance for the disruption.

"Hey, Wolf… wakes up."

The prince rubbed his eyes and tired emerald orbs stared at the dark figure that was looming over him. "Yuuri…?"

"Yes, Wolf. It's already midnight and you should change your clothes and sleep in the bed."

Wolfram instantly opened his weary eyes and stood up. "Yuuri! You woke up! Are you feeling okay? Does your head feel okay? Is your stomach fine?"

Removing the hands away from his forehead and body, the husband smiled. "I'm okay, Wolf. Come on, change your clothes and get into the bed." he took his husband's hand and dragged him toward their bed.

The tired Prince Consort just let his King drag him. Sitting on the bed, Wolfram almost fell asleep if not Yuuri was asking him to change his uniform. Without thinking, he just unbuttoned his top and shrugged it off before he unzipped his pants and removed it – only leaving his piece of underwear. Slipping into the bed, the blond demon called for his spouse.

"Yuuri, stop standing there and get into the bed. I'm tired and sleepy."

Yuuri still dazed from staring at his husband's naked body, blushing. He shook his head and wordlessly, got into the bed and snuggled closer to the demon. Wolfram let his arm wrap around Yuuri's slender figure and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

Smiling, Yuuri inhaled his husband's scent and soon he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Without the knowledge of the Royal Couple, somewhere in the Shin Makoku, a lone figure was planning for breaking up their relationship.<p>

"Is this it?" A woman's voice asked as the honey colored eyes eyeing the golden jewelry in her hands.

"Yes. You just have to give this bracelet to him and he will instantly fall in love with you," another woman but much older voice said. "Make sure he wears it."

Smiling, the beautiful lady nodded his head. "But, what if he has a lover that he really loves?" she frowned.

The witch. Yes, the old witch just grinned, showing her yellow and crooked teeth. "It'll be alright. He would slowly forget about this person he loves and he would come to love you."

"Hm… what if the thing is broken?" she asked warily.

The old woman pursed her chapped lips. "Then, the spell will be broken and he'll back to his old self," she paused to think deeply. "That's why before that happens, you should work it out so that the damage is done and leave his lover believe that you two are dating and in love with each other."

Elizabeth smirked. "I understand," she stood up and threw three pouches of gold to the old woman who accepted it gratefully. "I'll just have to make Brother Wolfram sleep with me and have His Majesty as the witness."

"You're really sly, Lady Elizabeth," the old witch chuckled darkly, rubbing the gold pouches to her saggy cheek. "Just don't lead them to me when your evil plan is revealed."

"You can have my word on that."

* * *

><p>Yuuri woke up that morning with a slight headache but nonetheless, he felt much better than two days before. There was still a nauseous feeling but it was better than last time. He smiled and tried to sit up but failing. Then, he realized that Wolfram still had his arm enveloped him protectively. The blond was still in deep sleep and Yuuri felt guilty if he wakes him up. Nodding to himself, he lay down on the mattress and silently, watching his husband's sleeping face.<p>

As usual, Yuuri never got tired whenever he stared at the fire demon's beautiful face. He smiled. Wolfram was really beautiful. Not only his face, his body also. Whenever, those long arms touched him, he would shudder with delight and desire. When that body pressed against him, his body would right away become hot. Also, when that voice whispered near his ears, the vibration would send shivers down his spine. Every time, those lips kissed him, he would moan with thirst and longing. And… when those emerald jewels like eyes stared right into his, he would entice by him, unable to change his course of gaze.

He blushed.

Unconsciously, he had inclined closer and kissed his husband's lips. Before he could escape from being caught, an arm – the one that was holding him – tightened at his waist and Yuuri yelped in surprise.

"W-Wolf…!" Yuuri flushed from head to toe for getting caught. "You're awake!"

The Prince Consort smiled slyly. "Thank you for the good morning kiss." He said with a hoarse voice – from just waking up – and Yuuri could feel his face flamed. Wolfram had been just too sexy early in the morning.

Wolfram seemed to realize that and he smirked. Still trapping the young King in his arm, the blond Prince cunningly got up from his lying position and in just a blink of eyes he had hovered on top of the blushing younger half-demon. Looking down at the flustered teen, Wolfram's smirk widened. His blond hair dangling from his new position and his lips curled up in a cunning smile.

"W-Wolf…?" Yuuri shyly asked, looking away. "What are you doing?"

The fire demon wouldn't take that act as he used one of his hands to grab his husband's chin to turn and look only at him.

Emerald green met onyx black.

Fierce met shy.

"W-Wolf…? Wha-What?"

"Kiss you."

Slowly, the demon descended down at the awaiting pair of softest lips. That pair of lips responded by giving a narrow opening when his tongue prodded for entrance. Slipping the wet muscle into that warm cavern that was his husband's, Wolfram took his time to explore every crevice that he could touch. He moaned into the kiss; Yuuri tasted really delicious.

He could never get tired with kissing his husband, touching him and did whatever he could do to that beautiful and desirable body that was _his_.

Yuuri was just too special in his own way. The unique taste of him made his desire for the young king flare each time they were kissing. The way Yuuri responded to his every touch, he really loved it. And when he touched his sensitive spots, the teen would squirm and whimper softly which was only to arouse him more. It was just too cute.

Yuuri was adorable.

It was just the young King didn't realize it himself. Yuuri was always conscious about his average look – but for Wolfram he was above average – and plus with his kind heart, that was what made him the person that Wolfram fall in love with.

Shibuya Yuuri.

The kindest Maou in the Shin Makoku's history.

Breaking the passionate kiss, both males panted. Wolfram was the one to recover first. He smiled down at the still panting double black. Smiling lovingly, he leaned in and gave a soft peck on the half-demon's lips.

"I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled at the demon. "I love you too, Wolf."

Outside of the King's bedchamber, the Bad Omen birds were making noises, "Bad omen~! Bad omen~!" it was a foreboding warning of the nature for the upcoming hurdles waiting for both of them.

* * *

><p>Yay! There you go and you know what will happen to Wolf ;D<p>

Review please... I'm begging for reviews. Oh man! I sounds like a beggar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

****Thanks for all your reviews for previous chapters. Enjoy the story!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Sweet Smell of Rose – Phase 2<strong>

"Brother Wolfram." A lovely young Lady's voice was calling for the blond haired demon.

Both of the Royal Couple turned their heads back at the soft, alluring voice. Though, there were different reactions from both men. Yuuri flinched slightly when he saw who that was and Wolfram merely smiled at the Lady.

"Elizabeth," Wolfram said, his arm still lingered at Yuuri's waist. "What brought you here?"

She smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to see you," she said innocently and turned her attention at the young King. "Your Majesty, good afternoon."

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and forced himself to smile. "Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth."

Realizing that his spouse was uncomfortable, Wolfram tightened his arm around his spouse's waist.

Yuuri understood that Wolfram was trying to give assurance to him, smiling. He mouthed a 'thank you' at the fire demon and got a kiss on his cheek. Blushing, Yuuri stuttered out. "W-Wolf…!" he then quickly turned away from the smug face of his husband.

Elizabeth just bit her lip from the show of affection in front of her. Silently, she cursed inwardly. Honey eyes narrowed at the lovely view and her lips curled down in disgust. But, it soon changed back to her lovely face when both looked at her way.

"You two are very close," she chuckled sweetly. "I'm jealous."

Instantly, Yuuri alerted in alarm. He stiffened inside Wolfram's arm. Black orbs watched in wary and lips quivered in uncertainty. "What do you mean, Lady Elizabeth?" he forced himself to ask. He couldn't just let this woman steal his husband from him.

The blond-haired Lady just smiled and curtsied. Lifting her face to see the King's young face, she smiled apologetically. "This may not be a proper place but I want to apologize for my previous actions."

Wolfram raised his eyebrow, silently, asking the Lady to continue.

Elizabeth understood that much and she continued, seeing that Yuuri didn't have anything to say. "It was about that night, Your Majesty," she said. "I humbly ask for your forgiveness for my rude behavior."

"You mean…?"

"I won't pursue Brother Wolfram again and I do understand that Brother Wolfram doesn't love me. It was only a one-sided love."

Yuuri was still unconvinced by the way he stared at the Lady suspiciously.

"But, now, I understand seeing that you two being so close to each other and I realize that my love for Brother Wolfram isn't necessary. What he needs is your love, Your Majesty."

Yuuri looked up to see Wolfram smiled reassuringly at him. He then looked at the Lady. "I accept your apology," Yuuri slowly let out a true smile. "I believe your words. Thank you."

"No. It should be me, Your Majesty," she smiled sincerely. "Thank you," she then squirmed in her place uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Wolfram asked, seeing the uncomfortable pose of his childhood friend.

Despite Wolfram was the one who asked her a question, Elizabeth turned at the confused looking King. "Um… Your Majesty," she paused, trying to find a good starting word. "Well, can I talk to Brother Wolfram just for a while?"

Yuuri watched with wary even after he accepted the Lady's apologies. "Do you want to talk with Wolf alone?"

"Ah, yes. Alone," she said then quickly added. "But, I promise, I'll not do anything. I just want to talk something with Brother Wolfram. And I'll go back to my uncle's place after I talk to him."

The subject of discussion just stared between the two people. He raised his eyebrow in questioning. His patience was starting to wear out when Yuuri finally nodded his head in agreement.

"Then, I guess I'll leave the two of you," Yuuri said unsurely and paused to look at his husband's face. "Wolf, I'll be waiting for you in the dining hall."

Walking away, the young King walked to the dining hall and left the two blonds to talk privately. Wolfram eyed his husband's figure disappeared around the corner and turned his head at the beautiful blond Lady.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked, straight to the point.

Elizabeth's gaze fell into Wolfram's emerald orbs. Walking closer, she smiled sweetly.

Wolfram looked chary. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?" he asked but not anticipating the next action from the beautiful Lady.

"This is my token of apology," she said, shoving a beautiful bracelet at the Prince Consort. "Please take it."

The blond Prince stared at the jewelry warily and looked at his friend's anticipating face. "For what? I don't think I should accept any gift since I'd rejected your feeling."

Instantly, she fell into a deep melancholy. Looking down, Elizabeth spoke softly. "Well, although you'd rejected my love," she paused, looking up with tears at the brink of her eyes. "At least… I would hope for you to accept my gift. Just this one time, please Brother Wolfram. I'll not come between you and His Majesty again. I promise."

Mulling for a while, Wolfram finally accepted the gift. Taking the gold bracelet with emerald stones from Elizabeth's hand, he spoke at the Lady. "I accept this and thank you, I will keep your words."

"Yes! Thank you, Brother Wolfram!" she smiled in joy and gave a quick peck on the blond's cheek.

Wolfram stared at her in astonishment. Slowly, his hand flew to his cheek. "Just what were you doing?"

Elizabeth grinned. "It's just a kiss between friends. Anyway, thank you brother Wolfram and you must wear it and don't ever remove it or I'll be sad."

The Prince Consort just nodded his head, opening the clasp of the bracelet and wore it much to Elizabeth's delight. A slight shock of electricity entered his body.

What was it just now?

He shook his head. Maybe it was nothing. After all, it was only once. Eyeing the piece of the jewelry on his body, he frowned. He never liked jewelry except for his cravat chains. Oh well, if it took Elizabeth to shut up then he would wear it.

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "When are you going back?"

"Ah, you're welcome," the blond Lady smiled pleasantly. "Now. There's already a carriage waiting for me."

"I'll send you until the carriage."

She shook her head. "There's no need. I'll be fine with my own," she said, smiling kindly. "His Majesty is waiting for you and I doubt he'll start eating without you. After all, you two are the sweetest couple." She winked her eye.

Wolfram blushed and coughed to hide his embarrassment. "W-Well, if you said so, Elizabeth. Then, I bid you goodbye and take care. Send my regard to Uncle Stoffel and Raven."

"I'll remember that. Then, goodbye, Brother Wolfram," she curtsied properly and turned on her heel, walking away from the blond Prince.

Watching the slender figure vanished before his eyes; Wolfram turned around and began walking to the dining hall. He sighed and lifted his hand where the bracelet was. Eyeing that piece of the gold. It wasn't like he hated jewelry but he just didn't like them. It would hinder him from his duty as the soldier. Well… except for his cravat chains, of course.

Giving acknowledges to some of the soldiers and servants he passed by, Wolfram marched down the hallways to where his husband was. He smiled when he saw the doors to the dining hall. Hoping he wasn't late. And based on Yuuri's recent mood swings, Wolfram didn't want to know what the King would do if he was late.

Shinou forbids.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door, opening the door before he entered. Scanning the whole room, he sighed in relief; there was already Gwendal, Conrart, and Yuuri were sitting and waiting for him. He headed straight at his place next to his King.

Silently, he sat down in his chair and was about to give his husband a kiss on his cheek but said husband was pouting, glaring hole at him.

"Why were you late?" Yuuri asked in jealousy.

"I just talked something with Elizabeth and before you say anything. No. We didn't do anything obscene." Wolfram explained.

The sulked spouse looked away. "Liar." He said softly. "I know you love Lady Elizabeth company."

Wolfram sighed. Just a moment ago, Yuuri had agreed with him and had forgiven Elizabeth and what now? Where had all his trusts for the people gone?

"Yuuri, I'm not lying," the consort tried to console the pouting King. "Why are you acting like this?"

Yuuri glared at him. "Why am I acting like this?" he repeated, angrily. "It's because I care and love you that I act like this!"

'I had enough of this.' Wolfram thought, grabbing the King's neck and dove for his lips. Effectively, silencing the King's protests. A moment later, he released the teen's neck and smirked.

"There, had enough of it?" his smirk widened seeing the surprised – blushing – face of his husband. "Do you believe me now?"

Flushing a deep color of crimson red, the young King slowly nodded his head. "Mm…"

"Enough with the flirting!" Gwendal said in annoyance. He glared at the married couple and frowned. His wrinkles multiplied with his deep frown. He was about to continue with his scolding when a chuckle interrupted him.

"Wolfram, Yuuri…" the brown haired soldier said, smiling softly. "I'm glad the two of you made up but maybe um…" he coughed uncomfortably. "Maybe you two shouldn't act lovey-dovey in front of us." His eyes motioned to himself and Gwendal.

Yuuri flushed even redder. Ignoring that obvious fact, he asked the other a question. "Conrad, where were you learning that word?"

Conrart smiled. "What? Lovey-dovey?"

"Um…" the younger half-demon nodded his head, looking at the older half-demon expectantly.

"Ah, that. Well, Dr. Rodriguez gave me this one book when I first went to earth," Conrart smiled. "It was in Japanese but translated to English."

"It must be Shoujo manga." Yuuri frowned. What was Dr. Rodriguez thinking? Teaching the wrong stuff to the person from Demon Kingdom. He knew the doctor from America was fond of those things but he didn't have to confuse the others' mind with things like that.

Especially that kind of book. But, luckily he didn't show the yaoi comic books to the brunet soldier. Yuuri shuddered what the soldier would think of it if he'd read one. But then… here in Shin Makoku, those guy and guy's relationships were normal.

Yuuri frowned. Maybe, it wouldn't take too much impact. After all, gay relationships were accepted here and he, he had married to a man.

"Shoujo manga?" the brunet asked, confused. Interrupting the young King's long thoughts.

"Ah, those romantic kind of comic books with illustrations of pretty and cute girls with handsome boys." Yuuri explained innocently, not noticing the growing dark aura from beside him.

"Yuuri…"

A dangerous voice said next to his ear. The young King gulped down and looked to his side. There, Wolfram was glaring at him with jealousy. 'Uh-oh! I'm dead…' Yuuri thought, smiling nervously. "Wolf…?"

"Explain this. Have you read all those books?" the fire demon's face drew closer to Yuuri's. "And what with the _beautiful_, _cute_ girls and _handsome_ boys? Haven't you had enough of me?" he growled.

Yuuri waved his hands back and forth while shaking his head. "Ah! No, no, no! It's just, my mom read that type of books and she'd forced me to read it as well!" he sweatdropped. His mom also read yaoi manga and even forced him to read one as well. Maybe that was why he didn't really bother by same sex relationship.

"It's just an excuse from you," the blond demon countered in defiant. "I don't believe you."

"It's true! My mom forced me! Really!" the double black said with fear at his husband's anger. Wolfram could be very dangerous when he was angered and the extent of his anger would level with his maryoku. Out of a sudden, he remembered of the incident and started to sniff, eyes watering. "I'm sorry..." His breath hitched. "I-I re-really never thought that other people are more be-beautiful t-than y-you."

"I'm sorry…" Yuuri continued in a lower voice, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram stopped his rant and jealousy. Again, the young King was acting up like a small child. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Smiling at the sobbing boy, he spoke softly. "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry."

"…Really?"

"Yes," Wolfram said and embraced the trembled body in his arms. "I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry, Yuuri."

Watching the whole commotions from the royal couple, both of the half-brothers stared at the couple before they stared at each other in question. Indeed, as Wolfram informed, the young King was acting differently. His mood swings were indeed too sudden.

This wasn't normal at all.

They wanted to ask the genius but two of the geniuses and most knowledgeable demons were not with them in the dining room. One of the geniuses, Gunter, had gone to some village to find ingredients for his beloved majesty's remedy and another one was busy with her new invention. They wouldn't want to get in her way either or they would be the guinea pigs for the mad scientist.

Well, it wasn't like the best option either. The two could be extreme.

Gwendal sighed. "Looks like this is more troublesome than what I thought," he rubbed the bridge of his nose in distress. "I'll hope that healer could come quickly."

Conrart stared at the younger of the married couple and frowned. "What exactly happens to him?" his smile had lost during the whole Yuuri's mood swings.

Gwendal frowned. "We don't know and that's why I'd call for a healer from the outside."

"Outside?" Conrart asked, confused. "Where's our healers? Where's Gisela?"

"Well, there are some but Wolfram doesn't trust them to treat His Majesty beside than Gisela," Gwendal explained. "But, she's not here and that's why I called for someone at the outside."

"Are you sure, this person is capable and not a threat to His Majesty?" the brown-haired soldier asked warily. His godfather's instinct kicked in.

'Ah, I forget that Conrart is also over-protective of Yuuri,' Gwendal sighed, forgetting that one fact. Digging into his meal, he spoke after he swallowed the meat. "Well, I believe he's not a threat. Do you mistrust my choice?"

Conrart smiled. "No. I just want to make sure this healer is capable and not threaten Yuuri's safety."

"Hn," was Gwendal's only reply.

"Ne, Wolf…" Yuuri called shyly, taking all the room's occupants' attentions.

"What wimp?" Wolfram asked while sipping in his red wine.

"Not a wimp!" the young King protested, pouting. "I want to know if you're free this weekend. Are you busy that day?"

Wolfram paused and placed the golden goblet onto the table, trying to remember his schedule for the week. He frowned. "Well, I'm busy and this weekend I've patrol duty with my troops and I'll be out-of-castle for two days straight," he said and glanced at Yuuri who looked disappointed. "Why?"

Yuuri just shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing!" he forced a smile upon his lips. "It can't be helped since you're busy." he laughed and continued eating his meal in a complete silence.

The King's consort stared at his husband's peculiar act and made a mental note to talk to him tonight about this matter when they were alone in their bedroom.

* * *

><p>In the office, the four people were busied with their own duty. As usual, the Prince Consort would sit in front of his King and helped with the mountain of paperwork that decorated the King's study. After arranging the enormous amount of document – important, less important and not important at all – Wolfram halted from his current task and eyed the King's diligently signing his paperwork.<p>

He smiled lovingly.

After that lunch, Yuuri had been uncharacteristically quiet and he had been less spoken. Worrying that the King's illness had taken impact, Wolfram watched his husband's every move like hawk eyes.

But, he had nothing to be worried about. Yuuri seemed healthy today. Maybe, the healing majutsu was helping the remedial process. Maybe he shouldn't get the outsider's help. After all, he was enough to help his spouse and he didn't want another possible treat to fall in love with the naïve and kind-hearted King.

'One demon is enough. Lord Kevin sure hard to handle.' Wolfram thought, grimacing.

A knock on the door took all the room's occupants' attention.

"Enter!" Gwendal said, giving the cue to the person on the outside to come into the office.

The door opened and a young soldier saluted to all his superiors. "I'm sorry for my intrusion, Your Majesty and Your Excellencies."

Yuuri raised his eyebrow at the soldier. "What's the matter? Is there something wrong?" he smiled. "Come here, sit first."

Wolfram scowled in his place. The King was too pliant and kind. How could he ask the mere soldier to sit and talk? As if, he was the important person. He growled, glaring hole at the young demon.

The young soldier smiled nervously and shook his head. The low growl from the King's consort warned him not to take another step toward the King. Standing rigid in his place, the soldier spoke out. "Your Majesty, I've come here to give you this letter," he said and gave the letter at the Prince Consort that was looking at him expectedly. Surely, he had to pass the thing to the possessive husband of his King.

Wolfram scowled and eyed the envelope.

It has the mark of Weisberg land's official stamp.

"It's from Lord Kevin von Weisberg," the soldier said. "It just arrived this afternoon from the carriage that brought the mails."

Yuuri sweatdropped and eyed his husband warily. Surely, Wolfram wouldn't rip the letter right? He shook his head. Smiling at the soldier, Yuuri dismissed the man. "You can dismiss now. Thank you for the letter."

A blush adorned the man's cheek and paled when the Prince Consort stared hard at him.

"Y-You're welcome, Your Majesty," he bowed and scurried out of the room.

The others just watched the young soldier ran from the room and then eyed the jealous blond demon. Conrart glanced at the letter in Wolfram's hand and asked. "What's the content of the letter?"

Wolfram shook his head. "This is for Yuuri," he said and gave the letter to his nervous-looking husband. "Wimp, your letter from that man." he said rather begrudgingly.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Thank you." he said and opened the letter using the cutter. Making sure that he didn't cut the letter inside. Removing the content from its envelope, his eyes read every word that was written in the letter. The letter was simple and straight to the point. He nodded his head in understanding.

"What does it say?" Wolfram asked with impatience. Glaring hole at the piece of paper.

While, Gwendal and Conrart just stared at the King's face. Waiting for the response.

"Kevin wrote he'll come this weekend to discuss about the matter regarding his land," Yuuri said, glancing at the fire demon. "It's about what we discussed last week." He said and quickly, shoved the letter into his drawer. This matter didn't go unnoticed to the others.

"Yuuri, what are you hiding?" Wolfram's voice had a jealous streak in it.

Yuuri shook his head. "Nothing! I hide nothing!" he said, too quickly to be true.

Wolfram hadn't believed the King, stood from his chair and walked around the table. He glared at Yuuri and opened the drawer where the letter had just entered. Yuuri tried to stop him but one glare from the blond demon made his husband stopped, cowering in his place. Taking that piece of paper, Wolfram read quickly and his scowl deepened as he read in the last sentence of the letter. It was written like this:

_Also, I want to hear your answer to my question that day. I hope to hear the positive response._

Yuuri buried himself in his comfort chair even further when Wolfram read that part loudly. Taking the grumpy demon and his godfather's attention. The two older demons stared with a protective - gleam in their eyes. The two never liked the Weisberg Lord. The dark green haired demon was a treat to their little brother and King's marriage.

"Yuuri, what's the meaning of this?" Wolfram acquired. "What's the question?"

Yuuri just shook his head. "Ah, it's nothing! It's just some question about the official matter!"

"Don't lie. I wouldn't believe in that trash." Wolfram encountered, his voice lowered down and laced with a dangerous edge to it. "What's this you two talked about?"

Knowing that excuses wouldn't help him, the young King spoke softly. "Kevin, he—"

"'He' what?" Wolfram interrupted impatiently.

"He asked if I love him and wanted an answer when he comes here." Yuuri said; his voice lowered down so that only the blond demon could hear him.

Wolfram growled and slammed the letter on the table in front of Yuuri. This act surprised the young Maou. "That's it! I'm not going to the patrol duty!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Wolf… I don't love him." Yuuri tried to reason with the short-tempered demon. "I'll not give him positive answer."

"Even if you said that, I still can't trust him!" Wolfram gritted his teeth. "He's a sly demon and I don't know what he thinks of doing during my absence! I'll not go to the border and I'll stay here with you! I'll ask another to replace me!"

"Wolfram, you're being unreasonable again," Gwendal said from his place, frowning. "That's your duty and no one is free at that time to replace you."

Conrart just kept silent but there was no smile from him.

"But, Gwendal, we're talking about Lord Kevin here!" Wolfram protested. "That demon will try his hand in Yuuri!"

"It's not a reason to leave your duty," the grumpy demon scowled. "You as the Prince Consort shouldn't leave a bad example of abandoning your duty."

Wolfram immediately shut his mouth upon hearing the words from his big brother. He stared at Conrart expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram," Conrart said, not helping at all. "Gwendal is right."

The Prince Consort growled in irritation and frustration.

"Wolf…?"

Yuuri's soft voice called out to him. He turned toward his husband. "What, Yuuri?"

"I promise you that I'll not stay alone with Kevin," Yuuri said. "During the signing process, I'm going to have both Gwendal and Conrad as the witnesses."

"Are you sure?" the blond demon asked cautiously.

The young King nodded his head. "Yes. You've my word on it."

Wolfram sighed and agreed reluctantly. "If that's so, I'll keep your promise Yuuri. Don't ever let that man near you and don't ever being alone with him."

"Um… I promise." Yuuri said and saw Wolfram's eyes blanked for a moment. He blinked his eyes and saw the blank gleam was already gone. What was that?

'Um… maybe I'm tired.'

* * *

><p>Oh, no! Wolf is already affects by the bracelet. Poor Wolf for not suspecting the snake. And Yuuri.. what'll happen to Wolf? Uh-oh! The break up, perhaps...<p>

Anyway, REVIEW minna-san. Yes, review and told me your opinion.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong>

******Thanks for all your reviews for previous chapters. Sorry, I don't have time to reply to your reviews but I'd read all of them and I really do appreciate it very much! ******

******Enjoy the story!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong> **Kevin's Homecoming**

The night in Royal Chamber.

Two days had passed after the discussion of Kevin's coming to Blood Pledge Castle. Since, the day, Wolfram had been acting weird and not like himself. Yuuri frowned remembering when the blond demon just shrugged it off as nothing when he told him about the promise between him and Kevin that day Kevin had kissed him.

Eyeing the busied soldier, Yuuri frowned even more.

His husband had paid less attention to him and seemed to cut their conversation short as of lately. Wolfram had never been this cold toward him and he wondered why. Maybe, the fire demon was still mad about him let the fact out that Kevin kissed him or maybe about the promise? But, he had told him that a week before!

Then, what would be the case here?

Sighing, the young King shifted in their bed and stood up, walking to his husband that was now crouching in front of the dresser.

"Wolfram." he called.

Said person only gave a slight glance at him and continued with his task at hand. "Yes? Do you have something to say to me?"

Yuuri cringed. Wolfram was indeed different. "Wolf," he called again. "Can I talk to you?"

Wolfram stopped his task and turned around. Raising his perfectly shaped eyebrow, the fire demon shook his head. "I can't now. I'll talk with you after I finish packing my things to bring to the border tomorrow."

Yuuri nodded in defeat. He walked back to the bed and watched as his husband turned his attention back to the sack in front of him. 'What's wrong with him?' Yuuri thought and shook his head. 'Wolfram is not usually like this. What had I done wrong?'

While, the young Maou was mulling over his past actions he didn't notice as the blond had cradled his bracelet – the gift from Lady Elizabeth – and smiled faintly. Quietly, he muttered the Lady's name lovingly. He didn't know why but it seemed that these two days, he had been missing the beautiful young Lady. What was wrong with him? Wolfram mentally cringed. He knew that he loved Yuuri but why was his feelings acted like this? Why did he miss his childhood friend? Moreover, the feelings grew stronger each passed time.

'Elizabeth…'

He shook his head. He was exhausted and today was taken a toll on him. Yuuri had been in one of his mood swings and that damn healer still didn't come and he should be coming today. However, there was some incident at the village where the man was and he was halted from coming to the Blood Pledge Castle.

Usually, he would be happy that another potential husband stealer was gone. But now, he wanted nothing more than curing Yuuri's mood swings and childish acts. Although, the young King's morning sickness and dizziness was lessened after he used his healing majutsu, the mood swings unfortunately didn't go with the treatment.

He sighed.

Stuffing the last garment in his sack, he tied it neatly and placed it near the wardrobe. Turning around, Wolfram looked at the King that was in deep thoughts before he headed for their shared bed. Quietly, he sat on the bed and eyed his husband's brows furrowed together.

"Yuuri." he called the young man.

Said person jolted in shock and turned at him. "Wolf! When did you get here?" Yuuri asked as he placed his hand on his chest, to recover his fast and loud heartbeat. "You surprised me."

"Wimp, I already sit here for a minute and you looked like you were thinking of something." Wolfram said, looking at the double black's huge and round eyes that was full with naivety. "You were thinking about what?"

Yuuri shook his head and smiled weakly. "Nothing."

"Don't lie," the blond Prince encountered. "You're hiding something from me."

The younger half-demon looked uncertain and unsure.

"Yuuri."

Yuuri flinched. The tone Wolfram used to call his name spoke of authority. He knew better than ignored the blond fire demon. "I-I want to ask something."

"Yes?" Wolfram replied and stared at the double black.

"I'd realize this but," Yuuri paused and looked at his husband before he spoke in a softer voice. "Wolf, I think that you're distancing yourself from me."

Wolfram cringed but he knew Yuuri was right. He had been having second thoughts on his husband. He shouldn't act like that yet he couldn't help himself. Forcing himself, he let a smile adorn his handsome face and pushed the King to lie on the bed.

"W-Wolf…!"

"Yuuri…" the blond purred, smiling at the lying King.

Staring with bewilderment at the blond's sudden action, making Yuuri confuse. What was wrong with him? As if, Wolfram was trying to escape from his question. Frowning, he propped himself up using his elbows. "Wolf, don't try anything," he warned, a rare anger from his voice. "You'd been trying not to touch me these two days and what with the sudden behavior?"

Wolfram stopped his advance. Emerald eyes darkened with guilt.

"Wolfram, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you mad at me?" Yuuri asked, a bit frustrated. What was wrong this time? Why their relationship couldn't just be like other couples? Why they had to go through so many hurdles just to be together and even if they were together, the troubles just kept coming.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked when the demon just kept silent and stared at him with an unreadable glint in his eyes.

The Prince Consort shook his head and again, feigned a smile. "I've been busy that we don't have time together, didn't we?" he asked and pushed his pajama shirt up his well-toned body, throwing that piece of garment away on the floor. "Why don't you let me pleasure you tonight, my King?"

Yuuri frowned even deeper. "Wolf…" he said but didn't manage to finish his sentence when he caught a glimpse of shining object dangling from his husband's right wrist. Sitting up from his half-lying position, he stared at said object and could make up the shape and color was a gold bracelet.

But, the question was… since when did Wolfram wear jewelry?

He grimaced.

"Wolf?" he called, eyes still locked onto that piece of charm. "Where and when did you get that?"

Wolfram, which was now ready to pounce on his husband, paused and followed Yuuri's eyes on him. His gaze landed on that bracelet that Elizabeth had given him. He raised his hand and Yuuri's scowl deepened. "This?" he questioned and Yuuri just nodded wordlessly.

"I got this from Elizabeth," he said and at the mentioned of the Lady's name, Yuuri visibly flinched. "She said it was a token of apology for her acts."

"Why don't you tell me?" Yuuri asked, disappointment and jealousy in his tone. "We've been apart these days and until now, I just know about your gift."

"I'm sorry," Wolfram apologized half-heartedly. Again, he pushed the King back to the mattress. Hovering on top of the scowling King, he leaned down and whispered into his husband's ear. "Just forget about that. It's not important and what's more important is this…" he emphasized as he licked on the outer shell.

Yuuri shivered from the lick and warm breath ghosted over his sensitive ear. But, his disappointment was clearly told him not wanted to please his husband for tonight. Pushing the blond demon, Yuuri turned away from his spouse and went to the other side of the bed.

"I don't want any for tonight and don't touch me," Yuuri ordered and closed his eyes.

Wolfram blinked his eyes several times before he waved it off. He also didn't feel like doing it tonight and he just did that because Yuuri had been suspicious of him. Removing the pants, Wolfram lie down on the other side of the bed and slept almost instantly.

On the other side, Yuuri blinked back a tear from pouring down his eyes. Wolfram didn't even argue with him tonight and just let the thing go unsolved. The usual Wolfram wouldn't let things go like this and try to solve it using any mean necessary.

'Wolf… what's wrong with you?'

Yuuri thought and let out silent sobs from his lips. The blond also didn't tell him about the gift that Lady Elizabeth gave him. There was definitely something wrong with his husband. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Yuuri took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face the sleeping blond fire demon.

Scanning his husband's peaceful face, Yuuri grimaced more. What was so wrong in their relationship? Why everything was trying to meddle with their love life? Why they couldn't just accept happiness? Many questions that started with 'why' ran through his mind.

'Wolfram…'

Slowly, he inched closer to the unsuspected man. Staring into that beautiful yet masculine face, Yuuri smiled weakly. Softly and carefully, he planted a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Elizabeth…" Wolfram murmured in his sleep.

A shock painted Yuuri's face. What did he just hear?

* * *

><p>Wolfram had just been gone to the border for about two hours and Yuuri had been pacing restlessly in his office.<p>

_Left._

_Right._

_Left._

_Right._

He halted his movement when a cough interrupted him. Scowling, he looked at the source of the noise and saw Gwendal massaging his temples. His scowl immediately gone and he asked in concern.

"Are you okay, Gwendal?" the young king asked as he stared at the grumpy face of Gwendal.

The sudden question made him stop his massage. Pinning the young man with his glare, he sighed. "That should be my question, Your Majesty." he paused. "What's wrong? Did you miss Wolfram already?"

Yuuri shook his head, not even blushing at the bold statement from his advisor.

Conrart who was watching from the side, sensing that something was wrong with the King. His face contorted with concern. "Yuuri, is there anything you want to tell us?"

Yuuri looked uncertain and changed his gaze from Gwendal to Conrart. He was about to say something when the door to the office was pushed open harshly and a blur of lavender and white passed through the two males and soon, strangled noises could be heard from the double black's direction.

"HEIKAA~~~!" Gunter yelled much to the young Maou and Gwendal's dismay. "I'm sorry for leaving you here in the Blood Pledge Castle when you're in grave illness~! Please forgive this poor Gunter~!" A stream of tears fell from his eyes along with his runny nose.

Yuuri chocked in his voice. "Gunter… I'm happy you're here… but please…let me go… I can't breathe…"

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Gunter released the poor King and smiled at the coughing shorter male. "Are you okay, Heika?"

The Maou smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, I'm fine and Gunter, your nose is running."

Sniffing, Gunter wiped the tears and his nose using his sleeve.

Gwendal groaned and stared at the longhaired man in disgust. How could he wipe the mucus on his sleeve? Gross…

Meanwhile, Yuuri and Conrart just smiled at the lavender haired advisor. Their earlier worries were replaced by Gunter's usual rants and cries. Yuuri patted his tutor's shoulder. "Thank you for worrying about me, Gunter."

Gunter shook his head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he apologized. "I'd been away from you to find the herbs to use as your remedy and fortunately, I managed to get hold of the rare plants. I'm sure after Your Majesty drinks the potion I make; your grave illness will be gone in an instant." his eyes shone with determination.

The grumpy demon sweatdropped. No, Gunter wasn't going to make potion again. He had enough when he was laughing his ass crazily that night where Gunter even tried to use a cute cat as the ingredient. He shuddered. He couldn't let the lavender-haired demon make a potion just to poison their already sicked King.

Coughing, he frowned. "Gunter, you had been leaving the castle and neglecting your duty for four days. I want you to attend to your duty right now."

Gunter scowled at the demon with steely blue eyes. "Gwendal, I'm going to prepare His Majesty's remedy and nothing is more important than curing my beloved, cute Maou."

Yuuri laughed nervously from his place at the Gunter's praise.

"You're not going to make any potion and it's my order," Gwendal protested, his wrinkles multiplied. "I don't want you to poison our King using your dangerous, unidentified so-called-potion."

"Ah! How dare you call my potion as poison?" Gunter fumed, glaring at the demon with dark green uniform. "This is nonsense! I'm sure that my potion will help Heika!"

"Gibberish!" Gwendal groaned, eyebrow twitching dangerously. "It'll only help to kill him."

Gunter gasped. "You… you… how dare you speak of that foreboding word?" he shrieked like a woman and grabbed Gwendal's shoulders. Shaking him repeatedly. "Demon! You're a heartless demon, Gwendal!"

Yuuri scooted further from the two demons and sat quietly in his seat. Eyeing the two arguing, he sighed.

Conrart that was smiling from seeing his big brother's rare argument with certain lavender haired demon changed his gaze at the retracting figure of their King. He watched as that young face turned sad. Walking in the direction of the King – while ignoring the two – he stopped just before his godson's table. Placing a hand on the small shoulder, he smiled tenderly. "Yuuri, what's wrong?"

The young man looked up at his godfather's concerned face. "Conrad…" he shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired."

"Yuuri, you know you can tell me." the man said kindly in a tone that saying, I'm-your-godfather-so-listen-to-what-I'd-to-say.

"It's nothing, really…" Yuuri trailed off and smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" the brunet asked, not giving up.

"Hm…" was the double black's response.

With that said, Conrart retracted from fishing the information away from his godson. He feigned a smile and walked back to his chair and flopped down, doing his task while eyeing the King from the side of his eyes secretly.

Yuuri sighed in relief. He was about to start signing the document when there was a knock on the door. All the attentions went to the door and Gwendal gave an affirmative for the person to enter.

"Enter!"

The door opened, revealing a handsome young demon with dark green hair and eyes, wearing a dark purple uniform that belonged to the Weisberg. Yuuri's eyes widened upon seeing his ex-fiancé. With all those problems with his husband made him forget about the Weisberg's Lord coming today as stated in his letter, two days before.

"Kevin…"

"Good morning, Your Majesty and Your Excellencies," the man bowed and walked straight for Yuuri. "Yuuri, I've been coming here as I promised. Today, I came to sign the agreement."

"I understand and do you bring the parchment?" Yuuri asked, while Kevin just nodded his head. "Sit here," the young Maou gestured to the empty chair across his table.

Smiling softly, Kevin sat straight and brought out a big envelope. He placed it on the table and eyed the other occupants. "The witnesses?" he asked as he glanced around the room and saw Yuuri nodded his head. He saw Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, Lord Gunter von Christ and Lord Conrart Weller but there was no shadow of Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld. Arching his eyebrow, he asked the King. "Yuuri, where's His Highness Wolfram?"

Yuuri flinched but it didn't go unnoticed to the dark green haired demon. Suspicion built in his heart. Again, there was something wrong with the King's marriage. He frowned and pushed the matter away. He had come to finish the business regarding his land and power.

"This is the document," he said, pushing the envelope further to Yuuri. "You may read it."

"Wait, Lord Kevin," Gwendal interrupted. "Shouldn't we go out from the room first? I understand that usually the matter of Weisberg land has to be handled secretly."

Gunter nodded his head. "Gwendal is right."

Meanwhile, Conrart just kept silent while paid attention to the conversations.

Shaking his head, Kevin smiled. "No. This time it doesn't need the seclusion," he said and explained further. "I need Your Excellencies here as the witnesses to the agreement between me and His Majesty Yuuri."

Conrart who had been quiet since the Lord entered the room, speaking. "May I know, what's the agreement that's happened in between His Majesty and Lord Kevin?"

Kevin smiled and Yuuri also smiled. The Lord motioned for the King to explain using a silent glance.

Yuuri understood that much and spoke from his chair. "Actually it's the agreement to acknowledge Lord Kevin von Weisberg as the Lord of the oldest land in Shin Makoku," he said, turning all serious. "We all know that Weisberg land has been long existed before the creation of Shin Makoku by His Majesty Shinou. Before Shinou's reign, the Lord from Weisberg has been in control of the kingdom that now we called by the name of Shin Makoku. So, here, I, as the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku giving half of my power to Lord Kevin von Weisberg so that he shares the right to rule this land. His order is the same with my order, only I can revoke his command but if it's involving the others, Ten Nobles, the cabinet will hold the last decision."

Upon listening to their King's naïve explanation, each of the room's occupants made a different reaction; Gwendal groaned in annoyance and irritation, Gunter stared at the King in disbelief, Conrart sighed in disappointment though he just smiled and Kevin smiled fondly at the Maou.

"I'm sorry to say this Lord Kevin," Gwendal started and looked at the King's young face. "But, Your Majesty, I think you should consult us, your advisors first before you made any decision."

"What? Is there something wrong?" Yuuri asked, oblivious to the fact that he had just reduced his own power and gave the Ten Nobles and Lord Kevin the chance to overthrow him from his throne.

"Heika, it's not like I hate your choice of action but this time I agree with Gwendal," Gunter said, shaking his head. "You should consult with us first."

"Uh, Conrad?"

Conrart shook his head. "Your Majesty, they were right."

Yuuri fell into silence as all of his retainers disagreed with him. But, he had taken the matter seriously. He did understand he would lose a bit of power but he wanted Kevin to get his right just like Ten Nobles and he trusted the man. Kevin would surely not betraying or planning a treason against him. They maybe had history before but now, they were friends, companions. Though, the dark green haired demon still loved him.

The young Maou sighed.

"I understand your worries but I assure you that Lord Kevin is capable of assisting me in ruling Shin Makoku."

"Yuuri—" the brunet was about to say something, stopping.

"His Majesty Yuuri is right," Kevin interrupted. "By giving me this power, it'll be a great help to the Maou. By standing beside His Majesty, I'll be able to help him whenever he has a problem or trouble with the Ten Nobles which I know isn't very fond of King Yuuri's heritage as the half-demon."

"Yuuri has Prince Consort Wolfram as his helper." Conrart retorted, a tad annoyed. What with that reasoning? Surely, the Weisberg's Lord was trying to get closer to his King.

"Yes but my power is almost the same with His Majesty and it'll help him with the Ten Nobles."

Gwendal and Gunter frowned, hearing the young Lord's reasoning. They were after all, part of Ten Nobles. But, they were different from the others that seemed to always try to find holes in Yuuri's reign.

The whole room was hung with silence.

The double black smiled and spoke, although, a bit hesitant. "So, I take that you all are agreeing with this? Can I ask you to be the witnesses?"

"What about the Ten Nobles?" Conrart asked.

"That's why I ask of Gwendal and Gunter as the witnesses," Yuuri explained. "Both of them are a part of Ten Nobles and from the lesson about Shin Makoku's law that Gunter taught me, it states that, 'If the Maou is ever to reach an agreement with some other higher authorities, at least two heads of the Ten Nobles must be represented as the witness to testify the contract.'"

Gunter's violet eyes shone with proud tears that he had to wipe it using his handkerchief. "Heika, I can't believe that you remember the things I taught you." he sniffed.

The boy King smiled. "So, it's an okay?"

Gwendal just grunted, Gunter nodded and Conrad smiled faintly.

A silent okay for them.

Taking the parchment and reading it aloud to the whole room to hear, Yuuri sent quick glances to his retainers' faces. There was no disagreement went on and held up a quill in his hand, he signed the parchment before he gave it to the Kevin's awaiting hand.

The Weisberg's Lord smiled as he scribbled down his signature onto the piece of paper.

"Then, from now on, it is official that Lord Kevin holds the power in the cabinet. From today on, he'll be acknowledged publicly. Gunter, I want you to set up a meeting with Ten Nobles in three days from now on." Yuuri stated with relief and the lavender-haired demon nodded his head.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Gunter bowed. "I'll send a letter of invitation to the Ten Nobles."

There, one trouble had gone. Yuuri sighed, slumping against the chair. 'I'm tired,' he thought. 'I didn't have a good night sleep after what Wolfram had said.'

He frowned.

What happened last night? Why did Wolfram mumble Elizabeth in his sleep?

"Yuuri…?" a silent call from the dark green-haired demon snapped Yuuri from his own world.

The King stood from his chair and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry, I'll be taking a short break." he said as he strutted out of the office.

Kevin watched as Yuuri left him there with his advisors. 'There's definitely something wrong with him,' with that thought, he took the official parchment and gave it to Gwendal. "I trust you to make a copy of this and the original will belong to me," he ordered before he too left the office.

Gwendal stared hard at the document before he sighed aloud and rubbed his temples. He was tired. Now, he had to listen to that young demon's order. He had had enough with the young King's antic and now, he had to listen to that arrogant Lord that was currently trying to win their King's love.

"Troubles." he grumbled, taking the paper and shoved it into his drawer, making a mental note to copy it later.

Meanwhile, Conrart just watched the young demon trailed after his godson. He frowned. Surely, his little brother didn't do anything wrong, right? After all, Yuuri's mood this morning was somewhat darkened and lessened its cheerfulness. Praying silently, he hoped the two would not make any regrettable acts.

At the same time, Gunter still beamed with happiness at the thought of His Beloved Majesty proved to him that his lesson was a success.

"Oh, Heika~ My Beautiful, Intelligent Heika~"

* * *

><p>Yuuri, Yuuri... you're so naive *shakes head*<p>

Anyway, I'm very, _very_ busy this week with my new job. I'd many classes to teach and I also had to prepare the exam questions and quizzes for my classes, also the presentation slides. Wao! Never thought that working could be this busy!

...But luckily this chapter has been done before this, just waiting time to upload it. And here you are! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Cheers!


	27. Chapter 27

**Warning: Grammar errors, OOCness  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**  
><strong>

Thanks for all your reviews for previous chapters.******  
><strong>****

Enjoy the story!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: The Confrontation<strong>

Yuuri was walking alone, trying to clear his stuffy head from any problem that seemed to mock him. His food cravings also didn't help him, at all. His stomach had been grumbling since he left his office and he felt like eating sweets. He groaned in annoyance and headed for the garden. Now was not a time for sweets! Yuuri thought, irritated.

Heading right for the bench that was currently sitting innocently on the ground near Lady Celi's flower beds, Yuuri let his legs drag him to that inviting chair. Arriving, he flopped down on the bench and sighed in content. He was tired from the lack of sleep and his husband's new aloof act.

The young King shifted his sitting position and lay down on the long bench. Staring at the blue sky, Yuuri let out a sigh. Problems. Why they couldn't just disappear from this world? Why couldn't this world or Earth be at peace without some evil lurked behind the curtains?

And… he believed those evils were the source of his husband's indifferent doing.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri mumbled quietly, feeling a lump stuck in his throat and his heart was heavy.

He didn't want to doubt Wolfram. They had made a promise to believe each other if there was a problem arise. But, seeing and was the one that accepting that action that could cause doubt in every normal human or demon's heart – in his case was half-demon – made him a bit… yes, doubtful toward his consort.

Mistrust.

He winced.

How could he ever think of that? He shouldn't suspect Wolfram. Though, the blond acted like that, he maybe had his own reason. But… his own little mind told him different ideas. Yeah, those voices that always haunted him.

Ideas…

As in bad, negative points. The issues that surely raked his young mind, his innocent mind. He was still young and given this early problem in his recently married life, made him a bit fluctuate. Overall, it started with his previous failed engagement with Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

Kevin.

That one name surely still managed to quiver a small portion of his heart. He knew that Kevin was the first person, man, he ever loved but Wolfram was now the top list in his heart, soul. He sighed. Wondering, what would happen if his engagement with the dark green haired demon weren't broken and they probably… no, they would surely marry now and he would never know about Wolfram's feelings for him.

What was he thinking?

Yuuri closed his eyes and slowly, shook his head. The problems with his marriage life was taking a toll on his body, mind. Not only did he throw up – though, it lessened after Wolfram healed him using healing majutsu – every morning, making his body tired and now, his mind also fried up.

"I'm tired…" he mumbled to himself. Readying to take a short nap under the bright blue sky and nice sunlight poured down his body.

Just when he was about to slip into a dream realm, a loom of shadow forming above him, cutting the contact of warm sunlight on his face. Slowly, he let his eyelids open and drowsy black orbs peer at the intruder.

Above him was a dark figure.

Yuuri's eyes squinted as he tried to make up the person's shape. The light from behind the man didn't help either as they only made the silhouette of the man darker thus only a voice could identify him of the man.

"Yuuri…" that voice was low and husky.

The double black knew that voice. He indeed knew it too well. Closing his eyes back, Yuuri said softly, "Kevin."

The man, Kevin, smiled at the younger half-demon below him. It had been long since he saw Yuuri lies on the bench in the garden. From the time they had spent together as the fiancés or maybe before that, he knew that Yuuri loved spending time in the garden. No matter when he had a problem or just wanted to escape from his Maou's duty.

Smiling, he flopped down next to Yuuri's head. Luckily, the bench was quite long and there was still a small spare room for Kevin to sit. Resting his head against the chair back, he glanced down at the teen. Yuuri had his eyes closed and his breathing even. He chuckled. Yuuri had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he moved closer and placed the boy's head on his lap. Euphoria erupted in his heart. It had been long… long enough, he felt this content with his love one.

Caressing the soft midnight colored hair; Kevin stared down at the childlike face. That face was filled with naivety and pureness that shone whenever he spoke or just smiled at the others. How could Yuuri do that, Kevin never knew. It was a mystery to him and that was what attracting him to this half-demon.

He smiled.

Remembering about the first time he confessed to the boy. He never discerned that the young double black also loved him. How lucky he was. Starting from then on, their relationship grew and they became closer each time passed. Their relationship was pure and chaste. It was only pure love without lust. They loved each other deeply but there were still suitors that wanted to ask for Yuuri's hand in marriage. He then felt insecure and did what most couples do when they deemed that they loved each other to spend time together… forever.

So, on that memorable day… he slapped the double black on his left cheek.

As the memory going on, his hand unconsciously touched the sleeping teen's left cheek.

And the young teen had agreed, eagerly answering his proposal with teary eyes and a hug. He was happy. Very happy that he embraced his newly fiancé. The warm feelings… he still couldn't forget them.

He sighed.

From that day, everything was fine until his jealousy took control over his better judgement. After the engagement, he had been busy but he still managed to visit the young King. From then on, that he did realize that Yuuri's bodyguard, personal knight was in love with his fiancé. As the days went on, he could see their relationship grew and he had been staring at them hard.

He didn't voice his mind until one day, all hell broke loose. Or better yet, his patience wore out.

That day, Yuuri was having a sword practice with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, his bodyguard. Watching their proximity, snapping something from the inside of his heart. Following his jealous heart, Kevin took the wrong choice by lashing his anger and jealousy at his fiancé and then… from that day, everything went ugly.

He remembered how he had let Yuuri cry on the ground with only one spare glance and how he accused the teen of cheating on him when he came to seek peace and mend their relationship. Despite in all Yuuri's effort… however, he broke the engagement.

Kevin shook his head and looked down. He had come too far to the memory of the past. He should forget about it and focussed on how to win the adorable teen's heart. Stopping his caresses on the sleeping beauty's hair, he smiled. Yuuri was peacefully sleeping on his lap and nothing could be better than this.

If only, he was able to feel this everyday…

The younger half-demon on his lap stirred slightly from the abrupt stop of his calming touch. Groaning, Yuuri cracked opened his eyes and stared sleepily at the demon. "Kevin…?"

The demon nodded his head. "It's me."

"Mm…" Yuuri was about to continue his sleep but felt that something was wrong. Opening his eyes wide, Yuuri stared at Kevin's dark green orbs. "Kevin, what are you doing here?" he asked and felt his head a lot more comfortable – not when he was supposed to lie on the stone bench.

A realization hit him and he immediately shot up straight. Blushing, Yuuri stuttered out. "Ah! I-I'm so-sorry! I didn't m-mean to sleep on yo-your l-lap!" he looked away, face already beet red.

Kevin just looked at the younger half-demon, amused. Yuuri was sitting at the end of the bench other side, facing the opposite way of him. Smiling, he scooted closer to the double black, invading his personal space. He could see Yuuri stiffened in his place and he smirked. Maybe, this was good after all. He was glad, he came to see Yuuri was sleeping on the bench.

Time to get the answer from the adorable young teen.

"Yuuri…" he called.

Yuuri knew that Kevin was really close to him, there was no space between them and he could feel heat radiated from his ex-fiancé's body next to him. He squirmed. He should stand and walk away now but his rear was glued to the bench. He couldn't move when Kevin started to drape his long and strong arm over the bench, rendering him from his escape.

'What should I do?' Yuuri thought silently, he shouldn't be alone with the demon and here he was, letting Kevin near him. "Um… Kevin, what's it?" Yuuri asked, eyes still looking at anything except the handsome demon with dark-purple uniform.

Kevin smirked.

The double black was conscious of him and he knew from experience the double black was nervous. When Yuuri was nervous, he had the tendency to bolt from the situation. He sent quick glances at the surrounding and saw no one was currently near the place they were now. Knowing the line was clear, he let his arm fall on the young Maou's shoulders.

Yuuri stiffened.

Kevin's smirk widened.

"Ke-Kevin, what are you doing?" the half-demon asked anxiously. Face heated up due to the embarrassment.

The Weisberg's Lord feigned clueless. "What am I doing?" he asked back, as if the act of embracing the King wasn't wrong at all. To add to the misconduct, the King had already married. Kevin however just shrugged that one fact off. Right now, he didn't want to relish on that bitter reality. "Say Yuuri, you'd read my letter?"

Yuuri just nodded his head wordlessly.

"You still remember the question I asked you that day I left for Weisberg, don't you?"

The shorter male fell into silence.

'He remembers.' Kevin thought in approval and continued. "So, here I came to hear your answer," he paused, holding the small chin to look up to him.

Dark green met pitch black.

"…Kevin" Yuuri said as he was staring into those deep colored of forest. "What are you…?"

"Yuuri… could you accept me back?" Kevin asked smoothly without any stutter, cancelling Yuuri's question. "Could you love me just like before?" His eyes were serious and full with love as he said those words. His heartbeat loud and faster, almost knocking the air out from him, just from the result of waiting one definite answer from his ex-fiancé. Green orbs searched through that non-responsive face for any hint of positive answer.

The man in question, slowly, let his lids fall down. Closing the curtains of his eyes. He couldn't see into those hopeful eyes. He felt guilty for what he would say and he knew those shining orbs would lose its gleam when he mouthed his answer. Shaking his head, Yuuri spoke softly. Reserved only for the taller demon's ears.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Instantly, the hands dropped from his shoulder and face. He knew it. The demon was disappointed. Opening his eyes, he saw as bangs covered Kevin's eyes. Yuuri bit his lower lip when the guilty intensified.

"You really love _him_?" Kevin said.

Yuuri nodded his head but realized Kevin couldn't see him. "I love Wolfram."

"Can I never enter your heart?" the Lord asked. "Is your heart really has no place for me to reside?"

"I'm sorry." was only Yuuri's reply.

Lifting his head, Kevin let his gaze fall upon Yuuri's soft, slender figure. Without thinking, he embraced that body in his arms, surprising the body's owner. Tightening his hold, Kevin whispered into Yuuri's ear. "I love you, Yuuri. I'm sorry for leaving you," he said before he broke the embrace and crashed his lips to the still astonished black haired teen.

Yuuri regained his composure, trying to push the older demon. But, his small and short frame was lost to Kevin's tough and taller figure. "Ke…vin…!" he tried to speak but instead a tongue pushed passed his lips and roamed freely inside his mouth, all the while touching his tongue. Yuuri resisted the urge to moan when that foreign tongue flicked over his sensitive roof. Instead, he tried again to push the demon's chest from him. "…Ke…mmph!"

Kevin shut the King's mouth. Still kissing the reluctant double black, Kevin relished in the heaven that was called Yuuri's mouth. God, how could he vow not to touch the double black during the moment they were still together? He was wrong. He should take that rare opportunity and ravish the younger half-demon when he still had him. Lust and desire clouded his rational mind; Kevin pushed Yuuri onto the bench they were currently occupying.

"Mmph!" Yuuri made a sound when his back met with the stone bench. "St…op!"

Hovering on top of the black-eyed half-demon, Kevin continued to ravish the teen's mouth. His hands had started to roam freely on the young King's body. Nimble fingers worked his way to Yuuri's top button.

_Pop!_

One button had opened.

_Pop!_

Again, the second button.

_Pop!_

The third button.

Freeing the mouth – leaving a panting male – Kevin continued to attack the slender neck that looked very inviting. Latching his mouth onto that tan skin, Kevin started to bite hard, resulting the blood to surface from the fresh wound.

"Ke-Kevin… s-stop!" Yuuri cried. Punching the hard chest repeatedly. His breath hitched when a slick and wet tongue licked the freshly made wound. "Ah!"

Kevin grinned. Licking the blood clean, he moved his way downward to the collarbone. Nipping at the skin there, he smiled when the double black shuddered in pleasure. Looked like he got one of Yuuri's sensitive spots.

"Yuuri…" he murmured against the exposed skin, sending an unwanted shivers down Yuuri's spine. Sucking and biting the skin there, he smirked when a soft moan escaped the boy's mouth. The soft moan encouraged him to suck harder, intending to give the young King a pleasure.

Yuuri still clouded from the dark-green haired male's sudden attack, shaking his head to remove the pleasure that started to rake over his body. His eyes widened when Kevin's hand moved south, pushing his shirt up and slipped his hands inside his uniform. The feeling of those cold fingers against his hot bared skin, making his body tremble against his wish. He closed his eyes, trying his best not to succumb to the devil's whispers.

Those hands began to move upward, caressing the skin along the way its advance.

No. Yuuri shook his head. This was all wrong. Kevin… he shouldn't let Kevin do this.

_Heh, I knew it. Both of you are cheating on each other._

The voice spoke in his head.

_Just accept it, Yuuri. You had better be with Lord Kevin and your husband with Lady Elizabeth._

Snapping his eyes open, Yuuri used up all his strength and pushed the older demon on top of him.

"S-Stop!"

Not anticipating the push, Kevin stumbled back. His eyes widened shortly. Looking at the panting younger half-demon, Kevin's eyes widened back when he saw glaring red marks on Yuuri's neck and collarbone. Furthermore, the King's top uniform had been unbuttoned until it showed his delicious looking neck and collarbone and his shirt was pushed up until it bared his stomach. Delicious… he stilled. What the hell he was thinking of?

"Yuuri…I…"

Yuuri raised his hand to stop the next word from the man in front of him. With shaky fingers, he started to button back the opened shirt that exposed his skin that he only showed to his husband and after that, straightened back his crumpled shirt. Yuuri cringed. What would Wolfram do if he knew about this? He shook his head. He would think about that later. Now, he should think about what to do to Kevin.

'I'm sorry, Wolf. I didn't manage to not stay alone with Kevin.'

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. I lost it when I had the first taste of you." Kevin expressed his regret, interrupting the King's thoughts. His voice was sincere and full of lament.

Yuuri still affected by the demon, looking away. His shirt had fully buttoned and now he was sitting at a safe distance from the demon with dark purple uniform. His face was red and flushed, though it slowly lost its red color.

Hearing no reply from the young King made Kevin worry. Turning to the stilled and silent half-demon, he tried to hold the teen's hand. But, before he could even touch it, Yuuri had retracted his hand away.

"Stop it, Kevin." Yuuri said, a tremor in his voice. Slowly, he stood from his seat, still not looking at the green-eyed demon. "I don't want to talk with you."

"Yuuri, listen. I'm really sorry." Kevin said, also standing from his place on the bench. No. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't do that! Where had his pure love toward the King gone? Regretting his uncontrollable act resulted from his hidden lust and desire for the beautiful double black, he moved forward. Grabbing the hand that was ready to go, he held it firmly.

"K-Kevin, let me go!" Yuuri struggled against the stronger man.

Kevin merely shook his head. "I'm not going to let you go until you hear what I want to say." he said firmly.

The black haired teen stopped struggling.

Taking that as a cue for him to speak, Kevin loosened his hold on the small wrist but still not releasing it. "Listen, Yuuri," he started. "I know that you said that you don't love me and you love Lord Wolfram…" he paused. "But, I still love you, Yuuri. I'll wait for you. When you've trouble or when your relationship with him wavers, I'll come back to attack."

"Attack…?" Yuuri said with confusion, without he realized it he had looked at his ex-fiancé's eyes.

Kevin smiled tenderly. "Finally, you're looking at me properly."

Yuuri blushed, looking away. "I-It's not what you think!"

"Oh?" Kevin smirked. "What am I thinking?" he asked, amused.

The younger half-demon shook his head. "No-Nothing!"

The Weisberg's Lord sighed. "Forget about that," he said. "I love you and I promise you that if Lord Wolfram ever hurt you or making you cry again, I wouldn't hesitate taking you away from him even if I'd to use my authority as the oldest noble family."

"Kevin, I—"

"Shh… I just want you to listen," Kevin said, shutting the water-wielder's mouth. "I'll not back away, Yuuri. From now on, I'll take every opportunity to win your heart." His eyes shone with fierce determination. "Remember this, the moment Lord Wolfram looses his hand on yours, is the moment I'll take you and rip you away from him. I don't care if I've to resort to dirty tricks."

Yuuri gulped down. Kevin was serious. And silently, he prayed to Shinou that there would be nothing wrong was going to happen. If not, he would have to deal with Kevin and he didn't want that.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the border during the night.<p>

About five tents were built on the forest ground. The Bielefeld's squadron had their rest for tonight. Their captain, Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld was sitting near the campfire, sharpening his sword while his head flew to a certain blond haired Lady.

"I want to see her..." he said.

One of his men heard him, looked puzzled and asked, "Your Highness missed Lady Cecilie?"

Wolfram heard what his man said, sweatdropped. 'What was I thinking?' he shook his head. "Yes, it has been long since mother went for her free love journey."

The man laughed. "Well, that's Lady Cecilie. I wonder if she finds her true love."

Usually, when Wolfram heard people talking about his mother and her love, he was going to fume, but tonight he didn't feel like it at all. His heart was restless and heavy just thinking about his childhood friend, Lady Elizabeth.

Standing from his sitting place, Wolfram gave an order to his men. "I'm going to take a rest and don't forget your turn to watch out." he said and went inside his tent.

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>At the same time in Shinou Temple.<p>

The two males, the Great One and the Great Sage was sitting in the dark room that was only illuminated with torches and stream of moonlight from the opening hole on the ceiling of the Oracle room.

The blond ghostly King sat leisurely as he rested his chin on his palm, staring into his Sage's glasses eyes. "My Sage," he smirked. "Do you still remember the most distinguish ability that Daikenja's tribe possessed?"

Murata glanced at the mischievous King before he dug into his first life's memories as the Great Sage. Too many things distinguished his tribe as different from the normal demon. Power, color, life-span, _special _ability. After all, he was the last person left in his tribe, the last double black in the history.

"What kind of ability?" Murata asked. "Maybe you can specify which one?"

Cerulean blue orbs flickered in mischievous glint. "_That_ one."

"That one?" the double black mused. His glasses glinted with knowledge when the realization took him. "Ahh… you meant that male could be impregnated?" he grinned.

"Yes," Shinou also joined the grin. "It's more than one month now and near the second month of their marriage," he said knowingly.

"Shibuya, right?"

"Who else did I talk about?" the blond King amused. "For sure, he was the one at the receiving end."

"You sure about that? What about Lord von Bielefeld?" Murata chuckled.

The ghost King shook his head. "My descendant," he laughed. "He might be pretty but he also much stronger than Yuuri physically and his maryoku is the second stronger after the Maou's. In addition, he's 85 years old demon, a soldier and proud prince from birth and captain of his troops since he was 64 years old. He's more matured than he looks. Don't forget that looks can be deceiving."

"You forgot these," Murata grinned. "He's possessive, over-jealous, and dominant when it is about Shibuya."

"Ahh… that's reminding me when he first married with my Chosen Maou, he chose to wear nightgown since he didn't want the poor kid scared with his usual sleeping attire. But now, they have consummated the marriage," Shinou's eyes glinted. "He always goes naked."

Murata glanced at the blond King, the first King of Shin Makoku. "Really, Shinou…" he shook his head. "Though, I'm a pervert. I'm not like you. I didn't know that you're even snooping around their bedroom."

"My Sage…" the blond King chuckled good naturedly. "It's for the observation."

"Yeah, right. Observation." The Daikenja's reincarnation rolled his eyes. "What kind of observation is that?"

"Well, you see… if my theory is right," Shinou's cerulean eyes smiled. "Then, my Chosen Maou is now expecting."

"Ahh… about what you tell me during our first life?" Murata acquired in an interest. "About the soul thingy and the soul's bearer is able to get pregnant? That would be a great news."

"Yes, a big news and when that happened, even Lord Kevin or Lady Elizabeth will have to back away from my Chosen Maou and my descendant. After all, Wolfram could be very dangerous and extremely possessive if he knows his dear husband is pregnant with his child."

The black haired teen just nodded his head, a wide grin plastered on his young face.

"But…" Shinou paused, frowning. "Something is not right and I sense troubles are coming."

"Troubles?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>There you go! That's the new chapter and Wolfram is going restless because of the bracelet. And I bet that you want to kill Kevin in this chapter.<p>

Also, I include some of my reasoning WHY Yuuri SHOULD BE the uke in the relationship. I worship WolfYuu pairing and I can give many reasons why Wolfram SHOULD BE the seme.

And I has been thinking lately that maybe I'll end this story without a happy ending. I've another idea on how to end the story and I bet most of you wouldn't like it.

Anyway, review fellow readers or I'll kill Yuuri in this fic.


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: Grammar errors, extreme OOCness *especially in Yuuri's characterization*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**  
><strong>

Thanks for all your reviews for previous chapters.******  
><strong>****

Enjoy the story!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Sweet Smell of Rose – Final Phase (The Betrayal)<strong>

Late afternoon, Blood Pledge Castle.

Sounds of horses echoed from the front gate of the Blood Pledge Castle. A troop of elite Bielefeld's squadron entered the palace's ground, leading by their captain, Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Stopping in front of the grand stairs, the King's consort dismounted from his white stallion and gave his beautiful pallid colored horse to one of the awaiting soldiers.

Just when he was about to give command to his men, one lone soldier entering the courtyard and he stopped his agenda.

"Your Highness," the man bowed and then, lifted his head up. "Lady Elizabeth has just arrived and she is waiting for you in the old room of yours."

Wolfram's head immediately lifted up and his eyes widened. Smiling at the man, he dismissed him. "Thank you for the information, I'll be heading there."

He then turned his attention back to his men, giving his order. "You can dismiss now except Lieutenant Carles Koenig." He said while one of his hands placed on his hip.

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The other men scrambled their own way, leaving only a man about Wolfram's height with light ginger haired. Stood rigid in his place, he saluted his captain in esteem. "Your Highness Wolfram," he said. "What's your order for me?"

Wolfram nodded his head, satisfied with the man's loyalty. "I'll be heading for my old chamber and you will report our patrol duty to Lord Gwendal von Voltaire."

Lieutenant Carles nodded his head. "I understand, I'll report the activity to Lord von Voltaire."

"Good, now go."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Carles saluted and walked away, leaving Wolfram staring into his back.

After he deemed the others had been doing their own duty, Wolfram straightened his crumpled uniform and ran a hand through his soft golden locks. Smiling, he marched to the stairs and headed for his old bedroom.

The news of his beautiful friend's coming, making the Prince Consort forget about his awaiting husband. Walking down the castle hallways, he brushed the wrinkles off his uniform and stopped in the mid of hallways, to look at his appearance at one of the mirrors on the wall.

Wolfram smirked in satisfaction as he deemed he was presentable and looked good. Continuing with his walk, the Prince Consort marched down the halls, swiftly headed for his old bedroom. Where Lady Elizabeth was waiting for him.

His smirk widened when he saw the door to his old room. His steps grew quicker and faster, as he couldn't wait to see the blond Lady. He halted his marching when he arrived in front of the oak door. Opening the door, he saw the blond Lady sitting on his bed. She looked even more beautiful. He smiled.

"Elizabeth." he breathed in relief and glee.

Elizabeth walked to the Prince Consort and hugged him. "Brother Wolfram, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Wolfram breathed next to her ears. His hands slowly caressed the demon Lady's sides.

Elizabeth smiled in delight. Looked like her plan was going on smoothly. The charm on the bracelet was taking its effect and it was just three days. How lucky. She thought and played along with the fire demon.

"Brother Wolfram, missed me?" she asked, practically purring near the blond's lips.

Wolfram gulped down. The Lady was daring but he liked it. All his pent-up emotions for the Lady settled down when he hugged her. All the traces of his husband were long gone when he saw the beautiful woman.

"I missed you," Wolfram replied, kissing her cheek lightly. "I've been missing you a lot, Elizabeth."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the furthest west wing of the Blood Pledge Castle, two figures stood rigid; the taller demon stood in front of the shorter half-demon, boring his dark-green eyes on the huge-owly black ones.<p>

"You really can't accept me?" Kevin asked again as he tightened his hold on the boy's shoulders.

Yuuri shook his head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Kevin. I can't."

"But! I love you more than him!"

"I love Wolfram. Please… I will not change my mind." Yuuri looked away, hands prying the ones that grasped on his shoulders.

Kevin reluctantly let go of his hands. He sighed, running a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "There's no chance for me to reside in the little corner of your heart?" he hoped. 'Just once, please let me into your heart again.'

The young King shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kevin. My heart reserves only for Wolfram. No one else."

"I can't, Yuuri." Kevin said, staring into those beautiful onyx eyes. "Though, you said, there is no place for me. I'll wait for you. Remember what I said yesterday that if there is a chance even if it's a little that Lord Wolfram is hurting you, I'll take you away forcefully from him." he said, threateningly.

Yuuri grimaced. He knew that Kevin mean well with his words. However, he believed in Wolfram, the blond fire-demon wouldn't do such act toward him. "I understand but I believe in Wolfram."

A silence hung before Kevin broke it.

"If you said so, Yuuri," he shook his head. "But, just to remind you, I'll always love you."

"I—" Yuuri was interrupted before he could reply.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." a soldier bowed down at the two. "I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation but as Your Majesty commanded, I came here to report that His Highness Wolfram has come back from his patrol."

Instantly, Yuuri beamed with happiness. "Wolfram is back?" he asked eagerly which made Kevin's eye twitch.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Where's he now?" Yuuri demanded.

"His Highness is now in his old chamber with Lady Elizabeth," the soldier reported, bowing slightly when he saw the scowl on his King's young face.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Yuuri paused to calm the anxiety in his heart. "When did she arrive? I didn't hear anything about her arrival."

"She insisted that her coming here is not important," the soldier said, looking guilty. "Lady Elizabeth also insisted that she'll wait for His Highness Wolfram's arrival in his old bedroom."

"She said that?" Yuuri asked with a quiet voice.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty," a trembling voice laced with shame. "I-I'm sorry for not informing Your Majesty."

Yuuri smiled forcefully. "No, no. It was nothing. You can go back to your post now."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The soldier bowed and scurried away from the two.

Kevin was silent as he saw Yuuri's face contort with worry and fear. Silently, he let his hand rest on the shorter male's shoulder. Yuuri looked up at the hand's owner and met with Kevin's reassuring gaze.

"Come, let's see that husband of yours," Kevin said, trying to calm the worry in his love interest's heart. Though, he was jealous of Lord Wolfram, he didn't want to see a worried Yuuri. "Maybe, they are just having normal conversations."

Nodding, Yuuri let Kevin lead him to Wolfram's old chamber. They walked side-by-side in a complete silence, no one wanted to utter a single word. A few minutes later, they arrived at the blond-demon's old room.

Yuuri stared at the door in nervous. Slowly, without knocking on the mahogany door, he opened the door while smiling weakly. But, what he saw, shocking him that he was even forgetting to breathe.

There, in the middle of the room, his husband, Wolfram was kissing Lady Elizabeth.

Wolfram who was busy kissing the air out of the blond Lady hadn't realized that the door to his old chamber was opened and there, stood two people that were beyond shock looking at the curtains that opened in front of their very eyes.

"Elizabeth, I love you…" Wolfram murmured against the pink lips of Elizabeth.

The woman smiled and mentally smirked when she realized the door was opened and they became the exhibition to those people. "I love you too, Brother Wolfram." she said and curled her arms around the Prince Consort's neck. Hugging him closer to her.

A smile dropped from Yuuri's face and replaced by feelings of pure confusion and betrayal.

"Wolf…ram?" Yuuri called, his body stilled to the ground where he currently occupied.

Said demon opened his emerald green eyes and glanced at the door. In his sight, Yuuri standing rigid and beside him a fuming Lord Kevin. Readied to kill him. He instantly paled. What the hell just happened? Why he was kissing Elizabeth?

"Y-Yuuri…I-I—"

"What were you doing, Wolf?" Yuuri asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe his eyes. It must be an illusion. Wolfram didn't just say he loved Elizabeth… right? Wolfram didn't just kiss the Lady. It was a lie, illusion and merely his high imagination.

He laughed nervously. "Wolf, I'm glad you're back… I've missed you."

Wolfram's eyes filled with guilt as he stared at his husband's face. There were tears cascading down the laughing boy's cheeks. He wanted to say something but nothing was coming out of his preposterous mouth.

"Yuuri…I…"

"Ne, Wolf…" Yuuri smiled with tears on his face. "Why don't you come and see me after you've arrived?"

"Yuuri—"

"I missed you and I'm glad you came back unharmed."

"Yuu—"

"But, what are you doing in your old room? Shouldn't you come to our chamber?" Yuuri smiled, cutting his husband's every possible answer or reply. His mind was trying to find a way to prove to him that his husband was innocent.

"Yuuri." Kevin called, his voice was soft and caring. He didn't like it when Yuuri was trying to defy the truth… the reality of his husband's cheating.

A sudden voice from Kevin made Yuuri look up at the dark green haired demon. "Kevin? What is it?"

Calloused fingers touched his cheek. He flinched and looked wary. "What are you doing, Kevin? Wolfram is here." Yuuri whispered and looked at his husband nervously. Worried if the blond fire cracker would lash out at him and Kevin.

But, the Prince Consort merely stared at him with remorse in his eyes. What happened?

"You're crying," was Kevin's only reply and glared at the responsible blond demon that made his love cry.

Looking utterly surprised, Yuuri touched his cheek. Indeed, as Kevin said, it was dampened with tears. His tears. He looked at his hand that just recently on his cheek. He was crying and he didn't even realize it.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram finally managed to force the voice out of his throat while shame filled his heart. He didn't know why but seeing the double black's tear-streaked face made him forget about all his confessions to the blond Lady. He even had forgotten her existence next to him.

Walking to the front, Wolfram was about to reach his hand out to touch the young King. However, Kevin was faster and placed himself in between the King and his cheating husband. Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the man.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

Kevin gave him his deadliest glare. "It was supposed to be my question, Lord Wolfram," he hissed irately. "You as the King's consort have performed treason against the King by committing infidelity."

Wolfram flinched.

"If according to the Shin Makoku's law, the King or Queen's consort that committing adultery will have the death penalty as the punishment," Kevin said, still shielding the King from his husband. "And here you are, Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld, have perpetrated that act and I as the witness wouldn't take this matter lightly. You should get punished."

The blond soldier paled. He hated what the demon said but he was right. He was at fault and there was no punishment better than death. But… though, all of that. He still wanted to see Yuuri's response. To hear from his mouth. "Yuuri, I…I don't know why I acted like that. I swear to Shinou I was—"

"Was what, Wolf?" Yuuri said softly, cutting the blond's words. There was a silent sobbing from him. He knew it even if he tried to forget it, to cover the deed that had been done by his spouse, it wouldn't turn back the time. In reality, Wolfram was being unfaithful to him. In front of his very own eyes.

Kevin glared at the fire demon.

Wolfram ignored the Lord. "I don't know what I was doing. I—"

"I'm sorry, I'm tired," Yuuri said and turned on his heel. "I'm going to rest in my chamber."

Wolfram flinched and panicked. Yuuri said he was going back to _his_ room. Not _their_ room. "Yuuri, wait! I—!"

"Stop right there." Kevin said, unsheathing his sword and pointed it near the King's consort neck. "Stop or I'll have to kill you right here. I believe no one is going to blame me. After all you've betrayed your husband and the King."

Wolfram stared with horror at his husband's retreating figure. The threat from Lord Kevin didn't scare him. "Yuuri, wait! Listen to what I've to say!" A slight pressure from Kevin's sword made his neck bleeding. But, he didn't care!

All he cared was Yuuri!

"Yuuri! Wait! Listen to me!"

"Guards! Seize Lord Wolfram and send him to the dungeon for treason against the King!" Kevin instructed the two guards that just passed by.

The guards blinked in confusion. "My Lord? What?"

"Don't you hear me?" Kevin growled. "I said, seize this person and bring him to the dungeon! This is an order from the Lord of Weisberg!" he barked and showed the parchment that had Yuuri's signature on it that, acknowledging his power as the Lord of the oldest noble land in Shin Makoku.

He held the same power as the Maou and everything he said had to be done and complied.

Though, they were confused, the soldiers went to both of Wolfram's sides and held the Prince's arms.

"Let go!" Wolfram protested. "I order you as the Prince Consort, release me!"

"We're sorry, Your Highness. But, Lord Kevin's order is absolute," one of the soldiers said apologetically.

Wolfram was about to retaliate using his fire majutsu, only to have his neck knocked from behind and made him unconscious. The soldier hit the fire demon to prevent him from using his maryoku against them. Bowing to Lord Kevin von Weisberg, the guards brought the knocked out King's consort out of his old room and headed to the underground's dungeon.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth just watched all the commission with an evil gleam in her eyes. She smirked when she saw that the no-good Maou and his ex-fiancé being their witness. It was very good. Better that she expected. Having the King's ex-fiancé as the witness helped her a lot. Lord Kevin's love for the King helped her plan.

She didn't have to worry about Wolfram. He wouldn't be killed. Even if he committed treason against the King, she believed that the kind-hearted Maou wouldn't let his husband get killed. The King loved the blond demon greatly and the most punishment maybe, he was exiled to his land and banished from stepped out of the land or he would be jailed for his life.

But, the latter seemed impossible. Being the naïve King, she surely believed that he would choose the first option. After all, Wolfram was the King's love interest. Even if Lord Kevin held almost the same power as His Majesty, even the Weisberg's Lord wouldn't be able to stop the King. Unless, the Ten Nobles made their decision.

But, Elizabeth believed that even Lord Kevin would hear in the King's words. Blamed it on the love.

She smirked inwardly.

"Lady Elizabeth," Kevin called, eyes narrowing at the blond Lady. "I don't want to chain a Lady in the dungeon and I believe it was Lord Wolfram's fault at here. But, I want you to go back to your land, _today_. Or else, I'll have to resort to another option which I know you wouldn't like it."

"Lord Kevin, I believe that is the best choice for me," she said and walked out of the room, heading for her carriage. She would have the carriage send her back to her uncle's place, at Lord Stoffel's castle. Then, there she would make her move after Wolfram's punishment was confirmed.

Kevin stared hard at the Lady's retreating figure. Leaving him alone in the room, sighing in upset.

Taking a last glance at the room, Kevin turned around and left the room, closing the door when he was out. With one goal in his mind, he walked down the hallways, heading for the King's chamber.

* * *

><p>Inside of the Royal Chamber, a soft sobbing could be heard. The young half-demon was all alone in the room and even before he entered the room, he had ordered the two guards in front of his private chamber to leave their post.<p>

Hugging the pillow belonged to his dear husband, Yuuri wept while whispering his husband's name. "Wol…fram… Wolfram…" he kept saying, repeatedly.

He couldn't believe it. Wolfram was cheating in front of his eyes. His dear husband was kissing the Lady and even said he loved her. This time it was clear and not a mere misunderstanding.

His breathed hitched.

The pain in his heart was too much. Wiping the tears away, Yuuri inhaled a deep breath as he tried to hold back his cries. He was tired and he didn't sleep last night, worrying about his husband's changing behavior.

Worrying about Wolfram's peculiar act.

The young King closed his eyes, trying his best to forget the image of his husband kissing and confessing his love for the blond Lady. The woman that interfered with their love life after their honeymoon. Just the thought of that, making the tears slowly escape his clamped eyelids.

He hated this.

He hated himself for not be able to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. Sniffing, he buried his face into Wolfram's pillow.

'Why?'

'Why, Wolfram? Why?'

He asked himself.

'Why did you do this to me?'

'What had I done?'

'Did you really love me?'

'Or, it was merely a cover up for your loyalty toward your King…'

'Toward me?'

His heart felt heavy and there was seemingly a lump stuck in his throat. He cried again. This time, Wolfram had really outdone himself. It was clear as a clear blue sky, clear as fresh water, the confession of love from the Prince Consort toward the Lady.

Wolfram loved Elizabeth.

He couldn't believe it, but… all of those, all of the evidence was shoved in front of his face. As if mocking him to say that he was blind for all these times.

_As I said, your dear husband loves that Lady. Just accept it._

Yuuri shook his head.

_You're really stubborn, don't you? _the voice sighed. _I am you and I know deep down your heart that you doubt him._

"Stop it! You're not me!" Yuuri cried, clutching his head.

The voice just laughed disdainfully at him.

"Stop it, stop!" Yuuri cried again, tears falling down freely. Taking a near pillow, he threw it to the floor when the voice started to talk again.

_You're just disillusioned. Accept the fact already._

"Go away!" he shouted as he clamped both of his ears. Not wanting to hear the dark voice of his heart.

"Yuuri!" a worried voice shouted from behind those huge doors of his room before it was forced opened. Kevin ran to the King's bed in concern. Immediately, he hugged the weeping young teen in his arms. "What's happening?"

"Kevin…" Yuuri's voice muffled against Kevin's uniform. "The voice… I hate it…"

Kevin tightened his hold. "Shh… it's okay. I'm here with you." he said reassuringly. "It'll be fine."

The boy just shook his head negatively. "No! It's not! Nothing is fine! Wolf… he…!"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you again," Kevin said confidently. "This time I'll not let him get anyway near you. I'll make sure of that."

"Why… Kevin… why?" Yuuri sobbed. "Why Wolf did that to me? He promised me that he loves me. Only me." his breath hitched. "Not Elizabeth."

The dark-green haired demon gritted his teeth. "He doesn't deserve you, Yuuri. Stop thinking about him."

Instead of another protest, Yuuri groaned in a sudden pain.

Kevin raised his eyebrow before he pushed the teen slightly away from him. Staring into that pained face, his own face contorted with worry. "Yuuri, what's wrong?"

Yuuri shook his head, tears still falling down his smooth cheeks. "My stomach… it's hurt…"

"Your stomach?" Kevin asked and lay the King down on his bed. "Where? Let me check on it, I know some healing treatment."

Again, the young King shook his head, clutching his own middle section, Yuuri whimpered in pain. "I-I'm fine… it's normal… it has been… like this for a few days…"

"No, it's not. You're sweating." Kevin insisted. "Let me heal it for you." he said as he pushed the uniform up, baring Yuuri's smooth lean abdomen.

"Ke…vin…ugh!" Yuuri groaned in pain, tears filling his eyes. "Stop…it…I'm…fine…"

The Weisberg's Lord ignored the young King's protests as he focused his maryoku at the double black's abdomen. Green light started to seep through the smooth skin and Yuuri seemed to relax a bit.

Seeing Yuuri's face relaxed a bit made Kevin smile before he frowned in confusion.

Something was wrong with the King's maryoku. He focused his maryoku once more to see more to the problem. As he pinpointed his maryoku at the King's stomach, he could feel another kind of maryoku was there. Though, it was faint and weak, it was there. The maryoku was foreign and it didn't belong to Yuuri. His frown deepened. Digging into his study about the medical and healing subject… there was only one possibility and that was…

His eyes widened considerably as his maryoku stopped flowing into the King's body.

'Yu…Yuuri is pregnant?'

* * *

><p>There you go. Yes, the first person to find out Yuuri's pregnant is Kevin. Yes, Lord Kevin von Weisberg. Not Wolfram von Bielefeld. And... OMG! Wolfram was sent to the dungeon for the treason. Now, what fate would await our dear Prince Consort? Death punishment? Exile? It's all would be revealed in later chapters. In the meeting with the Ten Nobles.<p>

Also, about the unhappy ending. I did serious thinking about it. Lately, my mind could only think about the unhappy ending. I don't know, but I do feel like writing one story full with angst and end with unhappiness.

P/S: And yes, I do realize I made Yuuri's OOC *Anyway, I'd warned in every single chapter about the OOCness*. But, I blame it on his hormones. He's pregnant. And, oh! How my fingers ache to write a story where I could keep their characterization in a perfect sync with the anime or manga.


	29. Chapter 29

**Review replies:**

**Nickesha:** Yes, he's going to find out. And yes, it's a big stuff.

**soulxspirit125:** The update is here.

**Pikeebo:** Well, to answer to your questions. Sometimes, love can make people doing crazy things and somehow these two were pretty crazy about our Royal Couple. Yes, it's sad. Hopefully, someone will discover it soon :)

**Lenaleo:** Thanks.

**Fatin Adolfina:** Aww.. I'm so sorry if I made you cry. Anyway, thanks for the congratulation :)

**Shane:** Ugh...well, it's your opinion and I don't know if you hate or like this fic.

**Warning: Grammar errors, extreme OOCness *especially in Yuuri's characterization*  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.**  
><strong>

Thanks for all your reviews for previous chapter.******  
><strong>****

Enjoy the story!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The Secret behind the Pregnancy<strong>

_Something was wrong with the King's maryoku. He focused his maryoku once more to see more to the problem. As he pinpointed his maryoku at the King's stomach, he could feel another maryoku was there. Though, it was faint and weak… it was there. The maryoku was foreign and it wasn't belong to Yuuri. His frown deepened. Digging into his study about the medical and healing subject… there was only one possibility and that was…_

_His eyes widened considerably as his maryoku stopped flowing into the King's body._

'_Yu-Yuuri is pregnant?'_

* * *

><p>Shinou Temple.<p>

Ulrike frowned in confusion as the crystal sphere that showed the Maou's maryoku flickered unstably. The light was wavering before it was gone and replaced by a small but noticeable light of maryoku.

Her frown deepened.

"Ulrike, what's going on?" a male voice resounded in the closed room.

Turning at the male, Ulrike shook her head. "Your Majesty Shinou, something is wrong with His Majesty Yuuri."

"Shibuya?" the other male's – much younger – voice spoken out. "What's wrong with him?"

"Your Eminence." Ulrike greeted, stepping to the side, as she showed the crystal ball in her possession. There, in the middle of the glass sphere, the small light was flickering weakly. "There's a foreign maryoku and His Majesty Yuuri's maryoku isn't here and replaces by this foreign one."

"What's that?" Murata acquired when he saw the small light. While, his glasses glinted in curiosity.

Shinou's cerulean blue eyes glinted in knowing. He smirked when he saw the light flickered again. Walking to the nearby forbidden box, he sat leisurely on the wooden box before he spoke. "Looks like the Maou's family is growing up." He smirked which earned curious looks from both Murata and Ulrike.

"Your Majesty?" Ulrike said, confused.

Murata was quiet for a second before the realization hit him. "So, that's it. The thing that we have discussed before this?"

The blond King nodded his head. "Yes. I believe that my Chosen Maou has that ability and now, this proven our theory, my Sage."

Murata nodded his head, smiling. "I bet Lord von Bielefeld and Shibuya will get shocked over this but nonetheless, they'll be very happy. After all, Shibuya really loves small kids."

Ulrike who left out of the conversation between the two figures, staring at Murata and Shinou with puzzlement was evidence in her eyes. "Your Majesty Shinou, Your Eminence, what were you talking about?"

Shinou let out a chuckle while Murata just smiled sheepishly. The ghostly figure stared at his Oracle, answering her question. "Well, Ulrike… actually, to put it simply…" he snickered. "My Chosen Maou is pregnant with my descendant's child."

Instantly, the Oracle's eyes widened in surprise. "His Majesty Yuuri is pregnant?" she asked, not believing the news. "B-But, His Majesty is a male."

"That's because he's my Chosen Maou that he gets pregnant," Shinou paused to laugh. "Though, I'd this suspicion from earlier that it's Yuuri who will submit to my fierce descendant."

"Haha, it's good that Shibuya is playing that position in the baseball, despite the fact that, he barely plays it nowadays." Murata added his two cents.

"I-I don't understand. How could male get pregnant?" Ulrike asked again, not satisfied that her question was ignored.

Shinou just smiled, crossing his legs before he answered her. "Well, practically Yuuri has two souls. One of it was the Maou's soul and another one, Julia's soul." he said. "And the original Maou was actually from an extinct tribe that existed long ago, 5000 years ago before I was crowned as the Maou. When the Lord from Weisberg was still a ruler to this land that's now we call as Shin Makoku."

"Eh?" Ulrike blinked her eyes in mystification. "Your Majesty was saying that you were not the first Maou?"

Shinou smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, that's to say after the original Maou's death, my Daikenja, the last person from the tribe of the perished Dark Kingdom, got the soul of the Maou. Though, this Dark Kingdom's location was discreet."

Ulrike looked over at the Sage for confirmation and Murata just nodded his head.

"This soul is proven very powerful," Shinou continued. "It held a very strong maryoku and no one can posses it easily. It chooses its own owner. That's why for this whole time, many Maous had descended to the throne but none of them is suitable to become the container of the original Maou's soul."

The blond King paused.

"I'd to stay for 4000 years to wait for that to happen and Julia, the woman from Wincott family held the most pure and untainted soul I've ever seen. That was why I made a bargain with her to sacrifice herself and gave her soul to be merged with the original Maou's soul. By doing this, it'll make it easier for me to find the new container for this new developed soul."

"Julia…" Ulrike muttered silently. A sad emotion plastered on her young face.

"I'm really sorry but it had to be done," Shinou looked away in guilty. "Julia had to be sacrificed in order to save this world from Originators. And I found out that one of the family in the Earth, the other world, held the most warm and loving souls. I believed if I plant the soul into the newborn baby, the baby would be able to stand the strong maryoku and his personality is as good as his parents and kind as Julia. Also, this is to protect the future Maou's soul from the war that was happened during Queen Cecilie's reign."

Murata just smiled. "And you were right, Shinou. Shibuya does really fit that role and now, we've obtained the peace that both of us seek from four thousand years ago."

"Yes, but it's not only that," Shinou continued as he saw the confused look from Ulrike. "The Daikenja's tribe is mostly known as the double black's clan. Their tribe held special ability."

The small maiden raised her eyebrow. "By special, you mean?"

"The male population of that tribe, my Daikenja's tribe is able to conceive a baby. Though, it is only a male with strong maryoku. They need the male with powerful maryoku since the fetus tends to consume its parent's maryoku. And also, with Lady Julia's soul, the female ones, Yuuri would be able to stand the maryoku from his child though the effect is, he wouldn't be able to use his own maryoku and it'll stay dormant in his body – to prevent it from get consumed completely by his child."

"And that's to say, this effect will start take action exactly during one month of pregnancy and the rest of the pregnancy." Murata added, smiling. "So, from your crystal sphere we know that Shibuya is _exactly_ one month pregnant."

The silver haired maiden kept silent trying to register all the new information. Slowly, she let out a smile on her face. "I never knew that…" she said thoughtfully. "But, it's really a good news and the baby of His Majesty Yuuri and His Highness Wolfram is surely as cute and beautiful as its fathers."

Murata smiled. "Maybe, I should go visit Shibuya and tease him. I'm sure his reactions are funny."

Shinou just laughed before his expression darkened for a split second. Murata who realized this, looked at the Great One in question before his glasses glinted, hiding his true emotions.

Silently, the two spoke in their minds.

'Shinou, do you sense any trouble, coming?'

Shinou's eyes were hard and his lips pursed in a tight line. 'Something is wrong in the Blood Pledge Castle and it has to be with those two again.'

The Daikenja's reincarnation nodded his head in understanding. "I'll be off to the Blood Pledge Castle."

* * *

><p>After making sure, that Yuuri had slept… softly and carefully, he planted a light kiss on the young half-demon's lips. Even now, the news about Yuuri's pregnancy still shocked him. He didn't take any account that Yuuri could get pregnant. Even though, they were demon or maybe half-demon, it was still impossible for a male, a man to get pregnant. He never heard any news or possible case of male's pregnancy.<p>

Just what was happening?

Kevin mused as he walked out of the room. Carefully, he closed the door and made sure not to make any noise. He then found two soldiers, asked them to guard the King's chamber, and didn't allow anyone to enter the room. The two guards just silently followed the Lord's command and stood guarding in front of the Maou's chamber.

Marching down the hallways in calm, the dark-green haired Lord gritted his teeth. He still couldn't fathom on how Yuuri could get pregnant. It was impossible and non-logical. Even he as the best medical student in his land never heard any case of male pregnancy.

"This is absurd." he shook his head.

Foremost, he didn't want to believe that Yuuri was pregnant with Lord Wolfram's child. Yuuri was his and no one had any right to the sweet double black. Especially, _him_. Thinking about the child that was now growing in Yuuri's stomach made him grimace in anger and jealousy.

Unconsciously, he had his fists clenched.

And without he realized it, he had arrived at the Maou's office. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he let his fist knock on the huge double mahogany doors. He waited for an affirmative from inside before he entered the room.

"Enter!"

Twisting the door knob, he opened the heavy door. There behind the door were the famous advisors of the Maou; Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, Lord Conrart Weller and Lord Gunter von Christ.

"Your Excellencies," he greeted the men. Slowly, he made his way to the center of the office. "I've something to announce here."

Gwendal frowned. Silently, he gestured to the vacant chair in the table in the middle of the room.

Understanding the signal, Kevin made his way out to the chair. Noting that the eyes were looking at him skeptically, the Weisberg's Lord scowled. He never cared people's scrutinize. But, now he was confused, jealous and mad. The revelation of Lord Wolfram's cheating on Yuuri made him mad. Also, the revelation of Yuuri's pregnancy made him jealous and confused.

Sitting on the chair, Kevin placed his hands on the table before lacing it together. His dark eyes narrowed at the three demons before he stopped his gaze at the grumpy advisor. "Lord Gwendal," he started. "I believe that you'd made copy what I requested."

Gwendal nodded his head wordlessly.

He then glanced at the lavender haired advisor. "Lord Gunter, about the invitation to the meeting with Ten Nobles, have you done it?"

"Ah, yes. I'd sent the letters to the head of Ten Nobles." Gunter answered as his amethyst eyes gleamed in confusion.

Kevin nodded his appreciation. "That's good to hear since the meeting tomorrow it's not only about the public announcement of my power as the Weisberg's Lord but it also the announcement of treason of Prince Consort Wolfram against the King."

Instantly, the three occupants' eyes widened in surprise. Just what was this young demon talking about?

As someone who was as nearly as impatience as Wolfram, Gwendal stood up from his chair, slamming the desk in process. "It's absurd! I wouldn't believe it! If you're trying to use this against His Majesty then I advise you to stop now, Lord Kevin von Weisberg."

Kevin shook his head in grim. "I did not lie nor did I plan this."

"I wouldn't believe that Wolfram is ever trying to plan treason against the King." Gwendal gritted his teeth.

Gunter nodded his head. "I don't believe you Lord Kevin. Even though, Wolfram is a Little Lord Brat, he loves His Majesty and would never commit such act."

"You maybe don't believe me but His Majesty Yuuri and I witnessed his infidelity," the dark-green haired demon explained through gritted teeth. "I hope you'll understand why I wanted to make this known in the meeting tomorrow. I can't just let him slide away."

"Absurd! This is absurd, Lord Kevin!" Gwendal roared. "My little brother wouldn't commit infidelity! And if His Majesty was the witness, I want to speak with him first!"

"Yuuri is still shocked and now sleeping. I advise you to stay away from distressing him." Kevin warned, eyes sharpening. "I wouldn't tolerate any disturbance while he's resting."

Gwendal was about to make another remark but a soft touch on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up to see Conrart's reassuring smile. Understanding, the grumpy demon sat back in his chair reluctantly and glared hard at the dark-green haired demon.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kevin. I just don't get this thing you were talking about," Conrart paused, smiling but behind that smiling façade was a threat. "Why did you say that Lord Wolfram have committed infidelity towards His Majesty?"

Kevin sighed, hands gripped tightly on the table. "I and Yuuri was just finished talking with each other and a soldier informed us about Lord Wolfram's arrival." he gritted his teeth as he remembered the rest of the incident. "The soldier told us about Lord Wolfram meeting with Lady Elizabeth in his old chamber. So, Yuuri walked there to see his husband and I just followed him. But then! That cheater was kissing Lady Elizabeth in front of us and he even said that he loves her!"

Kevin finished his rage as he punched the table in frustration.

"Because of him… Yuuri cried! And because of him, Yuuri is sick! I can never forgive him! That tramp!"

All of the people went into silence as they heard the real story. Gunter was too stunned that he just sat in his chair without any word. Meanwhile, Gwendal rubbed his forehead furiously, groaning in distress. At the same time, the brunet soldier, Conrart, kept quiet but his eyes were hard at the thought of his little brother cheated on his godson.

"This…" Gwendal started, unsurely. He felt a bit calmer than before. "This is not just a lie you plan?"

The Lord shook his head. "No. I didn't create a lie and when Yuuri is getting better, you can ask him."

"Where's Wolfram?" Conrart asked.

"I sent him to the dungeon." Kevin said. "Until the punishment is ready, he'll stay in there."

* * *

><p>Murata shortly arrived at the Blood Pledge Castle. He smiled in glee and whistled lightly while he walked through the hallways to the Royal Chamber where the King and his bestfriend residing. The existence of the two guards in front of the door didn't ring any bell to him until the two guards preventing him from going inside.<p>

"We're sorry, Your Eminence," one guard said. "Lord Kevin von Weisberg told us to never allow anyone to enter the King's chamber."

Murata raised his eyebrow. "Lord von Weisberg?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that I am the Great Sage don't you, gentlemen?" Murata smiled his eerily smile and his glasses glinted in warning.

The guards gulped down and nodded before they made a way for him and opened the door. The two guards were still clueless about the Prince Consort being jailed in the underground cell for committing infidelity because Lord Kevin had taken measure – Kevin had made sure that the two soldiers that sent Prince Consort to the jail shut their mouth – that this incident should be kept secret.

Walking into the Royal Chamber, Murata closed the door behind him before he locked it. Then, he eyed the whole room, he didn't hear any single noise, and deemed his friend was sleeping. Strutting towards the king-sized bed, the double-black Sage wondered what did the guard mean and why he didn't see the short-tempered blond fire demon.

He stopped when he arrived near the bed and saw the boy King indeed sleeping. He smiled when he saw his friend sleep almost peacefully. Keyword here was _almost_. Sitting at the edge of the bed, Murata stared down at his friend's face. There were trails of dried tears on his cheeks and his face looked puffy. He cringed. What had happened? Why did Shibuya cry?

Seeing the boy was still sleeping, he wondered if anyone knew that the King was pregnant. He knew that waiting here wouldn't make any different, Murata stood and smiled sadly at his friend. Slowly, he let his hand caress the soft hair of his friend and pray for him that the troubles were not big. He also hoped that Prince Consort von Bielefeld wouldn't had any trouble but hearing from the guards outside of the room, Murata knew that something big had happened.

"Stay strong, Shibuya."

He whispered before he left the room and headed for the office where the others' were residing.

* * *

><p>"Now, that Prince Consort Wolfram has caused infidelity," Conrart said, "what are you going to do, Lord Kevin?"<p>

Kevin's eyes narrowed with both hatred and anger just at the mentioned of Yuuri's husband. "I'll discuss it with the Ten Nobles tomorrow during the meeting but firstly, I'll discuss with Yuuri when he wakes up."

The other three just nodded their head in understanding. That was good to hear the rational mind of the young demon since if according to the law, the King or Queen's consort should be executed with death punishment.

"He's lucky I didn't kill him right there and then." Kevin continued and Gwendal's eyes hardened. "I don't want Yuuri to hurt and by hurting that demon, I know Yuuri would hurt badly."

Conrart didn't want to admit it but Lord Kevin indeed loved his godson. He was very confused and mystified on how could Wolfram cheat on his beloved husband. It was just plain uncanny. He wanted to see for himself his little brother but that maybe will happen later. He would make sure to visit him before the court tomorrow.

Also, he needed to get the explanation from Yuuri.

Yuuri would not lie – not as if Wolfram would lie either – and he intended to do it today.

A knock on the door made all heads turned towards the double doors. Without waiting for the permission, the door opened by itself and walking into the room was the Great Sage himself, Murata Ken.

"Good evening, gentlemen." he smiled and realized in just one look that the atmosphere in the office was intense. His glasses glinted in knowing look when he saw in the middle of the room, was Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

"Lord von Weisberg," he smiled. "Nice to see you. What brought you here?"

The dark green haired demon stared at the wise man and nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Your Eminence, nice to see you too." he said. "I've came here to order the things that should be brought up to the tomorrow's meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, meeting with the Ten Nobles." Kevin answered and saw the glint in Murata's spectacles that wanting him to explain further. "It's because of certain someone who has brought the shame to the royalty."

At the mentioned of that, Gwendal and Conrart flinched in their place and that didn't go unnoticed to the glasses double black. He made a connection from von Weisberg's words and the two's behavior, and made a conclusion that the Prince Consort had caused the infidelity.

"Were you saying that," Murata paused. "His Highness von Bielefeld has brought the shame by cheating on my bestfriend, Yuuri."

Kevin nodded his head. "Yes, Your Eminence."

"Do you have any solid proof? Or the witnesses?" Murata asked calmly. He needed to go into the problem deeply. Therefore, when Shinou said about the trouble coming, it was this. And, indeed this was the big problem ever.

"His Majesty Yuuri and I had seen and heard it by our own eyes and ears when His Highness Wolfram doing the act with Lady Elizabeth."

The teenager Great Sage knew it. His bestfriend must have seen it by himself or else he wouldn't cry like that. Inwardly, he grimaced. That Lady was indeed dangerous. He had warned the two about her and still this had happened. He did believe that von Bielefeld was innocent, even though, he still wasn't sure what had caused the loyal King's consort to commit such act.

"Are you sure, Lord Kevin?" he asked again.

The Weisberg's Lord narrowed his eyes. "Were you saying that I was lying, Your Eminence?"

Murata shook his head. "No." he confirmed. "What I was saying is, are you sure that His Highness von Bielefeld did it under his self consciousness?"

"What do you mean?" Gwendal asked, frowning.

Kevin just kept quiet.

"Are you sure he didn't do it under some spell or enchantment? We all know how deep is his love for Shibuya."

Kevin narrowed his eyes at the statement. The Great Sage was right about that. He knew that the blond Prince was very possessive of Yuuri but he also had hurt Yuuri during the night on the party. But, from what he could see this late afternoon, the Prince looked guilty and some sort of confused. He frowned. Maybe the Sage was right but then he shook his head before he spoke. "I don't know about any spell or enchantment but he did commit such act and he's guilty of the charge."

Murata sighed. "If that's the case, I'll need to talk with von Bielefeld and Shibuya himself." He said. "And you, Lord von Weisberg, why didn't you tell them the news about Shibuya's pregnancy?"

Gasps and shocks filled the room. Dark green eyes narrowed at Murata's black ones. "How did you know about it, Your Eminence? I believe that I didn't tell any soul."

"Ah…" Murata chuckled. "You know there's a certain someone that love snooping around my friend's room and he knows that my friend is expecting."

"Shinou." Kevin whispered.

"Yes, him."

Gunter just recovered from his earlier shock, speaking hurriedly. "But how? How could His Majesty get pregnant? He's a male and so does Wolfram!"

"Your Eminence," Gwendal said. "So, you're saying that all those throw ups, mood swings and food cravings are the same symptoms that could be found in pregnant woman?"

Murata nodded his head. "Yes, that's correct."

"I assume that Your Eminence knows how this is happening." Kevin interrupted. "From my medical and healing studies, I've never heard of any possible case of male could be impregnated."

"Well, let's just say that Shibuya is a special case," the Daikenja's reincarnation smiled. "He posses the original Maou's soul and that soul are from the perished tribe of mine, long time ago. When I was a Daikenja not Murata Ken."

"Original Maou?" Gunter asked, confused. "What were you saying, Your Eminence?"

Murata sighed. Looked like he had to repeat the things again. Walking to the vacant chair, he sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose before he settled down. "Okay, I'll tell you all about the Dark kingdom where all the double black came from," he said. "And their _special_ ability beside their powerful maryoku and different color from the other demons."

* * *

><p>This fic is going to end soon. Until next time...<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry, I've been lazy to reply to your reviews. **

**Warning: GRAMMAR ERRORS, OOC  
><strong>

**Enjoy the new chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: The Pregnancy<strong>

_He was in the old chamber of him, kissing his childhood friend. He didn't know why he was kissing the Lady but he should be with his _husband_, his _Yuuri_, right now. There was this nagging feeling telling him to stop his infidelity act towards his husband, towards his King. But, he couldn't stop it. Even if his mind told him to stop, Wolfram couldn't stop his body. As if his body glued to the floor and his lips locked permanently to the beautiful Lady in front of him._

"_Wolf…ram?"_

_The third ex-Prince cringed. That soft voice, he knew it really well, whom it belonged to. As if the spell to break the charm; that soft voice broke him from his stupor. Opening his eyes, revealing his beautiful emerald jewel-like orbs, he glanced at the door. At the opened door, there was standing his loyal and docile husband while beside him was a fury looking Lord Weisberg. _

_Shock and betrayal clearly painted on his husband's beautiful face._

_He paled. What in the Shinou's name just happened?_

"_Y-Yuuri…I-I—"_

"_What were you doing, Wolf?" his Yuuri's voice was soft and small. Telling him that the teen couldn't believe what was happening in front of his eyes. Maybe the double black was thinking all of these merely a lie, illusion or his high imagination._

_A sudden laugh from Yuuri made the whole thing worsen and he could feel the lump in his heart. "Wolf, I'm glad you're back… I missed you."_

_He felt guilty as he stared at the younger half-demon's face. There were tears cascading down the boy's soft cheeks. He wanted to say anything, anything to mend the broken heart of the boy but whenever he opened his mouth, there was nothing out of his mouth._

_When it happened, he was only able to utter two words._

"_Yuuri…I…" _

"_Ne, Wolf…" his Yuuri smiled with tears on his serene yet melancholic face. "Why didn't you come and see me after you've arrived?"_

"_Yuuri—" he tried._

"_I missed you and I'm glad you came back unharmed."_

"_Yuu—" he tried again but failed._

"_But, what are you doing in your old room? Shouldn't you come to our chamber?" his husband smiled, cutting his every possible answer. He knew and understood; the younger boy was trying to run away from the reality._

_The reality that _him_, Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld, had cheated on his King, his husband, Shibuya Yuuri. _

_He winced. _

"_Yuuri." the sultry voice called for his Yuuri. He turned his attention to the man in question. He gritted his teeth when he saw his love competitor's caring expression for his spouse. _

"_Kevin? What is it?"_

_The man's large, strong hand touched his Yuuri. He wanted to shout, lash out his anger and jealousy at the man but he didn't. He couldn't do anything because he knew he was guilty and seeing Yuuri wary of his incoming jealousy streak, only made it go downhill. _

"_You're crying," the dark haired demon said while he glared at him._

_Yes, his Yuuri was crying and he didn't need Kevin to point it out. He stared as his husband's face turned pale, touching his wet cheek before he stared at it with surprise._

"_Yuuri…" He finally managed to force the voice out of his throat while shame filled his heart. He didn't know why but seeing the double black's tear-streaked face made him forget about all his confessions to the blond Lady. He even had forgotten her existence next to him._

_Unconsciously, he walked to the front where Yuuri was standing. He was about to touch his beloved husband when the dark green haired demon shielded his Yuuri from him. His eyebrow twitched. He narrowed his eyes. What the hell?! _

"_What are you doing?" he growled._

_Kevin gave him his deadliest glare. What the?! How dare him? _

"_It was supposed to be my question, Lord Wolfram," the man hissed irately. "You as the King's consort have performed treason against the King by committing infidelity."_

_He flinched. That was so true. He couldn't say anything. He couldn't counter the attack._

"_If according to the Shin Makoku's law, the King or Queen's consort that committing adultery will have the death penalty as the punishment," Kevin said, still shielding the King from him – the husband, the cheating husband. "And here you are, Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld, have perpetrated that act and I as the witness wouldn't take this matter lightly. You should get punished."_

_He paled. He hated what the demon said but he was right. He was at fault and there was no punishment better than death. But… though, all of that. He still wanted to see Yuuri's response. To hear from his mouth. "Yuuri, I…I don't know why I acted like that. I swear to Shinou I was—"_

"_Was what, Wolf?" his sweet Yuuri said softly, cutting the rest of his words. There was a silent sobbing from the younger teen and he felt it when the demon Lord glaring at him. _

_However, he ignored the Lord. Yuuri was more important. "I don't know what I was doing. I—"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm tired," his beautiful Yuuri said and turned on his heel. "I'm going to rest in my chamber."_

_He flinched and panicked. No! Yuuri said he was going back to his room. Not their room. He quickly tried to find a word. "Yuuri, wait! I—!"_

Jolting from his nightmare, the blond demon's eyes went wild in panic and frantic. Wolfram heaved a relieved sigh when he realized he had just dreamt. He wiped the sweat from his face and looked at his and Yuuri's room…when was their room undergoing interior design?

And why their room looked like underground dungeon?

…

..

.

What the hell?!

That was not a dream! That was real! He was really in the dungeon! Standing up, emerald eyes narrowed as he looked at his surroundings. He was really in the dungeon. Then his eyes widened as realization finally hit him.

Yuuri.

His sweet Yuuri.

What had happened to his docile husband?

His last view on adorable Yuuri was his tear-strained face.

Panicking, Wolfram ran to the steel door and banged his fists, repeatedly. "Open the door!" he shouted for the first time after the faint spell. His voice a little hoarse and gruff from the disused. But, there was no movement or sound from the outside of his cell.

"Open the door, dammit! I need to see Yuuri! Open the door!"

He shouted, shouted… and kept shouted until his voice was raw and hoarse.

Seeing it was a feeble attempt, Wolfram tried to use his fire majutsu only to find it was cease to nothing when he was only able to light a small fire. He suspected that the higher ranking or more precisely Lord Kevin had used the maryoku binding majutsu to seal off his maryoku.

Slamming the fist onto that cold, hard, stone wall, Wolfram fell onto his knees. What the hell just happening? Why did all of this happen? Why he was betraying Yuuri's love and trust for him? Why he was enjoying kissing Elizabeth?

"Damn!" cursing silently, Wolfram could feel the angry and regret tears cascading down his cheeks. He had hurt Yuuri. This time for real. He didn't have any excuse to save himself…no, he wouldn't dare to find an excuse. After all, he was being unfaithful to his dear and only love.

How could…?

How could he do that?

"Yuuri…"

Covering his face using both of his palms, the blond Prince let out silent sobs. He didn't mean to do that! He loved Yuuri! Only Yuuri…but, why? What was his heart beating for his childhood friend? Groaning in frustration, Wolfram lifted his face up and stared heatedly at the cursed bracelet. Deeming the thing was the reason of his unusual act – he was right but he didn't know about it – he ripped the golden jewellery off his wrist and threw it at the far corner of his cell.

"Damn, if only I didn't let Elizabeth charm me!" he cursed again. Curling on himself on the hard floor, the proud Prince stared at the gold piece and felt his heart crushed. Again, because of Elizabeth, their relationship was going haywire.

And… this time, Wolfram wasn't sure if Yuuri would ever accept him, again. Ever again. Thinking about that possibility made his heart tighten painfully. Clenching the shirt on his chest, he grimaced. He couldn't accept this. This… this betrayal. His betrayal for Yuuri's love and trust.

Sniffing, again, the tears flowed down his cheeks smoothly. The proud demon Prince gritted his teeth in frustration and irritation. He wanted to shout and cry. Shouting to the whole world about the pain in his heart and how he had hurt his dear beloved husband.

And that was what he doing. He shouted, howled, cried…

Everything he could do to let out the pent-up emotions in his heart.

* * *

><p>A low, rumble of sad, melancholic howl echoed to the entire underground dungeon. Both males, scrunched their eyebrows together in an attempt to concentrate to the shout. They knew it without looking at the person that the shout belonged to only one demon.<p>

It was Wolfram's.

Walking faster in the direction of the howl, both men worn the same expression though one of them almost able to conceal the worry of his face. Murata walked along with brown haired soldier to the deepest part of the underground dungeon. Walking yet another stair down en route Wolfram's cell, Murata scrunched his nose – his glasses fell to the tip of his nose – as he passed the old jail that filled with filthy from the remaining bones of its victims.

Conrart saw that and forced a smile out of his tensed face. "Not liking what you see, Your Eminence?"

Murata just smiled and pushed his spectacles back to its place with a forefinger. "Well, I'd an experience in a jail and I wouldn't dare to say it was pleasant."

"Was it your first life?" Conrart asked, curious, while trying to fill the silence.

"No, it wasn't." Murata shook his head before he smiled. "It was during my life as the escapee from the Vietnam during the World War 2."

"Hm…I've heard about World War 2 when I visited Earth." Conrart mused. "And it wasn't pleasant to hear at all."

"Well, no one likes war." Murata shook his head. "And I'm glad there's no war in Shin Makoku at this time. Yuuri surely brings this world together in peace with his naïve, passionate mind and soul."

"Yes," was only Conrart's reply before he stopped at the farthest cell in the hallway.

Murata quirked his eyebrow before he heard a low, soft whimpers from the other side of the small compartment. "We've arrived."

"Yes."

Murata glanced at the whole place and frowned when he didn't see any single soul of guard. What was Lord von Weisberg doing? Why he didn't assign even one guard to watch Lord von Bielefeld? Scowling, Murata watched as Lord Weller took out a key from his jacket's pocket.

The sound of the key and keyhole clicking made the whimpers inside of the cell stop abruptly.

"Who's outside?" the voice was raw and hoarse. "Is anyone there? Let me see Yuuri! I need to see him!"

Conrart winced from hearing his little brother's desperate voice. Opening the cell door, he was welcomed with the blur of blond hair. Taking the sudden attack of the young demon, he twisted the demon's limb to the back due to the instinct.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Relax, Your Highness von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram blinked his eyes at the sudden light that seeping through his eyelids. Opening his eyes wider, he gaped when he just realized that it was his little big brother and the Great Sage.

"Conrart? Your Eminence? What're you two doing here?" he asked in bewilderment.

Conrart's jaw tensed while he freed the young demon. He stole a glance at the double black Sage and grimaced when Murata just waiting for him to tell the truth to the blond. He didn't want to be the one to announce the news and possibility. "Well, Wolfram. There are bad news and good news."

Wolfram's ears perked up.

"Good thing is Yuuri's pregnant with your child."

The blond Lord gasped at the news and quickly asked. "What about the bad news? Did the baby survive? H-How did Yuuri…"

"It's a long story and it seems it's fine but I want to tell you that your sentence will start tomorrow and the Ten Nobles will be attending."

Wolfram gasped again. Ten Nobles. It always wasn't good when it involving the Ten _Damn_ Nobles. Except his big brother and Gunter of course. Ten Nobles, the accusation, Lord Kevin, Yuuri… then, everything clicked in his mind. Yuuri! His eyes widened.

Conrart saw Wolfram just realizing the possibility. "Yes, there's a high probability that Lord Kevin will try to take this chance to propose to Yuuri and Ten Nobles will accept it."

"That damn demon!" the blond cursed, eyes narrowing. "I won't accept it! I'm still Yuuri's husband according to the law!"

Conrart bit his lip.

Murata sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're forgetting it, Lord von Bielefeld. You've betrayed your husband and have a relationship with a woman. By the law of Shin Makoku that consider as the betrayal and the punishment is a death sentence."

"I-I…" Wolfram stuttered, speechless. He didn't know… or rather couldn't say anything. Everything the great Sage said was right. He cheated on Yuuri. Even though, he was confused and befuddled about it, he did commit the acts. Giving up, the proud fire demon slumped against the wall, before he slowly slid down the stone wall, sitting on the dirty, cold, hard stone floor.

"Wolfram…" Conrart said uncertainly. He wanted to help his brother but seeing the younger demon like this…he wasn't sure what to do. "I just want to know," he said. "Did you really cheat on Yuuri?"

Emerald eyes looked up to see the set of brown orbs looking expectantly at him. He could feel lump formed in his throat. "I…" he paused, looking remorseful. Slowly, he nodded his head.

The brunet soldier sighed in distress. This was disaster. Now, Wolfram had really done it. "So, it was true? What did you do?"

"I kissed her and said I love her…" the Prince Consort's voice was quiet before he continued it. "…and Yuuri saw us."

Murata just quietly listened to the brothers' conversation. Now, he knew that Prince Consort von Bielefeld really cheating on his bestfriend and Lord von Weisberg didn't lie. 'This is difficult…but,' Murata thought was cut off when he saw the gleaming of the shiny object at the far corner of the cell.

'What's that?' he thought and walked to the corner, ignoring the depressed atmosphere surrounding the two brothers. Crouching down, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the gold bracelet. Slowly, he picked it up and stood up.

The double black Sage gasped as he could feel the slight maryoku in the jewelry. Snapping his head at the regretted fire demon, he spoke hurriedly. "Your Highness von Bielefeld," he called and Wolfram looked up to see the Sage. "May I know, who maybe the owner of this bracelet?"

Wolfram narrowed his emerald eyes as he saw the gold piece. "That was mine."

"And who might be gave you this?" Murata asked curiously.

"Why? It's not that important." Wolfram refused to say the Lady's name. "It doesn't have any importance in my problem here."

"You're wrong," Murata said, smiling his Cheshire cat's smile. "It may help you in tomorrow's meeting. So, may I know, who gave you this?"

The blond demon raised an eyebrow in hope. Immediately, he stood up from his sitting on the dirty floor and grasped the Sage's shoulder firmly. "Elizabeth gave it to me!" he said quickly. "But! Are you sure this can help me, how?"

"Hm…Lady Elizabeth." Murata mused and nodded his head. "Just wait for it, von Bielefeld. I might find something interesting from this."

* * *

><p>Knocking on the door to the Royal Chamber, Kevin waited for the affirmative. He waited, waited…and waited. But no response. Turning the knob clockwise, the dark green haired demon gingerly pushed the door open. Stepping inside the vast and elegantly decorated room befitting the Royalty, the ruler of Shin Makoku, he scanned the entire room before his eyes settled at the huge bed.<p>

Yuuri was still sleeping.

He sighed before he closed the door behind him. Slowly, he walked to the bed, careful not to create a single noise. Standing at the edge of the bed, Kevin descended on the fluffy material and sat down. He stared at the young face as Yuuri making a sad face. A drop of tear fell from the brink of the King's eyes and slowly slid down the younger male's face.

He grimaced.

"Yuuri…" he said softly as he caressed the soft, silken hairs.

Not expecting the reply, Kevin was surprised when finally the young King opening his tired eyes. "Kevin, what're you doing here?" Yuuri asked and glanced around the huge room. "Wh-Where's Wolfram?" he said and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Kevin gritted his teeth in annoyance. Why Yuuri was trying to find that demon when all the blond demon did was hurting him?! He took a deep breath to calm his heart down. Yuuri was sick and he would not do anything to hurt the young half-demon.

He forced a smile upon his lips.

"…Kevin? Where's Wolfram?" _his_ Yuuri asked again.

"Yuuri, you don't remember…?" he carefully asked. His dark green eyes searched through the boy's coal ones.

The double black's brows furrowed together as he tried to remember something. Whatever it was. After a moment, he shook his head in pure confusion. "No. I don't remember anything. What's it I suppose to memorize?"

Kevin shook his head. Looked like Yuuri had forgotten about it. Maybe, the stress and shock was too much for him and the pregnant boy's mind trying to erase the painful, hurt memories from his mind. Maybe, it was better if he changed the subject to something else.

"Yuuri, I need to tell you something," he said, smiling uneasily.

Yuuri raised his eyebrows in question.

The Lord of the Weisberg took a deep breath. Not wasting any time, he spoke it out loud. "Yuuri, you're pregnant."

"Uh…what?"

He sighed. 'This wouldn't be easy.' Running his fingers through his dark green locks, Kevin spoke carefully. "Yuuri, you're pregnant."

"P-Pregnant? Are you joking, Kevin?" Yuuri asked, smiling nervously. Why in the Shinou's name was Kevin saying that?

"No, I'm not playing with you, Yuuri," Kevin said. "All those symptoms that you'd are the symptoms that are found in pregnant woman."

"B-But, I'm not a woman!"

"I know," Kevin said in distress. "But, you're special, your soul that is."

Yuuri shook his head. No. He didn't understand this and where was Wolfram, his husband? "I-I need to talk to Wolf. Kevin, bring me to see Wolfram." he pleaded, all the while trying to move himself out of bed.

"NO." Kevin answered a bit harsh.

Yuuri jumped slightly. His eyes widened in surprise. "K-Kevin?"

Sighing, the tall demon grasped Yuuri's small shoulders, stopping him from moving out of bed. "Yuuri, listens here."

Yuuri nodded his head wordlessly.

"Lord Wolfram cheated on you and he did it with Lady Elizabeth."

Slowly, the words registered in his head. Wolfram, cheats, Elizabeth…his eyes widened in realization, in remembrance. He had forgotten that fact. That important fact. A drop of tear cascading down his cheek. Sobbing, the pregnant teen grasped the silk sheet until his knuckles turned white.

Kevin winced. He didn't like this. He hated seeing Yuuri like this. Leaning forward, he wrapped his long, muscular arms around the trembling boy's figure and hugged him tight.

"Forget him."

* * *

><p>2 more chapters... and, maybe I should pair Yuuri with Kevin? What I can't? Oh well...<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you for the review. Forgive me for being lazy to reply to each of your review. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Warning: unbeta'd/OOC/Grammar errors  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Decision<strong>

Midnight before the meeting – Blood Pledge Castle.

In the old library room of Blood Pledge Castle, the dark-haired teenager with glasses was looking into an old book that was covered in dust. The book looked like it hadn't touch for a long time. The teen, who was also a great Sage to the Shin Makoku sighed as he closed the book.

Not an information that he wanted.

"Your Eminence? Were you calling for me?"

Murata smiled upon hearing that soft, silky voice. Turning around to face the man in question, the bespectacled boy smiled before he placed the book down on the table to greet the man.

"Lord von Christ, I've been waiting for you." Murata said, and gestured to the chair across from him.

Gunter took a chair and eyed the books scattering on the table. Raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows, he picked on a book that was opened and read briskly. "Why are you reading a book about the potion?"

Murata grinned which earned him a curious look from the lavender haired demon. "I've something that will help Prince Consort von Bielefeld from the sentence."

"Really?! What's it your eminence?" the tutor asked hastily. His amethyst eyes beamed with hope and joy that he would be able to help the Little Lord Brat from the death sentence.

"His Highness von Bielefeld told me that this bracelet is given by Lady Elizabeth." He paused, showing the piece that was in his possession. "And I'm very sure that the first time I held onto this bracelet, I could feel the distinct of maryoku swirled inside of it."

"Hm…interesting," Gunter said in calm.

"But, I couldn't remember and find the spell that may be relates to this jewelry. I've heard one time, during in my one of lifes and it was a very powerful, love spell."

Murata sat in calm though he was quite disturbed when he didn't find out the information he wanted. Trusting the unique golden bracelet to the most knowledgeable demon in this world, Murata waited with patience as Gunter took his time to examine the jewelry.

After a long two minutes of silence, Gunter finally opened his mouth to speak. "This is indeed a very interesting and unique bracelet. I also can sense distinct maryoku from it. The odd craft on the sides…" he trailed off before amethyst orbs widening in remembrance. "I remember! This piece of jewelry was on one book that I read during my teenage years!" he cried in joy.

Standing abruptly, causing the chair to flipped back and fell to the floor, Gunter hastily walked or ran to the wooden shelves where the books where organized neatly. Flipping opened book by book, the lavender haired male demon squealed in joy when he found the exact thing he wanted. Spinning around, causing his haired to spun, Gunter immediately walked to his chair and sat.

Turning over to one page where he still remembered reading from it, amethyst orbs gleamed with joy. "This is it! The Cursed Bracelet!" he said and showed the page with an old drawing of the exact bracelet now in their possession.

Murata's glasses flashed as he grinned in triumph while reading the page. "My, my, I'm so glad I called for you, Lord von Christ. It seems like now; we only have to find evidence or rather a person who sold this piece to Lady Elizabeth."

"Lady Elizabeth…" Gunter shook his head in disbelief. "I know she loves Wolfram but I never knew she's desperate to take that love away from His Majesty." He paused. "And who might this person would be? Do you have any clue, Your Eminence?"

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, she would still be in that old, crook shelter that she called home," Murata grinned. "She better be remembered me. After all, it's been one thousand years."

* * *

><p>Yuuri woke up that morning with the worst headache he had ever experienced. Besides that, he also felt awfully warm and something heavy was pressed against his chest; almost tender and protectively.<p>

Groaning he pinched on the temple and glanced to the right side.

His eyes widened considerably when he saw that it was none other than the dark green haired demon; sleeping comfortably, while wrapping his arm around his chest. Fighting the migraine from bursting his head, he tried his best to push the taller and heavier demon away from him.

It was indecent and he was still tied to Wolfram. Though, the blond had cheated on him. Yuuri pushed that last thought away.

"Ke-vin!" Yuuri huffed in tired and pain. His migraine was getting worst. Trying but unsuccessfully pushing the older demon away, he placed his hands on arm that was holding him captive.

"Kevin, please wake up." He shook the arm on his chest. He shook it harder when the male still hadn't woke up. "Kevin!" Yuuri yelled, panting after the yell. He hadn't felt well, the headache and worst was to come when he felt a bile trying to rise up his throat.

"Ugh! Ke-vin! I'm feeling sick!" he covered his mouth using one hand. "Kevin! Wake up!"

Finally, after a long minutes of futile attempts, the dark lashes fluttered before the lids were opened, revealing dark green orbs blinking wearily at the younger half-demon. "…Yuuri?" he yawned and stared at the double black that was currently lying next to him.

"Kevin, I want to throw up!" Yuuri said, panicking.

Eyes widening in surprise, Kevin quickly got up from the bed and freed Yuuri in the process. Jumping from the bed, the pregnant boy dashed to the adjoined bathroom and a sound of vomit could be heard. The taller demon hastily ran towards the bathroom and saw Yuuri hurl near the toilet bowl.

"Are you okay?" Kevin said as he rubbed comforting circles around the younger one's small back.

Yuuri shook his head. The massive headache plus with the vomit made his head and stomach twist uglily in sheer discomfort. The harsh pants escaped his mouth as sweats covered his face. "I'm…no…good…" he winched with every word.

Not wasting any time, Kevin scooped the smaller male into his strong arms. Yuuri who wasn't even healthy enough, didn't complain as he let his body slump against the larger – and surprisingly comfortable enough – male. The dark haired demon carried Yuuri bridal style to the four-poster bed.

Dropping the light weighted teen onto his bed, Kevin sat on the edge of the bed. He stared down at the sweating teen and placed his hand on the forehead. He frowned when he felt the skin was burning a little.

Placing both of his hands on the forehead, he summoned his healing majutsu out and soon a light green was sporting in between the gap of Yuuri's head and Kevin's palms.

"Mm…" the double black moaned as the green light seeped into his head. It felt so good. It did help lightened his headache. He groaned when he felt no more of the comforting maryoku. "Kevin…"

"Shh…I'm going to heal your stomach," Kevin said as he forced his maryoku out to help blanched the stomach discomfort. After a few minutes, he glanced at the small teen and smiled at the relaxed face of the young king. "Are you feeling fine now?"

Yuuri nodded his head. "I'm fine." But, he then frowned when he remembered that Kevin shouldn't be with him and shouldn't sleep next to him. "Kevin, why did you sleep in my bed?"

Kevin ignored the frown marred Yuuri's sweet face. Holding onto the smaller hands, he smiled at the King. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep when I watched you last night. You've been crying till you slept…"

"…I'm sorry," Yuuri said, almost inaudible. Looking away, he retracted his hands from Kevin's grasp. "I'll be fine now…"

Kevin's fingers twitched as he wanted to hold that soft hands into his again. Watching the young King averted his gaze away, he could feel his heart crushed. He knew that Yuuri would always love the other demon, but still! He also loved the half-demon, even though, Yuuri was pregnant with that fire demon's child, he was still willing to accept him.

"Yuuri, listens here," he said as he kept his gaze locked with Yuuri's black mop of hair. But, the boy kept his face the opposite way. "Today afternoon, we'll be holding the meeting with Ten Nobles."

The double black gasped in surprise as he hastily snapped his head towards the young Lord. "Y-You mean…"

"Yes, they'll be informed about Lord von Bielefeld's infidelity and the sentence will be done accordingly." Kevin stated in a firm, grave voice.

"D-Don't tell me that the sentence is…" Yuuri trailed of. He couldn't say the exact word. "It's…"

"According to Shin Makoku law, the King or Queen's consort will be sentence with death sentence if they are proved to commit the infidelity."

Yuuri's eyes watered. No, they couldn't just kill Wolfram like that. He was still a King and he would change the law. His word should be a law but here Ten Nobles' word was law. "No…" he trembled violently. "No…they can't kill Wolfram. They can't kill him! I won't allow it!" he tried to sit up, but failing.

Kevin held the hysteric pregnant half-demon down the bed, grasping on the shoulders, he whispered comfort words over Yuuri's ears. "It's fine Yuuri. If you don't want the dead sentence, just tell them."

Yuuri shook his head, tears falling down. "No, no, no! They won't hear me! They're always like that! Ignoring my words! Now, is not different!"

"Then, I'll help you." Kevin said, taking Yuuri's attention. "If I combine your power and mine, you'll be able to help Lord von Bielefeld to escape the death but I won't be sure if they allow him to come here in the capital of Shin Makoku again. He maybe ban from entering the capital and take down his title as the Lord and Prince Consort."

"C-can't you do it?" Yuuri asked, there was slight hope in his heart. Though, he couldn't be with Wolfram, it was still good than dead. He was willing to severe his relationship just he could protect his husband. "C-can I s-save Wolfram from execution?"

Kevin nodded, his expression grim and serious. He didn't like it one bit but Yuuri love Wolfram too much and the death of the blond demon might be the death of the young double black. Heaving a heavy sigh, he reached out to wipe Yuuri's tears. "It'll be fine, I promise you."

* * *

><p>Near afternoon – two or three hours before noon.<p>

The carriage arrived at the Spitzberg Castle. A lone figure walked out of the compartment and smiled as he saw the host. "Lord von Spitzberg, nice to meet you!" Murata greeted cheerily.

The Lord of the castle smiled broadly, his ever loyal servant, Raven, walked next to him to escort the two nobles. Stepping to the front, Lord Stoffel grabbed the smaller hand and shook it with great effort.

"Your Eminence! It's a great honor to see you came to my place! It made me feel important!" he boasted.

Murata inwardly chuckled. This man never stopped from amused him. he shook his head to shoo the thought and grinned. "Well, Lord von Spitzberg, actually, I came here for one reason and that reason is I bring Lady Elizabeth to Blood Pledge Castle for a very secret reason." He said and added inwardly, 'Though, you two will not like it when the reason came out broadcasts to the whole kingdom, world even.'

"Oh my! Is His Majesty finally wanting to take Lady Elizabeth as his Queen?!" he cried in pure joy at the thought that Yuuri finally going to divorce his proud husband and married beautiful Elizabeth instead.

"Well, it did have something to do with Shibuya indeed but please call for her, I'll wait in the carriage. It's a bit urgent actually." Murata said softly and watched as Stoffel called for Raven to bring his niece now.

Raven the wordlessly followed the man's order. About quarter of hour later, the beautiful Princess was spotted next to her uncle. She smiled as she saw the Sage leaning against the carriage.

Murata gave a toothy grin at the Lady as his glasses flashed mysteriously, making his expression unreadable. "Lady Elizabeth, nice to see you."

Elizabeth curtsied a bit before she smiled. "Your Eminence, nice to see you too. I heard you ask for my presence in Blood Pledge Castle?"

"Yes, and we'll move now. We need to stop at one place before we go to Blood Pledge Castle." Murata said, sending a sly gaze at the Lady – which made Elizabeth's eye twitch – before he asked the Lady to enter the carriage first. "Lady first."

* * *

><p>One more chapter and an epilogue.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

**Reply to the review:**

**Nickesha: **Haha! No, he won't go after Wolf. After all, I despise MuraWolf pairing the most.

**Pikeebo:** Murata has a very important role in this fic. After all, he's the Wise Man :) and Sorry for the confrontation between the witch and Elizabeth, I didn't write it. I hope the ending satisfy you.

**MegumiHana: **Here you are! :)

**damons-hot-as-hell : **More for you :)

**Ukeliciousness: **Haha, stupid bitch...lol. I hate Elizabeth too. Never like her.

**kim:** Thanks! Update is here.

**Guest: **I'm sorry for the late update but it's here now.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys! Cheers!**

**Warning: OOCness and Grammar errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Final Moment<strong>

Yuuri was standing in front of the main stairs that leading to hallways that led to the Round Table room. At the right side of him, Lord Kevin von Weisberg was dutifully standing with one hand on his sword and at Yuuri's left side was his godfather, Lord Conrart Weller. Behind him were Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Lord Gunter von Christ, two of the aristocrats.

Smiling, the tired pregnant King greeted every guest that coming. He stood there, while Kevin holding onto his arm; worried if the young King would faint. Ignoring the glances and whispers from every head of Ten Nobles, Yuuri just kept greeting and telling them to wait in the round table room while he waiting for the others that had yet to arrive.

After about half an hour standing, finally, the last carriage arrived and walking out of the small compartment was Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld. The blond haired Lord raised an eyebrow when he first saw the Lord of Weisberg. His eyes narrowed when he watched the dark green haired demon was holding onto the King's arm almost tenderly. His eyes sharpened when he saw none of his nephew's figure.

"Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld, welcome." Yuuri greeted with a fake smile.

Stepping to greet the young King, he asked one question that had been plaguing his mind since he stepped down from the carriage. "Where's my nephew? Why Lord Kevin is here?" he asked with slight distaste in his voice.

Yuuri's smile faltered as Wolfram's uncle narrowed his emerald eyes. He immediately tried to unhook Kevin's arm from his, which made him look even guiltier in the eyes of the head of Bielefeld.

Unfortunately, the handsome shoulder-length haired demon tightened his hold on Yuuri's slender arm and smiled at the Lord that currently was seething with anger. "You'll see him later. Why don't we enter first? I'm sure the other aristocrats are waiting for us." He answered for Yuuri and motioned for the demon Lord to walk.

Waltorana reluctantly walked beside the King and behind them was Conrart, which was exceptionally quiet. Very quiet that if one squinted enough, they would see the soldier's shoulders were trembling with silent anger. The four of them walked to the direction of the Round Table room.

The walk to the dreaded room filled with uncomfortable silent. Yuuri was stealing glance every one minute at the blond Lord, Kevin was serious – waiting for the result of Lord Wolfram's sentence, Waltorana was being suspicious at the King and his ex-fiancé, and Conrart was planning an escape if his brother didn't manage to escape the death sentence.

A few minutes of walk finally stopped when huge double mahogany doors were spotted. Kevin let go of Yuuri's arm which the half-demon sighed inwardly in relieved. The guards opened the doors for the King and Yuuri stepped inside before the other two followed – Conrart had left behind since he wasn't one of the nobles. The other nobles that had arrived first, standing as esteem for their King.

Silently, Yuuri sat on his chair, at the head of the table – it was then the Ten Nobles took their seats – while Kevin sat next to him. Since, this was different meeting and the Ten Nobles wasn't about to question the double black – which they probably did the moment Wolfram's case was brought into – Yuuri had told Gunter to prepare a chair for him and spare chair to his right side for Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

Glancing around the faces of the older demons, Yuuri sighed tiredly – his health still wasn't improved even though Kevin had helped healing him. Smiling, he greeted the aristocrats. "Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." The Ten Nobles – including Kevin – said in unison.

"First, I want to thank everyone who is present here," Yuuri smiled, however, his smile didn't reach his eyes – everyone of the Ten Nobles was aware of this except Lord Stoffel who was snickering toward Lord von Bielefeld and proud noble was glaring at the other.

"You're _very welcome_, Your Majesty!" Stoffel said and grinned widely.

Yuuri just raised an eyebrow at the peculiar act. 'What's wrong with him?' he shook his head. 'Maybe he's at his moment again.'

"Anyway, the reason why I called for this meeting is because I want to relay very important news."

Kevin's eye twitched. Glancing to the side, where the King was sitting, he took a deep breath. "It's two, Your Majesty."

The black haired King grimaced. Why did Kevin have to bring it now? He could feel his eyes watered at the thought of the fire demon. Taking a very long and deep breath, he nodded his head. "Yes, there are two important news."

"So, it's," Waltorana interrupted. "But, may I know, why Lord Kevin von Weisberg is here?"

"Well, it's the first reason why I called for this audience." Yuuri said. "I hope you all will be patient since I'll explain the reason why I brought Lord Kevin here with me."

The other kept their ears opened for the incoming news. Gunter was looking at the King in slight disappointment while Gwendal just glared at the dark green haired Lord. He didn't like it when Kevin correcting Yuuri about the two important news and it was evidence that how the King's ex-fiancé was really trying to discard his baby brother from the King's side. Silently, he grunted.

"Lord Kevin, could you please stand up?" Yuuri asked calmly.

Kevin smiled at the half-demon and stood. Eyeing the faces in the round table, Kevin smirked when he saw Lord Waltorana was glaring hole at him. Meanwhile, Lord Stoffel couldn't wait to hear the second news, which he assumed was the proposal King Yuuri would make for Elizabeth.

Repeating the words that he had rehearsal during the earlier confrontation with Gunter and Gwendal, Yuuri said, "We all know that Weisberg land has been long existed before the creation of Shin Makoku by His Majesty Shinou. Before Shinou's reign, the Lord from Weisberg has been in control of the kingdom that now we called by the name of Shin Makoku. So, here, I, as the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku giving half of my power to Lord Kevin von Weisberg so that he shares the right to rule this land. His order is the same with my order, only I can revoke his command but if it's involving the others, Ten Nobles, the cabinet will hold the last decision." He then added. "Before you all start to question me, I'd Lord Gwendal von Voltaire and Lord Gunter von Christ as my two witnesses from the Ten Nobles."

Proudly, Kevin took out the parchment that he had brought earlier to the room, unrolling the piece of paper; he showed it to the whole room to see the signatures in there.

A loud slam on the table was heard.

From the source was Waltorana standing with rage and displeased. "Your Majesty, I don't like how you handle this matter. You should consult with all of us, the Ten Nobles."

Glaring at the impatient Lord reminded Kevin of Lord Wolfram. Like uncle like nephew. Impatient. He gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't." Yuuri said calmly. "We all know that every matter of Weisberg land has to be handled secretly and we all know that as the oldest land in Shin Makoku, Weisberg holds the power but it was because the previous Kings and Queens didn't acknowledge that we almost forget that Weisberg ever exist. Even if we ask the people of Shin Makoku, maybe they'll not know about the existence of Weisberg."

"But—!"

Yuuri held his hand up to shut the Lord's mouth. "Let me speak first," he gave a firm order, which made Waltorana sit on his seat grudgingly. "The reason I'm giving this power to Lord Kevin is because it isn't fair that all of you, the Ten Nobles have the power because of your lands and Lord Kevin doesn't. As a part of Shin Makoku, Weisberg has it fair share in controlling this kingdom and since it's the oldest land, Lord Kevin has more control than the Ten Nobles."

Waltorana bit his bottom lip, but he didn't have anything to counter the smart remark from the King.

"Your Majesty, may I speak?" the Lord with red-pink hair raised his hand.

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, you may Lord von Karbelnikoff."

"Well, I do understand where Your Majesty stands here." He said calmly. "I understand that we've long ignored Weisberg that it didn't even paint on the map. But, I don't exactly fancy the idea that Lord Kevin here has more power than the Ten Nobles."

"Thank you," Yuuri said; clearing his throat, he smiled. "Well, practically, you all here are older than me, right?"

The nobles nodded their heads wordlessly – except for Kevin, Gunter and Gwendal.

"So, you should know about the history that Weisberg ruled this land before Shinou exclaimed the kingdom."

Again, another nod.

"Therefore, you should know that it isn't fair that the supposed ruler of Shin Makoku is cast aside and you all are given the power to rule."

"Still, he has the same power as the King is ridiculous!" Waltorana rejected.

Yuuri sighed. "Yes, Lord Kevin almost has the same power as me but as I said, I can revoke his order and if it's involving the others, the Ten Nobles will hold the last decision."

There was silence hung round the room.

Glancing at the faces in the room, Yuuri glanced to his side and met with Kevin's concerned eyes. Standing up, the young King smiled. "So, I take it that no one is disagree with Lord Kevin von Weisberg made as one of the ruler in this Kingdom."

Again, Yuuri stopped to hear any disagreement.

Hearing nothing except for some grunts and sighs, Yuuri took a deep breath before he made an official announcement. "Then, from now on, it is official that Lord Kevin holds the power in the cabinet. From today on, he'll be acknowledged publicly."

Kevin smiled at the shorter double black and said softly, "Thank you, Yuuri."

That soft look didn't go unnoticed to all the nobles. They eyed the two skeptically and suspiciously. The Lord of Weisberg was pretty close with the King and the way the King allowed Lord Kevin was also pretty obvious.

"So, what's the second news?" Lord Stoffel von Spitzberg said hurriedly. He couldn't wait for the news. He was very sure that the King would propose to Elizabeth. And if it was a yes, then, he would have a control over the young, inexperienced King. Stoffel smiled smugly.

Yuuri visibly flinched at the impatient voice; he was still standing with Kevin at his right side. The other man nodded his head at the younger one. Yuuri replied by shaking his head. No. Wolfram was his husband. He would take the responsibility.

"Actually," the double black paused. Again, he shook his head. "I can't do this…" he muttered, eyes watering.

Kevin took a long, deep breath before he smiled at the King. Smiling reassuringly, he placed his hands on the half-demon's shoulders and softly forced him to sit down. Yuuri just complied with the command and sat quietly. Looking down he missed the whispers and suspicious gazes from the Ten Nobles.

Clearing his throat, the young demon said with a firm voice full with authority. "Before I'm going to say anything about the second news that you all are waiting for, first, I want to invite someone into this room."

As soon as Lord Kevin finished his speech, the door to the outside opened, revealing the Prince Consort and both of his sides stood the two soldiers, holding captive the blond Prince.

Yuuri's onyx orbs instantly flew to his husband's figure and Wolfram's eyes immediately locked into those deep abysses. Their gazes however broke when Kevin cleared his throat and said in full jealousy. "Our honorable guest for today is Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Waltorana slammed his hands on the table; fury filled his blue orbs. "What's the meaning of this?!" he shouted and pointed at his nephew's direction. "Why is Prince Consort Wolfram being held like a prisoner?!"

"He's the prisoner." Kevin snapped. His eyes glinted dangerously. "Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld here, have committed infidelity toward his husband the King and while his husband is pregnant with his child."

Loud gasps erupted in the room.

"What were you saying, Lord von Weisberg?"

"Holy Shinou! This is nonsense!"

"What is going on?!"

"How could a man being pregnant?!"

And some more questions threw at the three people in the room; King Yuuri Shibuya, Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld and Lord Kevin von Weisberg.

"This is fraud! I won't accept this, Lord Kevin! I want evidence!" Waltorana bellowed in pure anger. Standing in his place, he glared at the dark, green haired demon. "My nephew would never do such a shameful act! Especially if His Majesty is pregnant!"

"Right." Kevin gritted his teeth and shot the suspect a pointed look. "What is your answer to that question Prince Wolfram?"

Hanging his head down, the once proud demon barely spoke with shame filled his voice. "He's right, uncle." He paused and there were gasps around the room. "I was cheating on Yuuri."

Yuuri's breath hitched. He heard it with his own ears. Wolfram, his husband, said it by his own mouth. He knew it. It was inevitable. It was the truth after all. He saw it by his own eyes. But… he still loved him. He loved the man. The proud demon.

A drop of tear cascading down his smooth cheek.

"!" Waltorana was speechless. Staring wide-eyes at his beloved nephew, slowly, he fell down on his chair and slumped against it. "…Wha-what? W-Wolfram? What were you talking about?"

"Your Highnesses heard that?" Kevin interrupted. "This is the second reason why this meeting is planned." He continued when the Ten Nobles were still in very deep shock. "As you can hear, Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld has convicted the shameful act of betrayal to the King, his husband by having a relationship with a woman."

"K-Kevin, stop." Yuuri pleaded. He didn't need to hear this anymore. He just wanted to go out. Far from this room, far from everyone.

Wolfram turned his eyes as he heard the soft plea. "Yuuri…" he said quietly. 'I'm sorry.'

However, the man didn't stop. "According to the law of Shin Makoku, the King or Queen's consort who committing adultery will have to get punished by death sentence."

Now, the King's eyes widened. What did Kevin mean by his words? And didn't the dark green haired demon promise him not to harm Wolfram? Touching the man's arm, he tugged it to get the attention. "Kevin, w-what did you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Yuuri." was the man's answer. Eyes locked with the crowd around him.

"What?–" before the King could ask, there were roars of anger and unsettled noises.

"This is a shame to the King!"

"Oh my Shinou! Th-this is…"

"How could a Prince Consort do this shameful act?!"

"My, my…" a sigh. "A stupid young hormone."

"This act promises a death punishment!"

"I agree! We can't just let it know to the other kingdoms and show how weak our King is!"

"Prince Consort Wolfram needs to be punished severely!"

Gunter abruptly stood from his chair during the intense arguments and protests. "Please, Your Highnesses!" he shouted. "Give Prince Consort a chance to explain or stand for himself."

Lord Stoffel stood from his chair. Eyes blazed with fire. "What chance?! He already admitted it! That was a disgrace to the King!"

"Maybe, there's something more to it that Your Highnesses don't know."

"Thank you, Lord von Christ, you may sit now." The new voice inside of the room, making all heads turn at the direction of the opened door.

"Your Eminence!" Gunter said in shock and relief. Nodding to the shorter male, he quietly sat down. Now, the Sage was here. Everything would be fine and normal again.

"M-Murata?" Yuuri woke from his fear of his husband's execution. Not even bothering to wipe his tears, he stuttered out. "W-What are you doing here?"

Smiling at the King, the great Sage adjusted his glasses. "Shibuya, don't worry. Nothing will harm your beloved husband. Leave this to me." he paused and scanned the room, stopping at Lord Kevin. "Lord, von Weisberg. Greetings to you."

"Your Eminence, what're you doing here? I believe you've no reason to come in here." The voice laced with annoyance and irritation. "This is a meeting between the King, Ten Nobles and Lord of Weisberg only."

"Lord von Weisberg." Murata started quietly. His voice held a firm tone to it. "You're forgetting my status here as the great Sage. I can make my appearance wherever I want and desire. No one can oppose me except the King."

Yuuri just kept quiet as he watched the words being changing between the two people. He had been holding his breath and he was eager to know what Murata's scheme was. He trusted the man even if the sin and crime had been proven true.

"I'm sorry about my rudeness," Kelvin bowed. "But, I just want to know your plan of coming here."

"Oh, really?" the double black Sage smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "But from what I could hear, you don't welcome my coming here."

"It wasn't my intention," the dark green haired demon said begrudgingly. He had almost forgotten that the man in front of him was the great Sage. "I was just forgotten. This matter needs the quick act. The Prince needs to be punished."

"Kevin!" Yuuri cried in panic. The demon lied to him. What Kevin had told him was opposite of what he told the Ten Nobles. "You promised to me!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Kevin said coldly, yet softly. 'I'm going to make you mine, Yuuri. Even if I've to use the dirty way. Even if I've to lie to you.'

The Prince Consort just watched the scene with interest and dread. He couldn't wait to know what the great Sage had found from the bracelet and he was very sure that Murata wouldn't disappoint him. But, judging from Yuuri's expression he knew that he had again hurt the teen's heart. When he confessed the crime he had convicted, he did see how the double black's face paling considerably and a drop of tear falling from Yuuri's beautiful eyes. His heart ached. He wanted so much to hug the young King, to comfort him with gentle words and gestures but he couldn't.

"K-Kevin…y-you!" Yuuri stared wide-eyes. He couldn't believe it. The man lied to him. He trusted Kevin but he lied to him.

The dark green haired demon ignored the King as he stared into Murata's glasses eyes. "So, if you please, could you explain your coming here, Your Eminence?"

Murata just smiled before he gestured to the door and said loudly. "Come in!"

The door opened by itself and all the aristocrats gasped and began murmuring between themselves upon seeing the unexpected guests.

Both of the guests were being held by two guards.

"Lady Elizabeth and…" Waltorana asked in confusion.

Murata smiled. "Well, let's me introduce our guests first. As everyone knows, this is Lady Elizabeth. Niece to Raven-san. While, this old woman here is Crook Elise."

"Who?" Lord Spitzberg asked. "Why is she here with Lady Elizabeth?"

"Well, maybe you don't know her from her real name. So, that's to say she also being recognize as the Old Witch."

Upon hearing the famous name, all the Ten Nobles, Wolfram and Kevin gasped. Meanwhile, Yuuri just looked with bafflement. Murata grinned when he watched the different expressions.

"What was the famous, evil witch doing here?!" Waltorana bellowed.

"Maa, maa… calm down, Lord von Bielefeld." The Sage said calmly. "I'm going to explain it just now. Please be patient." He then turned toward the guard. "Please bring Lady Elizabeth to the front."

The guard still holding the Lady's hands walked to the front. All the while, Elizabeth looked down with guilt and fear on her beautiful face. She couldn't look up to Wolfram's bewilderment face. Now, all her secret would be exposed and Wolfram would hate her.

'Curse you, Your Eminence!' she cursed mentally. Hating the double black Sage for discovering her crime.

Smirking, the glasses teenager adjusted his glasses. "My coming here is to clean the conviction that has been thrown to the Prince Consort Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"What are you saying, Your Eminence?" Kevin questioned, his eyes were hard. "He already admitted his wrong-doing and sin."

"Yes, I know but," Murata paused. "This crime was not done by his conscious mind. He had been in a spell when he done the deed. He couldn't control his act and feeling. All of that was the act of Lady Elizabeth here."

"WHAT?!" Wolfram shouted from his place in surprise. What the hell was Elizabeth thinking? Glaring at the guilty Lady, he yelled angrily. "Elizabeth, was it true?!"

The blonde Lady just looked down. She was shaking with fear and anger that she couldn't speak of anything. Fisting her dress, Elizabeth could feel the tension grew bigger.

"_ELIZABETH_!" Wolfram bellowed in anger. He couldn't hold it, even if he was facing the Ten Nobles. Manner be damned! He didn't care!

"Wolf…" Yuuri said, voice quiet. He was surprised when he heard the news. Also, the anger from Wolfram kind of scared him. The blonde was really angry, livid and all of those synonyms.

That soft voice. Soft voice of Yuuri always managed to calm him down. No matter how angry he was. It was always Yuuri. His King. His beloved. "Yuuri…"

However, their conversation was halted to a pause when Kevin voiced his unsatisfaction. "I don't understand." Kevin glared at the fire-demon and added. "What is the meaning of this Your Eminence? Lady Elizabeth? I believe all individuals that present in this room are waiting for the explanation."

"I have no problem to explain but I'm very sure that that lady Elizabeth and old lady here willing to explain to all the nobles here."

The beautiful lady flinched visibly. She looked at Wolfram's enraged face before she looked at Lord Stoffel and all the others. Fidgeting, the blonde haired lady was about to open her mouth but shut it.

"What's it, Elizabeth?" Wolfram glared. "Tell us what had you done to me?"

"Wolf…" Yuuri said, standing from his place next to Kevin. He was about to cross to where the fire demon was but halted when a foreign hand grabbing his wrist. Looking down, Yuuri saw Kevin glaring. "Kevin?"

"Sit down, Yuuri." the dark green haired demon said, tightening his grip.

The young king winced. "Kevin that's hurt. Let me go, I want to go to Wolfram."

"No. You're to stay here with me."

"What's going on?" Waltorana asked in suspicion when he saw the two were playing tug-a-war. He eyed the two before his eyes darted to his nephew. "Wolfram?" he asked when he saw Wolfram gritting his teeth.

"Lord Kevin?" Stoffel asked in wary. The two acted as if they were having lovers' quarrel. He couldn't have that; it would ruin his plan to marry Yuuri with Elizabeth.

"Let him go, Lord Kevin," the fire demon finally protested. "Yuuri has said he doesn't want it."

"…Wolfram."

"You don't have the right to talk Lord Wolfram," Kevin glared. "Yuuri is no longer your husband. You have no right for him."

"Yuuri hasn't divorced me and I'm still his husband."

"Well, you did commit the act and found guilty, thus, automatically breaking your marriage with him."

A cough interrupted the two men.

"Excuse me," the old witch grinned, showing her crook, yellow teeth and some of it were gone. "I believe that I'm not needed here. I was just following this lady here and nothing more."

"You witch!" Elizabeth roared her ugly side, long gone her soft and sweet natures. "I maybe to blame but you did accept the payment!" she accused and pointed a finger at the king. "And you! I hate you for stealing Brother Wolfram from me and forced him to marry you to cover for your broken engagement with Lord Kevin!"

Yuuri invisibly paled. "N-No… I—"

"Yes, you did you fake of a king!"

"Shut your mouth, Lady Elizabeth!" Kevin roared.

"Elizabeth!" Wolfram roared.

She ignored the two men and then smiled evilly at the shocked Ten Nobles. "Yes, I did all of that. I did it because I love Brother Wolfram and I want him to be with me."

"So, that means, Prince Consort Wolfram wasn't guilty." Lord Waltorana heaved a sigh. Not even fazed with the crazed lady. He then stood up and faced the other nobles. "So, the case of Prince Consort Wolfram committed the shameful act is dismissed and he is found innocent."

A crazy laughter erupted in the room.

All heads turned to the high-pitch voice. There, at the right side of the door, Elizabeth was smirking dangerously.

"Don't think you all will end this easily." She turned her head to Yuuri. "For you, the cursed double black, you'll receive the consequences for all of this!"

Murata's eyes widened. He remembered the things that happened in the carriage. The witch had given something to the blonde haired lady. He swiped his head at the old witch and saw the woman grinning. She was clearly enjoyed the show.

"Don't tell me…" he paused and saw Elizabeth bring out some small stone. A small bluish red stone. She then held the stone at Yuuri's direction and smirked evilly. "Shibuya, dodge!"

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock and astonishment. He saw as the red deathly flash came directly at him before his vision was blocked and he saw Wolfram's reassuring smile.

He paled.

"I'll protect you."

_No. _

"I love you, Yuuri."

_No._

"Take care."

_Wolfram._

And the majutsu sent a strong impact that the prince consort was sent flying and fell on top the stunned king. All eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. The Ten Nobles were stunned and Lord Kevin was too shock to move. Murata already captured the old witch and bound her with his binding maryoku that Shinou used to imprison the Originator in his soul. Meanwhile, Elizabeth stood stun; she couldn't believe it, she hit her beloved brother instead of the fool king. She cried when the realization hit her; Wolfram was bleeding profusely.

Black orbs wide opened. The short and quick incident still didn't register in his mind. When he felt the wetness on his hand then he blinked his eyes and glanced at the unmoving body.

Slowly, he sat up and cradled the prince. Grasping Wolfram's back, Yuuri grimaced when he felt the slickness of the thick liquid. Slowly, he brought his hand to his view and gasped.

It was a lot of blood.

Wolfram's blood.

He screamed.

"No, no, no! NO! WOLFRAM!"

- END -

* * *

><p>Oh no, Wolfram! The long final chapter and that's it. I'll leave it to your imagination. Forgive me for skipping the part where Murata and Elizabeth met with the old witch. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. Sorry for the late update, I've the tendency to leave my story when it has about one or two chapters leaves and focus on my other stories. After this I'll focus on my fic, Valentines Gift. I've been neglecting it and I'll finish it - the lemon is hard, I still had the hard time to write lemon.<p>

Then, this leaves the epilogue and it's quite long for an epilogue. It has M-rated content for the warning. In this last chapter, you'll know who Yuuri ends up with. Perhaps Kevin or Murata or Conrart or even Wolfram *if he's still alive*?

One review from each of you will make the update faster since I've already written the epilogue.


	33. Epilogue

**First of all, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Finally, the last chapter. Enjoy the smut.**

**Warning: Bad grammar, M-rated stuff *You know what I mean. Lemon goodness!* Yaoi, you've been warning!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_Seven years later…_

The warm from the sun waking the blonde haired demon up. Lifting his right arm, he tried to cover the light from blinding his eyes. He groaned in irritation. Couldn't the sun just wait for maybe another hour to rise and shine?

But, it was unreasoning of him.

He couldn't stop the sun.

Rolling to the other side of the bed, with eyes still closed, his hands searching for the warm that was his husband. Unsuccessful, he groaned in annoyance. Where was Yuuri? That was why he had slept again like a log and sprawling like an eagle. However, since, he had married to the double black; he had been able to stop his wild sleeping pattern by hugging the other in his arms. But, whenever Yuuri was not in the bed, he would turn back to his old sleeping habit.

Forcing the tired eyelids open, the fire demon blinked for a few times to adjust the amount of light entering his eyes. Opening his eyes wide, emerald orbs searched for the double black with caramel skin. "…Yuuri?" he said softly and pushed himself up to sit on the bed.

There was none of his husband's figure and the bed was cold.

"It's cold…" he mumbled to himself.

But, then his attention was diverted to the door where the soft click was. He smiled as he saw the person who entering the room. It was none other than Yuuri. His spouse. The young man was wearing a white, fluffy bathrobe and his hair was still half-wet from the shower he had just taken. His eyes lingered at bit longer at the small portion of naked skin his husband shown where his lean chest was clear.

Smirking, Wolfram knew that beneath that bathrobe was nothing. Yuuri never worn anything after he had taken a bath excepted for the white bathrobe that he had persistent the double black to wear it instead of towel.

He grinned.

Well, why doesn't he use this chance giving to him?

"Yuuri," he called.

The young King jolted in surprise. Glancing at where the bed was, he smiled nervously. "Wolf, you're awake?" he said and sauntered to the bed. "And here I was making sure that I don't make too much noise." He pouted.

The blond demon shook his head. "No, I'm already awake before you came in." glaring at the curtains, he then said heatedly. "And today, I'll make sure that we change the curtains in our room. I don't want the sunlight to worm their way inside every morning. It disturbs my sleep."

"Hm…" Yuuri hummed and sat on the bed. He eyed the blonde Prince. "Still sleepy?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No, I'm not." He paused. "Hey, did you take the bath at the Maou's Bathroom?"

"Mm…" Yuuri nodded his head and smiled. "I love taking bath in there. The pool is spacious and the water is quite hot."

"You can just ask the servants to prepare the right temperature for you in the adjoined bathroom." Wolfram chided. "I don't like it when people are staring at my husband when he just walks naked under his bathrobe."

The double black kept smiling. Carefully, he leaned his head against the hard chest. "You're jealous again, Wolf. There's nothing wrong with those people."

One blonde eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Wrapping his arms possessively around the slightly smaller man's torso, he let his chin rest on his spouse's head. "You're always oblivious." He said and paused as he tightened his embrace. "That's why I always jealous since I've to protect you from the perverts."

Yuuri just chuckled and placed his hands on the fire demon's hands. "Don't worry, you're the only one I love." He said and turned his head so their lips met in a brief kiss.

The older male responded to the sloppy kiss by turning the light kiss into a deep and passionate one. The two men battled for the dominance but soon the fire demon held the winner card. Eagerly, Wolfram traced every corner of his husband's warm and wet mouth. Touching all of Yuuri's sensitive spots, he heard the younger one sigh in content.

Still kissing the double black, Wolfram pushed the other down to the bed and hovered on top of the double black with one of his knees between his husband's legs and the other at the right side of Yuuri's left leg.

Breaking the kiss, Wolfram trailed wet kisses along the King's jawline to his neck and stopped at his nipple. Taking a moment to admire the pink nub, he then darted his tongue and gave a lick to the nub.

Yuuri moaned and arched his back, silently asking for more.

The fire demon couldn't argue with that. Willingly, he placed his mouth over the pink nipple and began sucking and biting on the sensitive skin. His left hand started to tweak and rub on the other nub while his other hand wormed its way toward the tie that held his husband's bathrobe in place. He then moved his mouth and gave the other nipple the same treatment.

The younger male kept moaning and arching his back to meet with the hot contact. He loved it when Wolfram sucking and nibbling on his nipples. It felt so good. "Wolf…" he moaned and gasped. "Ah!"

The blonde had grabbed his erection and started pumping him slowly.

Grinding toward the hand, Yuuri almost came when the pleasure was becoming unbearable. The double pleasures from Wolfram played with his nipple and arousal, making him almost lose himself.

"…P-please…"

Wolfram took a moment to stop his ministration and stared down at the writhing young man. "Please what, Yuuri?" he asked while his hand still working on Yuuri's shaft. His other free hand played with the King's balls, tugging and rolling it between his fingers.

The younger husband shook his head. "…I…Wolf…"

"What is it, Yuuri?" the fire demon taunted. He wanted to hear it from the half-demon's mouth. Still in a playing mood, he descended down and gave a lick at the underside of his lover's cock.

"Wolf…!" Yuuri shuddered. It was his most sensitive place on his manhood and yet, the demon played him like that! "I-I w-want you!"

"Want what, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked again, grinning as he watched Yuuri trembling in pleasure.

"Please, W-Wolf!" Yuuri begged, tears of pleasure filled his eyes. "I-I can't hold it!"

The older man just hummed in amusement. Oh, joy! Yuuri just looked utterly delicious.

"_W-Wolfram!_" the King wanted to yell at the man but it came out as a squeak. His husband had engulfed his entire length inside his mouth and began bobbing his head, up and down. He tried to thrust to that mouth but stopped by strong hands holding his hips to the bed. The movement grew faster and Yuuri started trashing his head from side to side, screaming with pleasure before he stiffened and shuddered as he came inside of Wolfram's mouth.

"W-Wolf!" he cried out.

The blonde demon gratefully swallowed all the essence of his husband. He gave a couple of suckle before he moved his mouth away from that delicious treat. He smiled up at the tired male. "That was quick," he smirked.

Blushing, Yuuri tried to hide his face with pillow. "I was not…"

"Well, then, the real fun just begins…" Wolfram said and moved to the drawer to withdraw something.

Yuuri just watched as his husband took a small bottle of lubricant from their bedside drawer. Smiling in anticipation, he stayed there like a good boy waiting for his father to give him a toy. Trailing his eyes to that muscular body, Yuuri shuddered in pleasure. Indeed. His husband's body was perfect; they were muscular – thanks to the years of training – but not bulking like Yozak or Adelbert. The skin was smooth but there were couple of battle scars decorated his back. One of it was large and long. The flesh in there still looked pinkish and whitish. The wound was so deep that it took so much time to heal and even if it did heal, the scar stayed permanently.

"Hey, do you like my back that much?"

Startled, Yuuri blushed and looked away. "I-I'm not!" his voice then lowered down, sounding almost miserable. "The scar reminds me about what happened seven years ago…"

Wolfram stiffened in his place before he turned around and gave a smile. "This is nothing compare to your life." He traced a hand on his back.

The double black shook his head. "She almost killed you, Wolf. If you didn't protect me, you wouldn't hurt." He said sadly. "I'm sorry."

The fire demon merely snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, it because you're a wimp that you needed my protection." He huffed and glanced at his spouse. He added more when Yuuri was still willowing in self-guilt. "It was nothing. Really," he sauntered to the bed. "I'm glad that you weren't hurt and everything turned fine. Elizabeth and that old witch were caught and Lord Kevin wouldn't try to take you from me again."

"You were right, Wolf…" Yuuri said and paused. He still remembered when Elizabeth trying to kill him but Wolfram had saved him instead and got hurt. Terribly hurt that Yuuri thought that he wouldn't make it alive. But, luckily Kevin was there and the demon was a better healer than Gisela. Even the female demon surrendered but Kevin was not - he couldn't with Yuuri begging him while crying heavily. "I'm just glad everything went fine. I hope Kevin would find someone good enough for him."

"You know that I would never like him." Wolfram looked away in distaste. He would never acknowledge that sly demon though he had saved his life.

"I know, I'm sorry, Wolf…" the younger male smiled at his jealous husband. "I love you. You're my first and last."

Wolfram just smirked when he heard the love confession and moved closer; using his free hand, he grasped the other's chin and smiled gently before he leaned down to again capture Yuuri's lips in a sweet yet dominating kiss.

Using his other hand, he opened the bottle cap and poured a good amount of lubrication on his hand. Slowly, he brought it down and slid his fingers through the cheeks before he inserted one.

"Ah!" Yuuri gasped, breaking the kiss.

"Shh… relax," Wolfram said softly, leaned in to give a lick at his spouse's ear while his second finger joined the first.

"Ngh!"

"It'll be good soon enough, you know it," the blonde Prince Consort cooed next to Yuuri's ear. He let his fingers in and out of his spouse' tight entrance while trying to loosen it.

"W-Wolf…" Yuuri breathed in and out, wrapping his arms around the prince's neck, he inhaled deeply when a third finger entered him. It was too much but what came next wouldn't be as much as this. However, he wanted it. To feel Wolfram inside of him. "P-Please… I want… y-you…"

Hearing a breathy voice, making Wolfram drop all his control. Lining his manhood with his husband's entrance, he entered him with one swift thrust.

"Ngh!" Yuuri cried out in pain. Tightening his grasp around Wolfram's neck, he gritted his teeth when Wolfram took his entire length out and again entered him ruthlessly, sharply. "…Wolf…! Ahh! W-olf…!" he panted.

"I'll make you feel good," the fire demon whispered to the half-demon's ear. True to his word, Wolfram changed the angle of his thrust and pulled out his manhood just to thrust it back and hit Yuuri's prostate in one go.

"AH!" the young king cried in pleasure and pain. Tears of bliss escaped his eyes as he bit his lips in an attempt to stop the embarrassing sounds from coming out his mouth.

But, Wolfram wouldn't take that. He wanted to hear Yuuri's sweet noises. Yuuri's little noises when he made love to him. He knew exactly what he would do to force Yuuri out of his embarrassment. Not bothering to the other's pleas, he kept his thrusts sharper and deeper.

"Wolf…! Ah! An…!"

_More._

"I-I… can't…! Please… s-slow! Do-down…!"

_More._

"An…! Ha…! Ha…! Ah…! W-Wolf!"

"That's it…" He panted through the wild thrusts. "Let… out… your voice, Yuuri…!"

"W-Wolf…! " Yuuri cried. The pain and pleasure was unbearable, making the tears stream down his cheeks like a rainfall. "I'm…! Ah! C-Close…!" he tried to touch himself but Wolfram wouldn't have that.

The fire demon's eyes gleamed with evil as he used both of his hands to restrain Yuuri's hands above his head.

"W-Wolf…! Ah! Plea-se!" Yuuri begged, thrashing his head from side to side, the pleasure was too much. "L-Let… Ah! Me…! Plea-se! Ngh!"

"No..." was Wolfram only reply. His thrust becoming faster and wilder. The wet sound of flesh hitting flesh, pants and moans filled the whole room and not even one of them paid any attention to it. "I'll make… ngh… you come…! with-out… you've to… ugh! to-uch your…self!"

"Wo-Wolf…! P-Please…! Ah! I… ne-ed… to co-me! Ahh!"

The fiery fire demon ignored the pleas from his husband. He continued to thrust in and out of that tight passage. He gritted his teeth when he felt the hole tightening around his manhood almost painfully and he knew that whenever Yuuri was near, his entrance would becoming so tight that it was too much too handle. The precum dripped down from the tip heavily and the head was so swollen.

Not stopping the movement, he looked down at the flushing teenager and smirked when he saw Yuuri wasn't able to utter even a word now. The double black only managed to groan, grunt and moan. Meanwhile, for Yuuri, it was too much. He couldn't hold it, the tightening, coiling in the pit of his stomach signaled that he was _very_ close. He shuddered violently as his legs wrapped around his husband forcefully.

Noting that, Wolfram gave one strong and deep thrust that hit Yuuri's prostate in one sharp point, thus, bringing the two of them into completion as Yuuri stiffening, giving a loud scream of, "Wolframmm!" while ribbons of white cream liquid splattering Wolfram and his chest, at the same time as, Wolfram shuddering and allotted a silent scream as he also shot his semen into his husband's unbelievably constricted entrance.

Both panted and breathed harshly.

The older demon stared at the half-demon that was his husband. He smiled lovingly. The sight was just too breath-taking. The younger male's skin flushed a healthy shade of red while sweat glistening his tan skin, making him gleaming with pure attraction and appeal. Yuuri had his eyes closed, hindering those beautiful onyx from peering out of its confines. Also, those beautiful lips were parted slightly, breathing in and out while its petals were red, just like fresh roses from the summer garden.

He leaned down and gave a light, chaste kiss onto his beloved's lips before he pulled it away, all the same time releasing the double black's wrists.

Yuuri's eyes slowly opened, revealing the deepest abyss and showing the darkness that rival midnight sky. "…Wolf," he stated tiredly.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram smiled. Not even caring to clean their mess and not even bothering to pull his member from his husband's entrance. The blonde haired demon lay down next to his husband and draped his arm over the double black's torso. "Are you okay?"

The double black blushed despite they just shared the most intimate moment a while ago. Hiding his face in Wolfram's chest, he mumbled. "I-I'm fine…"

Wolfram just smiled. He couldn't stop the twitching of his lips. Using his other hand, he combed the silky ebony tresses, feeling the strands slip through his fingers. "I'm sorry, I made you dirty again after you've just had your shower."

Lifting his head up, Yuuri's red face became even redder. He ignored the smirk from the older male as he stared into those deep lakes that were Wolfram's eyes. "I don't mind," he said shyly and paused when he remembered something. "Ah! That's right! Wolf, I need to tell you something."

"Mm? What's it?"

"Um… I-I," he paused and fidgeted uncomfortably inside the fire demon's arms.

"What's it, Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked down; those smoldering emerald were so hot and scorching that he couldn't stare into it.

"Yuuri?"

Taking a deep breath, the young king hid his face into his prince's chest and mumbled shyly almost inaudible. "I-I'm p-pregnant."

There was a silence.

Yuuri waited and waited but there was no response. Lifting his head, he squeaked in surprise when Wolfram's lips met his own. He moaned into the heated kiss and let the blonde dominate him.

Breaking the short passionate kiss, Wolfram stared lovingly into his husband's eyes. "For how long?"

"One month and two weeks… Gisela just confirmed it to me this morning before I went to shower."

"You should've told me beforehand," Wolfram frowned but his voice held no real anger.

"B-But, you distracted me!" Yuuri protested.

And Wolfram grinned. "And you let me," he laughed when the double black's face reddened. Hugging the younger male, the older demon whispered lovingly. "I hope the baby would be a boy so that Deiniel would've a friend to play with."

Yuuri pushed the fired demon and pouted. "But, I want a girl. I can dress her up in beautiful dresses."

The blonde demon smirked. "Aww~ Yuu-chan, you sounded just like your mother~"

Blushing, Yuuri mocked a punch onto Wolfram's hard chest. "Don't imply it! I'm not my mother and Deiniel really needs someone who's soft so that he could get out of his bratty self."

"But, darling," Wolfram purred. "That's better than he becomes a wimp."

"Wolf, you—!" Yuuri was silent with a short yet breath-taking kiss.

Wolfram pulled his lips back and smirked at the dazed younger half-demon. "Well, we should get ready with the names."

"Mmm…" the young king just nodded. "Ah, Wolf… I forgot to tell you that Gisela advised that it's better if we cease our sexual activities. She said it's not good for the baby."

"Ehhh?! But before this there was nothing wrong?"

"That was just fortunate and this time Gisela wants us to take a safety measure. Since, I'm a pregnant male, the womb isn't stable," Yuuri said, smiling when he saw Wolfram's expression deflating.

"So, you said no sex for 8 months?"

"Ugh, yeah…" Yuuri said and added quickly when Wolfram's face paled considerably. "B-But we can still do other things!"

Emerald orbs shone with hope. His ears processed the whole thing before he broke into a wide smirk. "So, what are those 'other things'?"

Yuuri blushed. "Y-You know and I-I don't have to t-tell you pervert!"

"But, Yuuri…"

"No!"

"Please, my dear wimp."

"No!"

Their conversation came to a halt when the door to their room was knocked from the outside. Both males were silent before they looked at each other and panicked. They both were still very much naked and stuck together. Wolfram still hadn't pulled his length from Yuuri's entrance and their cum was already dried; some on both of their chests and stomachs and some in between Yuuri's thighs and entrance.

"W-Wolf!"

"Shh, relax…" Wolfram cooed his panicking husband and cleared his throat. "Who's that?"

"It's me, Your Highness!" Lasagnia's voice went through the thick doors.

"What's it, Lasagnia?"

"Prince Crown Deiniel has just woken up and he insists that he wants to take a bath with both of His Highness and His Majesty."

"Then, please attend to him and we'll come in ten minutes. You're dismissed now."

"I understand, Your Highness."

The fading footsteps indicated that Lasagnia already went away. Looking into his flustered husband, Wolfram smiled and placed a loving kiss on Yuuri's cheek. Slowly, he pulled out his length from the adorable male and groaned when Yuuri moaning at the feeling of lost. "Seriously, wimp," he said. "If you make those sexy noises again, I can't promise you that I'll not pummel into your tight entrance and risk Deiniel come barging into our room while we're 'busy'."

Yuuri blushed and stuttered. "W-Wolf, y-you p-pervert!"

"Well, I'm a pervert if it's you, my dearest wimp."

"Don't call me wimp!"

"Whatever, wimp."

"Wolf!"

"I love you too."

~...THE END...~

* * *

><p>This last episode, Wolfram is 92 years old and Yuuri is 25 years old. Wolfram is taller by four inches from Yuuri and becomes more muscular – thanks to his regular training as a soldier – and he looks about 18 years old in human race. Meanwhile, Yuuri is looking younger than Wolfram. The king looks about he is still in his 16 years old. The demon blood in his body merged with his human blood makes him look younger. For a few years, he would age slower; fifteen years equal with one year until the merging is complete then he would age like a normal demon.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! Happy Ending! :D Hope you'll like this epilogue. And...haha! Yuuri is pregnant again with their second child. Joy! XD At last after a long one year and one month and few days...I finally completed this fic. This is the longest series I've managed to write in this site. So long and finally finished.<p>

I want to thank you these people who were reviewing since the first chapter till the latest chapter:

Nickesha, Yumi-chan Hamano, Rizuvel, CanadianSpoon, Wolfram99, pikeebo, moniqe007, Icz, ADeezygirl, iczer6, Kaede, Irene, Lady Jam, beautifulwolfram, FaithfulAizen, Fatin Adolfina, Lenin, Lenaleo, Amaya Ishimoto, soulxspirit125, Miyuki Meiru, OzoraWings, lady von galaviz, Shane, Ukeliciousness, FroOzenYogurtDeath, Crazzanimefanfic, Mana Rei, MegumiHana, damons-hot-as-hell, kim, Guest, Jay.


	34. AN

A/N:

Okay, this is a 'very' special A/N from me to reviewer named YuuriBitch.

You say you don't like this Yuuri. Yes, I can stop that. But, if your read the warning (I put it in almost every chapter) even in the summary. **There's the warning of OOCness, MPreg and WolfYuu**.

I appreciate if you read the summary or the warning first. I DID PUT it there. You can't blame me since it was you who were not reading thoroughly.

Lastly, I'm sorry for making Yuuri this way. I admit this is the worst OOC Yuuri ever in my fic. Even I, I admit that I kind of hate it myself. But, THIS IS FANFICTION, it depends on the author to do or write whatever they want! This is a free fan site! No one can blame the author. Yes, I hate YuuRam but even if I did hate it, I never complain it to the author - If I don't like, I don't read. It's simple like that.

So, read the warning first before reading my fic.

P/S: This is to all my readers, please go to my profile and vote for the fic you want me to update next. The fic gets the most votes, will be updated first. The last, unfortunately will be updated when I feel like it.


End file.
